Complications
by INOcent Cassiopeia
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan dan disatukan dalam kisah klasik remaja. Tentang persahabatan, cinta dan pengkhianatan. Menjadi pencampuran yang kusut dari berbagai hal kerumitan dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai sekandal. Siapa yang akhirnya mampuh membangun kebahagian disisa kesakitan? GaaIno/SasuIno. X'D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M Konflik**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG(?)** **^_^.** ***WINK***

 _ **Sumarry**_ _: Mereka dipertemukan dan disatukan dalam kisah klasik remaja. Tentang persahabatan, cinta dan peng_ _k_ _hianatan._ _Menjadi p_ _encampuran yang kusut dari berbagai hal kerumitan dan dikelilingi oleh berbagai sekandal. Siapa yang akhirnya mampuh membangun kebahagian disisa kesakitan? GaaIno/SasuIno. X'D_

" _ **Complications"**_

Mobil Aston Martin yang dikendarai oleh salah satu murid Konoha Gakuen tersebut terlihat memasuki halaman sekolah terelit di Tokyo. Dengan bangunan yang menjulang bak kastil, membuat siswa bebas membawa kendaraan pribadi, karena memang memiliki halaman parking yang luas.

Pemuda berambut merah _**maroon**_ itu turun dari dalam mobil mewahnya dengan penampilan yang jauh dikatakan rapi, setelah memarkirkan mobil miliknya. Seragam putih yang di balut blazer biru tua itu terlihat tidak masuk kedalam celana seragam yang berwarna sama dengan blazer dan dasinya.

Langkahnya terhenti kala mata _**turquoise**_ menangkap mobil Lamborghini merah, baru saja memasuki halaman yang sama dengan yang beberapa saat lalu ia masuki. Sabaku Gaara tau siapa pemilik mobil mentereng itu. Uchiha Sasuke, murid paling berpengaruh di Konoha Gakuen, sekaligus pemudah yang menjadi temannya, sejak ia menjadi murid baru satu minggu yang lalu. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis kala ia memiliki teman yang berpengaruh di sekolah barunya, dan melihat Sasuke turun dari mobil.

Tak selang beberapa lama, mobil yang juga tergolong mewah memasuki halaman Konoha Gakuen dibelakang mobil Lamborghini yang di kendarai Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto pemilik mobil tersebut, juga teman barunya dan menjadi sahabat Sasuke sejak mereka memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Gaara memutuskan untuk menunggu kedua teman barunya. Namun Sasuke yang tetap bersandar pada mobil mewahnya setelah keluar membuat ia harus berbalik menghampiri pemuda bermodel rambut _**raven**_ tersebut dan diikuti oleh pemuda Namikaze yang juga menghampiri sang sahabat.

"Ada apa _**Teme**_?" Pertanyaan Naruto tak membuat pria ber iris _**onyx**_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel pintarnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban membuat Naruto mendengus sebal, namun wajah tampannya kembali tersenyum ceria kala melihat mobil yang sangat ia kenal memasuki gerbang dan memarkirkannya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Haruno Sakura, salah satu gadis yang menjadi primadona Konoha Gakuen turun dari pintu sisi kemudi dan diikuti oleh gadis berperawakan seperti boneka, Gaara baru melihatnya hari ini, selama seminggu ia berada di sekolah barunya. Siapa gadis itu?

Kedua gadis yang menjadi incaran diseluruh Konoha Gakuen tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruangan yang menjadi kelas pertama mereka.

Disisi lain sebuah mobil yang tak kalah mentereng berhenti di depan gerbang besar Konoha Gakuen. Seorang gadis mungil turun dari Limosin. Penampilannya jauh dari kedua gadis yang sesaat lalu juga baru turun dari mobil. Dengan seragam cukup rapi dan rok panjang selutut, rambut _**indigo**_ panjangnya tergerai lurus, menandakan kalau dia adalah gadis anggun

"Siapa dia?"

"Hyuga Hinata." Jawaba Sasuke cepat.

Gaara melirik kesumber suara ia dapat melihat Sasuke menyeringai dengan tatapan mata mengarah ke gadis yang berjalan pelan dengan buku tebal di pelukannya.

"Satu-satunya murid di Konoha yang masih perawan." Tambah Sasuke. Dan mata hitamnya menatap Gaara sekilas kemudian melangkah meninggalkan pria yang berdiri tak paham dengan maksud yang ia berikan, masih berdiri ditempat parking dengan satu temannya, Naruto.

"Dia _**nerd**_." Jelas Naruto yang masih berdiri disamping Gaara. Untuk memnyimpulkan penilaian Sasuke pada gadis Hyuga. Dan juga untuk membantu Gaara menyimpulkan maksud dari Sasuke.

Bukan, bukan gadis yang beberapa kali sekelas dengannya itu yang menyita perhatiannya. Ia sudah tau tentang gadis Hyuga itu, karena beberapa hari dalam seminggu ini, Gaara selalu mendapat kelas yang sama dengannya. Tapi gadis yang kini tengah mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke. Dari posisinya berdiri ia masih dapat mendengar Uchiha Sasuke memangil cukup mesra gadis pirang yang kini tangannya telah digenggam oleh sang Uchiha.

Dari situ ia dapat berkesimpulan bahwa gadis yang baru ia lihat sejak seminggu yang lalu ia pindah itu adalah milik Sasuke. Pria tampan itu hanya mengidikan bahu kemudian berjalan kearah kelas pertamanya hari ini.

 _~Complications~_

Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mengetahui tentang gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino, anak dari seorang pemilik toko bunga. Sulit dipercaya gadis biasa sepertinya bisa berdiri sejajar dengan mereka, kalangan anak penguasa dan tentu memiliki banyak uang untuk menyekolahkan anaknya disekolah yang memang mengutamakan uang seperti Konoha Gakuen ini.

Tapi Yamanaka Ino sungguh jauh dari kata gadis yang masuk lewat progam beasiswa, meski ia tergolong murid yang selalu masuk tiga besar. Bahkan Gaara sempat berpikir mungkin ia adalah gadis yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk dapat berdiri sejajar dengannya, termasuk menjual dirinya kepada Sasuke, seperti wanita-wanita yang hampir setiap malam menemani pemuda itu tidur. Memang tidak ada yang mampuh menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tampan dan kaya raya.

Dan itu pun berlaku juga untuk Yamanaka Ino. Apa lagi gadis itu menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari Uchiha.

Kertertarikan Gaara akan Ino ia tekan karena status itu, tapi dalam hati kecilnya mengatakan akan lebih mudah mendapatkan gadis seperti Yamanaka Ino kalau memang uang yang menjadi standartnya.

Namun semakin lama Gaara masuk dalam lingkaran orang-orang seperti Sasuke, yang hampir setiap malam tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda bahkan tidak cukup satu atau dua wanita semalam ia berpikir kehidupan itu mengerikan. Meski ia besar di negara yang mengangap _sex_ bebas itu wajar dan dirinya juga bukan pemuda suci, namun ia tidak pernah membeli wanita untuk tidur dengannya seperti teman-teman barunya ini atau melakukan pesta _sex,_ minuman keras dan apa itu yang dinamakan obat-obatan yang mampuh membuat mereka melupakan bumi untuk sejenak yang hampir setiap malam.

Meski ia juga pernah tidur dengan beberapa wanita berbeda namun wanita-wanita itu adalah orang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Bukan wanita yang kebayakan orang disebut wanita penghibur itu atau mungkin wanita jalang. Karena tidur dengan wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya. Ia perlu menjadikan seorang gadis sebagai teman kencannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menidurinya, urusan setelah itu bisa ia pikirkan nanti. Entah mempertahankan kekasihnya itu atau mencampakannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Mungkin wanita-wanita itu juga membutuhkan uang kerena itu memang pekerjaannya. Hidup di kota besar pasti membutuhkan banyak biaya untu bertahan hidup. Tapi beberapa kali Gaara juga melihat salah satu gadis dari Konoha Gakuen. Yang ini tentu bukan karena uang, karena gadis modis yang ada di sekolahnya itu sudah cukup dengan menghabiskan uang orang tuannya, jadi tidak perlu sampai memjual diri. Itu setaunya.

Namun yang membuat ia tidak mengerti dengan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya itu adalah, bukankah pria yang mengencaninya diranjang itu adalah milik teman sekolah mereka? bahkan Gaara juga tak melihat ada permusuhan dari gadis-gadis pesolek dengan sang Yamanaka. Tidak secara terang-terangan. Jadi kenapa mereka mau berkencan dengan Sasuke? Alasannya jelas karena semua gadis Konoha Gakuen tak bisa menolak pesona sang Uchiha.

Kemana Yamanaka Ino disaat kekasihnya ini berulah? Apa gadis itu siap menutup mata dan menerima segala kelakuan Sasuke demi berdiri diantara mereka? konyol.

Tapi saat ini bukan sekedar pesta yang dilakukan oleh mereka yang hampir setiap malam, saat ini adalah libur akhir pekan dan seharusnya Sasuke membawa Ino untuk ikut, seperti Naruto yang mengajak Sakura dan dirinya yang sekarang bersama Hyuga Hinata. Bukan malah membawa wanita lain. bukannya Gaara peduli, namun sungguh selama enam bulan ia bersekolah dan bersama mereka hal ini yang paling ia pertanyakan. Drama apa yang mereka lakoni?

Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa ia membawa gadis Hyuga? Itu karena gadis itu adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Tiga bulan yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke membuat taruhan dengannya.

' _Aku memiliki tantangan untukmu, bagaimana kau tertarik?'_

 _Gaara masih diam, tidak menanggapi dan tentu masih menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang akan di ucapkan oleh sahabatnya._

' _Taklukkan Hyuga Hinata dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan.' Pungkas Sasuke._

 _Gaara masih diam. Dalam pikirannya apa Sasuke kini sedang menantangnya atau meremehkannya atau bahkan sedang mengajak bercanda dirinya? Hee... Sabaku Gaara bukan seorang yang bisa diremehkan, jangankan menaklukan Hyuga Hinata, bahkan Yamanaka Ino pun ia siap bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan apa tadi hadiah yang disiapkan oleh Sasuke bila ia menang? Apapun akan ia berikan bukan? Tanpa terkecuali yang paling diinginkan olehnya saat ini._

 _Gaara pun membalas seringai Sasuke dengan seringai miliknya. 'Apapun?' ia memastikan._

' _Apapun.' Sasuke meyakinkan. Dan kesepakatan diantara merekapun dibuat._

 _Meski terdengan sadis, menyetujui tawaran untuk mendekati seseorang hanya untuk mendapatkan kegadisannya tapi Gaara akan membuat Sasuke menyesal karena telah menawarkannya hal ini, yang memang sangat mudah dilakukan olehnya. Ingat Gaara memang bukan pemuda baik dan dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda dengan sejuta pesonanya, sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya._

 _Dan sejak satu bulan kesepakatan yang mereka buat, Gaara bisa dengan mudah membuat Hinata menjadi kekasihnya dan membuat gadis pendiam itu berbaur dengan kalangannya, seperti dua gadis primadona sekolah, Ino dan Sakura._

 _Ia berpikir Ino dan Sakura tidak akan mau berteman dengan Hinata, karena gadis itu dianggap cupu, culun dan kutu buku. Tapi Gaara salah, Hinata diterima dengan baik oleh Yamanaka Ino dan komentar Sakura saat itu juga membuat Gaara semakin penasaran, gadis seperti apa Yamanaka itu?_

' _Karena pada dasarnya Ino itu baik.' Komentar Sakura lirih saat Gaara membawa Hinata pada mereka dan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya. Sakura memang sempat mecemooh atas tindakan Gaara yang menjadikan gadis Hyuga sebagai kekasihnya tapi tanggapan positif Ino sahabatnya mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya juga. Toh ia cukup tau pria seperti apa Gaara itu, tidak lebih baik dari Sasuke ataupun Naruto kekasihnya. Cepat atau lambat Hyuga Hinata akan dibuangnya._

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Gaara semakin tau orang-orang seperti apa yang ada disekelilingnya, terutama di Konoha Gakuen. Semua adalah orang yang mengandalkan kekayaan orang tuanya, tak beda dengan dirinya dengan prestasi nol.

Haruno Sakura, adalah putri dari seorang dokter spesialis tulang jadi tidak heran dengan tingkah sombongnya dan mobil yang selalu gonta ganti. Dan yang bersanding dengannya Namikaze Naruto putra dari wali kota Konoha. Gaara-pun sangat tau seberapa cintanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

Bahkahan Hyuga Hinata dengan penampilan _**nerd**_ -nya adalah putri dari pengusahan sukses di Jepang. Jadi tak heran juga kalau dia selalu di antar jemput Limosin dengan supir pribadinya.

Dan jangan lupakan sipengendali semua orang bahkan ativitas di Konoha Gakuen, Uchiha Sasuke si pemeran utama disekolah itu, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha dengan segala kekuasaannya. Lalu kekasihnya, Yamanaka Ino? Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa, orang tuanya memiliki toko bunga dan cukup sederhana. Seorang gadis biasa, dengan segala pesona kecantikan yang dimikiki. Tak perlu melakukan perawatan mahal atau sampai operasi plastik untuk memiliki wajah yang siap menaklukkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk dirinya.

Dan semakin Gaara mengenal gadis itu, ia salah dengan penilaian awalnya. Dulu Gaara berpikir Ino adalah gadis yang siap melakukan apapun untuk berdiri setara di Konoha Gakuen, tapi sekarang dimatanya, Ino adalah gadis berhati malaikat dengan segala prestasinya. Dia memang tidak mengambil jalur beasiswa meski ia peraih juara umum.

Gadis yang mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus, tanpa memandang siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu dan juga gadis yang selalu dikhianati oleh si Uchiha tanpa ia sadari. Kadang Gaara benar-benar ingin merebut gadis itu dari Sasuke tapi saat ia melihat senyum bahagia Ino saat disamping pemuda itu membuat Gaara mundur secara teratur.

Dan ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa Ino adalah gadis baik dibenarkan oleh kekasihnya, Hinata.

' _Ino-_ _ **chan**_ _itu orang baik, disaat seluruh sekolah mengasingkanku, seolah jijik tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun ikut-ikut. Tapi aku merasa Ino-_ _ **chan**_ _itu tidak pantas untuk Uchiha.'_

 _Gaara hanya tersenyum, dan bertanya. 'kenapa begitu?'_

' _Karena Sasuke adalah biang kejahatan disekolah ini.'_

Ya, ucapan Hinata waktu itu memang ada benarnya, karena sejak ia pindah ke Jepang dan mengenal mereka, Gaara bukan menjadi lebih baik tapi semakin buruk saja.

Jujur ia semakin penasaran apa yang diberika Sasuke pada Ino sehingga gadis itu bisa diam dengan semua tingkah laku kekasihnya atau Ino tidak pernah tau dengan semua yang di lakukan Sasuke? Sulit dipercaya, bahkan gadis pendiam seperti Hinata pun bisa menilai. Tapi Ino seolah ia menjadi yang terbodoh untuk kasus ini.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengajak Ino?" Tanya Gaara pada Sakura dan Naruto.

Kini mereka tengah santai diruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa sofa di sebuah vila di pinggiran pantai milik Uchiha. Dengan dikelilingi jendela kaca yang siap menyuguhkan pemandangan pantai kapan saja.

"Dia sibuk membantu orang tuanya menjaga toko bunganya, dia tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Dan membiarkan Sasuke bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain?" Cemooh Gaara sarkas.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

Saat itulah Gaara menganggap, Ino benar-benar bodoh. Mereka seolah saling mempertahankan, tak mau melepaskan tapi mereka juga saling berulah. Sasuke dengan kebiasaan buruknya dan Ino dengan pikiran positifnya tentang kekasihnya itu.

Sekarang entah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke di dalam kamar dengan seorang wanita, tak perlu menjadi pintar untuk Gaara tau apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang sahabat.

Dan sekarang ponsel pintar Sasuke yang tergeletak di meja depannya berdering, pria berambut merah bata itu, melihatnya sekilas, untuk sekedar tau siapa yang menghubungi sahabatnya itu malam-malam begini.

Disana tertera nama sang kekasih, Yamanaka Ino. Hal itu membuat Gaara mengerutkan alis tak terlihatnya. Namun tak mau repot untuk mengangkat dan menjelaskan pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

Deringan yang sudah keempat kalinya itu Gaara abaikan. Salahnya Ino sendiri bukan? kalau dia khawatir terhadap Sasuke seharusnya gadis itu ikut. Tidak malah membiarkan Sasuke bersenang-sedang sendiri.

Ini memang sudah malam, namun entah kenapa matanya masih belum mengantuk, padahal kekasihnya, Hinata sudah tidur sejak tadi. Bahkan Naruto dan Sakura yang beberapa saat lalu menemaninya minumpun sudah pergi untuk tidur.

Suara ponsel yang sama kembali terdengar, sepertinya Ino tidak lelah untuk mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Melihatnya untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Gaara hanya menghela napas panjang dan kembali meneguk _beer_ yang sejak tadi ia abaikan.

Ingin sekali Gaara mengangkatnya, dan mengatakan pada gadis naif itu, kalau kekasihnya sekarang sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain. Tapi itu tidak ia lakukan, karena ia masih waras untuk mengatakannya. Kenapa? Karena Gaara yakin Ino akan lebih percaya pada Sasuke dari pada dengannya.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum aneh, entah itu terkesan mengejek dirinya. Sudah enam bulan berjalan, saat ia memenangkan taruhannya dengan Sasuke, tapi sampai selama itu ia belum meminta hadiahnya.

Sebenarnya ia binggung, apa yang ia inginkan dari Sasuke? dulu mungkin ia ingin Ino semalam berasamanya itu sudah cukup, mungkin saja Sasuke mau berbagi dengannya, tapi sekarang entah mengatakan dan memintanya pada Sasuke itu terasa sulit.

Mungkin saja memang Gaara, menyukai gadis pirang bermata _aqua_ itu, tapi baginya Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin merusak persahabat mereka.

Apa lagi sekarang ia juga telah memiliki Hinata, meski gadis itu jauh dari kata gadis idamannya tapi Hinata cukup baik untuknya. Dan karena itu Gaara selalu berpikir mungkin dirinya tidak tepat untuk Hinata.

Gaara kembali dari lamunannya, saat suara Sasuke ditankap indra pendengarnya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Gaara kembali membuka mata _jade_ nya, sang sahabat tengah berdiri didepannya dengan hanya mengenakan _jeans_ dan bertelanjang dada. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil _beer_ yang ada di meja dan langsung menegaknya.

Dari penampilannya itu siapapun bisa menebaknyakan, apa yang baru saja dilakukan pemuda itu?

Matanya tak lepas dari teman berambut mencuatnya. Sebelum ia berkata.

"Dari tadi Ino menghubungimu." Dan ikut menegak _beer_ ditangannya.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya sejenak sebelum mengambilnya, ada sekitar lima panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasihnya. Mata kelamnya menyimpit.

Sebelum ikut mendudukan pantannya pada sofa di depan Gaara dan mulai menelpon sang kekasih.

"Hallo Ino, ada apa?"

Suara dari seberang, membuatnya lega, bahwa kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Inonya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur saja, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. Karena Sasuke sedang berlibur bersama sahabatnya, jadi kekasihnya itu bisa dipastikan oleh Ino belum tidur.

Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar cerocosan dari kekasih pirangnya. "Aku juga tida bisa tidur, apa lagi kalau kau mau ikut dan menemaniku, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau aku akan begadang semalaman." Jawab Sasuke pajang lebar.

Gaara mendengus mengdengarnya.

Ino hanya merespon dengan tertawa halus. Sebelum gadis pirang itu menjawab.

" _Maaf, kau tau sendirikan Sasuke-kun, kalau aku harus membantu ibuku."_

Ya, Sasuke paham kesibukan sang kekasih di waktu libur akhir pekan. Bukan seperti dirinya yang bebas berlibur seenaknya dengan menghabiskan uang orang tuanya. Kekasihnya itu menghabiskan liburnya dengan membatu orang tuanya untuk menjaga toko bunga. Benar-benar wanita idaman, jadi beruntunglah Sasuke mendapatkan kekasih berhati malaikat sepertinya, padahal dirinya adalah seorang iblis yang berzirah malaikat untuk gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti tuan putri, apa perlu aku menemanimu?" Belum sempat Ino menjawabnya Sasuke sudah menambahkan. "Besok aku akan membantumu, aku akan pulang besok."

Sisa malamnya Sasuke habiskan untuk menemani Ino mengobrol ditelpone, dan dengan ditemani Gaara yang selalu mendengus setiap kali Sasuke mengatakan kalau sahabatnya itu begitu mencintai kekasihnya. _Hallo!_ apa kabarnya wanita yang mungkin sekarang masih menghangatkan ranjang pemuda Uchiha itu?

Tapi ya begitulah Sasuke, sejauh Gaara mengenalnya, pemuda itu memang terlihat begitu mencintai Ino, meski selalu mengkhianati gadis itu dengan sadar.

 _~Complications~_

Pagi menjelang siang, Sasuke sudah rapi dengan setelannya, yang membuat semua mata sahabat-sahabatnya menatap kearahnya. Ditambah dengan kalimatnya.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja liburannya, aku akan kembali ke Konoha."

" _Hee_? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan paman dan bibi?" Naruto langsung bertanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemui Ino." Jawabnya sedatar mungkin.

Kemudian Naruto hanya ber ' _oh'_ ria.

Gaara sedikit banyak mendengar pembicaraan sahabatnya itu dengan kekasihnya ditelpon tadi malam. Tapi Gaara sekali lagi tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar-benar melakukan apa yang tadi malam ia katakan. Sulit dipercaya. Hanya karena Ino mengatakan tidak bisa tidur dan mungkin karena merindukannya, Sasuke rela datang untuk sekedar menemuinya. Dan meninggalkan libur akhir pekan dengan wanita yang ia sewa kemarin.

Dia memang aktor drama yang tidak bisa diremehkan lagi aktingnya.

* * *

Gadis berperawakan bak boneka, dengan rambut pirang pucat yang tergerai indah dan mata sebiru lautan dalam itu, tengah asik menata bunga yang baru saja dipetik oleh ayahnya dari kebun. Tanpa mau repot untuk membersihkan diri dulu. Yamanaka Ino memang selalu bangun pagi tanpa mandi dan dandan terlebih dahulu di waktu liburnya. Karena mandi dan membersihkan diri bisa ia lakukan setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Tanpa ia khawatir, mungkin saja temannya atau orang yang mengenalnya diluar sana tau keadaanya yang seperti itu. Dia menyandang panggilan primadona sekolah bukan tanpa sebab. Meski dalam balutan gaun tidur dan wajah khas bangun tidur yang menghiasi pagi harinya, gadis tinggi itu masih terlihat mempesona bahkan terkesan cantik natural.

Sampai bunyi ' _cring'_ dari pintu pun tak ia dengar, karena terlalu asik dengan aktifitasnya.

Bibir tipis seorang pemuda yang baru masuk itu menyunggingkan senyum simetris melihatnya.

"Menikmati waktumu nona pirang?"

Sapaan yang cukup datar, namun berhasil membuat mata indah itu menoleh kearahnya. Ino membulatkan mata seketika tau, siapa yang sekarang sedang berdiri diepannya. Yang menyapanya barusan adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang membuatnya kaget bukan karena kekasihnya itu datang disaat ia dalam keadaanya seperti ini, bukan, tentu saja bukan itu. Karena Ino sudah hapal, selalu setiap minggu pagi atau dihari liburnya kekasihnya itu selalu mengunjunginya. Meski hanya sekedar menyapaanya atau sekedar meminta ijin padanya untuk menghabiskan hari minggu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Karena Ino selalu tidak bisa menemaninya. Bila pria itu sedang tidak berlibur seperti hari ini. Ya Sasuke selalu seperti itu. Tapi kini yang membuatnya kaget adalah bukankah seharusnya kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang ada di Okinawa, menikmati libur akhir pekannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di vila milik keluarga Uchiha?

Lalu kenapa sekarang kekasihnya ini berdiri di depannya?

Karena terlalu lama, Ino tak menanggapi saapanya. Mungkin saja gadisnya ini sedang kelewat kaget. Jadi Sasuke memilih berjalan mendekat dan memberika sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kiri gadis penyuka bunga itu.

" _Morning kiss."_

" _Ehh_?" Ino seolah ditarik dari ketidak sadarannya, langsung memegang pipi yang baru dicium oleh Sasuke.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa Sasuke lagi. Pria itu masih berdiri cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah-?"

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, _hn_?" Potong Sasuke.

Ya, seharusnya Ino tidak lupa, bahwa kecanggihan kekasihnya ini melebihi kantong yang dimiliki Doraemon.

"Baiklah, kalau kau datang kemari untuk meminta ijin padaku, kau boleh menghabiskan liburanmu bersama Naruto dan Gaara. Kau tak perlu meminta ijin lagi kok." Ino sudah kembali menata bunga-bunganya yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat terabaikan karena kedatangan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba.

Sambil memikirkan seberapa jauhnya jarak Konoha-Okinawa. Dan seberapa cepat Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya untuk sampai kehadapanya sepagi ini?

Mengabaikan cerocosan kekasih pirangnya, Sasuke memilih berjalan mendekati tempat duduk yang lumayan jauh dari Ino menata bunga.

"Ini sudah sangat siang, untuk seorang gadis yang terlalu asik dengan bunganya sampai melupakan mandinya." Ucap Sasuke panjang.

Ino kembali berhenti dari aktifitas dan menatap sang kekasih. Lalu menatap sejenak penampilannya dan tersenyum sebelum mendelengkan kepala berpose seolah berpikir.

"Aku tidak perlu mandi untuk membuat bunga-bunga ini iri padaku."

Seperti biasa tingkat kepercayaan dirinya terlalu tinggi. Karena itu Sasuke tersenyum.

"Cepatlah mandi, dan temani aku makan siang. Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Sasuke adalah pria dengan keiritan bicaranya, tapi itu tidak berlaku bila ia sedang bersama dengan gadis pirangnya.

Ino baru saja akan bicara, ketika ibunya lebih dulu datang dan mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ino mandilah dulu, biar ibu yang menata bunganya." Ucap sang ibu diambang pintu yang menjadi akses untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, namun langsung kaget dengan adanya Sasuke di dalam toko bunganya.

"Lho, ada Sasuke- _kun_?" Tambahnya kemudian dengan ramah.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sopan. Setelah membalas sapaan Sasuke, sang ibu langsung menghampiri anak gadisnya dan mengambil alih apapun yang tadi sedang dikerjakan olehnya.

"Ino, ajak Sasuke sarapan didalam." Kini sang ibu menatap ke tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Sasuke, tunggu di dalam saja, sekalian sarapan." Ucapanya pada sang pemuda.

"Ayo Sasuke- _kun_." Seru Ino dan Sasuke langsung mengikuti setelah mengangguk sekilas pada ibu sang kekasih.

Tak perlu repot untuk bergegas mandi, Ino langsung menuju ruang makan, sekali lagi Sasuke mengikutinya.

Rumah kediaman keluarga Yamanaka memang tidak besar seperti mansion Uchiha, bahkan tidak ada setengah dari bangunan yang menjadi tempat Sasuke tinggal dan dibesarkan itu, namun entah kenapa Sasuke jauh lebih nyaman berada di sini.

Ditambah dengan keberadaan gadis yang kini sedang menyiapkan sarapan menjelang makan siang untuknya. Gadisnya itu segalanya untuk Sasuke. pemuda tampan itu tersenyum.

"Ibuku membuat kari." Ucap Ino, sambil menyerahkan sebuah piring untuk kekasih di depannya.

" _Hn_." Sasuke segera menerima piringnya. "Kau sudah pantas untuk jadi seorang istri, sayang." Tambahnya.

"Hemm, terimaksih, jadi apa kau akan menjadikanku istri tuan Uchiha?" Canda Ino dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tentu." Dengan menyendok nasi dengan kari yang tersaji dipiringnya, Sasuke menjawab Ino.

"Bagaimana?" Kini Ino menunggu respon Sasuke soal makanannya.

"Enak, aku selalu menyukai apapun yang dibuat ibumu."

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau sampai Mikoto- _basan_ mendengarnya, aku yakin dia akan kecewa." Diakhiri dengan kikikan.

"Itu yang tidak aku suka dari wanita, selalu membawa-bawa perasaannya dalam segala hal."

"Karena mereka adalah mahkluk paling peka, dan penyanyang." Tanpa memandang Sasuke yang berada tepat didepannya, Ino berkomentar.

Setelah kalimat Ino, kini mereka tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan diam. Namun berbeda dengan Ino yang tetap fokus dengan makanannya, Sasuke memandang gadis didepannya. Lalu menarik napas pendek, sebelum meneguk air yang ada di gelas tepat berada disamping piringnya.

Ino mendongak, menatap sang kekasih. "Kau sudah selesai?" melihat piring sang kekasih sudah tinggal sedikit.

" _Hn_."

Ino beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau mau kopi?"

"Tidak usah." Jawab Sasuke.

Mendengarnya Ino memanyunkan bibir merah mudanya.

"Kau bisa menikmati kopi sambil menungguku Sasuke- _kun_." Ia berisikeras.

Dan Sasuke tau dengan kekeras kepalaan gadisnya, jadi tidak ada pilihan selain mengiyakan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama secangkir kopi panas terhidang dihadap Sasuke, setelah itu Ino membersihkan sisa piring makanan mereka. Kemudian ia pergi kelantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada, untuk membersihkan diri.

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai olehnya. Uchiha Sasuke mengutuk siapapun itu yang membuatnya menunggu, tapi gadis pirang itu sebagai pengecualiannya. Sudah terlalu sering bahkan sudah sangat lama, sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ino mampuh membuatnya menunggu tanpa makian.

Karena alasan Ino adalah dunianyalah yang membuat Sasuke bersabar. Tapi Sasuke juga bukan pria tolot, yang mau menunggu tanpa melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan. Seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Membawa punggungnya untuk bersadar pada sofa, ia memejamkan mata kelamnya. Bersantai seperti ini tanpa melakukan apapun, itu jauh dari pikiran Sasuke. Tapi berada di rumah gadisnya dengan ditemani secangkir kopi tidak buruk pikirnya.

Sebelum-sebelumnya, saat akhir pekan tiba, saat gadisnya menyibukan diri dari pagi sampai sore hari di toko bunganya. Sasuke hanya datang sebentar pada waktu pagi hanya untuk melihat gadisnya dan melaporkan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Dan sebuah ciuman pagi yang selalu ia dapat. Ia sudah seperti tahanan luar yang selalu lapor setiap minggu, padahal Ino juga tidak memintanya. Karena sekali lagi itu keinginannya dan itu tak masalah untuknya.

Tapi kali ini ia datang dan menunggu apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu, padahal hal menarik telah menunggunya ditempat liburannya. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan kesenangan dimanapun ia berada, tapi Ino adalah ketenangnya, yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah bagaimanapun ia inginkan. Tempatnya kembali ketika dunia mulai murka padanya.

Silakan berkata kalau semua ini tidak adil untuk gadis itu. Karena kenyataannya tidak ada yang benar-benar adil di dunia ini, seperti halnya yang dilakukan gadisnya itu padanya.

Cangkir putih yang berisi cairan hitam pekat itu ia sesap untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Tak buruk seperti kelihatnya, kopi yang kekasihnya buat untuknya itu tidak terlalu pahit, malah cenderung manis. Sasuke menyukai segala yang ada pada Yamanaka Ino.

Pemuda tampan itu masih dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai tak menyadari sosok pirang yang kini telah mendudukan pantatnya pada sofa tepat disampingnya. Dengan kaki yang ditekuk pada sofa dan tangan memegang remot TV. Sepertinya itulah cara sang gadis pirang menyamankan diri.

"Kau tak ada acara hari ini Sasuke- _kun_?" Sang gadis menoleh sejenak pada sang kekasih. "Bagaimana dengan menghabiskan waktu liburmu dengan Naruto dan Gaara?" tambahnya yang kini kembali pada layar TV didepannya.

Sasuke menoleh pada sang kekasih, sebelum menjawab, pemudah tampan itu mengamati sejenak gadis pirangnya, yang kini telah berganti pakaian santai dan ramburnya telah diikat tinggi. Dan tak lupa dengan wangi bunga yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Pria tampan itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana dengan menghabiskan hari liburku denganmu?"

Ino menoleh. Namun sebelum memberi jawaban, Sasuke tersenyum miring, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah ayu didepannya. Dan mendaratkan sebuah cium pada pipi gadis bak boneka itu.

Karena tidakan Sasuke itu Ino dibuat mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan." Jawab Sasuke mengerti.

Ya, kekasih tampannya ini memang selalu mengerti dirinya. sebenarnya orang tuanya tidak meminta Ino untuk membatu menjaga toko dihari liburnya seperti ini, tapi itu kemauannya sendiri. Untuk membatu orang tuanya.

Karena ia tidak ingin bersenang-senang sedangkan orang tuanya sibuk dengan toko bunga. Dan betapa pengertiannya kekasihnya itu dengan keputusan yang Ino buat. Sasuke tidak pernah memaksanya, seberapa pun sering ia menolak. Bahkan Sasukenya itu malah meminta ijin padanya sebelum pergi untuk menghabiskan hari libur dengan teman-temannya.

Ino tidak pernah melarang Sasuke, tentu saja. Karena itu cukup adil, toh setaunya, Sasuke tidak bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain untuk mengantikannya.

Liburannya kali inipun, Sasuke mengatakan akan ia habiskan di vila dekat pantai milik keluarga Uchiha bersama Naruto, Gaara dan kedua sahabatnya yang juga telah menjadi kekasih dari kedua Sahabat Sasuke. Yaitu Sakura dan Hinata. Dan dirinya? tentu saja Ino tidak ikut.

Lalu sekarang cukup mengejutkan saat melihat sang kekasih datang kali ini. Tapi begitulah Sasukenya. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum memikirkan tingkah sang kekasih yang penuh kejutan itu.

Sampai kepala bersurai _raven_ milik Sasuke terkulai di bahunya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Sasuke berkata lirih dengan kepala yang masih ia jatuhkan pada habu kecil milik kekasihnya.

Ino tak menjawab, namun lebih memilih menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari Sasuke.

"Karena setelah menikah nanti, kau tak perlu mengurus bunga-bunga itu lagi."

Ino menoleh sedikit, hanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dari samping. Mata hitamnya terarah pada layar datar di depan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino dengan masih menatap pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak hanya untuk membalas tatapan gadisnya. Sebelum menjawab. "Karena kau hanya perlu mengurusku setelah menikah nanti."

Ino dibuat menyunggingkan senyum karena kalimat Sasuke. "Tapi, aku ingin tetap mengurus toko bungaku setelah menikah nanti karena aku mencintai bunga."

Kepala yang tadinya masih bersandar nyaman pada bahu kecil itu kini sepenuhnya terangkat dan menatap gadis yang membuat alisnya berkerut karena kalimatnya barusan.

Dengan wajah yang masih mengerut Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Lalu siapa yang mengurusku dan anak-anak kita nanti?"

Kini gadis pirang yang dibuat mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimat pemuda _raven_. Anak-anak? Pikir otaknya. Namun tiga detik kemudian ia tertawa karenanya.

"Tentu saja aku." Setelah menguasai diri Ino menambahkan. "Aku mencintai bungan seperti aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku merawat bunga karena aku mencintainya dan aku akan selalu merawatmu karena aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku nona pirang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino langsung.

"Setelah menikah, aku ingin mempunyai lima anak." Kini sebuah seringai yang Sasuke tunjukan.

Ino mengerutkan kembali keningnya. "Itu terlalu banyak."

"Itu memang tujuanku, bukankah pemerintah Jepang sedang gencar untuk melestarikan generasinya?" Tak mempedulikan tatapan horor dari gadisnya, Sasuke malah bersindekap santai dengan pandangan mata kearah televisi.

Sebuah obrolan dari dua pasang remaja tujuh belas tahun tentang masa depan yang mungkin akan mereka raih. Obrolan wajar untuk usia mereka, yang berharap meraih mimpi manis seperti mereka bisa mengendalikan masa depan, yang akan mereka kira muda seperti minggu pagi saat mereka bangun dengan ditemani hangat sinar mentari dan segelas susu dan sepotong _sandwich_. Menyenangkan bukan?

Tapi mungkin saja waktu tidak akan berjalan seperti keinginan mereka. Karena waktu tidak akan berkhianat pada pemegang takdir.

Uchiha Sasuke, tak ada yang tau sisinya yang ini. Sisinya saat ia berada dengan Yamanaka Ino. Sungguh berbanding terbalik saat ia tak bersama gadis pirang itu, saat ia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, saat berada di luar, entah itu teman atau lawan. Maka ia akan menjadi moster penghancur masal.

Banyak kalimat bijak mengatakan, bergaulah dengan orang-orang hangat yang memiliki aura positif, karena kehangatannya juga akan memancar padamu.

Entah yang mana sifat aslinya. Tapi ia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian, tapi tentu saja tidak.

Ia memang cukup hati-hati memperlalukan gadis yang ia cintai ini, ibarat sebuah kristal. Seseorang harus memegangnya dengan hati-hati bukan?

Namun diluar tentang gadis Yamanaka, semua hanya omong kosong dan persetan dengan semua itu. Karena dirinyalah sang pengendali.

Gadis itu adalah masa depannya, cita-citanya, keinginannya dan penaklukannya.

Ia hanya perlu bersabar sampai waktunya tiba, karena sampai saat ini, gadis itu masih setia mengujinya.

~ _To Be Continue_ ~

* * *

 _Fic_ ini mungkin akan mengadung sisi liar dari setiap karkternya. Baik buruknya sudah saya sampaikan dalam _warning_. Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2 Rain

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M (karena alasan** **didalamnya)**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^.** ***WINK***

" _ **Complications"**_

Senin pagi diawal minggu pada bulan ketujuh, tepat satu bulan, sebelum libur musim panas dimulai. Seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat tinggi dengan satu jepit menghiasi sisi rambutnya, terlihat baru saja keluar dari rumah bergaya minimalis.

Bibir merah muda alaminya membentuk senyum simetris kala melihat seorang pemuda bersandar pada body mobil mahalnya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu telah menunggunya.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke- _kun_?" Sapa sang gadis dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Hn_." Jawaban yang sudah terlalu biasa ia dengar, dengan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi kanannya selalu Ino dapat dari sang Uchiha bungsu disetiap pagi.

Siapa yang tak akan berbunga, mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari seorang pemuda yang digadang-gadang mendapat predikat pemuda yang paling diinginkan. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi pecayalah memang itu kenyataannya.

Pada awalnyapun Ino tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintainya. Mungkin mereka hanya seorang remaja yang berpikir masa remaja yang tak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya, jadi tak akan mereka lewati barang sedetik. Termasuk soal hubungan asmara. Tapi bila kelak _Kami-sama_ berkenan biarkan Ino berharap bahwa kekasihnya sekarang inilah yang ingin ia jadikan suaminya kelak.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya, seperti sebuah ciuman dan membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya, kini sang pemuda masuk dari pintu yang berbeda. Mengendarai Lamborghini merahnya menuju sekolah.

"Apa kelas pertamamu?"

Sasuke mulai memecah kesunyian pagi harinya. Ingat pemuda Uchiha itu tak akan sedingin yang orang lain lihat, bila sedang berada dengan sang gadis bak mentari itu.

" _Hmm_..." Ino bergaya seolah berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih. "Sepertinya, sejarah dunia."

"Jadi kita tak sekelas dijam pertama." Sasuke menyatakan.

"Memangnya apa kelas pertamamu?"

" _Science_."

Ino hanya mangut-mangut dengan bibir yang ia buat mengerucut.

Tak lama mobil yang membawa pasangan yang menjadi idola di Konoha Gakuen itu telah sampai ditempat parkiran luas yang sebenarnya adalah halaman sekolah.

Pasangan yang cukup serasi, dengan predikat yang keduannya sandang.

Uchiha Sasuke, si tampan yang kaya raya dengan sejuta pesonanya yang mampu membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut. Bila di ajukan pertanyaan untuk para gadis, 'siapa pemuda yang paling ingin mereka kencani maka jawabannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.' Namun para gadis itu akan mundur perlahan, bila saingannya adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik, secerah mentari dengan kebaikan hatinya.

Siapa yang tak iri melihat pasangan itu?

Siapa yang beruntung?

Ino selalu merasa dirinyalah yang beruntung. Bisa mendapat cinta yang begitu besar dari Sasuke. Kekasihnya itu selalu ada untuknya, selalu menuruti setiap kemauannya, perhatian padanya, melindunginya. Tipe ideal seorang kekasih, tapi diluar itu, nyatanya hanya omong kosong yang tak pernah gadis itu ketahui.

Semua kelakuan buruk dari sang pemuda luput dari perhatian sang gadis karena sifat yang berbanding terbalik saat bersamanya. Seolah dunia berkerja sama untuk menutupi kebusukan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Ia tau, banyak, bahkan hampir semua teman-teman sekolahnya, khususnya perempuan yang memandang tidak suka padanya, benci, iri dan mungkin sebal pada dirinya. meski tak terang-terangan ditunjukan. Memang ia tak pernah menutup mata soal itu semua, dengan segala kesinisan dan ketidak sukaan para teman perempuannya di sekolah.

Ino juga sangat paham, apa penyebabnya. Tapi ia tak pernah memusingkan itu.

Namun kembali lagi, ia beruntung karena menjadi kekasih pemuda yang menjadi pengaruh cukup besar untuk mereka semua. Ia ada diposisi aman, selama menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu tak pernah mendapat cacian, gunjingan bahkan tindakan kekerasan lainnya. Seperti yang dulu pernah dialami oleh sahabat barunya, Hyuga Hinata.

Ino bergidik sendiri ketika membayangkan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Mungkin waktu tiga tahun di sekolah menengah atas akan menjadi seperti Neraka baginya.

Tangan yang tergenggam sejak ia turun dari dalam mobil perlahan terlepas. Dan suara dari sang kekasih membuat gadis bermata indah itu sadar ia telah sampai di kelas pertamanya.

"Masuklah."

Ino sejenak menatap wajah pemudah yang menjadi kekasihnya, dan tersenyum sebelum menganggguk.

" _Uh-uh_ , semoga harimu menyenangkan Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Hn_." Gumaman andalan yang ia berikan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu melangkah meninggalkan kelas sang kekasih, menuju kelasnya yang kebetulan letaknya memang cukup jauh. Kelas _Science,_ sebelum itu ia akan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku yang tak pernah ia bawa pulang, untuk dipelajari.

Ia bukan seorang jenius, tapi ia tak pernah khawatir soal nilai. Ingat ia adalah sang pengendali di sekolah itu. Bahkan berapapun nilai yang ingin ia dapatkan bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah.

Jadi ia tak perlu belajar mati-matian untuk sekedar menadapat nilai bagus. Bahkan menjatuhkan nilai seseorang yang belajar mati-matian pun bisa ia lakukan. Curang? Bukan tapi bermain pintar.

Berbeda dengan sang kekasih, Inonya memang pintar. Selalu belajar untuk mempertahankan semua nilai-nilainya. Bukan karena campur tangannya, mungkin ia bisa mengatakan pada kekasihnya itu untuk santai soal nilai karena bisa ia atasi, tapi mungkin saja Ino akan langsung menyipit tak suka dan ditambah dengan segala macam khotbah setelahnya.

Cukup dengan _mood_ buruk saat datang bulan saja, Sasuke tak mau ditambah dengan _mood_ buruk lain-lainnya lagi. Karena gadisnya itu merepotkan dan cerewat, suka membesar-besarkan sesuatu, apa lagi dalam _mode_ _Pre mentruasi syndrom_.

Setelah berjalan malas, karena letak kelas yang jauh, Sasuke mengeser pintu didepannya. Di dalam sudah ada beberapa siswa penghuni kelas _Science_ dan beberapa orang yang menjadi temannya.

" _Yo_ , Sasuke?" Sapa Naruto dengan antusias.

Di samping pemuda berambut cerah itu sudah ada kekasihnya gadis Haruno. Dan di belakang mereka ada gadis Hyuga. Kelas pagi itu sudah penuh yang membuat ia malas melangkah kedalam, ia ingin berbalik dan menghabiskan jam pertamanya di kantin.

"Aku sudah mencarikan tempat duduk untukmu, kau duduk dengan Hinata." Kembali ocehan yang tak pernah didengar oleh yang bersangkutan. Dan mengundang ketakutan sendiri dari si gadis Hyuga.

Bukan soal tempat duduk penuh, yang membuat ia malas. Karena Sasuke bisa saja mengusir pemilik tempat duduk yang ia inginkan dengan mudah.

" _Dobe_ kau mudur." Printah Sasuke datar.

" _Heee_?" Yang mengudang kernyitan tak suka dari pemuda yang dipanggil _dobe_ olehnya.

"Tukar dengan Hyuga, cepat." Naruto berdiri dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ditambah dengan gerutuan tak jelas.

Tak lama setelah Naruto dan Hinata bertukar posisi duduk, Sasuke segera menjatuhkan pantatnya pada memilih mengeluarkan hendponenya dari pada mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut teman pirangnya.

Bahkan ia juga tak minat dengan penjelasan seorang guru perempuan yang beberapa saat lalu datang.

Disebuah kelas lain yang sedang membahas soal sejarah dunia, yang sudah berjalan beberapa menit, pintu kembali tergeser. Menampakan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

Sabaku Gaara, masuk dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan semua mata yang memperhatikannya.

Ketenangan yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh seorang murid di sekolah manapun di dunia saat mereka terlambat.

Ia sudah akan melangkah menuju bangku kosong disamping gadis berambut pirang kala suara sang guru harus membuatnya berhenti.

"Sabaku Gaara, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku salah masuk kelas _sensei_ , maaf." Jawaban yang ia berikan pun terdengar datar.

Sang gurupun hanya bisa menghela napas pendek.

Merasa tak dipermasalahkan, Gaara kembali melangkah menuju tempat duduk paling depan, dimana disitu duduk seorang gadis yang ia sukai.

Gadis bak boneka itu memilih tempat duduk yang sebenarnya tidak Gaara sukai, tapi karena gadis itu, yang tidak Gaara sukai menjadi pengecualiannya.

Sebenarnya ia tak tau kalau kelas pertamanya, ia sekelas dengan Ino. Tapi ia tau kenapa bangku samping sang gadis masih kosong. Alasannya karena Sasuke tidak sekelas dengan mereka. Karena sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan ada disamping Ino bila mereka sekelas. Ingat Sasuke itu sudah seperti parasit yang lalu menempel pada Ino.

Lalu kenapa tidak ada siswa lain yang mau duduk dengannya. Tentu saja buka tak mau, karena siswa laki-laki pasti sangat ingin ada diposisi itu, tapi ia tak akan berani mendekati si dara Yamanaka. Dan siswa perempuan, mereka pun sama. Keirian pada sang gadis yang membuat mereka membentuk gerombolan sendiri. Karena tak mampuh bersangin dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino dan juga tentu saja gadis-gadis manja di sekolahnya itu tak ada yang suka duduk didepan.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Ino yang sama sekali tak percaya dengan alasan Gaara tadi, ia juga yakin bahwa gurunya pun tidak percaya dengan alasan pemuda ini.

"Aku terlamabat bangun." Jawab Gaara.

 _Complications_

Kelas pertama telah usai lima memenit yang lalu, dan kini terlihat Gaara dan Ino sedang berada di loker untuk meletakan buku dari mata pelajaran yang telah mereka pelajari, yang kebetulan loker keduanya tak jauh.

"Ini," Ucap Ino seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku di depan Gaara.

Sedangkan sang pemuda yang masih tak mengerti hanya diam mengamati antar buku dan gadis di depannya.

"Kau bisa membawanya dan menyalinnya di rumah." Lanjut Ino untuk menjelaskan.

Gaara tersenyum, ternyata Ino bukan hanya baik tapi juga pengertian, gadis itu tau kalau ia sama sekali tidak mencatat tadi. Tapi bukan berarti ia juga akan benar-benar menyalinnya nanti di rumah.

Belum juga tangan Gaara menyentuh buku yang Ino sodorkan, gadis itu kembali menariknya. "Dengan satu sayarat." Ucapnya lagi, yang membuat kening Gaara berkerut.

"Kau harus mentraktirku susu di kantin." Pinta gadis berperawakan seperti boneka itu.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis, gadis ini benar-benar mengemaskan. "Jangankan susu, apapun akan aku berikan, asal Sasuke tidak melotot kearahku." Datar kalimat yang ia keluarkan.

Dan tawa renyah langsung keluar dari bibir merah muda itu. Yang membuat Gaara terdiam antara kagum dan sakit, apa dirinya kali ini yang membuat gadis ini tertawa? Atau nama seseorang yang ia sebut tadi?

Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyum miring.

"Seperti kau akan memintaku pada Sasuke- _kun_ saja." Lantut sang gadis setelah tawanya reda.

Gaara hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati. _'Ya, itu memang keinginanku.'_

Kenapa gadis ini begitu mudah membuatnya jatuh cinta? Bukan sekedar memilikinya atau sekedar menikmatinya semalam tapi Gaara menginginkan Ino lebih dari itu. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau sebesar apa rasa sukanya pada gadis yang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya ini.

Mungkinkah bila ia menyuarakan keinginanya itu pada Sasuke, temannya itu akan memberikannya, tapi ia ragu hal itu tidak melukai Ino dan mampuhkan Gaara membuat gadis yang ia cintai menjadi hadiah dari tantangannya? Bisa saja nanti Ino berbalik membecinya.

Menghabiskan malam dengan gadis itu dan menerima kenyataan bahwa saat fajar menyingsing nanti gadis itu bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Padahal gadis itu bisa ia ibaratkan seperti _kafein_ yang akan membuat ia terjaga seumur hidup bila ia bisa bersamanya, jadi mana puas Gaara menikmati Ino hanya semalam.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Ino mengibaskan tangan dan berlalu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam di depan loker, setelah gadis itu memastikan telah mengunci lokernya sendiri.

Pemudah itu tidak melamun, hanya ia sibuk dengan segala pikiran yang membuatnya sakit. Jadi ia masih bisa menyadari kepergian sang gadis, maka dari itu, buru-buru ia menyambar pergelangan tangan gadis bermata _aqua_ dan membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh.

Namun, kalimat yang sudah diujung lidahnya itu tak mampuh ia keluarkan. Alhasil ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kalimat yang tak bisa ia suarakan pada sang gadis.

Sedangkan Ino masih diam menunggu, mungkin saja Gaara ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tak kunjung ia dengar satu katapun keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, melainkan cengkraman pada pergelangannya semakin mengerat, seolah Gaara sedang meremasnya. Ia merasakan sedikit sakit.

"Gaara?" Ino mengintrupsi kesunyian mereka.

Mata _jade_ itu bergulir menatap iris biru laut itu, dan seolah ia baru tersadar, bahwa ia hanya bisa menikmati kehangatan sinar Matahari dari jauh. Tidak akan mungkin ia bisa memeluk bola api besar yang menjadi pusat tata surya itu. Bila ia memaksa maka dirinyalah yang akan terbakar.

Itulah ibarat yang baru pemuda Sabaku itu sadari.

"Apa kelas keduamu?" Kalimat itulah yang akhirnya Gaara keluarkan, dengan terlepasnya cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Matematika."

" _Hm_ , baguslah. Aku juga Matematika." Gaara memilih berjalan mendahului Ino setelah mengucapkannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan menyusul Gaara.

Jam kedua mereka telah menunggu, atau mungkin telah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Kerena waktu tidak akan pernah menunggu.

 _Complications_

Entah apa yang membuat Hinata harus pulang sekolah dengan jalan kaki seperti ini. Biasanya sebelum jam terakhir usai, seorang supir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya telah menunggu lima belas menit sebelum nona Hinata keluar, tapi hari ini tidak seperti itu.

Tadi ia memang ada kegiatan klub, jadi pulannya lebih sore dari biasanya. Meskipun begitu sang supir akan selalu menunggunya. Namun saat ia menelpon kediamannya, ibunya mengatakan kalau supir pribadinya sedang dipinjam sang ayah, jadi ibunya menyuruh Hinata utuk pulang dengan salah satu sahabatnya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena ia tidak punya sahabat dekat selain Ino dan Sakura, dan kedua gadis itu sudah pulang dari tadi. Karena mereka tidak ada yang mengikuti klub anggar.

Lalu dimana kekasihnya saat seperti ini? Tentu saja Gaara sudah pulang bersama gengnya, yang memang memiliki jadwal klub yang sama, bukan hari senin seperti ini.

Padahal tadi Gaara sudah menawarkan diri untuk menunggunya tapi, Hinata tolak. Bukan tidak mau, namun karena ia yakin ia pasti akan dijemput seperti biasa.

Namun sepertinya kini ia menyesal, sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat dijam hampir jam delapan malam. Dan sepertinya akan percuma bila terus menunggu, jadi gadis Hyuga itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Dan lebih parah lagi saat satu, dua tetes air langit mulai turun. Ia benar-benar meruntuki musim yang tak pasti seperti ini, padahal bulan Ini sudah mengijak musim panas tapi kenapa masih ada hujan yang nyasar kemari?

Kalaupun ia berharap _Kami-sama_ mengirimkan seseorang untuknya, tapi tidak harus Uchiha. Orang pertama yang paling tidak ingin ia temui dalam kondisi apapun. Termasuk dalam hal memberi tumpangan ditengah hujan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan seperti ini Hyuga?"

Entah sebuah kesialan atau kebetulan untuk Sasuke malam ini, bisa mendapati sosok Hinata dengan mengenaskan diguyur hujan dipingir jalan. Mungkin saja keluarganya sudah membuang gadis malang ini.

Senin malam yang biasa dihabiskan oleh banyak pelajar untuk belajar dirumah, mengerjakan tugas, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk pemuda satu ini. Sebab, ia berencana menghabiskan senin malamnya untuk senang-senang. Mungkin datang ke bar yang membebaskan pelajar untuk masuk, mengasikkan.

Namun keinginannya itu teralihkan, saat mata hitamnya menangkap sosok ditengah hujan dari sorotan lampu mobilnya dikejahuan. Sosok Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang baru-baru ini ada disekitarnya karena alasan dia telah menjadi kekasih dari sahabatnya Sabaku Gaara.

Dan itu berarti sahabatnya itu telah memenangkan tantangannya, tapi sampai detik ini Gaara masih belum mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan darinya dan Gaara juga sepertinya masih asik menikmati buhungannya dengan gadis yang ia juluki _nerd_ itu.

Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa Gaara jatuh cinta pada sosok cupu seperti Hinata. Dalam pikiran Sasuke, sahabatnya itu menyukai gadis _sexy_ yang sedikit nakal. Jadi mana mungkin Gaara benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Karena Gaara dan Hinata itu tidak mungkin.

Jadi alasan yang paling masuk akal yang bisa Sasuke terima, kenapa Gaara masih asik dengan mainannya dan belum meminta hadiahnya itu adalah karena Gaara belum berhasil meniduri sang gadis.

Sebuah seringai mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ide gila melintas di kepalanya.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu? Ayo masuk." Tanpa mau repot turun dan membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis.

Hinata yang sejak tadi diam, berhenti menatap pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekolahnya mengoceh di dalam mobil, tanpa mau menawarkan tumpangan dan peduli bahwa ia sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

Pintu disisi yang lain dari mobil yang hanya memiliki dua tempat duduk itu terbuka, mempersilakan sorang gadis dengan seragam yang basah itu untuk masuk.

Mungkin tak buruk, menerima tumpangan dari uchiha satu ini, dari pada ia tetap memutuskan pulang dengan jalan kaki ditengah hujan. Itu ide buruk.

"Aku harus mengantarmu kemana?" Sasuke kembali bersuara setelah Hinata masuk dan mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan jalan yang tadi, tanpa menoleh kearah gadis yang duduk disampingnya. "Ketempat Gaara?" Kali ini ia menambahkan dengan menoleh yang kebetulan atau apa Hinata juga menoleh kearahnya.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia masih sedikit syok dengan keputusannya yang dengan bodohnya menerima tawaran Sasuke. Tadi saat ia berdiri ditengah hujan, ia seolah lupa bahwa siapa yang memberi tumpangan.

Seolah lupa bagaimana kebiasaan buruk pemuda ini. Dan ia mulai takut sekarang, meski bukan berarti dirinya masuk dalam kriteria seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah perjalanan kerumah serasa lebih jauh dari pada ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Atau memang mobil ini tak megarah ke rumahnya?

Dugaannya benar saat ia tau mobil yang membawanya ini berhenti di rumah yang ia tau sebagai tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berkumpul. Letaknya memang agak jauh dari pusat kota, jadi tidak heran kalau Hinata merasa jauh.

Hinata tidak tau, kenapa Sasuke membawanya ketempat ini, mungkin Gaara ada didalam, jadi ia bisa tenang. Tapi sejauh ia melihat dari ia turun, Hinata belum melihat mobil Gaara terpakir di halaman rumah minimalis mewah itu.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku membawamu kemari?"

Suara Sasuke yang ia dengar sontak menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Dan kesadaran yang membawanya, bahwa kini ia telah berhadapan dengan sosok Uchiha yang paling ia hindari sejak ia masuk Konoha Gakuen. Seorang diri, hanya berdua dengan pemuda yang penuh masalah ini?

Segala pikiran negatif tentang sosok didepannya, Hinata singkirkan mati-matian. Ia berkeyakinan bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin tertarik dengannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Pertanyaan yang diharapkan Sasuke.

Hanya sebuah senyum miring yang pemuda itu berikan, dengan kaki yang berbalut celana denim mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Malam ini aku ingin menghabisakan waktuku di bar dengan satu atau dua wanita," Ucapnya dengan santai, seolah hal itu kalimat yang tidak menjijikan, garis bawahi dengan wanita. Hinata merinding mendengarnya. "Tapi dengan sialnya aku malah bertemu dengamu."

Hinata tidak mengerti kemana arah membicaraan Sasuke, pemuda ini belum mabuk tapi perkataannya sudah sulit dimengerti. Kalo bertemu dengannya adalah kesialan lalu kenapa mau memberinya tumpangan?

"Lihat keadaanmu?" Belum juga Hinata bertanya Sasuke sudah mendahului. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengamati penampilannya seperti yang diperinta Sasuke.

Seragam sekolahnya basah. Yang mungkin membuat Sasuke kasihan padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara mau mengencanimu?" Ucapannya penuh dengan kata mencemooh, seolah gadis di depannya ini, sosok yang tak pantas di cintai.

"Aku mengenal Gaara, dia bukan pemuda yang tahan dengan satu wanita dalam waktu satu bulan lamanya, jadi apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit memandang sosok kecil didepannya.

Hinata tak mengerti, kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu sampai ia harus mendapat kutukan bertemu dengan pemuda ini di dunia ini. Seingatnya, senin paginya serasa normal, saat ia bangun tadi pagi sampai semua jadwal di sekolahnya usai.

Ia menggeleng. "A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud Sa-Sasuke."

Cepat-cepat ia memutar tubuhnya untuk lekas pergi dari hadapan pemuda terkutuk ini, namun cengkraman cepat Sasuke berikan pada lengan atasnya.

" _Hmm_..." Senyum miring Sasuke tunjukan. "Setauku kau dulu menyukai Naruto kan? apa dengan Gaara mengencanimu kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan Naruto?"

Gila, pemuda didepannya ini Hinata pikir sudah gila. Tak mengerti apa yang coba dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan apa maksudnya mengajak berbincang hal yang tak penting seperti ini dengannya?

Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia tak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Gaara ternyata hanya mempermaikanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban, Hinata diam. Ia memang pernah berpikir seperti itu, saat awal pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu mengutarakan perasaannya dulu, tapi sejauh ia menjalaninya, Gaara bukan pemuda brengsek seperti sahabatnya ini.

"Apa dengan kata 'aku menyukaimu' yang diucapakan Gaara bisa membuatmu mempercayainya?"

Hinata sudah tak mau dengar apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke. "Lepas, lepaskan aku Uchiha." Entah hilang kemana kegagapannya, ia bisa bicara lancar.

"Jangan naif Hyuga, Gaara tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukai gadis sepertimu."

Kalau memang itu benar, biarkan itu menjadi urusannya dengan Gaara. Lalu kenapa Sasuke harus ikut campur.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanku. Apa yang membuat Gaara bertahan selama ini denganmu." Berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati sosok didepannya yang terlihat dibuat-buat. "Apa karena tubuhmu?"

Mata sewarna mutiara itu melebar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Itu bukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. "Aku tertarik padamu? Tidak." Ucapnya ia buat pelan dengan penuh penekanan untuk mengintimidasi mangsa. "Bagaimana kalau semua ini adalah rencana Gaara?"

Dari semua kalimat Sasuke yang ia dengar tak satupun bisa Hinata mengerti.

"Gaara yang menyerahkanmu padaku malam ini?" Itu adalah kalimat tanya yang entah terdengar menjadi pernyataan ditelinga gadis Hyuga.

Mata yang masih melebar dengan air mata yang menggenang itu mulai jatuh di kedua sisi pipinya. Ia ingin menepisnya, bahwa pemuda Sabaku itu tak mungkin sekejam itu. tidak.

"Apa kau sadar, kau sudah terlalu percaya diri masuk kedalam lingkaranku. Jadi harusnya kau sudah siap bermain dalam lingkaran yang aku ciptakan Hyuga."

Ya, seharusnya ia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi saat ia memutuskan menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai kekasihnya. Seharusnya.

Entah siapa yang salah disini, dirinya yang terlalu bodoh, atau kedua pemuda yang telah mempermainkannya sekarang. Untuk apa Sasuke memberitaunya seperti ini?

Ia meneteskan air mata bukan lagi karena ia takut dengan sosok didepannya ini, melainkan kebodohan dirinya.

Pemuda itu mempermainkannya sejauh ini. Melihat persahabat antara Sasuke dan Gaara yang kompak dalam segala hal, tidak mungkin Sasuke berbohong soal Gaara yang telah menyerahkan dirinya malam ini untuk Sasuke. Apa mungkin mereka biasa bertukar pasangan seperti ini? Persahabatan yang mengerikan.

Memang ia pernah mendengar pepatah lama yang mengatakan, 'sudah terlanjur basah maka mandi sekalian'. Jadi apa pepatah itu harus ia guakan saat ini. Memutuskan terjun bebas kedalamnya?

Hinata tak menolak saat pertama masuk kedalam persahabat yang ditawarkan oleh sang Uchiha jadi apa kini ia kecewa? Ya, ia kecewa pada pemuda yang menyeretnya kemari. Apa Gaara menganggap Hinata tak pantas dipertahankan?

Dan kakinya juga berkhianat padanya, saat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanannya dan membisikan sesuatu disana, harusnya ia mundur dan pergi tapi kakinya tidak melaksanakan perintak otaknnya.

Sebuah seringai yang bisa Hinata lihat sebelum, bibir itu melumat bibirnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan, apa ia bisa mengkhianati Ino? Tapi bukankah Ino lebih mengenal orang-orang ini, mungkin saja Ino juga pernah menghabiskan malam bersama Gaara kan?

Sebelumnya Hinata seolah dipandang sebelah mata, Hinata yang hanya mengerti soal rumus fisika yang rumit, Hinata dengan buku tebal didekapannya dan Hinata si _nerd_. Semua itu adalah panggilan untuknya, meski ia tidak tau dari mana asal panggilan itu, siapa yang menciptakannya?

Tapi semua kesialannya di sekolah yang hampir dua tahun ia lewati perlahan menghilang, kala ia mulai masuk dalam lingkarang pemudah yang berpengaruh di sana. Ya, Hinata tidak ingin mendapat perlakuan seperti itu lagi. Meski ia harus membelinya dengan mahal. Dengan saling mengkhianati seperti ini.

Bahkan ia tak sadar, sejak kapan ia berada di ranjang dengan menanggalkan semua baju basahnya yang ia pakai tadi.

Dengan Sasuke yang sedang menunjukan seringai di atasnya.

"Kau akan menyukainya." Kembali ia berbisik kalimat yang sama.

Sasuke tidak mengira, meniduri seorang Hyuga Hinata, semudah ini. Ia mengira bahwa akan sesulit seperti meyakinkan kekasihnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sebenarnya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang ingin ia tiduri, tidak karena ia tidak menyukai bercinta dengan wanita yang lemah sepertinya.

Lalu mengapa ia sampai sejauh ini? itu hanya sebagai rasa ingin taunya, apa Gaara sudah berhasil memenangkan tantangannya atau belum. Mendekati Hinata dan mengambil keperawanan gadis itu. Karena setau Sasuke Hinata belum pernah pacaran.

Dari mana Sasuke tau? Karena ia satu sekolah menengah pertama dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Karena itu ia tau, bahwa gadis ini menyukai sahabatnya dan sangat membenci dirinya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak tau, kenapa Hinata membenci diri SMP. Tapi sedikitpun Sasuke tak memusingkan itu. Baginya Hinata adalah gadis yang mengenaskan.

Karena sejak masuk SMA Naruto mulai berkencan dengan gadis Haruno, tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada Hyuga. Sasuke tak kaget, karena Hyuga Hinata jauh di bawah level Haruno Sakura. Dalam segi apapun.

Sasuke dibuat merengutkan alisnya, gadis di bawahnya, tak memberi respon apapun. Ia benar-benar tak menyukai gadis yang tak responsif. Dan kerutannya semakin tebal kala ia menyadari sesuatu.

Belum juga ia masuk sepenuhnya, namun Sasuke berhenti saat darah yang menjadi tanda bahwa Hinata masih seorang gadis keluar.

"Gaara belum menyentuhmu?" Tanya yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Sasuke memicing menatap wajah gadis di bawahnya.

Kenapa ia kecewa? Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin membuktikan kalau sahabatnya itu sebrengsek yang ia kira. Tapi Gaara malah belum menyentuh gadis yang ia kencani selama hampir tujuh bulan.

Melihat begitu mudahnya menaklukkan gadis ini tadi, tidak mungkin Hinata sesulit Ino kan?

"Sial!" Umpatnya, menarik dirinya dari Hinata.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya diam. Melihat pemuda itu turun dari ranjang dan mulai mengenakan bajunya kembali.

"Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan?"

Suara lirih Hinata yang entah malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir yang sejak tadi bungkam, membuat Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatan memakai _T-shirt_ putihnya. Menoleh dan memandang gadis yang masih terlentang diatas tempat tidur besar miliknya.

Lalu sebelum menjawab, ia menyelesaikan memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu. Dan mulai mengambil rokok dari saku celana denim menyalakan satu batang dan menghisapnya.

"Aku tak suka bercinta dengan perawan."

Jawaban yang membuat Hinata seolah dijatuhkan dari ketinggi dengan berat massa tubuhnya yang besar, yang membuatnya jauh lebih sakit. Ia ingin tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan.

Apa bercinta dengan seorang perawan itu dianggap pengalam yang buruk? Apa itu juga yang membuat Gaara belum menyentuhnya dan malah meminta Sasuke untuk mendahuluinya?

Hinata tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena ia tak akan berani bertanya pada kedua pemuda itu.

Mata mutiaranya melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah duduk pada sofa yang memunggunginya. Dengan asap rokok yang seolah tidak mempedulikan pendingin ruangan yang sedang menyalah.

Ia bangun perlahan. Dan mulai memakai seragam basahnya, pergi dari sini secepatnya itu lebih baik. Kali ini ia akan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak mematuhi keinginannya.

Karena apa yang ia harapkan? Apa yang ia tunggu disini?

Setelah seragam kusut itu telah melekat pada tubuhnya, ia membawa kakinya menuju pintu keluar, dan menutupnya perlahan dari luar.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas.

Sial, kesenangannya kacau. Padahal ia ingin bersenang-senang. Selain menganggu Ino menghabiskan malam dengan seorang wanita itu adalah kesenangannya. Dan malam ini ia menyesal karena memutuskan tidak menganggu kekasihnya itu dan malah pergi jalan-jalan yang sialnya malah bertemu mangsa yang membosankan.

Mungkin malam ini, Ino sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya. Dan bila Sasuke memutuskan untuk datang maka Ino akan mengusirnya, tapi tak masalah dari pada disini seorang diri yang menjenuhkan, lebih baik datang dan menganggunya.

" _Are_ , Hinata?"

Naruto yang baru masuk, dibuat kaget dengan sosok gadis yang ia temui di rumah itu. Kenapa kekasih Gaara itu ada disini, padahal saat masuk tadi ia tak mendapati mobil Gaara ada didepan rumah. Malah mobil Sasuke yang ia lihat.

Apa mungkin Gaara mengunakan mobil Sasuke?

Hinata-pun juga sama kagetnya, bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau bersama Gaara? Dimana dia?"

Cerocosan Naruto dengan mengedarkan matanya kepenjuru ruangan berharap bisa menemukan sahabat rambut merahnya disana. Tak mendapat tanggapan dari Hinata.

Gadis itu malah mempercepat langkahnya keluar.

"Hei?" Teriak Naruto mengambang. Setelahnya pemuda itu hanya mengedikan bahu tak peduli.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Dari pada pusing memikirkan yang bukan masalahnya, Naruto lebih memilih melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk dan menyalakan televisi.

Ia kabur dari rumah malam ini karena terlalu malas mendengar ocehan sang ibu yang hampir setiap hari ia dengar. Mungkin karena itu jugalah sepupunya, tak betah tinggal di rumahnya.

Omong-omong, apa kabarnya sang sepupu? Apa liburan musim panas tahun ini ia akan datang?

Dan sebenarnya ia telah meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan malam ini lewat pesan yang ia kirim tapi kekasihnya itu belum membalas pesannya. Mungkin kekasih merah jambunya itu sedang sibuk belajar.

Jadi biarkan ia bersantai disini, sendiripun tak masalah. Asal telinganya tak mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto?"

Suara datar dari arah belakannya membuat Naruto bangun seketika.

" _Te-Teme_?" karena kaget ia jadi gagap mendadak.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Jadi benar kau disini?" Sasuke menunjukan wajah tak suka dengan pernyataan Naruto. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan ia ada disini? "Aku pikir Gaara memakai mobilmu, soalnya tadi aku melihat Hinat-"

Belum selesai kalimat Naruto, Sasuke sudah melewatinya. Menuju lemari es dan mengambil dua botol _beer_ yang ada disana.

Mungkin bertemu dengan Naruto disini tak buruk, jadi ia bisa membatalkan rencana menganggu Ino.

Menyerahkan _beer_ yang langsung diterima oleh Naruto, kemudian ikut duduk pada sofa yang ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata disini?" Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi dan sejak tadi belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang terlihat tak saling menyukai satu sama lain itu. Hinata dan Sasuke?

Namun sahabat disampingnya malah memilih memejamkan matanya dan bersender pada senderan sofa. Sekali lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

 _Haa_...

Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Karena ia tau, ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya yang menyebalkan ini.

" _Wow_..."

Teriakan sengaja yang Naruto buat, untuk menganggu sang sahabat, mendapat respon baik dari Sasuke.

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang kearahnya. "Berisik."

 _Complications_

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi, berangkat sekolah Ino selalu dijemput oleh sang kekasih. Dan hari ini, ia satu kelas dijam pertama dan kedua. Jadi gadis bak boneka itu bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan kekasihnya pula.

Ino hanya memesan susu, hari ini pun Gaara yang membayarkannya. Seperti yang dimintanya pada pemuda itu kemari, juga berlaku hari ini, kata Gaara. Dan Ino hanya tersenyum, tak menolak.

Gadis itu biasa membawa bekal. Jadi ia tak perlu antri untuk memesan makanan di kantin.

"Kau tidak bersama Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

Gaara mengeleng. "Sepertinya dia ada di perpustakaan."

Meja berbentuk linkaran besar yang dikelilingi oleh kursi berjumblah empat tak muat menampung lima remaja yang sedang berkumpul disana, jadi Naruto harus menarik satu kursi dari meja sebelah untuk itu.

Gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Ino, tertangkap mata _sapphire_ Naruto.

" _Hoi_ , Hinata?" Teriakan yang kelewat kencang, sampai membuat seluruh mata yang ada di kantin besar itu memandang pemudah itu. Sedangkan yang diberi pandangan hanya nyengir tak peduli.

Gadis Hyuga yang terlihat baru keluar dari perpustakaan, dengan satu buku ia dekap. Menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mata mutiaranya bisa menangkap siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Lambaian tangan Naruto yang memintanya untuk mendekat. Namun Hinata masih berpikir dua kali untuk datang kesana. Karena bukan hanya Naruto dan Gaara yang ada disana tapi pemuda yang masih tak ingin ia temua. Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat keengganan Hinata untuk datang membuat Ino juga berdiri dan melambai padanya. Namun masih sama, gadis itu diam ditempat. Kini Gaara yang bertindak, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa? Ayo!" Ajak Gaara, mengenggam tangan gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Menyeret satu kursi lagi untuk Hinata.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara setelah Hinata duduk.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Kenapa sikap Gaara masih biasa dengannya, dan Sasuke pun tak sekilaspun menatapnya. Mereka bisa bersikap biasa.

"Apa kelas pertamamu tadi Hinata?" Ino juga bersikap biasa dengan senyum ramah padanya.

"Ba-bahasa Inggris."

Ino tersenyum dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Hinata, tadi malam apa yang kau lakukan di _basecamp_?"

Pertanyaan yang Hinata hindari akhirnya meluncur bebas dari mulut pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke hampir tesedak minuman rasa sodanya. Karena pertanyaan itu, ternyata temannya itu masih penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. _Dobe_ sialan.

Setelah menguasai dirinya lagi, Sasuke diam, berhenti minum dan menunggu jawaban dari sang Hyuga.

"Hinata di _basecamp_?" Kali ini Gaara yang bertanya, memastikan. Pandangan mata _jade_ -nya menelisik sang kekasih.

Ketakutan Hinata semakin bertambah, kala tau bahwa Gaara tidak tau kalau ia ada disana. Apa perkataan Sasuke tadi malah itu berbohong.

Beberapa pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap kearahnya, menunggu jawaban. Hal itu membuat tangannya berkeringat.

" _Uh-uh_." Naruto mengiyakan. "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi malam di _basecamp_ , aku pikir dia bersamamu disana."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Hinata?" Tanya Gaara kalem.

"A-aku-"

"Dia mencarimu." Sasuke telah lebih dulu memotong ucapan yang masih dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

Kini mata _jade_ Gaara bergulir, menatap sang Uchiha. "Kau tau?" Gaara penasaran, kenapa bisa Sasuke tau kalau Hinata mencarinya, bukankah tadi yang bertemu dengan Hinata adalah Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah membuang napas. Dan hanya sekilas menatap Gaara sebelum kembali meminum sodanya.

"Kebetulan disana juga ada Sasuke." Klarifikasi Naruto.

Otak rasional Gaara mulai memikirkan semua kemungkinan, meski ia tak suka menerka. Tapi sedikit pikiran yang tak ingin Gaara yakini. Apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu dengan sang sahabat? Apa Sasuke sekedar mengintrogasi Hinata perihal hubungan mereka, atau lebih dari itu?

Apa Sasuke, bisa mengkhianati Ino dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Kemungkinan itu Gaara tak ingin yakini. Hinata bukanlah tipe Sasuke itulah yang Gaara percayai.

Dan gadis seperti Hinata tak mungkin bisa mengkhianatinya dan persahabatannya.

" _Are_... kau manis sekali Hinata, mecari Gaara sampai ke _basecamp_. Memangnya kau kemana Gaara?"

Suara renyah itu mebangunkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Lagi-lagi berpikir positif. Ino sama sekali tak menaruh curiga pada sang kekasih. Apa Ino sebodoh ini?

"Aku di rumah." Pandangan Gaara kembali kearah minumannya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata, yang sedang menunduk. Lalu entah kenapa pandangannya malah bertemu dengan Gaara. _Onyx_ dan _jade_ bertemu.

Disisi lain mata berwarna _emerald_ memandang dengan pandangan lain pada pemuda bermata _onyx,_ mata itu seolah tau apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu di _basecamp_ mereka. Karena ia mengenal Sasuke lebih baik dari Ino mengenal sang kekasih, ia bukan gadis polos yang penuh dengan aura positif dipikirannya seperti sahabat pirangnya.

Ia tersenyum samar, dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa gadis seperti Hinata masuk pada kerteria Sasuke untuk dikencani? Haruno Sakura tak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke bisa mengkhianati Gaara dalam segi ini. Kalau mengkhianati Ino itu sudah Sasuke lakukan sejak lama kan?

 _~To Be Continue...~_

* * *

Mungkin ini akan menjadi fic panjang, dengan alur lambat. Kalau kalian menyukai pairnya maka kalian akan menemukan keasikan sendiri untuk membacanya. Terimakasih.


	3. Chapter 3 Pierce

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M (karena alasan** **didalamnya)**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

.

.

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

Akhir pekan, minggu kedua sebelum liburan musim panas. Tepatnya sabtu malam di bulan Juli. Dua orang yang saling mengenal, dipertemukan disebuah bar dipusat kota metropolitan Tokyo.

Kota sibuk yang tak penah tidur, meski waktu telah menunjukan lewat tengah malam.

Uchiha Sasuke pemuda yang sudah sejak berjam-jam lalu menegak minumam berkadar alkohol tinggi, disebuah sofa VIP di bar tersebut. Namun ia masih sadar sepenuhnya untuk memastikan siapa yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya.

Sahabat merah jambu dari kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, berdiri sambil menikmati musik keras ditenggah ruangan. Saat mata hijauh cerah itu melihatnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, sambil mengangkat gelas berisi _beer_ ditangannya tinggi. Bermaksud mengisaratkan sebagai sapaan pada gadis yang ia kenal.

Sakura memicing, sebelum berhenti dari aktivitas menikmati musik yang diolah sang DJ, setelah matanya bertemu dengan pemuda yang memang sebenarnya tak perlu kaget lagi, apabila melihat Uchiha Sasuke ada disebuah bar.

Karena memang kerjaan pemuda itu hanya bersenang-senang seperti ini. Tapi biasanya, Sakura akan melihat dua sahabatnya juga. Yang salah satunya Namikaze Naruto, kekasihnya.

Tapi sepertinya sabtu ini, pemuda ceria itu benar-benar ada acara penting, karena bukan hanya membatalkan kencannya, yang diduga Sakura karena alasan dengan pemuda Uchiha, tapi melihat Naruto tak ada disekeliling Sasuke sekarang, itu menandakan bahwa kekasihnya itu tak berbohong saat mengatakannya tadi.

Lalu kemana Gaara? Apa pemuda itu juga ada acara penting, sampai dia tidak bersama Sasuke malam ini?

Kalau soal keberadaan Ino? Sakura tak perlu bertanya lagi, sebab ia sangat tau jawabannya.

Sakura membawa langkahnya pelan mendekati Sasuke, mungkin ini hadiah dari _Kami-sama_ untuknya, yang beberapa lalu sempat dibuat kecawa oleh sang kekasih.

Dia tak pernah datang ketempat seperti ini sendiri, sebelumnya. Salahkan saja Naruto, pemuda itu yang telah berencana mengajaknya menghabiskan sabtu malamnya berdua, tapi tadi tiba-tiba meminta maaf, karena harus membatalkan rencan itu, dengan alasan dia mendadak diajak kedua orang tuanya makan malam bersama.

Jadi dengan label anak baik yang penurut, Naruto tak bisa menolak. Sebenarnya dia hanya takut pada ibunya. Yang apa bila marah maka akan sangat mengerikan.

Karena tadi dia sudah siap, tinggal menunggu sang pemuda menjemput, tapi tidak jadi, jadilah ia memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri, dan entah kenapa sebuah bar yang menjadi tujuannya.

Malah sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang sempat ia sukai. Atau mungkin masih ia sukai.

Sakura memutuskan duduk pada sofa empuk di samping Sasuke, setelah ia sampai di depan pemuda itu.

Namun yang membuat Sakura heran, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sendiri, tidak ada satu atau dua bahkan tiga wanita yang mungkin akan menemaninya.

Melihat Sasuke minum seorang diri seperti ini, itu terlalu asing untuk Sakura. Karena pemuda itu terlalu banyak teman. Dan yang pasti tidak adda yang bisa menolak ajakannya.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak biasanya." Sakura memutuskan bertanya, untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke lebih dulu menegak minumannya.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak biasanya melihatmu ditempat seperti ini."

Kalau mereka bisa mengobrol atau Sasuke bersikap ramah padanya, itu karena mereka saling mengenal dan terikat satu salam lain. tidak ada salahnya bersikap ramah pada kekasih sahabatnya dan juga sahabat kental kekasihnya.

Sakura hanya mengedikan bahu.

"Jadi benar, _dobe_ ada acara keluarga?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum _sarkas_ , jadi Sasuke tadi juga sempat dikecewakan Naruto?

"Jadi kau juga dikecewakan olenya?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang hanya menjawab dengan mengedikan bahu, dan kembali menegak _beer_ dalam gelass beningnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajak Ino?" Kini tatapan mata Sakura berpusat pada setiap gerakan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tak menghabiskan malammu bersamanya?" Mata _onyx_ Sasuke, menatap _emerald_ yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Terlalu lama saling pandang dalam keheningan, membuat Sakura memecahnya dengan tersenyum lumayan keras.

"Apa kau setuju aku mengatakan, kalau Ino itu sebenarnya tidak asik?"

Kalimat yang seolah menilai kekasihnya itu, terlontar enteng dari sahabatnya sendiri membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Kalau seandainya aku malam ini datang padanya dan menceritakaan masalahku padanya, aku yakin pasti dia akan dengan setia mendengarkanku dan aku juga yakin dia akan menemaniku kemanapun dan melakukan apapun itu yang kebanyakan remaja lakukan."

Kalimat itu membuat wajah Sasuke kembali datar. Namun ia masih belum mau menyela.

"Tapi, malam ini aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun, termasuk menganggu Ino dengan masalahku." Sakura melanjutkan.

"Dan aku yakin, dia tidak akan merasa terganggu." Sasuke berceletuk sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman yang sama yang ia minum pada gadis merah muda itu

"Ya, kau benar." Jawabnya pelan, kemudian memutuskan menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali tegak. "Dia terlalu baik, sampai terlihat bodoh." Lanjut Sakura setelahnya. Pandangannya kini terarah pada banyak orang yang tengah berkumpul menikmati alunan musik keras di tengah ruangan besar itu.

Suara bising disekitar mereka tak membuat hening diantara dua remaja itu terhapus. Sasuke masih diam dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menanggapi pernyataan dari teman rambut merah jambunya.

Tentu saja bodoh, yang dimaksud oleh Sakura, bukan dalam bidang akademik atau otak dalam berpikir soal pelajaran, karena kekasih pirangnya itu peraih juara umum.

Entah bodoh seperti apa yang ingin Sakura nyatakan untuk sahabatnya itu.

Pandangan matanya masih ia arahkan pada sosok gadis merah jambu, yang duduk tak jauh disampingnya. Ia tau persahabatan Ino dan Sakura sudah terjalin sangat lama, menurut cerita Ino dari sejak mereka berada di taman kanak-kanak.

Jadi sudah tak diragukan lagi kan betapa eratnya persahabatan mereka. Namun yang tak pernah dimengerti oleh Sasuke adalah kebisuan Sakura atas semua prilaku Sasuke di belakang Ino selama ini.

Padahal jelas, tak jarang Sakura ada disana saat Sasuke membawa seorang gadis untuk menemani malamnya. Bukan kebetulan, karena gadis bermata zambrut itu juga tengah bersama kekasihnya.

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti kenapa Sakura tak mengadukannya pada Ino atas semua ulahnya itu, dan selama ini ia juga malas untuk bertanya atau memulai obrolan. Kalau bukan karena kebetulan seperti ini, mereka tidak akan mengobrol.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan pada Ino?"

Pertanyaan ambigu Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Huh, soal?" Tanya Sakura memastikan maksud Sasuke.

"Semua ulahku, kau tau, aku menghianati sahabatmu itu kan?"

Akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakan rasa penasarannya juga. Karena hanya dengan bertanya pada yang bersangkutan, maka ia akan mengetahui jawaban pastinya.

Sebuah senyum miring, menghiasi wajah manis, berpoles _make up_ tipis. Tak ada jawaban yang di tunggu Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura mencoba mengulur jawabannya. Mungkin untuk membuat pemuda di depannya penasaran.

Namun Sasuke juga tidak terlalu minat dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, jadi ia mengabaikan jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, mungkin karena yang aku tau kau begitu mencintainya." Setelah sekian lama diam, Sakura tiba-tiba menjawab, pertanyaan yang telah diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

Pandangan mata Sasuke masih tearah pada botol-botol _beer_ di atas meja tepat di depannya, tadi ia memesan lima botol _beer_ , ukuran sedang, untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol, tersisa tiga botol, dua diantaranya masih penuh.

Tanpa mempedulikan larangan mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol, karena masih dibawa umur. Karena nyatanya uang bisa membebaskannya dari semua itu. Ia juga bukan pablik figur yang takut akan paparazi saat ia berulah.

Ia hanya remaja yang ingin bersenang-senang.

"Tapi yang tidak aku tau, kenapa kau begitu mencintainya, apa yang membedakaan Ino denganku, apa yang sepesial darinya."

Pernyataan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap sumber suara. Mengabaikan boto-botol yang tadinya menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda itu.

Meski Sasuke dapat melihat arah pandangan Sakura tertuju kedepan, namun entah ia bisa melihat pandangan itu kosong. Saat mengatakan kalimat yang mampuh membuat Sasuke memperhatikannya, mata berwarna _emerald_ itu tak sedikitpun melirik padanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang coba disampaikan oleh gadis yang memiliki banyak pengagum ini?

Paham sedang diperhatikan, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke dengan senyum simetris menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Apa kau tau?" Sengaja mengatungkan pertanyaannya, dengan masih mempertahankan senyum dibibirnya. "Kalau aku pernah menyukaimu, ahh tidak aku pernah mencintaimu."

Ungkapan suka dan cinta dari banyak gadis, sudah sangat biasa Sasuke dengar dalam hidupnya, namun mendengar dua kata itu dari gadis Haruno, yang notabene adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya dan kekasih dari sahabatnya, membuat Sasuke diam seperti orang tolot.

"Tapi sepertinya, menghapus rasa itu sulit, karena pada kenyataannya rasa itu masih bertahan meski aku kini telah bersama Naruto." Kini bersamaan dengan kalimat itu wajah ayunya kembali ia palingkan.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan aku merasa seperti gadis tolot."

Pernyataan demi pernyataan yang membuat Sasuke bungkam, ia tidak pernah menyangka sosok disampingnya ini bisa begitu enteng mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan pedulikan?" Kembali mata berbeda warna itu bertemu.

"Aku juga tidak tau, kenapa aku nekat mengatakan ini, tapi setelah aku tau tentang kau dan Hinata kemarin, aku berpikir mungkin kau juga tertarik padaku?" Senyum kecut Sakura tunjukan, dan raut mengerut Sasuke sebagai respon kalimat gadis Haruno.

Apa yang ditau Sakura tentang, ia dan Hyuga kemarin? Apa Hyuga menceritakan pada gadis di depannya ini? dalam pikirannya ia masih tenang saat Sakura kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau bisa tertarik dengan Hinata, jadi kenapa kau tidak bisa tertarik padaku?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke datar, ia tidak marah tapi ia merasa ocehan gadis itu harus ia hentikan. Mungkin karena efek alkohol yang gadis itu konsumsi, jadi bisa bicara ringan seperti itu. Tanpa takut kalimat yang ia ucapkan mungkin saja akan melukai banyak orang.

Sasuke mungkin pemuda brengsek, tapi ia tau, tidak mungkin tidur dengan sahabat karib kekasihnya. Karena setau Sasuke mereka berdua, Ino dan Sakura itu saling menyanyangi seperti saudara. Sama seperti persahabatanya dengan Naruto yang terjalin sejak mereka berada dalam gendongan, karena kedua ibu mereka bersahabat.

Alasan lain karena ia tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sakura. Selama ini ia tidur dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap malamnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang tidak ada rasa atas semua itu.

"Bahkan kau bisa tidur dengan gadis-gadis yang sama sekali tidak menarik, tapi kenapa melirikku barang sedikitpun saja kau tidak mau?"

Gadis ini benar-benar kelewatan. Sasuke memilih memijat pelipisnya yang entah kenapa mendadak pening, dan menyandarka kepalanya pada puncak sandaran sofa.

"Kau sudah terlalu mabuk, lebih baik kau kuantar pulang sekarang."

Sasuke sudah akan menyambar kunci mobilnya, saat Sakura malah memberikan senyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa mobil sendiri." Kunci mobilnya ia angkat untuk memperlihatkan pada sang pemuda, bahwa ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia membawa mobil sendiri.

Bermaksud mengabaikan semua tentang gadis Haruno, Sasuke yang sudah berdiri, berpikir akan lebih baik bila ia pulang sekarang, namun tarikan kecil pada pergelangan tangannya dari sang gadis membuat Sasuke kembali menatapnya.

"Temani aku sekali saja malam ini, aku mohon." Kalimat penuh harap.

Sasuke itu orang yang tega, meski mendengar kata permohonan, tapi ia tak akan serta merta menuruti si pemohon. Namun entah ada apa dengan dirinya kali ini. kenapa ia tak menyentak tangan yang masih menahannya, kenapa ia masih berdiri diam ditempat?

Pandangan mata hijau cerah itu lekat menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya. Ia sudah mengira pasti Sasuke akan marah padanya atau yang lebih parah lagi, Sasuke akan membencinya.

Dan Sakura tidak siap akan hal itu, ia tidak siap kehidupan disekolahnya yang tinggal satu tahun lagi itu berubah menjadi seperti Neraka. Sebab ia tau betul, orang yang dibenci Sasuke adalah musuh semuanya.

Maka perlahan, tangannya ia lepas, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya yang ditatap oleh sang pemuda.

Setelah menghela napas yang lumayan panjang, Sasuke berucap. "Kau tau aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengobrol hal yang tak penting seperti ini kan?"

Wajah yang semula menunduk, kembali mendongak cepat. Menatap pemuda yang baru saja menyuarakan kalimatnya dengan cukup panjang.

Mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke bicara panjang, entah ditelinga Sakura itu adalah kalimat sambutan yang berarti, mungkinkah Sasuke tidak marah padanya?

Maka tidak ada selain sebuah senyum yang gadis ber bermata _zabrut_ itu berikan. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka."

Setelah memberikan senyum miring akan kalimat teman wanitanya, pandangan mata _Onyx_ Sasuke mengarah jauh.

Ia tak pernah berpikir akan berada ditempat ini bersama gadis merah muda. Tadi setelah mendengar pengakuan yang entah itu jujur atau membual ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari _bar_ dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Karena ia memang seharusnya tidak pernah peduli dengan Sakura dan ucapannya.

Tapi entah kenapa mereka malah memilih berada disebuah kamar hotel yang memang tak jauh dari _bar_ yang tadi mereka datangi.

Saat tadi ia mengatakan, ia tak menyukai menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol itu benar adanya. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Sakura akan menawarkan hal seperti ini dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Huh?" Sakura yang sejak tadi memusatkan pandangan ke bawah, kini menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka tengah diam dengan pikiran masing-masih, sama-sama duduk di tepi ranjang ukuran besar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, mungkin akan melukai Ino dan Naruto." Jelas Sasuke.

Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidak menatapnya, tapi Sakura yakin pemuda itu bisa melihat senyum yang Sakura berikan dari sudut mata _onyx_ nya.

"Bukankah sudah sangat lama?" Kalimat Sakura, membuat Sasuke menoleh sedikit kearahnya. "Perasaanku telah melukai mereka," gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih setia tersenyum dan menatap pemudah di sampingnya. "Dan perbuatanmu selama ini sudah melukai Ino?"

Kembali senyum miring yang Sasuke tunjukan, ia tau perbuatannya yang gadis itu maksud. Mungkin saja iya, dirinya itu brengsek karena telah berselingkuh dari kekasihnya, tidur dengan banyak wanita yang berbeda tanpa Ino tau.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah ada sedikitpun rasa yang ia berikan pada teman tidurnya, apapun itu yang dinamakan cinta. Karena cintanya utuh untuk si gadis pirang.

Dan bukankah seharusnya kali ini sama? Tidak ada rasa selain hanya _sex_? Tapi kenapa memulainya rasanya sulit. Mungkin saja ia pemuda terbrengsek yang pernah ada tapi tidur dengan Haruno Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan.

Ia juga tak pernah berkompromi terlebih dahulu seperti ini, hanya untuk sekedar memulai tidur dengan seorang wanita.

"Asal mereka tidak tau, maka tidak akan melukai mereka." Dengan mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sakura mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkum wajah Sasuke dan memberanikan diri mencium bibir yang masih berasa alkohol.

Belum terlalu lama, ciuman mereka, Sasuke manarik diri, tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan Sakura yang ada diwajahnya, sebelum menjauhkan tangan itu. Pandangan mata _onyx_ -nya dalam mengamati wajah gadis yang begitu dicintai sahabatnya ini.

Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat ia bisa mencium wangi parfum yang cukup ia kenali. Wangi yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Ino.

Warna mata _emerald_ indah, yang pasti mampuh menghanyutkan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Ditambah kenyataan yang gadis itu utarakan, membuat Sasuke iba untuk pertama kalinya pada gadis yang menyukainya.

Ironi, kenapa mereka berada dilingkaran yang yang penuh _scandal_ seperti ini? semua telah memulai dan tak tau cara untuk mengakhirnya.

Dengan sekali hembusan napas, Sasuke memilih merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang. Bukan karena terburu, tapi lebih karena Sasuke tidak menyukai pemanasan dengan ciuman panas sebelum bercinta. Dengan semua wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya, ia hampir tak pernah memberi kesempatan wanita-wanita itu mencium bibirnya.

Mungkin berbeda bila nanti Ino yang menghangatkan ranjangnya.

Kenapa wajah kekasih pirannya itu yang kini terpikir di kepalanya?

Tubuh mereka telah polos, mungkin hanya selimut yang sedikit menutupi bagian dari tubuh keduanya.

Suara desahan yang mengema, dalam ruangan besar bersuhu rendah tak membuat mereka mengigil karena kegiatan panas yang tengah dua insan itu lakukan.

Mengabaikan bahwa tak seharusnya mereka melakukan itu, salin mempercayai bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan tidak akan melukai siapapun.

Remasan pada rambut _raven_ saat sang pemuda mempercepat gerakannya.

Namun tangan Sasuke yang semula ada disamping tubuh polos Sakura, mencegah cengkraman pada rambutnya. Wajah yang berada diperpotongan leher gadis bersurai merah mudah itu sedikit terangkat.

"Aku tidak suka, siapapun menyentuh kepalaku." Terangnya, yang kini telah memindahkan tangan yang semula mencengkram rambutnya berada disisi kepala mera muda.

Meski saat bercinta sekalipun Sasuke tidak mengijinkan siapapun menjamah tubuhnya dengan bebas, tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada cumbuan dan bahkan meremas surai sebagai pelampiasanpun, Sasuke larang.

Bercinta macam apa ini? selain pelampiasan napsu belaka.

Apa kini Sakura menyesal? Tidak.

Saat pergumbulan mereka telah usai sepenuhnya, namun masih tak ada ucapan apapun dari mereka untuk mengakhiri.

Tubuh polos Sakura masih nyaman meringkuk pada selimut tebal kamar hotel, sedangkan Sasuke telah kembali duduk ditepi ranjang, dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip pada dua belah bibirnya. Ia sudah mengenakan celana _jeans_ nya meski belum berbaju.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Tidak ada kata lain selain kalimat itu yang melintas pada otak jenius Uchiha. Karena ia memang tak biasa memulai sebuah obrolan. Ia hanya melihat teman wanitanya semakin mengeratkan selimut yang ada pada tubuh telanjangnya.

Meski Sasuke tak tau, berapa derajat suhu yang diatur pada pendingin kamar itu. Yang pasti punggungnya yang telanjang sedikit kedinginan.

Sakura menggeleng, meski ia tak yakin Sasuke melihatnya.

"Kau akan pulang?" Sakura bertanya, saat melihat Sasuke mulai mengenakan _T-shirt_ putih polosnya.

" _Hn_ , ayo kuantar pulang." Mungkin ia biasa meninggalkan wanita setelah bercinta, tapi untuk meninggalkan Sakura di kamar hotel sendiri, rasanya tidak tega. Sebab bagaimanapun gadis itu bukanlah orang asing.

"Bukan kah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku membawa mobil sendiri?" Masih dalam posisi yang sama ia mengingatkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke yang telah mengambil satu batang rokok lagi.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Pulanglah dulu, aku masih ingin disini lebih lama."

Karena tak ingin berdebat lagi, Sasuke segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Tanpa perlu berkata-kata lagi, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu melangkah keluar menuju pintu.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang dari jangkauan iris _emerld_ , sang pemilik iris masih setia memandang jejak kepergiannya yang hanya menyisakan pintu yang kembali tertutup.

Tak ada sebuah ciuman, pelukan atau bahkan ucapan selamat tinggal, untuk mengakhiri apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Bahkan sepertinya saat bercinta pun Sasuke hanya membayangkan Ino, begitu menyedihkannya bukan dirinya?

Apa Sasuke selalu seperti ini dengan wanita yang menemani malamnya? Lalu apa yang didapat oleh wanita-wanita itu mau tidur dengan Sasuke? Uang kah? Atau hanya sebuah pengalaman?

Lalu apa yang Sakura dapatkan dari permainannya ini? apa yang sebenarnya dirinya sendiri inginkan?

Sebuah _notice_ dari ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas tepat disamping ranjangnya, membuat ia teralihkan dari segala pikirannya. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya, satu pesan dari Naruto.

Ia buka pesan dari sang pemuda yang berbunyi, _'Sakura-chan, apa kau sudah tidur?'_. Hanya membacanya, namun tak berniat untuk membalas pesan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sakura yakin, bila ia membalas pesan pemuda itu sudah pasti pemuda itu akan langsung meneleponnya. Sedangkan ia sangat lelah sekarang untuk sekedar berbincang.

Sebelum kembali meletakan ponselnya, Sakura lebih dulu melihat jam yang ada di layar berukuran lima inci itu. Angka yang menunjukan sudah hampir jam satu.

 _~Complication~_

Sasuke mengendarai lamborghininya cukup pelan, menuju suatu tempat yang sudah sangat ia hapal jalannya. Jalanan kota yang tak pernah tidur itu lumayan sepi, mungkin karena memang sudah lewat tengah malam dan orang-orang memilih untuk istirahat di rumah dan tidur.

Mungkin saja orang yang ingin ia temui ini juga sudah tidur.

Mobil dua pintu itu berheti, di depan pagar rumah minimalis berlantai dua, yang tepat disampingnya terdapat toko bunga bernama Yamanaka _Flowrist_.

Sebelum turun ia mengambil ponselnya, bermaksud untuk menghubungi pemilik rumah. Namun sebelum men- _dial_ nomor yang telah ia hapal, Sasuke lebih dulu membua dua pesan yang ada apa kotak masuknya.

Dua pasan dari kedua sahabatnya. Pesan pertama dari Naruto. ' _Teme_ kau dimana? Aku akan menyusulmu.' Yang terkirim sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Dan pesan yang kedua dari sahabat rambut merahnya, Gaara. 'Sasuke kau dimana?' Pesan Gaara terkirim sekitar tiga jam yang lalu cukup singkat.

Sepertinya kedua sahabatnya itu telah selesai dengan urusan masing-masing. Sebab tadi waktu Sasuke menghubungi mereka, keduanya kompak menolak dengan alasan masing-masing. Naruto dengan alasan orang tuannya mengajak makan malam dengan keluarga besar yang tidak bisa ia tolak, sedangkan Gaara beralasan ia sudah membuat janji dengan Hyuga.

Namun kedua pesan itu ia abaikan. Kembali ketujuan awal, menghubungi sang pemilik rumah. Cukup lama hanya terdengar panggilan tersambung, namun belum ada jawaban.

Mencoba yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini ia memutuskan keluar dari adam mobil dan bersandar pada pintu mobil yang tertutup. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela kamar lantai dua yang ia tau sebagai kamar orang yang sedang ia hubungi sekarang.

Ino menggeliat dalam tidurnya, karena sebuah suara bising dari panggilan di ponselnya yang cukup mengganggu. Gadis cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sadar sepenuhnya.

Dengan sangat malas mengambil ponselnya bermaksud untuk mereject panggilan dari orang kurang ajar yang menganggunya itu. Namun niatnya urung saat mengetahui nama siapa yang menelponnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" gumamnya terdengar serak bangun tidur.

Ia memutuskan bangun dari posisi berbaring dan mengangkatnya. " _Hallo_? Sasuke- _kun_ ada apa?"

' _Keluarlah, aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang.'_ Kalimat suruan dari sebrang telepon membuat alis pirangnya berkerut.

"Kau? apa? Di depan rumahku?" Untuk memastikannya gadis itu buru-buru meloncat dari ranjang menuju jendela kamarnya. Diluar pagar kamarnya, ia bisa belihat sosok kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Disana sedang bersandar pada body mobil dan melambai padanya. Entah mendadak rasa kantuknya tadi menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?"

' _Turunlah!'_ Kembali Sasuke menyuruhya.

Tanpa repot untuk mengambil jaket dan memperhatikan penampilannya, Ino turun dari lantai kamarnya, membuka pintu utama dan mengambil kuncinya untuk membuka pintu pagar. Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang tak perlu, karena cukup hati-hati. Karena tidak mau mengganggu kedua orang tuannya yang sedang istirahat.

Setelah sampai di depan kekasihnya, sambungan ponselnya ia matikan.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Apa yang membawa kekasihnya ini mendatanginya malam-malam begini?

Setelah menyimpan kembali ponsel pada saku celana _jeans_ nya Sasuke langsung menarik gadis di depannya, membawa pada pelukan hangat.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Klarifikasinya.

"Malam-malam begini?" Gadis itu mendongak dalam pelukan sang kekasih. "Kau tau sekarang jam berapa?"

" _Hn_ , apa aku menganggumu?"

Bukankah sudah jelas? Namun gadis itu tak menjawab, melainkan hanya menarik napas pendek.

Pelukan pada gadisnya Sasuke lepas, hanya untuk melihat wajah ayu sang pemilik. Wajah khas bangun tidur, namun entah malah terlihat cantik dimata Sasuke. mata biru laut yang indah, sedikit sayu, mungkin efek dia mengantuk. Rambut pirang platina yang tergerai lurus dan jangan lupa pakaian tidurnya, yang hanya mengenakan setelan celana cukup pendek dan _tank top_ yang pas pada tubuh proposonalnya.

Kesimpulannya, semua yang ada pada gadisnya dan dalam keadaan apapun gadis itu, dia tetap cantik.

Tangan kanannya bergerak membelai wajah yang tengah menatapnya. "Kau tau aku mencintaimu kan?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. " _Huuh_."

Wajah Sasuke mendekat untuk mengecup bibir yang berwarna merah alami milik kekasihnya. Pertautan bibir mereka bertahan cukup lama sampai Sasuke menyudainya hanya untuk memberikan waktu sang kekasih bernapas.

Setelah pertautan bibir mereka terpisah Sasuke kembali menarik Ino dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke, sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Ino dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Hal itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali melepas pelukannya. "Katakan sekali lagi." Perintahnya.

Ino dengan mantap mengatakan sekali lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah senyum yang jarang sekali pemuda itu tunjukkan terukir disana, setelah mendengar kalimat aku mencintaimu dari gadisnya.

"Kau tau, kau jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum." Ino kembali berkata saat melihat kekasihnya tersenyum yang jarang ia tunjukan.

Namun bukannya mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, Sasuke malah merubah raut wajahnya kembali datar, tak tersisa sedikit saja bibir yang tertarik simetris keatas.

Berbeda dengan Ino, gadis itu malah tersenyum lebar melihat perubahan cepat yang ditunjukan Sasuke. Bahkan sedikit terkikik kecil.

Padahal yang ia katakan tadi benar adanya, meski kekasihnya itu memang sudah tampan dari sejak lahir. Tangan kecilnya terangkat, menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya memberi sentuhan pada sudut bibir yang baru saja tersenyum itu.

Sasuke masih diam dengan apa yang dilakukan sang kekasih.

Tak ingin membuat lebih cemberut lagi, kali ini Ino berinisiatif menyatukan bibir mereka lebih dulu. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, tapi hal itu disambut dengan baik oleh sang pemuda _raven_.

Ciuman mereka yang kedua dimalam itu, yang bertahan cukup lama dan dalam. Tak mempedulikan berada dimana mereka sekarang.

Tangan Ino yang tadinya berada di pipi Sasuke, kini ia seret kebelakan kepala, meremas pelah surai gelap kekasihnya, sedangkan tangan Sasuke bertengger memeluk erat pinggang kecil yang hanya tertutup _tank top_ berwarna merah muda.

Remasan pada rambutnya semakin ia rasa saat kedua tangan Ino berada disana, namun sedikitpun Sasuke tak mempermasalahakannya. Karena memang inilah yang ia inginkan. Ia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman panas itu membuat Ino merasa kedinginan, ia sedikit menggigil ketika angin kecil membelai kulitnya. Hal itu cukup dirasa juga oleh Sasuke, karena menyadarinya Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk. " _Huuh_ , apa tidak sebaiknya kita masuk, ini sudah sangat malam."

Tak perlu lama untuk memberikan jaket hangatnya pada sang gadis pirang, yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Ino yang kecil. Setelah selesai memakaikannya Sasuke menjawab. "Istirahatlah, aku akan pulang."

"Kau akan langsung pulangkan?"

Pemuda didepannya itu mengangguk.

"Masuklah." Perintah Sasuke.

Ino mundur terlebih dahulu sebelum memutar tumitnya untuk memasuki rumah. Belum juga ia membawa langkahnya menjauh, tangannya sudah kembali ditahan.

Ino kembali menoleh karena perbuatan Sasuke. Mata sebiru samudra itu memberi tatapan ada apa. Tapi lagi, bukannya menjawab, kakasihnya itu malah kembali menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Apa kau akan selalu memaafkan apapun kesalahanku?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Ino tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, hanya diam tak menjawab dalam pelukannya. Apa Sasuke telah membuat kesalahan?

"Apa kesalahan itu telah menyakiti dan melukaiku?" Ia mulai sedikit takut saat menanyakan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas, sebelum menjawab. "Aku bertanya bukan menyatakan."

Ino mendongak, dan melepas pelukannya. Sebuah senyum ia tunjukkan. "Asal kesalahan itu tidak menyakiti dan melukaiku aku akan memaafkanmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Memangnya ada ya kesalahan yang tak menyakitkan? Ia bertanya dalam hati.

Dan gadis itu tau apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya. Dengan sedikit menelengka kepalanya ia melanjutkan jawabannya. "Tidak semua kesalahan itu menyakitkan, aku tau semua kesalahanmu." Pernyataan itu membuat Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau yang selalu menghabiskan waktumu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu, kau yang tak bisa merhenti merokok dan minum. Itukan? Aku memaafkanmu."

Meski Ino tak tau kesalah apa yang dimaksud Sasuke untuk ia selalu memaafkannya, tapi ia tidak ingin menerka, jadi itulah jawaban yang ia berikan untuk mencairkan suasana. Meski ia tak tau adakah kesalahan yang tidak menyakitkan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, dan membawa kedua tangan besarnya merangkum wajah Ino. Sebelum mendaratkan ciuman pada puncak kepala persura pirang dengan cukup lama.

Ia tak tau, apa semua kesalahannya tidak sampai menyakiti gadisnya.

Setelah menarik diri mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Ino kembali mundur dan Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Tanpa kata lagi, mereka berpisah dipenghujung malam, sang pemuda mulai menjalankan mobilnya pelan, dan sang gadis berputar untuk memasuki kediamannya. Mungkin melanjutkan tidurnya.

 _~Complications~_

Setelah sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, acara makan malamnya usai dengan Hinata, Gaara segera menghubungi sang sahabat, Uchiha Sasuke, karena tadi temannya itu mengajaknya ke _bar_ namun ia tak bisa karena telah membuat janji dengan Hinata.

Namun satu pesan yang ia kirim tak ada balasan dari temannya itu, mungkin Sasuke tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ino. Atau malah menghabiskan sabtu malamnya dengan gadis lain. Gaara tak tau.

Seminggu ini, ia bisa melihat perubahan pada sikap Hinata. Karena itulah Gaara ingin membicarakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Dan malam inilah waktu yang Gaara anggap tepat.

Namun saat Gaara bertanya, gadis itu tak menjawab. Meski saat nama Sasuke ia sebut perubahan pada rautnya terlihat. Entah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. Meski ia tak ingin percaya bahwa gadis pendiam seperti Hinata bisa menghianati sahabatnya.

Tak masalah bila Hinata menghianatinya, sebab hanya sebagai tantangan dari Sasukelah ia mengencani gadis itu, tapi bagaimana bila Hinata bisa menghianati Ino? Gadis baik yang mau berteman dengannya, disaat semua menganggap Hinata gadis cupu.

Tadi ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan cukup pelan, setelah mengantar Hinata pulang. Berharap Sasuke membalas pesannya, jadi Gaara bisa langsung menuju ke tempat temannya itu berada.

Namun sampai ia tak tau kemana ia akan pergi, masih tak ada balasan dari pemudah berambut _raven_. Jadi Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia tak langsung tidur, menghabiskan malamnya dengan menontop TV di kamar dengan ditemani secangkir kopi. Rumahnya sudah sepi, kedua orang tuanya sudah tidur sedangkan kedua kakaknya sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Sampai larut, jam telah menunjukan lewat dua dini hari. Namun mata _jade_ nya tak kunjung mau mengantuk. Mungkin juga karena efek kopi yang ia minum.

Televisi yang ada didepannya menyiarkan berita olahraga. Namun entah layar besar itu atau bukan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Karena apa yang ada dipikrannya kini adalah, soal tantangannya dengan Sasuke. persahabatan mereka. memang belum lama Gaara mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto tapi mereka sudah meenerimanya menjadi sahabat yang sama gilanya.

Dulu Saat masih di Amerika Gaara selalu menarik diri dari pergaulan. Meski tak membuat ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang baik dan penurut. Malah pergaulan remaja barat yang menjadi kiblatnya.

Dan sekarang setelah ia kembali ke negara kelahirannya, ia malah bertemu dua orang sahabat yang sama parahnya dengan cara pandang orang barat soal bergaul.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum. Memang kekuasaan dan uang bisa merubah orang dengan cepat. Tapi status ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai perdana mentri negara membuat Gaara harus berhati-hati saat berulah. Karena sedikit saja _scandal_ nya tercium media maka hancur sudah kesan terhormat dalam keluarganya.

Ayahnya, Sabaku Rasa adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dan lima tahun yang lalu ayahnya maju ke dalam kursi politik dan terpilih. Rencananya tahun inipun sang ayah akan kembali mencalonkan diri.

Karena itu ayahnya cukup sibuk, kedua kakaknya juga. Maka tak jarang Gaaralah yang menghandle perusahaan, yang katanya memang akan jatuh ditangannya. Ia tidak tau kenapa bukan kakak keduanya, Kankuro yang mewarisi perusahaan, karena ayahnya tak pernah memberi tau alasannya selain mengatakan Kankuro lebih memilih menjadi dokter.

Sedang kakak pertamanya, Temari ia lebih memilih menjalani karir modelnya di Paris Prancis. Dan ibunya hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bebas berulah dan membuat _scandal_ yang dia suka, sebab kekayaan Uchiha terkenal turun temurun sebagai pengusahan sukses yang jenius. Karena dipimpin oleh Itachi si jenius Uchiha. Jadi sahabatnya itu tak perlu takut kan?

Sedangkan Naruto? Sebenarnya sipirang yang berisik itu hampir sama dengannya sayangnya pemuda itu terlalu santai menyikapi status keluarganya.

Dengan segala pikirannya itu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menghepaskan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Sudah hampir pagi namun ia masih saja terjaga. Sedikit menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Mencari sesuatu di lemari pendingin yang mungkin bisa ia makan. Karena ia merasa lapar berharap setelah makan ia bisa tidur. Tak masalah tidur pagi dan akan bangun saat sore hari, karena besok adalah hari minggu.

Dan Gaara tak punya rencana untuk minggu besoknya. Berbeda bila Sasuke mengajak menghabiskan akhir pekannya.

 _~To Be Continue~_

 **Terimakasih banyak telah menunggu Complication ini dengan setia, dan telah sudi membaca dan memberi review. maaf apa bila terlalu lama updatenya. Semoga chapter ini membuat kalian tak mengecewakan.**


	4. Chapter 4 My Way

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

.

.

" _ **My Way"**_

Mata _jade_ itu hanya menatap dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, antara marah dan tak minat dengan sosok wanita yang kini tengah diberi pelajaran oleh sahabatnya. Seorang wanita dewasa yang berani menipu dan menjebak mereka.

Dengan berani menjual _kokain_ palsu pada mereka dan mengundang polisi. Jangan salah, meski mereka masih remaja, bukan berarti mereka bisa dijebak dengan mudah seperti ini.

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Naruto menghubunginya, dan mengatakan Jugo telah menemukan wanita yang mereka cari. Jugo adalah kenalan Sasuke yang menjadi pramutama _bar_ yang biasa mereka datangi.

Karena itu, cukup mudah bagi remaja seperti mereka keluar masuk tempat ilegal untuk usia mereka, ditambah lagi _marijuana_ dan _ganja_ yang sangat muda ia dapat, itu semua dari pria berbadan besar bernama Jugo.

Tak henti-henti Sasuke memberi tamparan dan tarikan pada rambut, namun tak membuat wanita yang baru mereka tau bernama Haku itu membuka suara.

Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia hanya disuruh seseorang, tapi ia tidak mau mengatakan siapa orangnya. Namun hal itu malah membuat Sasuke bertambah marah.

Sebenarnya ini juga karena kecerobohan mereka, sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu mereka membeli _kokain_ dari wanita yang mendatangi mereka di meja _bar_. Tak banyak, tapi Sasuke membayar mahal untuk ukuran sebuah serbuk. Biasanya mereka hanya menikmati jenis _marijuana_ dan _ganja_ dalam bentuk cerutu dan rokok yang disiapkan oleh Jugo.

Tak heran, hal itu membuat Sasuke marah besar kan?

Ditambah lagi, yang biasanya aman, malam itu tiba-tiba ada polisi yang datang di _bar_ terpencil itu. Menambah kemarahan Sasuke bahwa ada yang melaporkan mereka. Baru mereka tau wanita yang bernama Haku itulah dalangnya.

Dan sekali lagi mereka harus berterimakasih pada Jugo, pria itu berhasil membuat ketiga pemuda itu lolos.

Bukan hanya menggunakan obat-obatan, tapi juga masih dibawa umur akan tambah memberatkan mereka nantinya. Meski uang bisa membersihkan segalanya.

"Lebih baik, kau katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu Haku." Ucapa Jugo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Gaara kembali memberi tatapan tak minatnya. Wanita keras kepala pikirnya, mungkin dia lebih suka dihajar dari pada mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhnya.

Hanya dengan mengatakan, menipu mereka bukanlah kemauannya tidak membuat ia bisa bebas kan?

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau mengatakannya, aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang." Kini suara Uchiha Sasuke yang mengalun dingin, bersamaan dengan suara dering ponsel miliknya.

Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, menghadapi wanita di depannya yang sudah sejak hampir satu jam ia menghajarnya, tapi tak kunjung mau mengaku.

Apa susahnya mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhnya?

Sasuke cukup tau, ia memiliki banyak musuh. Jadi ia seharusnya bisa menebak siapa yang menjebaknya. Mungkin salah satu dari musuhnya itu, tapi karena terlalu banyannya musuh, jadi sulit memprediksi pelakunya kan?

Dengan masih dalam kondisi marah, ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya. Nama Ino yang tertera di layar. Alisnya mengerut.

" _Hn_?" Ia hampir tak pernah merespon panggilan dari sang kekasih dengan menggunakan _trendemarknya_. Namun kali ini sepertinya efek kemarahannya yang membuat ia juga marah dengan yang meneleponnya.

' _Aku melihat mobilmu di basecam, apa kau ada didalam?'_ Suara dari seberang telepon membuat wajah datar Sasuke semakin mengerut.

"Kau dimana?"

' _Diluar._ '

" _Shit_." Dengan mengumbat ia bergegas keluar.

"Ada apa _teme_?" Bahkan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto.

Ino yang mendengar umpatan sang kekasih, membuat ia mengerut dan menatap layar ponselnya, binggung.

Pintu rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu terbuka, menampakan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. wajahnya masih datar dan terlihat marah. Apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya malam-malam begini di depan _basecam_ nya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membentaknya. Sambungan ponsel mereka sudah terputus.

Ino hanya diam mendengar bentakan Sasuke, mencoba merpikir apa yang salah dengan ia ada disini? Dan bukankah ini masih sekitar jam delapan malam.

"Aku kebetulan lewat, dan melihat mobilmu." Terangnya, setelah menguasai keterkejutan.

"Dari mana?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan dingin.

"Mengambil buku di Matsuri." Gadis pirang itu menjelaskan.

Gadis cantik itu sebenarnya binggung, kenapa dengan kekasihnya? Yang biasanya selalu perhatian padanya, kini sikapnya dingin, seolah kehadiran Ino tak diinginkan. Apa ia menganggu?

"Apa aku menganggumu?"

Sasuke akan selalu mengatakan apapun yang akan ia lakukan, dan ada dimana bahkan sedang apa ia, padanya. Tapi kali ini, mengajaknya masuk kedalam saja, kekasihnya itu tidak.

Bukankah Sasuke selalu mengajaknya kemanapun pria itu pergi, asal Ino mau, kalau pun tidak, Sasuke tidak akan memaksa.

Sebenarnya apa yang kekasihnya ini lakukan di dalam? Dari posisinya berdiri, ia bisa melihat beberapa mobil terparkir di halaman yang tak terlalu luas itu.

Salah satunya adalah mobil Naruto. Apa Sakura juga ada di dalam?

Setelah menarik napas Sasuke bersuara. "Pulanglah." Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ino, apa kekasihnya itu menganggunya? Jujur kemunculannya bukan waktu yang tepat sekarang.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk?" Ino merespon cepat.

Bagaimanapun juga ia cukup penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya yang tak biasanya menolak kehadirannya seperti ini.

"Di dalam, ada banyak teman-temanku, dan semua laki-laki." Jelas Sasuke yang sudah kembali tenang.

Memang yang ia katakan tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena di dalam memang ada banyak laki-laki dan hanya satu perempuan. Mungkin tak masalah bila ia hanya bertiga dengan Naruto dan Gaara. Tapi kali ini, bila Ino melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada wanita yang bernama Haku itu, pasti gadisnya akan marah padanya. Dan masalah akan bertambah panjang nanti.

Tentu saja bila waktunya tepat, Sasuke akan sangat senang melihat kehadiran Ino. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini.

"Gaara?" Sapa Ino, saat melihat pria bersurai merah itu bersandar pada ambang pintu.

Sasuke menoleh pada arah pandang gadisnya. Ia juga melihat salah satu teman rambut merahnya berada disana.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan Ino. Dengan menautka tangannya di depan dada pada ambang pintu yang tak tertutup. Tadi setelah Sasuke keluar cukup lama, Gaara penasaran siapa yang mampuh mengalihakan Sasuke dari menghajar wanita jalang di dalam.

Dan seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak. Gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disini malam-malam begini? Dan dengan siapa Ino datang?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Kau minum?"

Mungkin kesabaran Sasuke sudah mulai menghilang lagi, yang membuatnya harus menghela napas dan memijit keningnya yang berdenyut.

"Tidak. Apa kau bisa mencium bau alkohol pada diriku."

Ya, Ino tidak memcium bau minuman yang menyegat itu pada pemuda di depannya. Kalau bukan minum, lalu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke dengan teman-temannya di dalam yang katanya banyak laki-laki. Sampai Ino tidak diajak masuk.

Namun ia tak ingin berdebat, ditambah lagi ia tau Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ buruk, jadi akan lebih baik bila ia pulang.

"Besok sekolah, jadi jangan tidur terlalu malam." Ino mengigatkan.

Setelah itu ia memasuki mobilnya, tanpa kalimat tambahan ataupun ciuman perpisahan ia meninggalkan pemuda yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

Mobil yang ia kendarai bukan mobil mewah yang biasa di pakai oleh teman-temannya memang, hanya mobil keluarga. Meski keluarganya hanya memiliki toko bunga tapi bukan berarti ia tak memiliki mobil dan bukan berarti ia tak bisa mengemudi.

Mobil Nissan Juke itu ia kendarai dengan cukup pelan.

Kenapa ia beradadi disini malam ini? itu karena tadi ia baru ingat buku yang harus ia pelajari hari ini, telah dipinjam oleh salah satu temannya yang bernama Matsuri. Yang kebetulan minggu lalu berada satu kelas dengannya.

Jadi ia mau tau mau harus mengambilnya malam ini juga. Sepulang dari rumah Matsuri, ia kebetulan melintas jalanan di depan rumah singgah kekasihnya. Dan ada mobil yang cukup ia kenali sebagai milik sang kekasih.

Jadi Ino memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan masalah, ia juga tak minat berada didekat pemuda itu saat mabuk-mabukan bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin hal seperti inilah kesalahan Sasuke yang harus selalu ia maafkan.

Setelah melihat kepergian mobil yang membawa Ino dari pandangannya, pemuda tampan itu diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. _Onyx_ -nya masih setia menatapa jalanan yang baru saja dilewati mobil gadisnya.

Setelah menghela napas dengan wajah yang masih menunjukan kemarahan, Sasuke masuk ke dalam melewati Gaara. Mengambil satu botol _beer_ dan melemparkan dengan cepat mengarah pada wajah wanita satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu.

Namun dengan cepat Haku menghidari leparan Sasuke, botol malang itu hancur membentur tembok tepat dibelakang sang wanita.

"Jugo! Buat dia bicara, atau aku akan membunuhnya bila dia tetap tak mau bicara." Ucapanya setelah insiden pelemparan botol.

Gaara mengikuti Sasuke masuk, dan tentu melihat apa yang baru saja pemuda itu lakukan. Namun ia masih diam, enggan menyela atau menganggu sang sahabat. Ia tau Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tak baik.

Buktinya Ino saja tak Sasuke hiraukan, bahkan keadatanga gadis pirang itu tak membuat Sasuke lebih baik. Mungkin karena sang sahabat memang benar-benar marah kali ini.

Gaara hanya mengedikan bahu saat Naruto bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke yang kini memilih memejamkan _onyx_ nya, tenang duduk bersandar pada sofa yang ada di ruangan.

Tidak berlebihan bila mereka marah sampai menghajar seorang wanita seperti ini, karena siapapun tidak ada yang mau ditipu ditambah lagi mereka hampir berurusan dengan polisi karena ulah orang yang sama.

Bila sampai Gaara berurusan dengan pihak penegak hukum itu, bisa dipastikan keluarganya akan tercoreng. Atau lebih parahnya ia akan dikeluarkan dari daftar waris keluarga Sabaku.

Entah harus bagaimana mereka memeperlakukan wanita bernama Haku itu, untuk membuatnya bicara.

"Haku- _san_ , kau tau apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka itu salah kan? Dan pastinya kau juga tak ingin aku mengajarmu lebih dari ini." Jugo berjongkok di depan wanita yang kini terduduk dilantai dengan keadaan yang tak cantik lagi.

Pria berbadan besar itu menghela napas kasar. "Kau tau Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak baik membuatnya marah kan?" Kembali ia menyatakan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau siapa yang menyuruhku." Ucap Haku, berbohong.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Kali ini Gaara yang bersuara. Anggap saja dia sudah jengah menunggu wanita itu berbicara sejak tadi. Atau mungkin ia ingin cepat pergi untuk mengejar Ino dan mengajaknya menghabiskan minggu malamnya.

Ia mencemooh dirinya sendiri atas pikirannya itu.

Naruto mengangguk, setuju akan pernyataan Gaara.

"Kami bisa melakukan lebih dari ini, padamu." Gaara sengaja menjedanya sejenak. "Kau berkerja sebagai kurir antar segala transaksi di dunia malam, untuk membiayai putrimu kan?"

Kalimat terakhir dari pemuda rambut merah membuat mata sayu Haku melebar menatap kearah Gaara.

"Aku tau semua tentangmu. Kalau kau masih tidak mau bicara, mungkin kami bisa menggunakan putrimu untuk membuatmu bicara." Gertak Sabaku Gaara dengan tenang.

Dengan susah payah wanita satu-satunya yang ada di rumah itu meneguk ludahnya. Seolah bongkahan batu menyangkut pada tenggorokan yang membuat ia sulit untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, setelah mendengar kalimat panjang dari pemuda bermata _turquoise_.

Darimana pemuda itu tau tentang dirinya?

Gaara melihat perubahan raut wajah dari sang wanita, ia menyeringai karena itu. "Jadi siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Gaara menarik napas pendek. "Apa perlu kami membawa putrimu sekarang? Semudah membawamu kemari."

"Kalian masih bocah tapi prilaku kali seperti iblis." Kali ini ibu satu anak itu mejawab dengan cepat.

Pernyataan Haku itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum miring oleh si rambut merah. "Apa kau pikir hanya orang dewasa sepertimu yang bisa menjadi iblis? _Hn,_ _naif_. Bahkan bayipun bisa terlahir langsung menjadi iblis."

Mata hitam Haku beradu tatap dengan mata hijau Gaara. "Apa kalian akan membunuhnya bila aku mengatakan siapa yang menyuruhku?"

Gaara hanya merespon dengan mengedikan bahu. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, itu urusan mereka.

Surai hitam panjang itu menutupi wajah yang menunduk. Sebelum ia bergumam. "Zabuza Momochi."

Jawaban yang sejak tadi ditunggu oleh keempat orang yang ada disana. Naruto berdecak kagum akan keahlian Gaara dalam mengintrogasi, temannya itu sejak tadi diam tapi ternyata sedang mencari info berharga. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung marah, berharap dengan memberi pelajaran terhadapa wanita ini bisa mengetahui siapa dalang dibaliknya.

Sementara Sasuke langsung membuka sepasang kelopak _onyx_ -nya yang terpejam sejak tadi. Zabuza Momochi, orang yang pernah ia kenal dulu saat pertama kali mereka membeli obat-obatan terlarang itu sebelum Sasuke memilih Jugo untuk lebih aman.

Dulu mereka adalah partner dagang ilegal, ya bisa dianggap begitu. Zabuza adalah penyedia kesenangan yang ia inginkan, sedangkan Sasuke adalah penikmatnya. Sebelum semua transaksi mereka tercium polisi dan Zabuza harus diamankan. Sedangkan Sasuke? ia aman karena uang menyelamatkannya dan ia hanya seorang pemakai jadi tak terlalu diberatkan.

Ternyata pria itu masih menaruh dendam terhadapnya.

"Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke setelah lama diam.

Gaara yang tak mengenal siapa itu Zabuza, memilih diam. Mungkin itu musuh lama Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto paham siapa Zabuza Momochi itu. Karena dia juga ikut andil dalam menjadi partner dagang ilegal dan sampai berurusan dengan polisi. Namun Sasuke menutupinya karena status ayahnya yang menjadi orang penting, akan tersorot media kalau sampai ia ketahuan berulah.

Hanya Zabuza yang akhirnya mendekam di balik jeruji besi.

"Aku tidak tau." Kali ini ia, mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jugo?" Panggil Sasuke lirih.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya.

Tanpa menatap pada orang yang ia ajak bicara Sasuke berkata. "Lepaskan dia, dan cari Zabuza Momochi."

Semua mata yang berbeda warna itu memberikan tatapan yang berbeda.

Semudah ini?

Dilepaskan?

Hanya itu?

 _Haa..._

Namikaze Naruto menghela napas panjang. Kali mata biru langitnya menatap Haku iba, dasar wanita, kenapa harus menunggu dihajar dulu. Kalau dia mengaku sejak awal mungkin ia tak akan merasakan tamparan dari Sasuke kan? Dan sampai insiden pelemparan botol.

Jugo masih binggung bila harus semudah ini melepaskan si wanita. Apa tidak menjadikan wanita ini sebagai pancingan untuk Zabuza? Pikirnya.

Sasuke mengambil kaleng _beer_ disalah satu meja tepat di depannya. "Urusanku hanya dengan Zabuza." Terangnya sebelum memilih menikmati _beer_. Yang tau akan tatapan tanya dari ketiganya.

 _~Complications~_

Suara keras dering ponsel membuat tiga pemuda yang tengah terlelap tidur di sofa dengan posisi yang jauh dari kata nyaman itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Naruto yang menyadari nada dering milik siapa yang berpunyi nyaring itu, segera menyambar ponsel yang tadi malam ia letakan begitu saja pada meja.

Mata mengantuknya langsung melebar sempurna kala menlihat nama siapa yang muncul pada layar lima inci itu.

' _Mommy'_

Secepat mungkin merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring pada sofa, kini meloncat duduk dan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Belum juga mulutnya terbuka untuk menjawab panggilan, suara sang ibu sudah menggema dari seberang yang memekakan telinganya.

' _Namikaze Naruto, kau tau jam berapa sekarang? Sedang dimana kau anak nakal?'_

Tanpa mau menunggu jawaban dari sang anak, Kushina segera menyelanya lagi. _'Cepat pulang atau aku akan menyeretmu kesekolah.'_

" _Ha_ -"

 _Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Panggilannya diakhiri sepihak oleh sang ibu tanpa mau menunggu kalimat yang baru saja akan diucapkan oleh pemuda malang itu.

Naruto hanya nyengir melihat kedua mata yang berbeda warna dari kedua temannya menatap kearahnya.

"Aku haru pulang." Tak mau dirinya diseret oleh ibunya yang cerewet, Naruto memutuskan segera beranjak pulang. Mengabaikan pening kepalanya akibat alkohol tadi malam.

Sasuke melihat jam pada pergelangan tangan kanannya, yang telah menunjukan hampir pukul tujuh pagi.

Yang berarti mereka memang harus segera pulang dan pergi ke sekolah.

" _Hn_. Kita bertemu di sekolah." Sasuke ikut memaksa dirinya bangun.

Gaara pun sama. Ia akan pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Mungkin ayahnya sudah pergi ke kantor dan yang ada di rumah hanya ibunya saja. jadi ia tak perlu khawatir mendapat omelan seperti yang baru saja didapat temannya.

Ibunya itu tak pernah marah padanya, bahkan mengomeli atau sekedar membentaknya pun tidak pernah. Entah karena terlalu sayang atau takut padanya. Gaara tak tau. Tapi berbeda dengan ayahnya yang memang keras.

Tiga mobil yang sama-sama mewah itu perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumah dengan ketiga pemuda yang mengemudikannya dalam keadaan mengantuk dan pening pada kepala masing-masing.

Meski mereka tau, mereka akan terlambat tapi tidak ada yang berani menghukumnya kan? Jadi mereka tenang-tenang saja.

Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke masih sempat menjemput sang kekasih.

Ino mendelengkan kepala, melihat mobil yang cukup ia kenali tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Ia yang sejak tadi menunggu sang ayah mengeluarkan mobilnya di depan pagar rumah dikejutkan oleh mobil sang kekasih.

Tadi setelah menunggu Sasuke tak kunjung menjemputnya, ia meminta ayahnya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Karena ia yakin pasti kekasihnya itu tidak menjemputnya. Mungkin karena masalah semalam juga sebagai penyebabnya.

Tapi mobil dan orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi, kini berhenti tepat di depannya berdiri.

Tanpa banyak bertanya atau mengobrol terlebih dahulu, Ino segera masuk. Karena memang mungki mereka sudah terlambat sekarang.

Hening tanpa ada suara, bahkan setelah gadis cantik itu masuk dan Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya tak ada obrolan dari keduannya.

Ino pun tak memusingkan kesunyian diantara mereka, karena ia cukup tau, Sasuke adalah tipe pendiam dan ditambah lagi sekarang pemuda itu sedang fokus pada jalan yang legang dengan mengendarai Lamborghininya cukup kencang.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih menunggu, mungkin kekasihnya akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti biasanya. Tapi perjalanan ke sekolahnya pagi ini tak ia dapati ocehan dari gadisnya.

Apa mungkin Ino marah padanya?

Tadi setelah mandi ia langsung bergegas memakai seragam sekolah dan menyambar tas dan kunci mobil, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Karena gadis inilah prioritasnya. Berharap ia tak terlambat menjemput gadisnya. Dan ia bernapas lega saat masih mendapati Ino berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Maaf soal tadi malam." Akhirnya Sasuke memilih bersuara terlebih dahulu.

Ino menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya, yang masih fokus di jalan.

Ia tak tau, kenapa Sasuke minta maaf.

"Kau marah padaku?" Kini Sasuke menyempatka diri untuk sejenak menoleh pada paras ayu di sampingnya.

Namun jawaban yang diharapkan tak pernah ia dengar. "Ino?" Sasuke mencoba memangil.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Sasukke- _kun_."

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampan sang pemuda, kala mendengar panggilan untuknya masih sama dan jawaban seperti yang ia harapkan keluar dari bibir mungil gadisnya.

Kelas pertama sampai terakhir tak mendapat kelas yang sama, membuat Ino harus menunggu Sasuke waktu jam terakhir usai. Biasanya kekasihnya itu akan menunggunya ditempat mobilnya terparkir. Namun ia baru ingat dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang. Kini gadis pirang itu tak meneruskan jalannya menuju halamana sekolah dimana mobil sang kekasih berada.

Ia membelokan langkahnya menuju gedung olahraga. Hari ini adalah jadwal Sasuke dan kawan-kawan mengikuti latihan basket. Ya, kekasihnya itu mengambil klub basket.

Gedung luas itu kini tengah ramai oleh murid-murid yang tengah berlatih, namun ia tidak menemukan kekasihnya disana. Hanya ada Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ino?" Teriak Naruto dengan melambaikan tangan kearah Ino.

Ino tersenyum, kemudian berjalan mendekat pada dua orang yang telah berganti baju basket.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu setelah sampai pada kedua pria berbeda warna rambut di depannya.

"Kau tidak bersamanya?" Gaara bertanya. Ino menggeleng. "Tadi dia mencarimu." Tambah pria Sabaku.

Ino hanya membentuk huruf 'O' pada bibirnya. Apa mungkin kekasihnya itu tengah menunggunya ditempat parkir? Apa Sasuke tidak ikut latihan?

"Baiklah mungkin dia menungguku di parkiran." Baru saja ia memutar badan, pemuda yang ia cari muncul dari balik pintu besar yang menjadi pintu utama ruangan.

Penampilannya yang membuat setiap gadis berteriak histeris dan kagum, tak terkecuali dengan Ino. Rambut yang mecuat kebelakang dengan kostum basket yang memamerkan lengan yang proposonal untuk ukuran remaja, warna kostum yang kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya. Mempesona, kata itulah yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut Ino, andai saja Sasuke tak lebih dulu bertanya.

"Kau dari mana? Aku mencarimu di kelas terakhirmu."

"Oh!, aku mencarimu disini." Terang gadis cantik itu dengan masih dalam keadaan terpesona oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang dulu." Ajak Sasuke sudah menarik lengan kecil milik sang kekasih.

Namun Ino masih diam ditempat, hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh padanya, meminta pejelasan. "Ada apa lagi?"

Ino menggeleng sebelum bersuara. "Hari ini jadwal klubmu latihan kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sudah jelaskan, dan pastinya kekasih pirangnya ini lebih hapal dengan jadwalnya. Nyatanya tadi Ino langsung mendatanginya di gedung olahraga kan? Maka dari itu, tadi saat tak menemukan kekasihnya di kelas terakhir Sasuke langsung kembali kesini. Karena sudah dipastika Ino ada disini.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa pulang dengan Sakura." Jelas Ino dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah ayunya.

Ia senang, pemuda tampan dan penuh pesona ini adalah miliknya dan pasti setaunya Sasuke begitu mencintainya.

Lihatkan, saat pemuda itu ada jadwal klub, dirinya masih menjadi prioritas utama pemuda itu. Jadi ia pantas bangga.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke memastikan.

" _Uh-uh_." Ino mengangguk yakin.

Karena memang berdebat bukanlah kebiasaanya dan ia juga tidak suka memaksa, jadi tangan yang ia genggam Sasuke lepas. "Hati-hati." Kata yang mengakhiri perbincangan dengan sang kekasih.

Ino hanya mengangguk lagi. Setelah itu ia melangkah pergi keluar dari gedung olahraga yang cukup besar.

"Yamanaka- _senpai_?"

"Ino- _senpai_?"

" _Barbie_?"

Sapaan dari para _junior_ nya, yang membuktikan betapa banyak penganggum yang dimiliki oleh gadis miliknya.

Banyak sapaan semisal itu, yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga sang Uchiha dan kedua temannya. Membuat Sasuke melotot horor kearah kumpulan adik kelas, yang mungkin belum tau milik siapa yang sedang mereka goda itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya cekikikan melihat wajah horor Sasuke. Gaara hanya menautkan alis tak terlihatnya sebelum kemudian mengedikan bahu dan mulai mengambil bola basket.

Sedangkan yang disapa hanya memberikan senyum ramah yang selalu menjadi ciri khas gadis ceria sepertinya. Menambah level kecantikan dimata mereka. Tanpa Ino ketahui bahwa ada yang sedang memberi tatapan horor dibelakangnya untuk mereka.

 _~Complications~_

Itu adalah kejadian sebelum ia berada di dalam bus umum sore itu. Senja yang berbeda yang ia rasakan untuk menyibak tirai malam.

Lalu kenapa ia sekarang berada di dalam bus umum?

Karena bermaksud tak ingin menganggu jadwal klub sang kekasih, Ino akan pulang bersama sahabatnya. Haruno Sakura, bukankah setiap hari hampir seperti itu, kalau bukan Sasuke maka Sakura yang akan mengantar pulang atau menjemputnya. Biasanya Ino harus membuat janji dulu sebelum berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan sang sahabat.

Tapi tadi, sepertinya ia kurang beruntung. Sahabatnya itu tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, karena mendadak ia harus menjemput sang ibu di rumah sakit.

Jadilah Ino harus pulang sendiri dengan kendaraan umum. Mungkin ia akan memilih kereta untuk mengatarnya pulang, kalau saja ia tidak malas berjalan menuju stasiun yang kira-kira memerlukan waktu lima menit bila ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Karena ia sedang malas, berjalan kaki sendiri menuju stasiun. Dan pasti sore hari membuat kereta selalu penuh dengan orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan.

Berbeda dengan bus, yang langsung bisa ia dapatkan tepat di depan Konoha Gakuen. Bus-bus umum akan berhenti tepat di depan sekolahnya, karena disana adalah tempat permberhentian bus. Jadi itulah yang menjadi alasan sang nona pirang berada di dalam bus sore itu.

Sore hari, bus yang ia tumpangi cukup sepi, karena memang banyak orang yang lebih memilih pulang dengan kereta. Hanya dirinya dan seorang sopir. Jadi Ino memilih duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Sebelum seorang pria dengan jaket _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya dengan topi jaket, menghentikan bus yang ia tumpangi dan naik. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, meski si pria yang baru naik itu tetap memilih berdiri meski si sopir sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk, tapi tak dihiraukan olehnya.

Ino-pun masih tenang duduk di belakang dengan memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Namun semenit kemudian, baru saja ia akan membalas pesan dari Sasuke yang menanyakan apa dirinya sudah sampai, ia urungkan, kala mendengar pria itu bereriak kencang dengan sebuah pisau yang ditodongkan pada sang sopir.

"Serahkan uangmu cepat?"

Mata biru _aqua_ itu melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan penjahat itu pada sang sopir. Buru-buru ia mengetik pesan untuk sang kekasih. 'Sasuke-kun tolong aku, ada penjahat pada bus yang aku tumpangi.'

Secepat pesan itu terbaca, secepat itu pula ponselnya berbunyi. Sasuke meneleponnya. Suara nyaring ponselnya itu, mengalihkan sang penjahat dari sopir bus dan menoleh kearahnya.

" _Hei_?" Teriak pria bertudung itu.

Ino hanya menahan napas saat penjahat itu mendekatinya.

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, ia mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun_ tolong aku-." Langsung ia berucap setelah tersambung. Namun belum juga ia selesai berbicara ponselnya sudah dirampas oleh pria tinggi itu dan membantingnya entah kemana, disudut lain di dalam kereta yang pasti.

Tangan besar yang tak memegang pisau mencengkram rahangnya kuat. Sedangkan pisau yang mengkilat itu ditempelkan pada pipi mulusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nona kecil? Kau mau mati ha?"

Ino tak bisa dan tak berani menjawab, selain rasa takut dan sakit pada rahangnya, ditambah kini matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

" _Heemm_... Ternyata kau cantik juga nona pirang." Seringai iblis pria itu tunjukan. Dengan pisau yang kini berpidah pada helaian pirang Ino yang kebetulai ia biarkan terurai.

 _Kami-sama_ , ucap gadis beriris _aquamarine_ dalam hati. Berharap kekasihnya datang menolong, sepertinya itu hampir tak mungkin.

Seringai penjahat itu semakin lebar kala melihat siapa mangsanya. Seorang gadis cantik kini seolah pasrah di depannya. Dengan menggunakan tangan yang masih mencengkram rahang kecilnya, pria itu menampar pipi putih sampai membuat tubuh Ino terhempas pada kursi. Yang kebetulan memang kursi bus yang ia duduki memanjang.

Iris samudra yang sudah meneteskan banyak airmata dan terisak. Tambah matanya melebar kala tubuhnya terhepas membentur kursi penumpang lain. Dan pria keparat itu dengan brutal merobek baju seragam musim panasnya, membuat _bra_ putih yang ia kenakan terlihat jelas. Dengan terburu pula rok seragam yang Ino kenakan juga dirobeknya.

Mengabaikan bus yang diberhentikan oleh sang sopir secara mendadak. Sopir bus itu keluar bermaksud minta pertolongan pada orang-orang yang mungkin lewat, karena ia tak berani menghadapi penjahat dengan senjata.

Sedangkan Ino hanya berteriak dan menangis, akan nasipnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengenaskan lebih dari ini.

"Jangan aku mohon." Gumamnya parau saat pria brengsek itu mulai menindihnya dan menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Bukan hanya rasa takut yang kini ia rasakan tapi juga merasa jijik. Ia sudah menangis, air matanya sudah menganak sungai pada pipinya.

Dilain tempat, di ruang olahraga. Pria berambut raven mengumpat keras. Kala panggilan yang baru saja tersambung dengan suara sang kekasih meminta tolong terputus tiba-tiba.

"Sial."

Setelah mengumpat keras yang membuat seluruh ruang olahraga itu memperhatikannya, Sasuke bergegas berlari keluar tanpa memperhatikan keadaannya yang masih memakai kaos basket dan berkeringat.

"Sasuke ada apa?"

" _Teme_ ada apa?"

Bahkan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Berlari menuju mobil miliknya dan mengendarai mobil mewah itu dengan cepat, diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya. Naruto ikut melocat pada mobil Gaara.

Menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah sang kekasih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Ino berada di dalam bus? Bukankah tadi kekasihnya itu mengatakan akan pulang bersama dengan sahabat merah mudanya?

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kata itu seolah mantra dalam hati pemuda _onyx_ itu. Yang sialnya malah membuatnya bertambah khawatir.

Saat fokus dan pikirannya hanya pada kondisi sang kekasih, ditengah jalan, ia melihat seseorang menghadangnya. Sambil berteriak minta tolong.

Pria tua dengan seragam yang diketahui oleh Sasuke sebagai seragam seorang sopir bus. Tak jauh dari pria itu, ia juga melihat ada sebuah bus yang berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Melihat dua hal itu, otak jeniusnya pun menjawab. Dengan secepat otaknya berpikir secepat itupula ia membanting setir untuk menepikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Mobil yang semula melaju dengan cepat ia paksa berhenti sampai membuat deritan dari ban dan aspal yang saling beradu.

Setelah mobilnya sepenuhnya berhenti, tanpa mempedulikan sosok sopir yang langsung bicara cepat yang intinya minta tolong, Sasuke berlari memasuki bus.

Disana ia dibuat melebarkan mata hitamnya, rahangnya mengeras. Menandakan bahwa ia tengah mendidih melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Keparat." Teriaknya sambil menerjang, si penjahat.

Setelah menarik jaket _hoodie_ yang dikenakan sang penjahat, Sasuke melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang membuat penjahat itu terpental membentur kursi penumpang yang lain.

Tanpa menunggunya bangun Sasuke kembali memberi pukulan lain yang bertubi-tubi.

Ino akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, saat melihat sosok kekasihnya datang menolongnya, tepat waktu. Ia bangun dan memilih merapat pada sisi kursi yang jauh dari Sasuke berkelahi.

Tak lama, dua sahabat Sasuke datang. Naruto langsung ikut menghajar pria yang sudah babak belur itu, sedangkan Gaara langsung mencari keberadaan gadis yang juga ia khawatirkan.

Mata _turquoise_ -nya menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk dengan memeluk lututnya pada kursi paling belakang. Kondisinya terlihat jauh dari kata baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Gaara pelan, saat ia telah sampai di depan Ino.

Ino mendongak melihat pemuda rambut merah. Namun ia tak menjawab.

Gaara pun paham, gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja. mungkin tidak ada luka yang terlihat dari pandangan mata Gaara, tapi kondisi penampilannyalah yang mengenaskan.

Hal itu membuat Gaara memilih, memeluk gadis itu dan mengajaknya menjauh.

Ia tidak tau, apa mereka datang terlambat, atau diwaktu yang tepat. Melihat baju seragam dan rok yang Ino kenakan sudah tersobek yang menampilkan jelas _bra_ dan bagian paha atas gadis yang ia sukai.

Setelah membawa Ino sedikit jauh dari tempat itu, dengan masih memberikan pelukannya untuk menenangkan sang gadis. Namun Gaara tau pasti Ino tak akan nyaman bila dirinya yang memeluknya untuk memberi perlindungan seperti ini.

Jadi ia harus memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Panggilnya pada temannya yang masih menghajar pria penjahat itu. Gaara pikir pria brengsek itu pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan mungkin bila Sasuke ingin membunuhnya sekalipun, pria keparat itu pantas.

Suara Gaara mengalihkan Sasuke dari sosok penjahat yang menjadi korban kemarahannya, dan menoleh pada sahabat yang memanggilnya itu.

Diselingi dengan napas yang masih memburu, Sasuke mendekati sahabat dan gadisnya. Kemarahannya seolah membuatnya lupa akan kondisi sang gadis yang kini tengah ada dalam pelukan sahabatnya.

Setelah Sasuke sampai di depannya, Gaara melepas pelukannya pada Ino. Ia memilih pergi mendekat pada sahabat kuningnya yang masih memberi pukulan pada si penjahat.

Namun ia merasa tidak perlu membantu Naruto untuk menghajar penjahat itu, karena kondisi pria itu sudah cukup mengenaskan. Ditangan dua sahabatnya. Jadi ia hanya melihat dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mungkin sebentar lagi pria itu akan mati, namun ia baru ingat sebelum itu terjadi Gaara harus menghentikannya. "Naruto?" panggilnya.

Namun diabaikan oleh pemudah berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Helaan napas Gaara ambil sebelum menghentikan pukulan Naruto untuk sang penjahat, dengan menarik lengan sahabat berisiknya itu.

"Sudah cukup, kau bisa membunuhnya." Ucap Gaara menjawab tatapan Naruto yang seolah berkata 'apa-apaan sih Gaara?'

"Itu memang tujuanku. Dasar sampah masyarakat." Jawab Naruto, dengan masih menendang perut pejahat itu.

Kembali sang sahabat merahnya menghela napas melihatnya. Diantara mereka bertiga, Narutolah yang paling tidak bisa mengotrol tindakannya. Sulit dikendalikan.

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka karir ayahmu akan hancur karena ulahmu."

Gaara cukup paham, kondisi Naruto yang sama dengan kondisinya. Yang tidak bisa bebas seenaknya berulah. Karena sedikit sekandal yang mereka lakukan maka akan tersorot di publik dan berpontensi menghancurkan karir ayah keduannya.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Gaara yang membuat ia langsung paham. Jadi ia diam, berhenti dari menyumpai dan memberikan pukulan mautnya pada penjahat yang tak beruntung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau bisa naik bus? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan pulang dengan Sakura?" Teriak Sasuke panjang lebar di depan Ino, yang cukup kencang. Membuat Gaara dan Naruto menoleh padanya.

Ino dengan wajah yang dipenuhi derai air mata, ia menatap kekasihnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kondisi pakaian yang tak layaknya. "Ta-tadi, Sakura tidak bisa mengantarku pulang, karena harus menjemput ibunya ke rumah sakit." Terangnya dengan masih sedikit terisak.

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Sasuke menoleh pada sahabat kuningnya yang langsung menjawab. "Aku tidak tau kalau Sakura- _chan_ menjemput ibunya."

Kembali Sasuke menatap sang kekasih. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Kini suara Sasuke sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau kan sedang ada jadwal klub, jadi aku tidak mau menganggumu."

Jawaban yang keluar dari Ino membuat Sasuke kembali mengeraskan rahangnya karena marah.

"Apa aku pernah mengabaikanmu sebelumnya ha?"

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng. Tidak. Ya, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Sasuke tidak penah mengabaikannya, kecuali tadi malam. Sebelumnya pemuda Uchiha itu selalu menjadikan dirinya prioritas utamanya.

Tak ada suara setelah itu. Ino menunduk karena menghindari tatapan dari mata kelam di depannya.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur emosi dan napasnya. Setelah menghela napas pendek ia menarik gadis yang membuatnya khawatir kedalam pelukannya.

Ino dibuat menangis karena itu. Ia beruntung kali ini. Kalau saja tadi Sasuke tidak datang, mungkin, ia tidak berani membayangkannya apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maaf." Gumam Ino disela isaka pada pelukan Sasuke.

Pelukan erat dengan membelai surai pirang yang telah kusut, tak membuat kemarahan Sasuke pada sosok penjahat itu reda.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi." Ino mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Pelukannya ia lepas, untuk sekedar melihat kondisi sang gadis. Yang baru ia ingat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini, Ino mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

Namun jawaban itu tak membuat Sasuke tenang, saat melihat sudut bibir kekasihnya membiru. Dan ditambah kondisi pakaiannya.

Ia meruntuk karena tadi ia langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan pakaian basketnya yang masih ia kenakan. Bahkan ia meninggalkan jaket basketnya. Kedua temannyapun sama, tidak ada yang membawa jaket. Jadi terpaksa ia harus membiarkan pakaian Ino dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Karena tidak mungkin, memberikan Ino kaos basket yang ia kenakan ini. Kaosnya basah karena keringat.

Diusapnya sudut bibir yang membiru itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sasuke tak perlu bertanya lagi, pasti itu sakit. Dalam hati Sasuke kembali mengutuk pria yang melakukannya pada gadisnya.

Jujur Sasuke ingin sekali membunuh penjahat itu sekarang, tapi kondisi Ino lebih penting.

Seharusnya ia sudah tau, kalau dirinya memang punya banyak musuh. Tapi ia tak pernah mengira kalau mungkin musuh-musuhnya akan menyerang kekashihnya.

"Sepertinya dia murni penjahat yang kebetulan membajak bus yang Ino tumpangi." Celetuk Gaara bak seorang ditektif handal.

Mengingat minggu-minggu ini musuh-musuh mereka mulai berani menyerang. Bahkan baru tadi malam mereka berurusan dengan salah satu musuhnya. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan pria ini juga berhubungan dengan musuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak benar. Karena pria ini terlihat seperti penjahat amatir dengan pisau lipat sebagai senjata dan tidak bisanya pria itu melawan dengan baik.

Mungkin saja ia hanya pria yang frustasi dalam hidup.

Setelah memperhatikan ucapan sahabat rambut merahnya, Sasuke beralih pada sahabat rambut kuningnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu Naruto?"

Paham kenapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan "Hee?" sebenarnya ia tidak tau apa yang dilakukan ayahnya selama ini. Tapi ia cukup sering melihat ayahnya tidak tidur hanya untuk memastikan rakyatnya tidur nyenyak.

Jadi kalau masih ada penjahat seperti ini yang berkeliaran di kota yang ayahnya pimpin itu berarti ayahnya kurang berkerja keras.

"Nanti aku akan coba bicara pada ayah." Naruto berucap.

Gaara tersenyum melihat kekalutan sahabat kuningnya.

Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya. "Kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke sambil membawa Ino berjalan menuju mobilnya terparkir dengan masih memeluk gadis itu.

Namun baru dua langkah, Ino berhenti, ia terpaksa melepas pelukan dari kekasihnya dan berlari menuju ke dalam bus lagi.

Ketiga pemuda itu dibuat mengerut akan tindakan Ino.

Gadis itu terlihat merangkat dari sisi ke sisi lain lantai bus. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Ino menghela napas lega, namun sedetik kemudian dibuat kecewa.

Ponselnya, telah hancur akibat bantingan yang di lakukan oleh pria tadi yang cukup keras.

Ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya tau apa yang sedang dicari gadis seperti boneka itu. Sasuke mendekati sang kekasih, ikut berjongkok disampingnya. Lalu kemudian mengambil ponsel yang layarnya telah pecah dengan bagian belakannya terpisah.

"Sudah biarkan, kita bisa membelinya lagi." Ucap pria itu mejawab kekecewaan kekasihnya, setelah mengambil _card_ yang masih terpasang pada ponsel dan melempar ponsel rusak itu keluar.

Kali ini, Ino mengikuti Sasuke setelah mengambil tasnya yang tadi tergeletak di bawah kursi. Ia bersyukur, ia tak sampai kehilangan kegadisannya ditangan penjahat meski ponselnya menjadi korban dan ia mendapat pelecehan yang mengerikan di senja akhir musim panas.

"Ayo!" Sebuah tepukan Gaara berikan pada bahu Naruto yang masih diam ditempatnya berdiri. Bermaksud mengajak sang sahabat menyusul Sasuke dan Ino pergi dari tempat itu.

Sopir bus yang tadi menghentikan mereka, masih terlihat disana. Pria tua itu membungkuk berterimaksih sebelum masuk kedalam busnya dan kembali menjalankannya.

 _~Complications~_

Seorang gadis dengan kacamata berfrem khusus untuk membaca, terlihat tengan menikmati jus pada gelas bening tinggi ditangannya. Dengan iris magenta yang menatap pada kalender yang terletak pada meja tepat di depannya.

Bibi tipisnya tersenyum setelah melingkari salah satu angka yang ada pada kalender. Yang mungkin adalah tanggal sepesial untuknya. Atau mungkin bukan.

 _~To Be Continue~_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **: Terimakasih untuk Narashikaino, Azurradeva, Uchiyama, Kwonie Minorichi, Beerahma, Guest1, Juwita830, Vanita, Kaname, Grandmashark, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, Ino-chan, Azzura Yamanaka, Hime Yamanaka, Aliaros, Gaaino Sabaku, Guest2, Yuhu, Firdaa. Dan semuanya yang telah membaca** _ **Complications**_ **sampai saat ini, dan masih mau menunggunya.** _ **Arigatou**_ **, maaf tidak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian. Tapi aku selalu membacanya dan aku sangat senang dengan segala respon yang kalian berikan. Sekali lagi terimakasih.**


	5. Chapter 5 Uzumaki Karin

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

Libur musim panas telah di depan mata, waktunya bagi semua pelajar mengistirahatkan pikirannya dari segala macam diktean para guru soal pelajaran. Tak terkecuali gadis cantik seperti boneka, Yamanaka Ino.

Satu minggu setelah kejadian pelecehan yang dilakukan pria tak dikenal di dalam bus umum terhadap dirinya, kini ia lebih ekstra berhati-hati. Hal itupun juga dilakukan oleh sang kekasih. Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan itu lebih mem _protec_ t gadisnya. Bahkan tidak membiarkan Ino pulang dan pergi dengan kendaraan umum.

Hari ini adalah sekolah terakhir mereka, karena besok mereka sudah memasuki libur musim panas.

Dalam perjalanan pulang sore hari, seperti biasa, ino masih diantar Sasuke.

"Kau tak ingin menghabiskan liburanmu denganku tahun ini?" Ucap sang pemuda yang masih fokus pada jalan.

Berbeda dengan gadisnya yang seketika itu menoleh mendengarnya.

" _Heemm_..." Terlihat ia menimbang jawaban yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ino cukup tau kekasihnya ini akan selalu menghabiskan liburanya keluar kota bahkan tak jarang keluar Negeri. "Memangnya kau akan berlibur kemana Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh sekilas pada gadisnya. "Entahlah, kau ada ide?"

Manik _aqua_ itu masih lekat menatap pemuda disampingnya. "Menunggu toko bungaku?" Tanpa dosa ia mengucapkan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan itu tanpa tau kalimat itu adalag kalimat yang paling tidak ingin dengar oleh sang kekasih.

Sasuke hanya melirik wajah yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Ya, seharusya pemuda itu sudah tau kan? Selama mereka bersama, jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah Ino menghabiskan waktu libur dengannya. Dan ia yang mempunyai keputusan mutlakpun tak bisa memaksa keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Karena Sasuke cukup tau alasannya. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke ingin cepat menikahi gadisnya. Mungkin setelah lulus sekolah menengah atasnya, itu berarti satu tahun lagi. Tak perlu melanjutkan ke Universitas untuk mempelajari bisnis seperti halnya sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?" Pertanyaan yang spontan melintas pada otak yang tak pernah bercanda. Ingat otak jeniusnya akan selalu bereaksi berbeda terhadap Ino, dan Sasuke paling suka menggodanya seperti ini.

Seketika terlihat perubahan raut muka gadis yang masih setia memandanganya. Dan itu tandanya Sasuke berhasil menggodanya.

"Apa kau sebegitunya mecintaiku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau sangat mencintaiku." Dengan kerlingan jahil ia berikan pada sang kekasih yang masih fokus pada jalan.

Mobil yang berjalan pelan itu mendadak diberhentikan oleh Sasuke, setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan penuh percaya diri dari bibir merah mudah gadisnya.

Ino sudah hampir tertawa, kalau saja ia tak dibuat mengerut karena Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Padahal ini masih jau dari rumahnya.

Belum juga ia bertanya kenapa, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menciumnya tiba-tiba. Mendorok tumbuhnya pada sandaran kursi mobil dan menekan tubuhnya. Ia yang sempat kaget akan ulah sang kekasih, membuat ia hanya diam pasrah dengan manik yang melebar dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka menerima ciuman yang dilakukan sang kekasih.

Ciuman lembut yang penuh kehati-hatian. Sasuke tau Ino tak siap dengan ciumannya, memang inilah caranya untuk membungkam kecerewetan yang kelewat percaya diri gadisnya. Meski benar apa yang ia nyatakan, Bahwa dirinya begitu mencintai gadis ini.

"Ehhngg..."

Sedikit erangan lolos dari mulut yang masih saling bertaut, lidah yang saling bertaut saling mengklam sebagai miliknya. Meski Sasuke lebih mendominasi karena Ino sudah lebih dulu terengah karena ia membutuhkan lebih banyak udara untuk bernapas.

Mengerti akan kebutuhan gadisnya, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Namun ia tak sertamerta menjauhkan wajahnya melainkan malah menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Ino yang masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Leher yang setengah terhalang oleh seragam musim panas, membuat Sasuke harus ekstra berusahan untuk lebih menjamah area sensitif yang dimiliki gadisnya.

Ciuman yang Sasuke berikan mungkin bisa meninggalkan bekas merah pada leher jenjang Ino, tapi sepertinya pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu tak akan peduli.

Bukankah lebih baik bila semua orang mengetahuinya milik siapa gadis ini dengan adanya bekas ciumannya?

Kini tangan yang semula berada pada belakang kepala pirang, mulai turun menuju kearah seragam atas yang Ino kenakan, berusaha menyikapnya agar lebih memudahnya untuk mengespos leher bawah sang kekasih.

Ino merespon dengan baik setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadap area sensitifnya.

"Ssa-sukehh- _kunh_ -"

Entah kalimat apa yang akan Ino ucapkan, karena kata selanjutnya telah teredah oleh desahannya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Mendengar nama yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya, Sasuke menarik kepalanya dari perpotongan leher jenjang Ino.

Mata _onyx_ -nya memandang sayang pada wajah ayu di depannya yang juga tengah menatapnya sayu. Terlihat kacau akibat perbuatannya.

Ino yang baru menyadari akan desahannya yang mungkin kelewat keras, hanya bisa nyengir dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu.

Tentu bukan hal itu yang menganggu pemuda itu sampai membuat Sasuke berhenti dari perbuatannya. Tapi ia pikir, ia perlu meminta ijin untuk melanjutkan ke yang lebih.

Tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap sisi wajah yang masih bersemu merah di depannya. Menarik napas pendek sebelum bertanya. "Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu lebih dari ini?"

Mata beriris sebiru air laut dalam itu memandang tanpa kedip iris gelap bak batu obsidian pekat. Napas yang belum sepenuhnya teratur terlihat jelas dari naik turunnya habu kecilnya.

Namun Ino tau, Sasuke menunggu jawabannya. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kecil, saat tangannya menggegam tangan pemuda yang masih setia membelai wajahnya. Sebelum ia memberi jawaban yang di tunggu oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Apa kau keberatan, menunggunya sampai kita menikah?" Dengan sedikit bersalah dan penuh harap ia mengatakannya.

Mata _onyx_ itu berkedip pelan sekali, sebelum menarik napas pendek. Seakan ia baru menyadari, seharusnya Sasuke sudah tau jawabannya.

Sebelum menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sang gadis, Sasuke memberikan ciuman pada kening gadisnya. Tanpa perlu ia memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan oleh Ino, Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya, menuju ketujuan awal.

Dengan ciuman itu Sasuke paham pasti Ino sudah tau jawabnnya. Cintanya pada gadis inilah yang membuatnya harus lebih bersabar lagi. Dan mungkin juga membuatnya terlihat menjadi pemuda brengsek yang suka mengeluh.

つつつ

Terlihat seorang gadis remaja sedang memasuki _taxi_ disalah satu bandara. Setelah beberapa saat lalu keluar dari salah satu pintu bandara Internasional dengan menyeret satu koper ukuran sedang dan tak lupa tas jinjing dan kaca mata hitam yang menemaninya.

Rambut merah _magenta_ nya terurai bebas, warna yang sama dengan mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata hitamnya.

Setelah mengatakan tujuannya pada sang sopir, taksi yang membawa gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan kawasan bandara. Menuju ketempat yang menjadi tujuan gadis berperawakan tinggi itu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang memang telah ditunggu oleh sang gadis berambut merah itu. Bahkan jauh-jauh hari kalendernya telah ia lingkari sebagai pengingat untuk hari ini. Uzumaki Karin, menginjakan kakinya di tanah kelahiran sang ayah yang sudah hampir dua tahun ia tinggalkan. Mata yang masih terbingkai kaca mata hitam sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo sore hari, indah tapi tak seindah kisahnya.

...

Minggu pertama dibulan Agustus, bulan yang membawa hari libur musim panas pada kalender. Bulan yang juga ditunggu oleh seluruh pelajar Jepang, atau mungkin seluruh dunia.

Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ , yang kini sedang membaca deretan pesan pada layar ponselnya. Mata _turqouise_ baru saja terbuka setelah sekitar empat jam yang lalu baru bisa terpejam.

Sabaku Gaara memang lebih sering mengalami _insomnia_ , jadi tak jarang ia tak tidur semalaman. Dan lingkaran hitam pada matanya itu bukanlah sebuah gaya yang memang sengaja ia buat.

 _Turqouise_ -nya masih fokus mengamati sebuah pesan yang dikirim oleh salah satu sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah pesan yang memintanya untuk menjemput si bungsu Uchiha itu di rumahnya, sebelum mereka berangkat untuk menghabiskan hari libur pertamanya disebuah pantai di utara Tokyo.

Bukan sekedar berlibur, mengapa mereka memilih kesana. Jugo mengatakan bahwa orang yang bernama Momochi Zabusa ada disana. Maka dari itu mereka akan mencarinya disana sekalian berlibur. Menurut ungkapan lama 'sambil menyelam minum air'.

Tapi bukannya, ini masih terlalu pagi, untuk memintanya menjemputnya?

Didalam pesan tersebut juga mengatakan alasan kenapa Sasuke meminta Gaara untuk menjemputnya. Itu karena, mobil kesayangannya sedang dibawa Itachi, sang kakak. Karena mobil sang kakak sedang berada di bengkel untuk di _service_.

Gaara juga baru tau, kalau Sasuke yang memang tak bisa membantah kemauan sang kakak seperti halnya dengan kemauan kekasihnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Matanya bergulir, menatap jam beker pada nakas tepat diamping ranjangnya. Jarum pada jam yang menunjuk pukul delapan lebih. Pemuda itu bergegas bangun.

...

..

.

Tak lama _Aston Martin_ yang Gaara kendari, berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah, milik sahabatnya. Sebuah pesan Gaara kirim untuk memberitau Sasuke bahwa ia telah sampai di depan kediamanya.

Beberapa menit berselang, terlihat seorang pemuda keluar dengan pakaian kasualnya. Rambut mencuatnya yang melawan gravitasi, seolah menambah ketampannya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil yang tengah menunggunya. Mobil yang di dalamnya seorang pemuda yang tak kalah keren telah menunggunya.

"Apa aku juga harus menjemput Naruto?" Tanya Gaara, tak sungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu sebelum memberi jawaban. "Tidak, Naruto sudah menunggu di _basecamp_."

Gaara sudah tau, sebenarnya pertanyaannya itu hanya untuk mengejek Sasuke. Pemuda seperti Sasuke bisa tak berkutik di depan kekasihnya dan sang kakak. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Apa dia juga seperti itu pada ayah dan ibunya?

"Jadi apa kita langsung ke _basecamp_?" Tanya Gaara lagi, sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Antar aku ke Ino dulu."

Gaara menoleh sejenak, sebelum kembali fokus. Ia tak bertanya, Sasuke pun tak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Hanya dalam otaknya yang kemudian berkata. 'Apa gadis itu akan ikut?'

Gaara tak perlu bertanya dimana rumah gadis Yamanaka itu, karena sekita seminggu yang lalu, setela kejadian di bus sore itu. Gaara ikut mengantar Ino pulang. Pemuda itu tau betapa khawatirnya ibu Ino waktu itu melihat anak gadisnya pulang dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang baik seperti biasa.

Sebuah rumah minimalis sederhana, dengan toko bunga yang menyajikan berbagai macam bunga yang dijual disana. Rumah yang nyaman menurut Gaara. Mungkin juga masuk dalam rumah impiannya suatu hari nanti.

Pagi inipun sama, pemandangan yang Gaara lihat, nyaman dan menyejukan ditambah dengan adanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi tengah menyirami bungan hidup yang tertata rapi dalam pot.

Baju tidur merah muda bergambar beruang melekat pada tubuh indahnya. Yang menandakan bahwa gadis pirang itu baru bangun. Belum mandi dan berdandan, namun tetap cantik. Hal itu menjadi pemandangan yang baru Gaara lihat.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah sering melihat gadisnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Ino mengernyit, saat melihat kekasihnya keluar dari mobil yang berhenti didepannya, dari sisi samping kemudi. Diikuti Gaara yang juga keluar dari mobil yang sama, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri sang gadis, pemuda berambut merah itu memilih bersandar pada _body_ mobil.

Mungkin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pagi-pagi seperti ini, menemui sang kekasih yang terlihat belum bersiap untuk pergi itu. Dengan melipat tangannya diatas perut.

Gadis bermata biru itu, meletakan alat penyirap bunganya, saat sang kekasih mendektinya.

" _Ohayou_." Sapa Sasuke.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke- _kun_ ," Matanya bergulir kebelakang Sasuke. Dimana seorang pemuda lain yang ia kenal ada disana. " _Ohayou_ Gaara- _kun_." Lanjutnya.

" _Ohayou_." Gaara menjawab dengan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

Melihat penampilan bangun tidur gadis yang ia sukai yang terkesan cantik natural dimata Gaara pagi itu yang baru ia lihat, tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajah datarnya. Kalau saja terik matahari pagi tidak membatu menutupinya. Mungkin saja merah wajahnya karena terik matahari. Bukan karena apa yang ia lihat dari sosok gadis itu.

" _Err_... kau akan pergi menghabiskan harimu bersama Gaara?" Tebak Ino. Gadis itu sudah hapal bukan, apa yang selalu membawa kekasihnya itu datang menemuinya pagi-pagi seperti ini?

Selain meminta ijin, atau sekedar memberitaunya apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan akan kemana mereka pergi.

" _Hn_." Jawab Sasuke dengan kata andalannya.

Gadis itu menganngguk, sebelum berkata. "Hati-hati."

Sebuah anggukan samar, Sasuke berikan. Sebelum mendekat dan memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi pada pipi kiri gadisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku _morning kiss_ juga?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke itu sukses membuat semburat merah samar muncul disana. Pipi tirus itu tak dapat menyembunyikan malunya atas perbuatan sang kekasih. Ditambah pertanyaannya yang baru saja meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. Apa lagi hal itu dilakukan kekasihnya di depan salah satu sahabatnya. Dengan bibir yang dibuat mengerucut, sebagai respon sepontan akibat pertanyaan Sasuke.

Setelah obrolan singkat dengan sang kekasih, Sasuke kembali mengajak Gaara pergi. Selama perjalanan, pemuda bermata hijau gelap itu mengeryitkan kening. Bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Apa hanya itu yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sasuke menemui Ino? Meminta ijin dan memberikan sebuah _morning kiss_ di pipi?

Dan membuat Gaara baru mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha disampingnya. Ternyata Sasuke yang liar bisa berlaku manis juga. Hari ini penuh dengan hal pertama yang baru Gaara lihat selama mereka bersama.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti lagi pada sebuah rumah yang menjadi singgah Sasuke dan Gaara. Di dalamnya juga sudah ada sahabat rambut kuningnya yang telah menunggu mereka.

Naruto terlihat sedang memainkan _playstation_ -nya dengan serius. Mengabaikan dua sosok sahabatnya yang telah ia tunggu sejak tadi telah datang.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, dan mendudukan diri pada sofa yang ada disana. Ruangan besar itu hanya diisi sedikit perabotan. Hanya ada satu set sofa dan meja, dilengkapi dengan bantal dan karpet tebal sebagai alasnya.

Jangan lupakan sebuah tv berukuran besar lengkap dengan _audio system_ dan _playstation_ yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh salah pemuda yang ada disana.

Naruto yang masih seruis bermain _playstation_ dengan duduk bersila pada karpet, melirik sekilas pada kedua sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanyanya sedikit sebal. Karena harus menunggu lama keduannya, seorang diri.

"Maaf." Gaara mejawab. Sebelum kembali berkata pada Naruto. "Naruto?" Panggilnya kemudian.

" _Hm_?" Sahabatnya itu menyahut seadanya, karena memang terlalu asik dengan permainannya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat, yang baru saja aku lihat?"

Kali ini Naruto, mengabaikan gamenya dan menoleh pada sang sahabat. "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sasuke memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Ino." Kali ini mata _turqouise_ -nya melirik pada sahabatnya _raven_ -nya. Melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar kalimat Gaara, yang menurutnya disengaja. Namun ia masih fokus pada ponselnya. Mengabaikan sahabat merahnya itu mengoceh. Jarang-jarang kan melihat Gaara mengosip.

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menatap Gaara. "He?" Ia menatap sang pemuda penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku pikir, aku akan disuguhi sebuah adegan panas di pagi hari," Gaara menjeda sejenak. Karena Sasuke masih diam Gaara melanjutkan. "Ternyata hanya sebuah _morning_ _kiss_ manis di pipi."

" _Bahaha_..."

Naruto tertawa terbahak karena kalimat yang dibuat sahabatnya itu, pemuda itu tau sahabat merahnya itu berniat untuk bercanda atau sekedar meledek sahabat _raven_ -nya namun wajah dan pembawaannya yang datar jadi terkesan lebih mengelikan menurut Naruto.

"Sasuke berperilaku manis, mungkin memang hanya pada Ino, Gaara. Jadi seharusnya kau tak perlu heran." Sambil menahan tawanya ia berkata.

Namun respon yang berbeda diperlihatkan Sasuke yang langsung melempar bantal sofa pada Gaara. "Kalian memang cocok menjadi sahabat." Komentar Sasuke.

Bantal yang dilepar Sasuke, berhasil dihindari Gaara. Pemuda itu malah memberikan sebuah senyum tampan.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah semalas ini membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Uzumaki Karin, gadis yang ia kenal sudah sejak kecil. Sepupu dari sahabatnya, Namikase Naruto. Karena itulah Sasuke juga dekat dengan gadis berambut _magenta_ itu.

Tapi selama Sasuke mengenalnya, gadis itu tak pernah semenyebalkan ini. Meski memang kadang gadis itu suka mengganggu dan bertingkah menyebalkan padanya. Mungkin seperti saat ini yang tiba-tiba mengirim pesan padanya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tengah hamil, dan sekarang ia ada di Jepang menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya.

Tak perlu banyak bespkulasi, pemuda yang masih menatap layar ponselnya itu, segera mengetikkan pesan balasan. 'Kau dimana sekarang?'

Bukannya ia peduli, tapi pesan itu cukup menganggunya. Bukannya ia seharusnya juga tau, tak perlu kaget gadis itu dulu memang tinggal di Jepang, bersama bibinya yang juga ibu Naruto. Sebelum enam bulan setelah mereka resmi menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas, Karin memutuskan pindah ke Amerika, karena memang orang tuanya ada disana. Meski alasan pastinya tak pernah ia tau.

Dan seharusnya Sasuke juga sudah bisa menebak, dimana gadis itu sekarang. Dimana lagi, selain menghabiskan liburannya bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

Namu sepertinya ia salah, saat ia membaca balasan dari gadis yang kini ada dipikirannya itu.

' _Aku menyewa hotel selama liburan, tak jauh dari pusat kota.'_

Pemuda datar itu mengerutkan alis hitamnya. Apa lagi sekarang yang dibuat oleh Uzumaki Karin? Kenapa malah memilih tinggal di hotel?

"Aku harus menemuimu dimana?" Hanya dengan bicara secara langsung Sasuke bisa merasa semua pertanyaannya akan terjawab. Karena bukan sebentar ia mengenal gadis itu.

Setelah pesan balasan ia dapat, tak lama ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Padahal ini sudah malam, setelah makan malam ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya keinginan tidur lebih cepat itu tak pernah terwujud. Tadi ia gagal bertemu dengan orang yang meraka cari, Momochi Zabusa. Mungkin besok mereka akan mencarinya lagi. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke, memutuskan tidur lebih awal. Namun sebuah gangguan kecil menyelanya, yang membuatnya sedikit mengumpat saat menyambar kunci mobil keesayangannya.

Sesampainya di depan hotel yang dimaksud, Sasuke lebih memilih menelepon Karin, yang dianggap lebih cepat. Dan benar, ia tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar suara dari sambungan.

"Turunlah, aku ada di depan hotel kau menginap." Perintahnya.

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang telepon, suara yang begitu ia kenali. _'Kenapa tidak masuk, bukankah aku sudah memberimu nomer kamarku?'_

"Aku malas masuk, turunlah." Sepertinya itu adalah jawaban final. Sebab setelah ia memberikan jawaban itu, telponenya segera ia putus.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengerti, kenapa Karin lebih memilih menginap di hotel seperti ini. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bukan hotel mewah. Yang menunjukan seperti bukan gadis itu saja. Melainkan sebuah hotel kecil di pinggiran pusat kota.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tak menyadari kedatangan gadis yang ia tunggu. Sampai kaca mobilnya terketuk, Sasuke menoleh, disana berdiri Uzumaki Karin dengan setelah kaos putih dan celana denim pendek diatas lutut berwarnah lebih gelap ditambah dengan cardigan panjang melebihi lutut.

"Masuklah." Minta Sasuke setelah membuka kaca mobilnya.

Karin berjalan memutar, untuk masuk dari pintu yang berlawanan.

"Apa kabar Sasuke- _kun_?" Setelah ia duduk nyaman pada kursi mobil yang berada tepat di samping sang pemuda.

Karin tak perna mengira, bahwa Sasuke akan secepat ini menemuinya. Itu menambah warnah merah pada wajahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Mata _onyx_ itu menatapnya, seakan mengamatinya. Karin hanya menunjukan senyum, sebelum kembali berkata. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu."

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda di sampingnya kali ini.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" Karin menambahkan dengan cemberut. Menunggu pemuda yang ia kenal dingin mau berbasa-basi menanyakan kabarnya, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Seperti yang aku lihat bukan?" Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, tanpa mau menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis bersurai _magenta_ itu.

" _Huuhft_." Karin mendengus cukup keras. "Padahal kabarku tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Kali ini kepala _raven_ itu menoleh, menatap lekat keadaan apa yang tidak seperti ia lihat. Namun ia tak menemukan apa yang menurut Karin tak baik tentang dirinya. Sasuke kembali menatap kedepan.

Memang mobil yang ada dua orang di dalamnya itu sedang berhenti ditempat semula, Sasuke tidak menjalankannya.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau kau hamil?"

"Aku kira kau tidak akan peduli." Karin menjawab dengan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Tadi Karin pikir Sasuke akan mengajaknya untuk bicara ditempat yang mungkin lebih nyaman, bukan malah di dalam mobil seperti ini.

Tapi setelah cukup lama mereka berada di dalam mobi, pemuda itu tidak lekas menjalankan mobilnya malah membahas tentang kehamilannya disini.

"Kau tau aku tak suka basa-basi kan Karin?"

Ya Karin sudah sangat tau akan hal itu, ia mengenal Sasuke sudah sangat lama, mungkin sejak mereka bermain ayuna di taman kanak-kanak. Tapi kenapa kali ini terasa asing, seolah mereka tak saling kenal. Padahal terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mungkin sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, keadaan mereka pun tak secanggung ini.

"Apa kau sedang ada janji dengan Ino?" Tanyanya penasaran. Pemuda itu mungkin tidak mencintainya, tapi Karin tau, Sasuke tidak akan seburu-buru ini. Karena Sasuke tau cara menikmati sesuatu.

"Aku datang bukan untuk membahas Ino." Kini _Onyx_ nya menajam menatap pada sosok gadis disampingnya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jadi kau datang, karena kau peduli tentang kehamilanku?" Pandangan mata yang seolah menantang.

"Kau benar hamil?" Sejenak suaranya memelan dalam jeda. "Jangan bercanda padaku."

"Apa aku pernah bercanda padamu?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, Karin menambahkan. "Aku tidak pernah bercanda padamu Sasuke- _kun_. Bahkan tentang perasaanku pun tidak, aku tidak bercanda saat mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan seperti kali ini, ya, aku hamil."

Pandangan mata _magenta_ yang masih memberikan tatapan tak takut padanya, dengan mengucapkan kalimat panjang, membuat Sasuke lebih memilih mengahilkan pandangannya.

"Seperti perasaanku, aku tak bisa Karin." Setelah menghela napas pendek, Sasuke memberi jawaban.

Karin seharusnya sudah menduga.

"Kau bisa menggugurkan kandunganmu atau kau meminta pria lain untuk bertanggung jawab." Kalimat Sasuke cukup lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh telinga gadis Uzumaki itu.

Rasanya seperti satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat Karin yang leibh dulu mengenal dan mencintai pemuda itu, tapi malah seorang gadis yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai sahabatnyalah yang mendapat cinta si pemuda Uchiha.

Bahkan saat Karin memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, seperti Saat ini, Sasuke menolaknya dan meminta untuk mencari pemuda lain. Karena Ino-lah alasannya.

Seorang gadis biasa yag mampuh mengikat seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pikirkan tentang sekolahmu, bagaimana kalau sampai orang tua, paman dan bibimu tau. Ditambah dengan Naruto." Sasuke menambahkan kalimat panjang lebarnya yang entah masih didengar oleh gadis disampinya atau tidak.

"Kau seolah peduli dengan perasan mereka, tapi sebenarnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah perasaan Ino kan?"

Karin kembali menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil.

Mungkin karena Sasuke sudah dalam ambang batas sabarnya, ditambah kabar yang Karin bawa bukanlah kabar yang mengenakan untuknya. Gadis yang ia kenal cukup keras kepala.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Karin menoleh kearah Sasuke, _onyx_ dan _magenta_ bertemu. Apa yang ia inginkan? Cinta pemuda ini? Atau berharap Sasuke mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya?

Ia tak ingat bagaimana mereka memulainya. Dulu mereka selalu berada di sekolah yang sama, sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Di sekolah itu membuat Sasuke yang ia kenal berubah jauh. Karena pergaulan dan mungkin juga karena gadis yang menjadi primadona waktu itu, Yamanaka Ino.

Kecantikan Ino banyak dibicarakan dikalangan sekolah, bersama sahabat merah mudanya, Haruno Sakura.

Entah, Karin juga tak pernah tau, sejak kapan Ino mulai merubah statusnya menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi memang tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha. Mata hitam, rambut mencuatnya yang melawan gravitasi dan tubuh yang proposonal tak lupa kekayaan yang ia sandang dengan mobil mahal yang selalu ia kendarai.

Mungkin Ino termasuk kedalam gadis yang tak bisa menolaknya. Jadi begitu mudah jatuh pada Sasuke. Pemuda yang ia sukai sejak dulu.

Sialnya lagi, hubungan mereka berjalan lancar bahkan menjadi pasangan yang diagung-agungkan di Konoha Gakuen. Hal itu membuat Karin merasa dilupakan, bukankah dia yang lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke dan mencintainya?

Karena itu, melupakan statusnya sebagai gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke dan status sebagai sahabat Yamanaka Ino, Karin mengutarakan perasaannya yang bertahun-tahun ia pendam pada sang pemuda.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke waktu itu? Bahwa ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik seperti Naruto menganggapnya. Cukup halus bukan?

Setelah penolakannya, Karin memtuskan untuk menjauh dari kehidupan keduanya. Karena ia cukup muak dengan keberadaan mereka. Karena itu Karin memutuskan untuk pulang ke Amerika, tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya disana.

Meski ia tak pernah berharap Sasuke akan peduli terhadap kepindahannya, tapi pemuda itu datang menemuinya di Amerika. Awalnya hanya berkunjung bersama Naruto tapi lama-lama pemuda itu lebih sering mengunjunginya dan mulai mencurahkan segalanya tentang kehidupannya, tentang hubungannya dengan Ino tentang segala penolakan kekasihnya itu, padanya.

Segalanya berubah dan hubungan merekapun berubah.

"Kau tidak mencintai Ino Sasuke- _kun_ , kau hanya terobsesi padanya?" Karin berteriak. Konoha Gakuen dan Inolah yang merubah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang manis, yang Karin kenal dulu. Persainagn di sekolah itu, menunjukan dengan jelas kasta mereka. dan sekarang ia tidak peduli akan kemarahan Sasuke, ia hanya ingin Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Tau apa kau tentang perasaanku?"

"Ya, aku tau. Karena jika kau mencintai, kau tidak akan tidur denganku atau mungkin juga tidur dengan gadis lain."

"Uzumaki Karin-" Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya, Karin sudah memotongnya.

"Apa perlu aku membantumu memberitaunya?"

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Ino." Sasuke sudah memberi tatapan mengancam. Tapi gadis yang ia ancam adalah seorang Karin.

Karin tersenyum dan sedikit menyeringai. "Aku mengenalmu sebelum Ino, aku juga mencintaimu sebelum dia mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke." Karin menjeda, kini pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak adil, saat kau begitu mencintainya dan begitu takut kehilangannya, sedangkan kau bisa tidak peduli terhadapku dan perasaanku." Ia tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mendandakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan yang telah ia alami sekarang. Namun sekuat ia bisa menahan agar tidak sedikitpun tumpah di depan sang pemuda.

"Cukup Karin, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi." Sasuke menghela napas panjang, mencoba menahan diri agar lebih tenang. Menghadapi Karin, Sasuke tau tidak akan mudah. Tipe gadis yang tidak bisa dengan kekerasan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, aku akan mengatakan pada Ino. Semuanya."

Sasuke yang semula sudah mencoba tenang, kini kembali dibuat geram oleh ucapan sang gadis Uzumaki. Kembali Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada gadis disampingnya.

"Keluar." Dengan memukul setir cukup keras Sasuke berteriak, pada ambang kesabarannya menghadapi kekeras kepalaan gadis disampingnya ini.

Karin masih bergeming, meski ia sedikit syok melihat Sasuke yang biasanya selalu tenang dalam segala situasi, kini ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi karena Yamanaka Ino.

"Keluar dari mobiku sekaranga, atau aku yang akan menyeretmu keluar." Suaranya memang tak sekeras yang pertama, tapi lebih pada penekanan bahwa ia tak sekedar mengancam gadis itu.

Dengan sedikit menarik napas, Karin mulai membuka pintu mobil sebelum keluar ia sempat menoleh pada pemuda itu sekali lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke tak sedikitpun mau menoleh padanya lagi. Pandangannya tetap ke depan, memandang jalanan aspal. Meski sosok gadis yang ada disampingnya telah keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Sasuke tak lagi mau sekedar menatap sosoknya yang berdiri diluar mobil yang mulai ia jalankan.

Meninggalakan kawasan hotel dan meninggalkan sosok Uzumaki Karin yang masih berdiri disana.

Karin masih disana, menatap mobil yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Satu tetes air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, mulai berjatuhan disusul dengan tetesan yang lain.

Kenapa sosok pemuda yang dulu ia kenal tidak sekejam ini, bisa berubah meenjadi iblis yang super tega. Sungguh dulu Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Sosoknya yang manis dan menurut meski memang pendiam dari dulu. Tapi sosok Naruto dan dirinya yang menjadi pelengkap.

Sebenarnya kapan ia mulai mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? perkenalannya dengan Sasuke ketika ibunya menitipkannya pada bibinya yang ada di Jepang, Uzumaki Kushina, yang juga ibu dari Naruto.

Waktu itu, sang bibi menempatkannya pada sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang sama dengan Naruto yang kebetulan Sasuke juga berada di sekolah yang sama. Mulai dari situlah perkenala dan kebersamaan sampai perahabatan mereka terjalin sampai cinta mulai hadir untuk sang pemuda Uchiha saat mereka menginjak usia remaja dan mulai mengenal cinta.

Namun Karin tak pernah berani mengatakannya, tidak bila ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Karin tau pemuda itu menyanyanginya seperti halanya kakak sepupunya menyanyanginya, Naruto.

Namun ia tak pernah tau, bahwa mungkin hadirnya cinta yang lain akan merusak segalanya. Dan sampai merubah sosok yang dulu sangat manis menjadi iblis. Karena Sasuke yang Karin kenal dulu tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Sosok yang merubahnya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Karin ingin sekali melihat kehancuran gadis itu.

 _~Tsuzuku_

* * *

 **Tanks to :**

Jung jessica yamanaka : Sasuke emang gitu ya, badnya engga ketulungan tapi sweetnya juga dapet. Hahaha endingnya masih rahasia sih, biar penasaran. Makasih udah rnr.

Evil Smirk of the black swan : Cewe discen terakhir itu siapa ya? Udah tau belom siapa? Ini udah up, makasih ya udah rnr. Dan makasih udah mau menunggu.

YI : Kamu bikin aku melayang. Ini lagi semangat lanjut. Makasih ya. *hug*

Xoxo : Sisi gelapnya Ino apa ya? Belom kebangun kali, apa belom ada yang sadar aja sisi gelapnya Ino? Makasih udah rnr.

Juwita830 : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah rnr.

Firdaa : Sasu ama Gaara emang beda ya? Buat jalan cerita aja harus gitu, engga tega sebenarnya bikin Ino digituin. Makasih ya udah rnr.

Aliaros : Pesonanya orang ganteng mengalahkan segalanya ya? Hahaha makasih ya say udah rnr.

Uchiha ino : Hahaha endingnya Ino sama siapa itu masih rahasia. Sabar ya, makasih udah rnr.

Uchiyama : Makasih udah rnr. Ini udah di update.

Makasih untuk yang udah baca dan ninggalin review, makasih atas respon kalian semua pengunjung FFN. Dan aku minta maaf karena lama baru bisa update dan membuat kalian menunggu. _See you next_ ya...


	6. Chapter 6 You'll see my wounds

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

" _ **You'll see my wounds**_ **"**

Karin masih disana, menatap mobil yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Satu tetes air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, mulai berjatuhan disusul dengan tetesan yang lain.

Kenapa sosok pemuda yang dulu ia kenal tidak sekejam ini, bisa berubah menjadi iblis yang super tega. Sungguh dulu Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Sosoknya yang manis dan menurut meski memang pendiam dari dulu. Tapi sosok Naruto dan dirinya yang menjadi pelengkap.

Sebenarnya kapan ia mulai mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? perkenalannya dengan Sasuke ketika ibunya menitipkannya pada bibinya yang ada di Jepang, Uzumaki Kushina, yang juga ibu dari Naruto.

Waktu itu, sang bibi menempatkannya pada sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang sama dengan Naruto yang kebetulan Sasuke juga berada di sekolah yang sama. Mulai dari situlah perkenala dan kebersamaan sampai perahabatan mereka terjalin sampai cinta mulai hadir untuk sang pemuda Uchiha saat mereka menginjak usia remaja dan mulai mengenal cinta.

Namun Karin tak pernah berani mengatakannya, tidak bila ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Karin tau pemuda itu menyanyanginya seperti halnya kakak sepupunya menyanyanginya, Naruto.

Namun ia juga tak pernah tau, bahwa mungkin hadirnya cinta yang lain akan merusak segalanya. Dan sampai merubah sosok yang dulu sangat manis menjadi iblis. Karena Sasuke yang Karin kenal dulu tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Sosok yang merubahnya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Karin ingin sekali melihat kehancuran gadis itu.

つつつ

Pagi dihari libur panjang, banyak dimanfaatkan kalangan pelajar untuk bermalas-malasn ditempat tidur. Tak perlu bangun pagi hanya untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk sosok gadis rambut pirang pucat. Dihari liburnya ia sudah bangun dan siap dengan alat penyiram bungannya. Sudah seperti biasa bila kalian sering melihat gadis cantik itu melakukannya disetiap hari libur.

Tak jarang juga, seorang pemuda tampan akan datang untuk sekedar memberikan ciuman pagi harinya atau memberitau aktivitas yang akan ia jalani. Namun hari ini tidak seperti biasa, pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya sampai siang tak mengunjunginya. Mungkin pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu tidak sedang ada acara untuk ia beritau padanya, pikir sang gadis.

Kadang Ino tersenyum sendiri kala melihat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu mengatakan apapun yang akan ia lakukan dan kerjakan tak lupa memberikan ciuman di pipinya, padahal ia tak pernah meminta pemuda itu melakukannya.

Cukup memberi kabar melalu sebuah pesan atau telepon saja sudah cukup. Tapi apa yang menjadi kemaun kekasihnya itu seolah mutlak.

Tapi sampai hari menjelang siang, sosoknya itu belum ia lihat datang, mungkin Sasuke sedang tidak ada acara untuk hari ini, jadi tak perlu datang pagi untuk sekedar memberitaunya. Mungkin saja kekasihnya itu sedang malas-malasan diatas ranjangnya.

Gadis seperti boneka itu memang selalu berpikir positif.

つつつ

Sedangkan sosok yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang gadis, kini sedang berbaring tak tenang pada ranjang kamar besarnya. Benar, ia sedang malas-malasan sekarang. Ia tau ini sudah sangat siang, bahkan ia melewatkan sarapan paginya.

Pikirannya kini sedang kacau, mungkin karena hal tadi malam yang membuatnya seperti ini. Alasannya karena ia mengenal gadis itu, jadi tidak berlebihan kalau dia sampai membuatnya tak tenang seperti ini. Bukan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Karin padanya tapi lebih pada apa yang akan dilakukan gadis Uzumaki itu pada kekasihnya.

Sasuke tak pernah takut akan hal sepele seperti ini, pada apapun ia tak pernah takut, tapi bukan berarti ia tak punya ketakutan, karena ketakutan terbesarnya adalah kehilangan sosok bagai _adiktif_ pada tubuhnya, begai penenang untuknya dalam menghadapi brengseknya dunia.

Mungkin dirinya dan dunia yang sedang ia tinggali ini sama brengseknya, tapi kadang ia lelah dengan kebrengsekannya, saat itulah ia butuh sosok seperti kekasihnya, mungkin agar seimbang.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum kala menyimpulkan hal tersebut dengan seenaknya. Karena kini sosok pirang pucat itulah yang memang sedang ada dalam otaknya. Setelah menghela napas panjang ia bangun dari tidur terlentangnya, tapi masih enggan beranjak dari ranjang. Kini keinginannya sudah bulat, ia tidak ingin lebih gila lebih dari ini.

Dalam diamnya, Sasuke dibuat menoleh tak kala pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar, munculah sosok kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dari sana.

"Kenapa tidak ikut sarapan?" _To the point_ sang kakak saat tepat berdiri pada sisi ranjangnya.

Sasuke masih menatap sang kakak, sedikit heran sebenarnya. Kenapa kakaknya yang biasanya selalu sibuk dengan segala urusan bisnisnya itu, kali ini masih ada di rumah? Apa libur musim panas juga bisa berlaku pada sang kakak yang kesibukannya tak bisa diganggu itu?

Apa kakak kesayangannya itu mengambil libur hari ini?

"Kenapa kakak belum berangkat ke kantor?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

Sulung Uchiha itu tersenyum, sebelum memilih berjalan kearah meja belajar sang adik dan mengambil satu buku pelajaran yang tengah tergeletak terbuka disana.

Sasuke dibuat mengerutkan alisnya.

Setelah mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang menjadi kursi belajar Sasuke, Itachi baru menjawab. "Aku mengambil libur hari ini, kau mau menemaniku berkuda?" Tanyannya kemudian dengan _onyx_ masih memberi perhatian buku di depannya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Sasuke yang langsung membuat Itachi menoleh pada sang adik.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya kembali pada ranjang empuknya, sebelum bergumam "Aku ingin segera menikah." Yang mampuh membuat sang sulung Uchiha menatapnya tanpa kedip. Mata _onyx_ yang sama sepertinya itu memberi pandangan sulit percaya dengan ucapan yang baru ia dengar.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan sikap terkejut sang kakak, ia masih betah pada posisinya, membawa matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Tak lama dengan keterkejutannya, Itachi tersenyum akan tingkah adik kesanganya itu.

"Aku pikir, kau tak ada keinginan untuk menikah, selain bersenang-senang." Komentar sang kakak sarkas yang membuat Sasuke langsung mendengus.

Namun kemudian tak ada sahutan lagi dari Sasuke, selain hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hal itu membuat Itachi kembali memberi suara. "Ada apa, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan sang kakak membuat Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Dari pertanyaan itu, ia merasa, kakaknya telah menyurigainya telah berbuat kesalahan mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki Ino seutuhnya." Kalimat yang sepenuhnya belum terselesaikan itu membuat Itachi harus diam dan memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada sang adik.

" _Nii-san_ tau, aku sudah menjadikan Ino melikku sejak aku memasuki Konoha Gakuen? Tapi selama itu pula, dia memberi batasan untukku menyentuhnya."

Ya, Itachi tau semuanya tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis bernama Ino itu, karena memang tak jarang, adik kesayangannya itu bercerita padanya.

"Rasanya sulit untukku menjalin hubungan seperti ini." Mata hitamnya masih tetap memandang langit-langit, meski kini pikirannya telah dipenuhi kekalutan banyak hal.

Sedangkan Itachi dibuat menghela napas pendek mendengar semua curahan hati sang adik, mungkin memang hanya sebuah kisah cinta remaja, tapi ia jarang melihat keluhan dari mulut adiknya.

Itachi tau, Sasuke sosok yang bisa setia pada satu gadis, terbukti dengan cintanya pada gadis itu tapi yang tidak dimengerti olehnya, kenapa Ino seolah tidak mau melihat cinta Sasuke padanya?

"Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan dulu Ino pada ayah dan ibu?"

Komentar Itachi membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya. Mata yang sama pekatnya itu saling beradu pandang, mencari maksud dari kalimat yang baru ia dengar.

"Paling tidak, bawa Ino menemui _Kaa-san_ , aku yakin _Kaa-san_ akan senang melihat anak kesayangannya memperkenalkan calon istrinya."

Sasuke dibuat menyungingkan senyum miring dengan kalimat sang kakak.

" _Nii-san_ tidak keberatan aku menikah lebih dulu?" Jawab Sasuke membalas kalimat Itachi.

Singgungan halus itu malah membuat Itachi tersenyum, dan berdiri dari kursi yang sejak ia duduki. Ia tau, sang adik tengah meyinggung statusnya yang belum juga menikah diusianya yang tengah matang seperti ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih sekolah sudah ingin menikah. Entah mana yang lebih baik dari keduanya.

"Tidak, asal kau cepat memberiku keponakan yang jauh lebih imut darimu." Jawabnya dengan seringai.

Sasuke dibuat mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang memang hanya sang kakak yang bisa membuatnya terlihat imut seperti itu.

Seringai sang sulung Uchiha bertambah, saat melihat tingkah Sasuke. ia sudah berada pada ambang pintu, sebelum memutuskan keluar ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan berkata. "Jadi kapan kau akan membawanya ke rumah?"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari si bungsu selain hanya menatapnya diam. Sampai pintu kembali tertutup dari luar oleh sang kakak.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan pada sang kekasih, sebelum memutuskan untuk bangun.

Kapan ia akan membawa Ino menemui kedua orang tuanya? Secepatnya.

つつつ

Yamanaka Ino dibuat tersenyum setelah membaca pesan yang telah dikirim oleh sang kekasih beberapa menit yang lalu.

' _Aku akan berkuda dengan Nii-san hari ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.'_

Itulah isi pesan yang baru ia terima. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu pikirannya diisi oleh pemuda itu. Dan sekarang pesannya sudah ia terima. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk ia mengetik balasan untuk sang kekasih. _'Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan. Sampaikan salamku pada Itachi-nii.'_

Tak selang berapa lama, sebuah pesan kembali Ino terima. Kali ini dari sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata. Gadis itu menulis sebuah pesan yang berbunyi, ingin mengajaknya makan siang nanti. Langsung saja Ino langsung mengatakan 'iya'.

Hari yang panas dibulan Agustus, namun tak membuat semangat gadis cantik itu surut untuk melayani para pelanggannya. Terlihat ia tengah memberikan sebuah _bouquet_ kepada seorang pelanggan terakhir sebelum ia menutup sementara tokonya untuk makan siang dengan sang sahabat.

Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan setelah ia melihat seorang yang baru masuk ke dalam tokonya, sosok yang tak asing untuknya sampai sebuah kacamata hitam yang orang itu kenakan terlepas dari menyembunyikan sepasang mata berwarna _ruby_.

"Karin?" Seru Ino lantang, masih sedikit tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri di depannya kini.

Senyum anggun Karin berikan untuk gadis didepannya. "Apa kabar?" Sapanya kemudian.

Bukan jawaban yang Karin terima, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari gadis pirang.

"Kapan kau datang?" Lagi Ino bertanya, ia terlalu senang melihat sosok sahabat lamanya.

Karena memang sudah sangat lama mereka tidak bertemu, mungkin sekitar satu tahun setelah gadis bersurai merah itu memutuskan pindah ke Amerika. Dan kini sosoknya tengah berdiri didepannya. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan, bisa kembali bertemu dengan seorang sahabat lama?

"Kemarin, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Karin, dengan membawa pandangan matanya berkeliling ruangan itu.

Ino mengikuti arah pandang sang sahabat lama, sebelum menggeleng.

"Mau makan siang?" setelah mendapat gelengan dari Ino, Karin memberi saran.

"Kebetulan, aku juga akan makan siang dengan Hinata. Ayo!"

Kali ini gadis Uzumaki itu dibuat mengerutkan alisnya, mendengar kalimat gadis didepannya.

"Hinata?" Ia memastika pendengarannya.

Ino kembali mengangguk, "Hyuga Hinata, kau ingat?"

"Maksudmu si culun Hyuga?" Karin memastikan.

Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya?" Ada rasa tak percaya dengan pengankuan si gadis Yamanaka. Ia memang tau kalau Ino itu gadis baik yang bisa dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi dengan gadis culun yang diasingkan oleh sekolah rasanya tidak mudah dipercaya, ditambah lagi Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan si gadis Hyuga.

Mana mungkin kan, Sasuke mengijinkan Ino berteman dengan gadis yang tidak sedap dilihat itu?

Sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan sang sahabat lama, Ino tersenyum terlebih dahulu. "Hampir setahun ini, setelah ia mulai menjadi kekasih sahabat baru Sasuke."

Karin tambah tidak mengerti dengan pejelasan yang Ino berikan, jadi ia hanya merespon sama, kerutan pada keningnya bertambah.

"Ada murid baru, namanya Gaara. Ia masuk setelah kau memutuskan pindah ke Amarika." Terangnya lagi.

Ini yang baru ia tau, bahwa Sasuke yang ia kenal sulit menjalin persahabatan, bisa memasukan orang baru dan langsung mengklaim menjadi sahabatnya. Jadi seperti apa sosok Gaara ini? Ditambah lagi dengan statusnya yang menjadi kekasih dari gadis cupu. Bukankah itu tidak menarik?

Karena seandainya Karin menjadi laki-laki pun gadis Hyuga adalah gadis yang tidak akan ia kencani apa lagi menjadikannya kekasih. Kecuali orang yang bernama Gaara ini memiliki sifat seperti gadis didepannya ini. _Naif_.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin Sasuke menjadikannya sahabat kalau pemuda itu tak berpengaruh untuknya. Ia cukup mengenal siapa Sasuke.

Ia hanya memberi senyum miring pada Ino setelahnya.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Gaara itu." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Ino lagi hanya memberi senyum. Sebelum kemudian melepas apron yang sejak tadi ia kenakan. Dan berteriak pada sang ibu, mengatakan kalau ia keluar sebentar.

Setelah mendapat ijin ia segera mengajak Karin pergi dari tokonya.

Tak jauh, tempat yang Hinata janjikan. Jadi Ino hanya perlu mengajak Karin berjalan beberapa meter saja tak perlu membawa mobil Karin.

Sebuah restauran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari toko bunganya. Disana, disebuah mejah yang berada disudut ruangan sudah ada sosok gadis Hyuga.

Ino membawa Karin mendekati sahabat barunya itu.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Ucap Ino mengalihkan Hinata dari ponsel ditangannya.

Mata sewarna mutiara itu melebar sedikit melihat bukan hanya sahabatnya yang ia tunggu yang datang.

Ia cukup tau siapa yang Ino bawa.

"Tak apakan aku membawa seorang teman?"

Hinata masih diam, sampai Ino menambahkan. "Dia Karin, kau masih ingat?"

Antara mengangguk dan mengeleng, respon yang Hinata berikan membuat Ino terkikik.

Sedangkan Karin menunjukan raut tak suka, ia merasa memang tak ada yang spesial dari sosok Hyuga didepannya ini, masih tetap sama dengan terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tidak asik sama sekali. Mungkin sosok pemuda yang bernama Gaara juga sama seperti gadis itu.

Mereka sudah duduk dalam satu meja yang sama, namun Hinata msih diam, dengan duduk yang terlihat tak nyaman. Seingat Ino sahabat pendiamnya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi, saat mengajaknya makan siang. Tapi sudah lewat beberapa menit ia datang, Hinata masih belum bersuara.

Apa mungkin karena adanya sosok Karin membuat Hinata tak nyaman.

"Hinata?" Panggil Ino.

Hinata mendongak menatapnya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum sebelum kembali berkata. "Kau bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu?"

" _Ehh_?" Ia seolah kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. Jadi ia buru-buru menggeleng.

Ino dibuat tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau keberatan kalau aku juga mengajak Sakura?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, Ino segera menghubungi sahabat _pink_ -nya itu, memang butuh waktu cukup lama sampai sosok merah mudah datang dan bergabung bersama mereka. Mungkin setelah pesanan makan siang mereka datang, Sakura baru datang.

Kedatangan sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu, menambah ketidak nyamanan Hinata tanpa mereka ketahui. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pendek. Gagal sudah, keberaniannya untuk berbicara pada Ino.

Haruno Sakura langsung mengintrogasi Karin yang duduk sebelahnya. "Kapan kau datang Karin?"

"Kemarin." Karin menjawab yang terdengar terkesan tak peduli.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak mengatkan kepadaku, kalau sepupu kesayangannya datang?"

"Aku sengaja, ingin membuat kejutan pada kalian."

"Jadi, kau ingin menghabiskan libur musim panasmu disini?"

Seingat Karin, Haruno Sakura tidak secerewet ini dulu. Sekarang malah melebihi Ino cerewetnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin, membuat Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum merebahkan kepalanya pada meja didepannya. Tentu saja bukan tidak suka, sebab sejak dulu ia malah lebih kompak dengan gadis Uzumaki itu dari pada Ino.

Seperti mereka berdua yang lebih suka menghabiskan akhir pekannya di _club_ berdua dan belanja. Berbeda dengan Ino yang selalu sibuk membantu orang tuanya.

"Akan sulit untuk mengabaikan ajakanmu disetiap akhir pekan, untuk menghabiskan uang." Gerutu sang gadis Haruno meski masih jelas terdengar oleh tiga pasang telinga disana.

Terdengar suara tawa Karin setelahnya. "Aku memang ingin membuat pesta musim panas disini, besok." Ia menghadap kearah sahabat pirang. "Kau mau datang kan Ino?"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, Karin sudah menambahkan. "Pesta ini aku buat untukmu. _Please_ datang ya!" Kedua tangannya sudah saling bertaut didepan dada memohon. Agar sahabatnya itu mau datang pada pesta yang akan ia buat.

"Kau juga bisa mengajak siapapun yang kau mau, termasuk Hyuga dan kekasihnya." Kini mata _ruby-_ nya menatap Hinata yang juga langsung menatapnya.

"Dan kau Sakura, kau juga harus datang dengan Naruto- _nii_."

"Naruto sudah pasti tidak menolak."

"Baguslah, akan aku buat pesta jalanan seperti di Amerika dan terbuka untuk umum."

"Kenapa, tumben sekali?" Sakura melirik kearahnya.

Tidak biasanya kan, kalau Karin mengadakan pesta jalanan. Biasanya gadis merah itu akan berpesta mewah disebuah hotel atau apapun yang bisa dibilang mewah.

"Apa?" Karin bertanya.

"Pesta jalanan?" Jelas Sakura.

Karin lebih memilih menyesap cappucino-nya terlebih dahulu, yang sudah agak meninggin. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis merah mudah.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan pesta mewah, dan pastinya Ino akan lebih suka dengan pesta yang menyenangkan kan?"

Sakura mendengus.

"Aku berharap kau akan datang Ino?" Mengabaikan dengusan Sakura, Karin kembali menoleh kearah Ino.

"Asal pestanya tidak siang hari, meski hari senin aku akan datang. Demi sahabatku yang mau repot-repot datang jauh dari Amerika untuk liburan musim panas." Terang Ino.

"Aku tau, kau siang hari akan sibuk. Jadi tentu saja pestanya malam hari."

"I-Ino- _chan_ , aku pulang dulu tidak papakan?" Suara lihir Hinata mengalihkan tiga pasang mata kearahnya.

" _Hu-uh_." Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah Hinata, hati-hati."

Setelah kepergian gadis Hyuga itu, Karin kembali memperhatikan kedua sahabat lamanya. "Kalian harus mengajak Hyuga dan kekasihnya."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Ino menjawab. "Aku tidak tau apa Hinata menyukai pesta?"

Obrolan antara teman lama itu berlanjut sampai sore hari. Mereka berpisah dengan Sakura dan Karin yang mulain pergi dengan mobil masing-masing, sedangkan Ino kembali menuju toko bunganya.

つつつ

Hinata sedang membaca pesan dari sahabat pirangnya. Yang berisi tentang permohonan maaf.

' _Hinata, aku minta maaf membuatmu tidak jadi bercerita pada ku tadi, karena aku mengajak Karin dan Sakura.'_

Itula isi pesan yang baru saja ia baca. Ia ingat, untuk apa ia mengajak Ino bertemu untuk makan siang tadi. Untuk memberanikan dirinya bercerita tentang kebusukan Sasuke pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi semua keberaninya surut kala Ino tidak datang sendiri. Melainkan dengan sosok yang sejak dulu sangat ia benci, Uzumaki Karin.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Dalam hati ia berucap, _'haahh... sudahlah hubungan mereka bukanlah urusannya.'_

Tak lama ia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan yang Ino kirim. _'Tak apa Ino-chan, aku senang bisa mengenal teman-temanmu.'_

Belum juga ponsel yang ia pegang sempat ia letakan, pesan baru sudah ia terima dari orang yang sama.

' _Apa mungkin kau mau bercerita sekarang, di telepon atau pesan mungkin?'_

' _Tidak Ino-chan, tadi aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang Gaara.'_

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Dan untunglah gadis itu percaya padanya.

Karena ia hanya memberi senyum pada pesannya dan mengatakan kalau sosok Gaara adalah pemuda yang mempesona.

Setelah mebalas 'Terimakasih' ia memulai memejamkan mata, meski tidak tidur. Ada banyak hal yang sedang menganggu pikirannya.

つつつ

Pagi menjelang siang, seorang gadis sudah disibukkan dengan banyak pelanggan di toko bungannya. Memang libur musim panas pelanggannya akan meningkat sampai tiga kali lipat, karena itulah tak jarang ia mengabaikan libur panjangnya, demi membantu ibunya berjaga di toko bunga.

Seperti hari ini, sudah sekitar empat orang datang untuk membeli bunga, entah dalam buket dan jumblah banyak atau hanya setangakai untuk orang terkasih.

Sampai kedatangan seseorang tak ia pedulikan, karena terlalu sibuknya dengan seorang pelanggan remaja yang membeli banyak bunga. Meski ia telah menyadari kedatangan sang kekasih tapi ia biarkan begitu saja sosok Uchiha tampan itu berdiri diam menunggu dirinya.

Ia bisa menyapanya setelah pelanggan terakhirnya ini pergi.

Sasuke mengamati gadis pirangnya yang tengah tersenyum ramah menghadapi pelanggan yang menurutnya banyak maunya dan cerewet itu.

Tak jarang memang ia datang disaat sang kekasih sibuk seperti ini. Kesibuknya tak pernah membuat Ino kehilangan pesonannya dimata _onyx_ pemuda itu.

Mata hitamnya masih fokus memandang sosok yang kini sudah berojigi pada pelanggan terakhirnya.

"Terimakasih, silakan datang kembali." Ucapnya tulus.

Hal itu membuat wajah datar tampan itu menarik sudut bibirnya simetris. Memberi senyum yang membuat ribuan orang yang melihatnya bersemu. Tak terkecuali seorang pelanggan remaja yang sejak tadi melihatnya. Tanpa ia ketahui sosok yang mempesona itu adalah milik gadis penjual bunga yang sejak tadi ia buat reepot karena kemaunya.

Remaja itu masih tetap memandangnya dengan memberi senyum saat ia berjalan melewati sosok penuh pesona itu. Meski sedikitpun pandangan Sasuke masih pada sang kekasihnya.

Berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan berada pada saku celananya, tak mempedulikan segalanya yang ada disekitar. Mungkin dia terlihat seperti pelangan sabar yang setia mengantri menunggu dilayani tapi tentu saja bukan kan?

Ia hanya setia menunggu kesibukan gadisnya, tak masalah memang karena ia punya banyak waktu hari ini.

Sasuke masih diam diposisinya, sampai suara Ino terdengar menyapanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Gadis yang sejak tadi sudah ia tunggu itu telah beerdiri didepannya dengan senyum secerah matahari musim panas.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sang pemuda, sejenak menarik tangan yang ia sembunyikan pada saku, dan terulur pada wajah sang gadis pirang. Membelai lembut sisi wajah ayu itu.

Sasuke tak perlu menjawab, ia yakin dengan tindakannya saat ini, Ino tau ia tak keberatan berapa lama harus menunggu gadisnya.

Ditambah dengan memberinya sebuah kecupan pada kening yang sedikit berkeringat sang gadis Yamanaka. Menegaskan rasa sayangnya pada gadis ini melebihi apapun.

Ino yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai, hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menyudahi ciumannya pada kening kekasihnya.

Sebuah gelengan Ino berikan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Ada apa, kau akan berlibur?" Tanya Ino menebak. Ia sudah hapal kebiasaan kekasihnya itu, setiap kali datang kan?

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Ino mengerucut binggung.

"Lalu?"

"Nanti malam, aku mau mengajakmu makan malam dengan keluargaku. Kau bisa kan?"

Siapa yang tidak senang dengan ajakan yang mengiurkan itu, tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat. Karena Ino sudah lebih dulu berjanji pada Karin, kalau ia akan datang pada pesta yang diadakan gadis Uzumaki itu malam ini. Dan bukannya ia juga harus mengajak Sasuke untuk datang.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka sahabat dekat. Pastinya Sasuke tidak akan menolak undangan itu kan?

"Duduklah dulu, akan ku buatkan kopi." Suruh Ino, dan Sasuke menurut.

Ia duduk pada kursi yang ada di sisi toko bunga Yamanaka selagi menunggu kepergian Ino memasuki rumah utama untuk membuatkannya kopi.

Tak lama, gadis itu datang dengan dua cangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menolak ajakanmu Sasuke- _kun_ , tapi-" Ia menjeda kalimat hanya untuk meletakan cangkir pada meja diantara kursi yang Sasuke duduki.

Terjedanya kalimat Ino membuat Sasuke memicing kearahnya.

"Kau tau kalau Karin datang?"

Raut tampan yang baru saja memicing kearah sang gadis, kini ia alihkan seolah tak minat dengan topik yang diangkat sang kekasih. Tentu saja ia sudah tau, akan kedatangan gadis itu kan? Tapi sejak kapan Ino tau kedatangan Karin?

"Kemarin ia mendatangiku-"

Sasuke kembali menatapnya, bukan karena sosok gadis Uzumaki itu, melainkan Ino yang masih baik-baik saja setelah Karin medatanginya. Apa Karin tidak mengatakan soal kehamilannya pada Ino?

"Dan nanti malam ia memintaku untuk datang pada pesta musim panas yang ia buat. Ia datang untuk berlibur dan berpesta seperti kebiasaanya. " Gadis itu tersenyum kearah sang kekasih yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Karin juga memintaku untuk mengajakmu, kita datang ya?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Namun dengusan Sasuke seolah menjawab keengganan pemuda itu.

Ino kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul?"

"Kau akan makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha. Jadi jangan datang keacaranya."

Itulah keputusan Sasuke yang tidak sepenuhnya diterima Ino, yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak biasanya, kau tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Karin?" Komentar Ino sarkas.

Membuat Sasuke menghela napas.

"Karena aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan orang tuaku Ino."

Rautnya kembali berubah, secerah mentari. "Bagaimana kalau besok? Nanti malam kita datang ke pesta Karin ya?" Harapnya.

"Tidak." Kekeh Sasuke pada keputusannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan datang sendiri." Ino menyerah.

"Aku juga tidak mengijinkanmu datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ya tidak Ino."

"Tapi-"

"Aku mengenal Karin, gadis seperti apa dia." Potong Sasuke dengan suara tingginya.

Ino diam. Ada yang berbeda dengan kekasihnya ini, Sasuke tidak pernah mendebatnya soal apapun, bahkan cenderung mengalah. Tapi kenapa kali ini kekeh dengan penolakannya? Apa hanya karena alasan ingin mengajaknya bertemu keluarga Uchiha, membuat Sasuke mau mendebatnya seperti ini?

Memangnya apa yang yang salah dengan ia datang ke pesta yang dibuat teman lama? Ia juga mengenal Karin dengan baik. Meski ia tau Sasuke lebih lama mengenal gadis itu tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya untuk datang kan?

"Itu bukan alasan." Gerutu Ino.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara helaan napas dari Sasuke.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu dengan orang tuamu?" Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Ino kembali bersuara.

Kali Ini Sasuke memilih menyesap kopinya dari pada menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh gadis disampingnya. Bukan maksud mengabaikan, hanya saja apa yang salah dengan ajakannya untuk menemui orang tuanya.

Apa masih perlu mendengar jawaban darinya?

"Menikahlah denganku." Kalimat itu tersampaikan secara datar dari mulut tipis sang Uchiha. Seketika mampuh membuat gadis yang mendengarnya menunjukan raut muka yang memerah karena tersipu.

Memangnya siapa gadis yang tak merasa senang mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut orang yang ia cintai? Tidak ada, termasuk Ino.

"Sebelum itu, aku harus mengenalkanmu dengan orang tuaku dulu bukan?" Lanjut Sasuke menatap gadis yang masih diam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau membuatku gugup." Akhirnya suara Ino bisa keluar juga, setelah terjebak dalam perasaan senang oleh ucapan sang kekasih.

"Aku serius Ino, aku ingin menikah muda." Tambah Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Aku mau Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mau menikah denganmu dan aku juga siap bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Namun tak bersuara.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah lebih dulu berjanji dengan Karin, dan dia memintaku datang bersamamu." Meski dengan menunjukan raut memohon yang biasanya mampuh meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihat, namun kali ini sepertinya tidak berhasil pada sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak akan datang." Putus Sasuke tanpa kompromi.

Sasuke sudah memasang wajah dinginnya lagi saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, sebelum ia memutuskan beranjak dari duduknya. Kecewa dan marah dengan kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya itu? Tentu saja, meski sudah sering Ino mengecewakannya tapi tak membuat ia bebal akan penolakan gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya kan?

Melihat Sasuke beranjak, Ino segera menahan pergelangan tangan sang kekasih, mencoba mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Ino langsung.

Kini mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan, saling memandang. Sasuke diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Jawaban yang Ino tunggu tak kunjung datang. Sasuke memang sengaja tak menjawabnya, ia ingin tau bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Ino yang kembali bersuara.

Terdengar helaan napas dari sang pria sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua keputusanmu."

Wajah sedih yang kini ditunjukan oleh Ino pada sang kekasih. "Aku mau menikah denganmu Sasuke- _kun_ , tentu saja aku sangat menginginkan itu." Ia mengambil jeda, dan Sasuke masih diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, nanti setelah lulus dari Konoha Gakuen. Dan kita masih memiliki waktu kurang lebih sekitar satu setengah tahun lagi." Tak lupa dengan wajah sedih yang meyakinkan ia tunjukan.

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tega, termasuk pemuda di depannya yang selalu luluh dengan itu.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu menikah sekarang, aku hanya mengajakmu menemui kedua orang tuaku." Meski diucapkan dengan wajah datar, namun ia mau bicara cukup panjang. Agar kekasihnya itu mengerti keinginannya.

"Aku tau, tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Karin."

Belum selesai ia menyampaikannya, sudah ditanggapi Sasuke dengan helaan napas bosan. Namun pemuda itu masih setia berdiri di depan sang gadis.

"Dia ingin kita datang Sasuke- _kun_ , aku janji besok kita akan menemui orang tuamu." Kini kedua tangannya telah bertaut memohon.

"Aku tidak akan datang." Jawabnya datar dengan membuang muka.

Sungguh ia enggan sekali berurusan dengan Karin saat ini. Tidak setelah kabar yang gadis itu sampaikan padanya kemarin. Gadis itu hanya membawa bencada padanya. Dan tentu saja juga pada Ino.

Namun ia sedikit penasaran kenapa Karin tidak memberitau atau belum memberitau kekasihnya ini?

"Katakan padaku, saat Karin menemui, apa dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" Ino hanya menggeleng enteng.

Seingatnya Karin memang tidak mengatakan apapun padanya kemarin selain menyampaikan rencana pesta nanti malam yang gadis itu adakan.

"Kenapa sih?" Wajah cemberutnya terukir disana, yang memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap memperhatikannya.

"Aku takut kau terluka karenanya." Gumaman Sasuke mampuh menarik rasa senang Ino kala mendengarnya.

Gadis itu tau, kekasihnya ini begitu memperioritaskannya, ia paham dengan kekhawatiran Sasuke padanya. Tapi ia juga yakin, bahwa ia akan baik baik saja.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku jauh lebih mengenal Karin, aku tau gadis seperti apa dia." Sasuke memotong cepat.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah ayu gadis Yamanaka, mendengar pernyataan pemuda di depannya. Tentu sajakan Sasuke lebih mengenal Karin, karena memang mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.

Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk Sasuke melarangnya untuk datang keudangan Karin kan? Kini tangannya sudah berada pada kedua sisi wajah tampan Sasuke, merangkum kedua rahang tegas milik bungsu Uchiha itu dengan senyum yang ia tunjukan pada sang pemuda.

"Aku tau kau jauh lebih mengenalnya, tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pernyataan yang membuat Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang memang lebih pendek darinya. Banyak ekspresi yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu yang mampuh membuat Sasuke memicingkan mata tak mengerti.

Kadang kejeniusannya pun tak cukup mengimbanginya. Tingkah yang menjungkir balikkan hidupnya.

Seperti saat ini, ia ingin marah tapi tindakan gadisnya itu kembali meluluhkan kemarahannya. Saat bibir merah muda alami itu mengecap bibirnya.

Ino yang memulai ciuman manis pada bibir mereka, namun Sasuke segera menyambutnya dengan jauh lebih dalam. saling mengecap bibir masing-masing sebelum masuk membuat lidah mereka saling bertaut.

Ciuman mereka bertahan cukup lama, tidak memperhatikan berada dimana mereka sekarang. Juga tanpa takut mungkin saja ada pelanggan yang tiba-tiba datang atau orang tua gadisnya itu.

Ino-lah yang berinisiatif menyudahinya, karena kebutuhan oksigenlah yang membuat ia sadar akan posisi mereka. gadis itu tersenyum setelah ciuman mereka terlepas dengan wajah yang memerah dan napas yang sedikit memburu menambah kesan cantik dimata sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tak terlihat tersengal atau napas yang memburu seperti yang Ino tunjukan. Ia masih diam tanpa ekspresi memandang wajah cantik sang kekasih didepannya. Wajah yang mampuh meyakinkan hatinya, bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

Ucapan Karin tidak akan merubah semuanya, bila memang gadis itu berani mengatakanya pada Ino, maka Karin akan tau apa yang bisa ia lalukan. Ini bukan sekedar ancaman untuk gadis Uzumaki itu.

 _~Complications~_

Malam hari telah datang menggantikan siang, cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang menghiasi malam musim panas di bulan Agustus.

Malam yang menyenangkan untuk dihabiskan berdua dengan sang kekasih. Seperti pemuda Namikaze ini, yang sudah sekita hampir satu jam yang lalu datang karena kekasih merah jambunya menyuruh untuk datang.

Naruto pikir kekasihnya itu akan mengajaknya kencan, tapi setelah ia datang dan melihat kekasihnya itu telah siap dengan sebuah baju kasual yang rapi. Membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Tapi setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil milik pemuda itu, sebelum Naruto menyalahkan mesin mobilnya. Pemuda itu bertanya akan pergi kemana mereka? makan malam romantis dengan setelan yang dikenakan oleh gadisnya itu sedikit tidak mungkin.

Jadi ia bertanya. Dan jawaban dari gadis Haruno itu membuatnya mendelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak tau kalau Karin datang?" Pertanyaan Sakura karena melihat kekagetan pemuda disampingnya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. Jujur ia memang tidak tau, kalau sepupunya itu mengunjungi Jepang. Kapan Karin datang? Dan tinggal dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak memberitaunya?

"Jadi kau juga tidak tau, kalau dia membuat pesta malam ini?" Lagi Sakura bertanya, yang hanya dijawaban gelengan pula oleh sang kekasih.

Mobil sport itu urung berjalan.

Sedikit penasaran, kenapa Karin tidak memberi tau Naruto akan kedatangannya. Dan tinggal dimana Karin beberapa hari ini, kalau bukan di kediamana Naruto?

"Dia benar-benar datang?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit butuh keyakinan.

"Kemarin dia menemuiku dan Ino. Dan hari ini ia akan mengadakan pesta jalanan ala Amerika." Terang Sakura.

"Dimana?"

"Sekita jalanan taman Yamashita."

"Kita kesana." Putus Naruto, segera menyalahkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?"

Kini pasangan yang berbeda warna rambut Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuga Hinta, juga telah siap untuk menuju keacara yang dibuat seorang teman lama disekolah mereka.

Tadi sore Ino mengirim pesan padanya, dan mengajaknya untuk datang di pesta yang Karin buat. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau dan tidak kenal siapa itu Karin dan seperti apa gadis itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, karena Ino yang meminta jadi ia menyanggupinya. Dan tak lama sebuah pesan dari Sakura, yang juga memberitaunya soal pesta malam ini. ia sempat bertanya kenapa yang menghubunginya malah kedua gadis itu bukan kedua sahabatnya, Sasuke atau Naruto mungkin?

Atau mungkin ini acara para gadis, lalukenapa ia juga diajak? Makaia memutuskan bertanya pada Hinata. Dan gadis itu menjelaskan semua. Tentang pesta yang dibuat oleh seorang bernama Uzumaki Karin, yang juga sepupu dari Naruto. Dan semua tentang gadis itu.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata, jadi ia perlu memastikan lagi, apa gadis yang tengah duduk di samping kursi kemudinya ini, yakin akan ikut datang?

Sebuah anggukan mejawab pertanyaan Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memutuskan menjalankan mobilnya menuju keacara yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu Ino telah sampai ditempat pesta yang dibuat oleh Uzumaki Karin. Dia memang telah mengatakan, akan datang sendiri, Sasuke sedang ada acara keluarga. Tentu saja alasan itu tak sepenuhnya benar tapi tidak mungkin dia jujur soal keengganan kekasihnya itu untuk datang.

Jadi Karin-lah yang memutuskan menyuruh seorang supir untuk menjemputnya. Maka dari itu, disinilah ia sekarang. Sebuah jalanan yang memang cukup familiar baginya, namun jalanan yang biasanya sepi, kini sudah penuh dengan orang dengan pakaian yang bebas simple.

Seperti dirinya, yang menggunakan baju tanpa lengan, berkerah nehru dengan aksen kancing didepan yang memperlihatkan perut ratanya dipadu dengan rok diatas lutul. Ditambah dengan sepatu _sneakers_ hitam yang berwarna berlawanan dengan setelan yang ia pakai.

Menurut Ino pesta jalanan akan lebih cocok bila ia memilih menggunkan sepatu jenis _sneakers_ , bukan _high heels_ yang mungkin akan membuat ia sakit kakinya.

Meski model baju yang ia kenakan tanpa lengan, tak membuat udara malam musim panas membunuhnya. Karena ia memang sengaja mengabaikan jaket atau blazer untuk melindungi kulitnya dari udara dingin.

Udara malam musim panas memang tak sedingin dipenghujung bulan Desember. Jadi ia tenang akan hal itu.

Kini terlihat Karin, telah menyambutnya dengan senyum, gadis itu menggunakan celana _jeans high waist_ gelap dengan atasan _tank top_ polos dan memakai _flast shoes_. Tak jau berbeda dengan penampilan yang lain. kebanyakan orang yang menghadiri acara itu hanya menggunakan setelan kasual yang santai.

Sejak beberapa menit datang dan mengamati sekitar, ia belum melihat Sakura dan Hinata, meski sudah sangat banyak yang telah datang. Kebanyakan memang dari sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen.

"Kau mau minum?" Tawar Karin menyodorkan botol beralkohol itu.

Ino menerimanya. " _Tanks_." Memang ia tak menolak minuman beralkohol meski tak terlalu suka.

"Perhatian semua!" Suara keras Karin mengalun disana. "Kalian pasti sudah tau siapa dia kan?" semua pasang mata memperhatikannya, termasuk juga dengan Ino, gadis yang dimaksud Karin.

"Dia Yamanaka Ino, tamu istimewaku dan pesta ini aku buat untuknya."

Semua masih diam memperhatikan. "Kalian bisa menikmati pestanya sesuka hati. Bebas." Teriaknya lagi.

" _Ne_ , Ino?" Kini pandangannya mata _ruby_ -nya tertuju pada si rambut pirang yang sengaja digerai.

" _Hm_?" Respon Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meriahkan pesta ini dengan permainan _Truth or dare_? Sebagai hiburan?" Saran gadis Uzumaki.

"Kita?" Jelas Ino memastikan.

Karin mengangguk, tanda mengiyakan.

Menyetujui saran sang sahabat lama, tentu saja tak masalah buatnya. Ino mengangguk. Toh permaian yang penuh tantangan itu akan menambah kesar menarik meriah.

Suara dentuman musik kesar menambah panas musim ini. Karin menjauh darinya, hanya untuk mengambil botol tanpa isi dan menyingkirkan beberapa botol yang lain, yang masih berisi minuman yang memang telah disiapkan disana.

Karin memulai memutar botolnya, putaran yang pertama dan ujung botol itu mengarah padanya.

Ino tersenyum melihatnya. " _Truth or dare?"_ Tanyanya kemudian.

" _Truth_." Jawab Karin enteng.

"Siapa kekasihmu sekarang?"

" _Hmm_... Tidak ada." Jawaban yang membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Putaran putaran berikutnya berlanjut, tanpa menyadari dua mobil yang membaya dua pasangan baru saja datang bergabung.

Namikase Naruto, sudah akan menuju ketengah dimana dua orang gadis yang ia kenal sedang asik bermain, namun tarikan dari Sakura pada tangannya menahannya. Jadi kini mereka hanya berdiri diam, melihat yang dilakukan Ino dan Karin. Berdiri disamping mobil _sport_ -nya.

Begitu dengan Gaara, yang tiba tak lama setelah mobil Naruto tiba. Namun ia dan Hinata masih berada didalam mobil, melihat dari sana.

Kini ujung botol yang terputar mengarah pada Ino.

" _Truth or dare_?" Kini Karinlah yang bertanya.

" _Dare_." Cukup percaya diri Ino menyuarakannya.

Terlihat seringai dari bibir Karin. Setelah yang sekian lamanya Ino memilih _truth_ , dan yang terakhir menjawab belum pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan siapapun termasuk Sasuke, kini temannya itu akan menerima tantangan darinya.

"Buka bajumu."

" _Haaa_?" Ino dibuat melotot seketika oleh keinginan Karin.

Ia tak langsung melakukannya, ia masih terlihat enggan melakukan tantangan dari si gadis Uzumaki. Tapi Karin terlihat menunggu dengan senyum kemenangannya yang ia buat imut didepannya.

"Baiklah." Putus Ino akhirnya. Satu persatu kancing baju yang ada, ia lepas. Sampai kancing yang terakhir. Baju tanpa lengan itu akhirnya tanggal juga, dengan Ino yang melemparnya kebawah kakinya. Kini hanya _bra_ hitam polos yang membalut tubuh atasnya.

Tantangan Karin tidak akan membuatnya sampai telanjang bukan?

Melihat Ino melepas bajunya, membuat Gaara langsung keluar dari mobil dengan kening berkerut, khawatir. Diikuti oleh Hinata.

" _Wow_..." Teriak Karin lantang dengan senyum cerah melihat keberania Ino. Tak lupa memberikan _applause_.

Namun setelah itu, bukannya memutar botolnya, Karin memilih menghapirinya. "Aku salut dengan keberanianmu Ino." Komentarnya.

Kini Karin berpindah mengamati satu persatu wajah yang ada disana. Matanya menangkap dua pasangan yang ia tunggu. Disana juga ada sosok rambut merah berdiri bersama gadis yang ia tau bernama Hinata, yang cukup menyita perhatiannya. Mungkin itu pemuda yang bernama Gaara. Sangat menarik.

"Terimakasih sudah datang kepesta ini, pesta yang aku buat untuk Yamanaka Ino. Gadis bodoh dan naif yang ada disampingku ini." Ia mulai berpidato, yang memang sejak awal ia rencanakan. Mejatuhkan Yamanaka Ino.

"Bukankah dia _cantik_ dan _sexy_? Jadi tak herankan kalau Uchiha Sasuke sangat terobsesi padanya. Banyak yang iri dengannya, termasuk aku."

"Karin?" Potong Ino. Membuat Karin memperhatikannya.

Namun tak membuat ia berhenti bicara. "Kenapa?"

"Aku memang sangat iri padamu Ino. Gadis biasa yang mempuh membuat Uchiha Sasuke bertekuk lutut, menjadi seperti seorang putri di Konoha Gakuen. Apa kau pikir kau hebat?"

"Karin apa-apaan kau ini.?" Apa ini bagian dari pesta yang Karin buat? Tapi ia tidak suka dengan cara ini. Kemarahannya seketika itu mampuh melupakan baju yang beberapa saat lau ia tanggalkan.

"Kau perlu tau, Sasuke tidak mencintaimu. Dia hanya ingin menaklukkanmu, mungkin setelah ia bisa tidur denganmu ia akan mencampakanmu seperti yang ia lalukan pada gadis-gadis lain selama ini."

Mata biru _aqua_ , itu melebar sempurna.

"Tak usah kaget, malam ini kau akan tau segalanya. Agar kau tak menjadi gadis bodoh yang pernah ada."

Jeda yang Karin ambil hanya sebentar. "Entah sudah berapa banyak gadis yang telah tidur dengan Sasuke, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menghitungnya." Ia mendengus dengan senyum miring.

"Mungkin semua gadis yang ada di Konoha Gakuen sudah ia tiduri, kecuali kau. Bukankah itu ironi, kekasihnya sendiri belum pernah tidur dengan sang pangeran sekolah?"

"Cukup Karin, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ia bukan gadis yang akan diam bila diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tak ingin tau itu dari mulut gadis yang mungkin sangat ia percayai sampai detik sebelum ini.

"Aku membicarakan tentang fakta Ino. Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, silakan bertanya pada kedua sahabatmu yang berdiri disana." Arah matanya tertuju pada sosok rambut merah jambu dan _indigo_.

 _Aquamarine_ Ino mengikuti arah pandang Karin. Disana ia melihat Sakura dan Hinata bersama Naruto dan Gaara.

"Mungkin saja mereka berdua juga sudah pernah menghangatkan ranjang kekasihmu?"

Kalimat perkalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabat lamanya hanya membuat dadanya sesak. Apa Karin hanya membual untuk melukainya atau ini kenyataan? Ia tak tau dan tak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. "Aku tidak mengerti-"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Karin lebih cepat memotongnya. "Kau tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua diam saja atau kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu?" Sebuah senyum mengejek Karin berikan.

"Karena mereka semua yang ada disini pasti sangat menginginkan kehancuranmu gadis bunga, isangat ingin kau jatuh dan sadar dimana posisimu, termasuk aku."

Kalimat lantang yang bisa didengar semua telinga yang ada itu membuat beberapa pasangan yang ada disana, yang sedang saling menautkan tangan mereka dan mungkin juga ada yang sedang berpelukan dan ciuman saling melepaskan diri dari pasangan masing-masing. Termasuk tangan yang sejak tadi bertaut antara Naruto dan Sakura, kini terlepas perlahan. Rahang Naruto mengeras tanpa disadari.

Sedangkan disisi belangkangnya Gaara masih diam membiarkan Hinata menggigil ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Aku yang lebih dulu mencintai Sasuke." Kini suaranya memelan tapi terlihat ditekan pada setiap katanya. "Tapi kau yang mendapatkan cintanya, sedangkan aku?" Ia menghela napas pendek dengan dua tetes air mata yang telah jatuh. "Aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan napsunya saat kekasihnya engan untuk memuaskannya, lalu setelah aku hamil ia meninggalkanku. Apa kau pikir itu adil untukku Yamanaka Ino?" Ia berteriak diakhir kalimatnya.

Wajah ayu seorang Yamanaka Ino pun telah basah oleh air mata yang sudah sejak tadi mengalir dari sepasang _aquamarine_ miliknya.

"Mungkin bukan aku saja, silakan tanya pada mereka semua yang ada disini, siapa yang belum pernah tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke? mereka ada disini, tanya juga pada Sakura atau Hyuga, kau sangat percaya pada mereka kan?"

Ino hanya menggeleng. Apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelum ini, sampai ia kini berada diposisi seperti ini? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya malam ini?

Getaran pada ponsel Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu. Nama sang sahabat yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Sasuke?" Jawabnya lirih.

' _Kau dimana Naruto?'_ Tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Sudah sejak tadi ia khawatir, merasa tak tenang, mebiarkan kekasihnya pergi ke pesta yang dibuat Karin seorang diri. Karena ia tau gadis seperti apa Karin, gadis yang ia kenal super tega.

Setelah Naruto menjawab dimana dirinya sekarang, sambungan ponsel itu terputus sepihak. Pemuda jabrik itu tak bisa berbicara banyak, setelah apa yang sedang ia dengar keluar dari mulut sepupunya.

Ia cukup tau soal kebiasaan Sasuke yang tidur dengan banyak gadis tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, tapi kenyataan yang baru ia dapat membuat tubuhnya lemas. Sepupu kesayangannya tengah hamil, anak sahabatnya dan ditambah dengan pertanyaan apa kekasihnya juga pernah tidur dengan sang sahabat?

Ia tak berani menanyakan itu pada Sakura. Biarkan gadis itu yang mengatakannya sendiri soal kebenarannya.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura lirih. Mencoba memegang tangan kekasihnya yang terlepas.

Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas tanpa mau berkata.

Tak lama sebuah mobil behenti diantara dua gadis yang sudah saling memandang tajam dengan mata yang sembab oleh air mata. Mobil yang dikendarai cukup kencang itu benhenti dengan tiba-tiba sampai terdengar dencitan ban mobil dengan aspal.

Terlihat keluar dari sana, sosok tinggi, rambut yang melawan gravitasi dan setelah _jeans_ dengan kaos dan jaket _hoodie_ berwarna gelap. Melangkah cepat menuju kepada dua gadis yang sama-sama menatap kearahnya.

Mungkin mereka kaget dengan kedatangannya.

Mata hitamnya memicing tajam, melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat, air mata kekasihnya ditambah dengan penampilan gadisnya itu, yang hanya memakai _bra_ tanpa penutup apapun. Tubuhnya yang bebas menjadi konsumsi publik. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya marah, pasti itu adalah ulah dari sosok yang berdiri tak jau dari kekasihnya itu.

Siapa lagi kalau buka Uzumaki Karin. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis Uzumaki itu terhadap kekasihnya. Ia tak tau, karena ia telat menyaksika apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ini.

Tapi kenapa seolah semua diam atas tindakan Karin pada Ino? Bukankah disini juga ada kedua sahabatnya dan juga ada naruto?

Mengabaikan semuanya yang memenuhi otaknya, sang Uchiha yang telah sampai didepan kedua gadis itu, langsung memberikan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras pada pipi gadis bersurai merah. Sampai membuat gadis itu tersungkur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan?" Ucapnya lirih tapi penuh amara memandang dengan sorot mata tajam.

Mengabaikan Karin yang masih tersungkur di aspal, kini Sasuke memutar tumitnya menuju kearah gadis yang masih berdiri diam.

Buru-buru melepas jaket _hoodie_ -nya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh telajang sang kekasih. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lembut.

Melihat ini sama saja dengan saat melihat gadis ini mendapat pelecehan di bus beberapa waktu lalu. Sakit dan marah. Ingin membunuh siapapun yang melakukan ini pada gadisnya.

Namun kali ini Ino menolak pelukannya, ia melngkan mundur, mengambil jarak dari pemuda tinggi didepannya. Jaket yang telah berhasil menutupi tubuh atasnya ia tarik kembali dan melemparnya sama seperti baju yang beberapa saat lalu ia buang.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi tubuhnya." Desisnya dengan masih sesegukan.

Menerima penolakan sang kekasih, kali Ini Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Tapi kemarahannya tak mereda. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat Karin pada Ino. Kini ia hanya ingin membunuh gadis itu saja.

"Aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak datang akan?" Lagi Sasuke bersuara.

"Kenapa, kau takut aku mengetahui semuanya?"

"Dengar, akan aku jelaskan, tapi ayo kita pulang dulu sekarang." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak dan mencoba mendekat lagi. Ia harus sabar. Kekasihnya ini mungkin sedang kecewa padanya. "Lihat keadaanmu, banyak yang melihat tubuh Ino."

Ino mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku tidak malu dengan tubuh telanjangku ini Sasuke, semua kelakuanmulah yang memuatku malu. Kau sudah menelanjangiku lebih dari ini Uchiha Sasuke brengsek." Mungkin ia bukan gadis kasar yang bar-bar, mengumpat seperti ini atau tidak menambahkan _suffix_ pada panggilan untuk kekasihnya, bukanlah kebiasaannya tapi sekarang mungkin pengecualinya dan untuk pertama kalinya.

 _つづく_

Maaf apabila telah sangat lama update, banyak hal yang mungkin mengakibatkan terlantarnya cerita ini. Tapi sebisa mungkin pasti akan aku selesaikan sampai ending. Meski engga akan kilat seperti fic sebelumnya ditambah fic ini akan sangat panjang. XD

Jadi aku harap masih ada yang mau membaca dan menunggu kisah mereka.

Terimakasih atas RnR-nya, aku suka ngebaca semua review kalian, tapi maaf engga bisa bales satu persatu.

 _See you next yaaa_... X)


	7. Chapter 7 Anggap saja aku dinding

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

" **Anggap saja aku dinding."**

Tak lama sebuah mobil berhenti diantara dua gadis yang sudah saling memandang tajam dengan mata yang sembab oleh air mata. Mobil yang dikendarai cukup kencang itu benhenti dengan tiba-tiba sampai terdengar dencitan ban mobil dengan aspal.

Terlihat keluar dari sana, sosok tinggi, rambut yang melawan gravitasi dan setelah jeans dengan kaos dan jaket hoodie berwarna gelap. Melangkah cepat menuju dua gadis yang sama-sama menatap kearahnya.

Mungkin mereka kaget dengan kedatangannya.

Mata hitamnya memicing tajam, melihat pemandangannya yang ia lihat, air mata kekasihnya, ditambah dengan penampilan gadisnya itu, yang hanya memakai _bra_ tanpa penutup apapun. Tubuh yang menjadi konsumsi publik. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya marah, pasti itu adalah ulah dari sosok yang berdiri tak jau dari kekasihnya itu.

Siapa lagi kalau buka Uzumaki Karin. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis Uzumaki itu terhadap kekasihnya. Ia tak tau, karena ia telat menyaksika apa yang telah terjadi.

Tapi kenapa seolah semua diam atas tindakan Karin pada Ino? Bukankah disini juga ada kedua sahabatnya dan juga ada Naruto?

Mengabaikan semuanya sang Uchiha yang telah sampai didepan kedua gadis itu, langsung memberikan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras pada pipi gadis bersurai merah. Sampai membuat gadis itu tersungkur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan?" Ucapnya lirih tapi penuh amarah memandang dengan sorot mata tajam.

Mengabaikan Karin yang masih tersungkur di aspal, kini Sasuke memutar tumitnya menuju kearah gadis yang masih berdiri diam.

Buru-buru melepas jaket _hoodie_ -nya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh telajang sang kekasih. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lembut.

Melihat ini sama saja dengan saat melihat gadis ini mendapat pelecehat di bus beberapa waktu lalu. Sakit dan marah. Ingin membunuh siapapun yang melakukan ini pada gadisnya.

Namun kali ini Ino menolak pelukannya, ia melangkan mundur, mengambil jarak dari pemuda tinggi didepannya. Jaket yang telah berhasil menutupi tubuh atasnya ia tarik kembali dan membuangnya, sama seperti baju yang beberapa saat lalu ia buang.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi tubuhku." Desisnya dengan masih sesegukan.

Menerima penolakan sang kekasih, kali ini Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Tapi kemarahannya tak mereda. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat Karin pada Ino. Kini ia hanya ingin membunuh gadis itu saja.

"Aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak datangkan?" Lagi Sasuke bersuara.

"Kenapa kau takut aku mengetahui semuanya?"

"Dengar, akan aku jelaskan, tapi kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak dan mencoba mendekat lagi. Ia harus sabar. Kekasihnya ini mungkin sedang kecewa padanya. "Lihat keadaanmu, banyak yang melihat tubuh Ino."

Ino mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku tidak malu dengan tubuh telanjangku ini Sasuke, semua kelakuanmulah yang memuatku malu. Kau sudah menelanjangiku lebih dari ini Uchiha Sasuke brengsek." Mungkin ia bukan gadis kasar yang bar-bar, mengumpat atau tidak menambahkan _suffix_ bukanlah kebiasaannya. Tapi sekarang mengkin pengecualinya dan untuk pertama kalinya.

Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, membuat gadis bermata _aqua_ itu hanya diam sesegukan. Bertahan disini sama saja menambah kesakitanya, sosok pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum hari ini masih diam di depannya. Memandangnya dengan penuh luka yang terpancar dari _onyx_ miliknya, tapi juga ada kemarahan disana.

Ino mengambil langkah mundur, mungkin ia kini sedang terjebak ditempat ini, tapi sekarang ia hanya ingin pergi dari semua orang yang ada disini, pergi dari pemuda di depannya, mengabaikan segala drama yang Sasuke buat.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah mundur ia ambil, sebelum tumit dan badannya ia putar berbalik. Tanpa pikir dua kali ia membawa langkahnya untuk berlari, menjauh dari tempat Sasuke masih berdiri diam.

Mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang, tubuh atasnya hanya tertutup _bra_. Angin malam musim panas yang semula hangat kini seolah menyelimutinya dengan kedinginan.

Pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya adalah tujuannya, sampai ke kamarnya adalah keinginanya, ia ingin menangis yang kecang disana. Tapi seolah dunia mengejeknya, seberapa berusaha berlari jarak rumahnya masih terlihat jauh.

Tapi paling tidak ia bisa menjauh dari ribuan mata yang menjoba menjatuhkannya lebih dari ini. Dijalanan sepi yang baru ia sadari, ia merasa takut dan khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh dinginnya. Lelah berlari ia memutuskan berjalan pelan, karena ia sadar dengan berlaripun ia tak dapat sampai ke rumahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, masih diam melihat kepergian gadis yang sangat ia cintai dari hadapannya dengan air mata. Jujur ia ingin sekali mengejarnya membawanya kedalam pelukannya dan menjelaskan semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi keinginnannya untuk tinggal lebih besar.

Memberi pelajaran pada gadis Uzumaki adalah keinginan terbesarnya. Setelah sosok Ino semakin jauh dari pandangannya Sasuke pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang masih diam terduduk di aspal.

Rahang tegas sang Uchiha yang menunjukan kemarahannya terlihat jelas oleh mata yang memandang. Tanpa peringatan surai merah yang tergerai bebas ia tarik sampai sang empunya terpaksa berdiri.

Setelah berdiri tarikannya pun tak kunjung Sasuke lepas, ia malah lebih erat mencengkramnya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan brengsek?" Suara yang tegas mengalun berat.

Karin ingat, Sasuke memang sudah memperingatkannya, tapi masa bodoh tentang itu, semua sudah terjadi.

Lalu apa ia takut dengan kemarahan Sasuke? Tidak, ia ingin melihat seberapa besar kemarahan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Cengkraman pada rambut merah Karin, ia lepas hanya untuk memberi tamparan berkali-kali pada wajah ayu gadis itu. Sampai darah segar sedikit keluar dari sudut bibir merahnya. Tamparan keras membuat giginya merobek sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah semarah ini pada seorang wanita, apa lagi sampai mengunakan kekerasan berlebihan seperti ini. Ia lebih suka apa bila lawannya adalah seorang laki-laki dari pada gadis yang juga ia kenal sejak dulu. Tapi kelakuan Karinlah yang membuat ia marah besar.

Tamparannya masih berlanjut, tak peduli wanita itu sudah terluka, berdarah dan kembali tersungkur.

Kini rahang Karin yang ia cengkram kuat, "berdiri." Bentak Sasuke.

Karena tak mau lebih sakit lagi, Karin ikut berdiri karena tarikan dan cengkraman pada rahanya yang menyakitkan.

"Apa kau lupa dengan siapa kau membuat masalah?" Lagi, Sasuke bertanya dengan tekanan pada setiap katanya.

Sedangkan semua mata yang sejak tadi menyaksikan dengan diam, masih disana ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutannya, berbeda dengan sepasang mata _shapire_ , milik pemuda yang juga menjadi kakak sepupu dari gadis yang sedang Sasuke hajar.

Namikaze Naruto, mengabaikan gengaman tangan sang kekasih, ia berlari menuju kearah tengah, dimana sahabat dan adik sepupunya ada disana.

Tujuannya tentu saja menghentikan Sasuke berbuat lebih dari ini. Bagaimanapun juga Karin tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Sasuke sudah cukup, berhenti." Naruto mlepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada rahang Karin dengan paksa. "Kau bisa membunuhnya." Lagi ia memperingatkan, setelah tangan sang sahabat terlepas.

Kini sang adik ada pada jangkaunnya, ia berdiri diantar dua orang itu.

"Memang itu tujuanku, minggir." Desis Sasuke.

Namun Naruto tak menyingkir, juga tak bersuara. Ia hanya memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada sahabatnya.

Diam dalam posisi seperti itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang setelahnya. Karena ia tau, seberapa keras kepalanya Naruto. Jadi ia tak akan mau menyingkir dan menyerahkan sepupunya.

Sebuah senyum miring, Sasuke tunjukan sebagai ejekan pada sosok di depannya. Lalu ia mendengus sebelum berkata. "Beritau pada sijalang ini, siapa yang sedang ia lawan."

Jeda sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku tak segan-segan membunuhnya disini, bila dia bukan adikmu."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu ia langsung pergi dengan kemarahan yang belum juga mereda.

Sebelum insiden penamparan Sasuke pada Karin, beberapa waktu lalu, setelah tak lama Ino pergi dari sana, ada sosok yang langsung mengejarnya karena ia tau Sasuke tak mengejar sosok gadis itu.

Sabaku Gaara memilih mengabaikan sosok lembut yang berdiri takut dibelakangnya tanpa suara. Ia kembali memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarai menjauh dari tempat itu meninggalkan Hinata yang tanpa berani mencegahnya pergi.

Tak perlu berkendara dengan kencang untuk dapat menyusul sosok yang kini telah berjalan pelan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Gaara tak pernah berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya tapi ia hanya ingin memeluk sosok rapuhnya, ia tak pernah suka dengan sosok Ino yang seperti ini.

Tadi ia sempat bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Sasuke tak mengejarnya? Sekarang ia tau, mungkin ia yang harus mengejarnya.

Mobilnya ia berhentikan tepat di depan Ino yang juga langsung berhenti. Pandangan yang buram karena air mata, masih bisa membedakan bahwa mobil yang berhenti di depannya ini bukanlah milik Sasuke.

Tapat, saat ia melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya. Sabaku Gaara keluar dari sisi kemudi dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Apa pemuda ini sedang mengasihaninya?

Atau apa Sasuke yang meminta sahabatnya ini mengejarnya? Kenapa bukan Sasuke sendiri yang mengejarnya, bukankah pemuda itu ingin memberi penjelasan? tapi itu tak penting sekarang, karena ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun.

Inginnya Ino mengabaikan sosok yang mendekatinya, dengan cara kembali berlari. Tapi Gaara melah menarik lengannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Aku antar pulang." Suara lirihnya menjelaskan maksudnya setelah Ino berada didepannya.

Tanganya masih tetap memberi cengkraman lembut pada lengan Ino.

Ino menariknya, namun tetap tak terlepas. "Lepas." Pintanyapun diabaikan oleh Gaara.

"Lepaskan Gaara, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Suara yang mengalun lirih masih dapat didengar Gaara meski terhalang oleh sesegukan.

Ino tak perlu seseorang mengasihani keadaanya sekarang.

Gaara menarik napas pendek, masih kukuh menahan lengan gadis depannya.

"Lihat keadaanmu, Orang tuamu akan khawatir melihatmu pulang keadaan seperti ini." Dengan sabar ia berkata panjang.

Bukan membual atau sekedar mecari kesempatan, tapi ia tau pasti kedua orang tua Ino akan khawatir melihat putri mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini, layaknya dirinya.

Ino diam, mencerna ucapan Gaara, ia ingat beberapa minggu lalu, ia pulang dengan keadaan yang juga mengenaskan, dan ia tau seberapa khawatirnya sang ibu.

Mengingat itu, air matanya yang mencoba ia cegah kembali mengalir dengan deras dan sesegukannya semakin menjadi.

Melihat hal itu, dada Gaara bertambah sakit meski tak berdarah. Apa ini? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kesakitan yang ia rasakan membuat ia lebih posesif pada sosok didepannya. Tarikan pada lengannya membuat Ino menubruk tubuh tegapnya.

Dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh kecil itu sedikit menenangkan dadanya yang sesak. Sebuah pelukan yang menghangatkan tubuh yang dingin di musim panas.

Ino tentu saja ingin meronta, karena ia tak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan siapapun. Termasuk pemuda ini. Apa lagi terlihat menangis sesegukan seperti ini.

Rontahannya berhenti, setelah melihat ucapan pemuda itu yang terdengar seperti penenang baginya.

"Anggap saja aku dinding." Lirih Gaara.

Tangannya masih memeluk posesif tubuh yang hanya tertutup _bra_ dibagian atasnya. Gadis itu mulai tenag dalam pelukannya.

Ucapannya itu untuk memberi kekbebasan untuk Ino menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan kenyataan seberapa rapuh sosok kuat seperti Ino.

Tangisannya tak mudah mereda, dadanya malah semakin sesak. Disaat tadi tdak ada yang peduli padanya, sekarang pemuda ini datang dan peduli padanya.

Disaat semua orang menginginkan kehancurannya, sosok pemuda ini malah mengkwatirkannya.

Tangan Ino yang bebas berada di dada sang pemuda, ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kaos dan jaket pemuda itu. Sedangkan wajahnya yang menangis sudah membasahi kaos bagian depan Gaara tanpa ia peduli.

...

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku kalau kau datang?" setelah kepergian Sasuke dari hadapan kedua saudara itu, Naruto langsung meberondong dengan banyak pertanyaan pada sang sepupu.

Namun Karin masih diam menunduk.

"Kapan kau datang? Dan Dimana kau tinggal sekarang?" Masih pertanyaan yang sama, soal kedatangan dirinya ke Jepang yang tak ia beritaukan pada sang kakak sepupu.

Bukan rasa marah seorang kakak atas perbuatan adiknya yang baru saja dilakukannya, karena Karin tau, Naruto adalah sosok penyambar dan tak tau malu yang menjengkelkan.

Kadang tak tau tempat dimana dan pada siapa ia harus peduli.

Masih dalam diamnya, Karin enggan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Naruto. Tapi apa pemuda itu menyerah dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya? Tidak.

Tatapan sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu lekat mengarah padanya, masih menunggu jawaban dari salah satu gadis yang ia sayangi.

Tapi seolah bungkam enggan menjawab sama sekali, membuat ia harus menghela napas. Malam ini banyak yang dipermalukan di tempat ini. Karena itu ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Melihat sekeliling, masih ada banyak teman-temannya yang berkumpul disana, seolah semua yang terjadi tadi adalah pemandangan yang pantas untuk dilihat.

Kembali ia memandang adik sepupu yang masih diam. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya halus.

Tetap tak ada respon. Kembali Naruto menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Karin? lihat aku." Kini suaranya memang lebih lirih, tapi terdengar menangkutkan ditelingga Karin. Mungkin karena selama ini Naruto tak pernah seserius ini. Karena itulah sepasang mata _ruby_ langsung mendongak.

Naruto memang sabar, tapi jangan anggap ia tak bisa marah juga kan? Ia sudah jenuh menghadapi semua orang malam ini, ia hanya ingn segera pulang dan tidur.

"Apa?" Jelas terdengar nada tak suka yang keluar dari bibir Karin. "Jangan pedulikan aku." Masih tertinggal disana jejak air mata dan memar pada bibirnya kala wajah ayu itu mendongak.

Melihatnya hal itu tentu menyakiti hatinya. Namun Naruto tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke atas perbuatannya pada Karin begitu saja, karena ia tau seperti apa sahabat kentalnya itu, dan seharusnya Karin pun sudah paham akan hal itu. Karena seberapa lama Karin mengenal sang sahabat?

"Lebih baik kau pedulikan kekasihmu yang berdiri disana." Tunjuknya pada sosok gadis merah jambu. "Dan tanyakan padanya apa dia pernah tidur dengan sahabatmu?" sebuah seringai yang ia paksa tunjukan. Ada nada tekanan pada akhir kalimat.

Arah pandang Naruto mengikuti gadis itu, ia bisa melihat sosok gadis yang ia cintai disana. Mungkin melihat sosoknya sekarang bisa membuat hatinya sakit, mungkin karena asumsi Karin pada kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, ia juga tak berani bertanya untuk memastikanya, ia takut akan lebih sakit dari ini setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Karin sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Tangan Naruto yang mencoba meraihnya, ia tepis kasar. "Jangan pedulikan aku." Tolak Karin akhirnya.

Setelah sang kakak sepupu diam, Karin berlari meninggalkannya. Menuju mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dengan kembali menangis.

Setelah mobil gadis itu pergi melaju dengan cepat, Naruto masih disana memandang kepergian sang sepupu dengan diam. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang ingin marah. Ia bukan seorang yang mudah marah.

Karena tak mau merenung disini, ia berbalik cepat menuju mobilnya berada. Setelah sampai didekat mobil yang juga tempat dimana sang kekasih berdiri, Naruto berhenti memberikan pandangan yang sulit diartikan pada gadis bersurai merah muda di depannya.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura lirih.

"Jangan bicara padaku." Mencoba mengabaikan apapun yang coba dijelaskan sang kekasih, meski itu sulit.

Pemuda dengan gaya rambut jabrik itu memutuskan melewati kekasihnya setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan berat hati.

Ia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya, ditambah ia juga belum siap dengan semua jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadisnya. Tidak akan pernah siap bila memang jawabannya adalah pernah.

Membawa mobilnya, meninggalkan gadis yang masih diam menatap kepergiannya.

Disisi lain ada seorang gadis juga tengah ketakutan akan nasipnya. Hyuga Hinata ketakutan melihat kemarahan Naruto. Karena selama ini, ia mengetahui pemuda itu selalu ceria tak pernah marah atau kasar tapi malam ini, ia melihat kekecewaan pada diri pemuda itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara yang notabene memang terkenal menakutkan? Beranikah ia menjelaskan pada Gaara?

...

Pelukan Gaara pada Ino melonggar, namun masih tak melepaskan tangannya pada tubuh gadis itu. Dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, sepasang _jade_ bisa melihat wajah yang selalu ayu terlihat kusut malam ini. Masih tertinggal jejak air mata dan sesegukan yang masih terdengar.

"Ayo aku antar pulang?"

 _Aqua_ Ino menatap lekat wajah pemuda di depannya. "Hinata?" Sejak tau Gaara mengejarnya tadi ia bertanya kemana Hinata? Apa Gaara meninggalkannya?

Gaara tak langsung menjawab, atau malah enggan menjawab. Ia tak pandai memberikan alasan, jadi ia tak tau harus bagaimana memberikan jawaban pada gadis ini.

Ia lebih memilih melepas jaketnya, dan memakaikan pada tubuh yang hanya memakai _bra_ gadis di depannya. Kali ini gadis itu tak menolak.

"Kenapa-?"

Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara langsung menotongnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ibumu khawatir melihatmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Kalau seandainya Ino dalam _mood_ yang baik mungkin ia akan terkekeh mendengar kalimat Gaara.

Memang tak ada yang lucu tapi pemuda _stoik_ sepertinya bisa mengucapkan kalimat peduli seperti ini, rasanya terdengar asing.

Karena itu Ino tak menolak saat Gaara membawanya memasuki mobil yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dan ia juga tak banyak bertanya lagi.

...

Sesampanyai dikediaman minimalis milik keluarga Yamanaka, mobil _sport_ Gaara merhenti. "Masuklah." Perintahnya.

Ino masih diam, duduk manis di bangku samping kemudi sang pemuda. " _Arigatou_."

Gaara menatapnya diam, begitu pun Ino yang juga langsung memandangnya setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada pemuda itu untuk malam ini.

Kediamnya sudah sangat sepi, karena meski waktu masih menunjukan sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidur jadi tak heran apabila ia tak menjumpai keduanya saat ia pulang kali ini.

Segera setelah mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya, ia langsung menuju kamar miliknya yang ada di lantai dua rumahnya. Kamar yang tak besar dengan penerangan yang hanya dari cahanya bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar membuat hatinya kembali teriris. Sunyi yang menyambutnya kembali membuatnya menangis dibalik pintu kamar yang sudah kembali ia tutup.

Sesegukan dan air mata yang kembali jatuh membasahi wajah kusutnya. Menjadi temannya pada malam itu. Seolah tak kuat menumpuh tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya, kini ia memutuskan merosot terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Dari luar, Gaara belum juga beranjak dari sana. Ia memandang sudut bangunan yang ia tau adalah kamar gadis yang hatinya sedang terluka kali ini. Ada jendela besar disana dengan tirai yang tak tertutup.

Mungkin Ino sudah sampai di kamarnya, sejak beberapa menit lalu gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi kenapa lampu kamarnya tak kunjung menyala?

Ia tak tau kalau gadis seperti Ino suka dengan suasana kamar yang gelap. Apa Ino sengaja tak menyalakan lampu kamarnya hanya untuk malam ini saja? Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Banyak perrtanyaan dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Dengan apa yang sudah terjadi malam ini, bukan tidak mungkin ia tidak kecewa. Namun, bukan kenyataan bahwa sosok gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya telah mengkhianatinya penyebabnya, tapi kehancuran hati sosok gadis yang membuatnyanya jatuh cinta inilah.

Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum sebelum air matanya malam ini, sosok ceria, cantik dan baik hati.

Melihat kenyataan yang terjadi pada mereka dimalam musim panas kali ini, seolah menambah rumit pertemuan dan kisah mereka. Persahatan dan cinta yang saling mereka bangun ditambah dengan saling mengkhianati menjadikan merekan berada dalam lingkarang yang kusut.

Mungkin memang ia hanya mendengar dari cerita seorang gadis yang sedang kecewa dan marah tadi, Gaara belum mendengar kenyataannya langsung. Tapi bila memang itulah kenyataanya maka, Ino-lah hadiah yang ingin Gaara minta pada Sasuke.

Gaara memilih menyadarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mobil dan masih tak beranjak dari sana.

...

Sasuke memutuskan pulang ke _basacame_ mereka, dan menenangkan diri disana. Ia sudah marah-marah dari tadi tapi kenapa kemarahannya belum juga reda. Waktu mengendara menuju _basecame_ pun ia sudah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada setir mobilnya. Dan sesampainya ke _basecame_ ia sudah menghabiskan banyak minuman yang memang selalu ada disana.

Bahkan kini botolnya sudah berceceran dan berserakan, ada yang sudah menjadi pecahan akibat lemparannya. Ada juga yang mengelinding jauh dari tempatnya. Dan ada yang sudah tumpah mengotori meja kaca yang ada disana.

Namun semua itu Sasuke abaikan. Pemuda Uchiha itu memilih merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Sebenarnya berada disini, membuatnya tambah ingin marah, tapi ia malas pulang ke kediaman Uchiha, sebab ada kakaknya yang sedang ada di rumah.

Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Tidak dengan kakaknya juga.

Malam ini banyak hati yang terluka, kesakitan mereka seolah berurutan membuat semuanya adil. Dimalam musim panas, bulan Agustus, dimana seharusnya menjadi bulan yang paling ditunggu sebelum-sebelumya setelah melewati musim yang sibuk.

Kenapa disaat mereka bisa bersantai, harus dengan kesakitan yang mereka dapatkan?

Tidak ada hati yang tak luka malam ini.

 _Complications_

Matahari kembali bersinar menghangatkan dipagi bulan Agustus, meski tak mempuh menjangkau hati yang kecewa.

Ino memutuskan enggan keluar kamar, gadis itu masih meringkuk dengan selimut tebalnya pada ranjang. Meski waktu telah menunjukan lewat pagi hari, dan yang biasanya ia selalu bangun lebih awal di hari liburnya, dan langsung menyibukan diri di toko bunga keluarganya.

Tapi kali ini ia sengaja membebaskan diri dari rutinitasnya itu. Wajah ayunya masih kusut bahkan matanya yang sipit malah bertambah sipit karena bengkak. Kondisi tubuhnyapun masih sama, jaket pemuda Sabaku tadi malam masih melekat pada tubuh kecilnya.

Ia terlalu malas sekedar beranjak untuk merapikan penampilannya. Toh ia tak sedang ingin memperhatikan penampilannya hari ini.

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya, hanya mampuh menganggunya sebentar. Dari baliknya terdengar suara sang mama. "Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajar kalau mamanya bertanya seperti itu, karena khawatir pada dirinya yang biasanya selalu semangat dihari libur untuk bangun pagi dan mengurusi toko bunganya selagi sang mama memasak.

Tapi kali ini, sampai sang mama selesai memasak, ia tak melihat putrinya itu keluar kamar.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kembali ia bertanya, dari balik pintu yang terkunci.

Karena tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir lebih lagi, Ino segera menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat mama." Mencoba mengabaikan suaranya yang serak.

"Oh, Baiklah. Apa kau ingin mama membawa sarapanmu ke kamar?" Tanyanya lagi.

Ino menggeleng lemah, tapi setelah ia sadar bahwa mamanya tak bisa melihat jawaban non verbalnya itu ia segera bersuara. "Tidak usah."

Ia tau kedua orang tuanya itu sangat pengertian dan sangat peduli padanya. Setelah kepergian sang mama, ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

...

Gaara membawa langkahnya dengan malas menuju ruang makan keluarga besarnya. Tadi malam setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktunya di depan rumah Ino, seperti penguntit, ia memutuskan pulang. Namun baru beberapa jam ia memejamkan mata atau malah belum sama sekali, suara ibunya sudah membangunkannya. Yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bergabung ke meja makan.

Mata _jade_ -nya menyimpit melihat pemandangan di ruang makan yang ia lihat. Disana ada keluarga lengkapnya pagi ini.

Kedua kakaknya yang hampir tak perna ada di rumah kini ada disana. Dan ayahnya yang super sibuk pun juga.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya langsung setelah sampai, bukannya segera duduk disalah satu kursi yang memang tersedia untuknya.

"Kau tak suka melihat kami datang?" Sabaku Temari yang merespon terlebih dahulu.

Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah Temari, Gaara ayo duduklah. Kita mulai sarapan." Lerai sang ayah.

Meski merasa tak puas dengan tanggapan sang kakak perempuan, namun bungsu Sabaku itu menurut. Segera setelah ia menempelkan pantatnya pada kursi makan, sebuah piring berisi nasi dan lauk kesukaannya telah tersodor dihadapannya.

Itu adalah ulah sang ibu, yang memang selalu tau apa yang ia sukai dan apa yang tidak ia sukai. Khususnya di meja makan.

" _Arigatou_." Balasnya.

Mungkin Gaara, tak pernah mengucapkan kata terimakasih di dalam rumanhnya selain hanya pada ibunya saja. karena betapa pengertiannya wanita itu memahaminya, sampai Gaara tak tega untuk sekedar membatah atau membentaknya.

Temari melirik keduanya. Ia mungkin anak tertua dan anak perempuan satu-satunya dikeluarganya, tapi kadang kasih sayang ibunya yang berlebihan malah jatuh pada si bungsu.

Entah karena ibunya takut atau memang benar-benar menyayangi si bungsu itu, Temari tak tau. Ia berdehem ringan untuk meringankan tenggorokannya yang mendadak menjadi sedikit gatal, hal itu tak membuat perhatian teralih padanya, meski hanya Gaara yang tak terganggu.

"Aku dengar Gaara akan di jodohkan, apa itu benar ayah?" Matanya sedikit melirik kesosok yang kini sedang terbatuk, karena tersedak mendengar kalimat darinya.

Gaara sedikit memukul dadanya untuk meringankan panas, karena makanan yang ia telan tak masuk dengan benar. Sialan Temari pikirnya.

Melihat hal itu sang ibu, segera menyodorkan gelas berisi air untuk Gaara yang memang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Katanya.

Hal itu membuat aktivitas diruangan itu terhenti, terutama sang ayah. Gaara pun sama, setelah panasnya mereda ia kembali datar memandang sang ayah, meminta penjelasan.

Sebelum memutuskan memberi penjelasan yang mungkin akan panjang, sang kepala Sabaku berdehem dua kali. Dan memandang sang bungsu.

Apa boleh buat menceritakan sekarang, ini karena ulah putri pertamanya yang tak bisa jaga rahasia. Padahal ia ingin membicarakan ini secara pribada dengan si bungsu.

"Gaara, dengar, kau tau ayah akan kembali mencalonkan diri menjadi perdana mentri lagi kan?" Jeda sejenak untu sedikit menarik napas.

Sedangkan Gaara masih diam meminta ayahnya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Dan kau tau, itu tak muda." Rasa kembali menjedanya.

Ya, Gaara tau soal pencalonan ayahnya untuk ke dua kali ke kursi politik, setelah kurang lebih empat tahun menjabat. Dan tahun ini akan habis masanya.

"Keluarga Hyuga adalah salah satu keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar dalam politik di negara ini, jadi akan sulit untuk menolak usulnya disaat seperti ini."

Mungkin karena terlalu fokus keinti permasalahan perjodohannya, jadi Gaara tak terlalu memperhatikan nama Hyuga yang tersebut dalam kalimat sang ayah. Tok masa bodoh, siapapun itu yang akan dijodohkan denganya, yang pasti ia akan menolak.

"Jadi ayah akan mengorbankanku?" Tanyanya dingin pada sang ayah.

"Tentu saja tidak." Rasa menjawab dengan tenang, karena bukan itu tujuannya. "Akhir pekan nanti, Hiyashi mengudang kita makan malam, untuk membicarakan hal ini."

Jeda dari sang ayah membuat Gaara memicingkan mata _jade_ -nya tajam. Akhir pekan ini? secepat itukah.

"Ayah harap kau bisa datang." Lanjutnya dengan berat.

"Tidak."

Keputusan yang spontan tanpa perlu berpikir membuat empat pasang mata menatapnya diam. Kicho wanita yang menjadi nyonyah Sabaku di rumah itu yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Gaara- _kun_ , apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Gaara memandang sang ibu. "Kalau aku sudah punya kekasih, apa perjodohan ini akan batal?"

Ibunya tak bisa menjawab. Sebab semua keputusan ada pada sang ayah. Meski Gaara sungguh berharap jawaban dari wanita yang selama ini ia panggil ibu itu adalah 'iya'.

"Ya." Bukan sang ibu yang menjawab, melainkan sang ayah. Dengan cepat Gaara menoleh pada sosoknya dengan kening berkerut. "Baguslah kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi ayah tak perlu susah mencari alasan untuk menolaknya." Sebuah senyum yang jarang ketiga anaknya lihat terukir di wajah tegasnya.

"Tapi, tetaplah datang akhir pekan ini, dan bawa siapa itu kekasihmu." Kalimat sang ayah kembali membuatnya diam. "Kenalkan pada kami, agar Hiyashi tau bahwa putraku sudah memiliki calonnya sendiri." Diakhir kalimatnya ia kembali tersenyum.

Ia sedikit lega mendengar putranya telah memiliki kekasih, itu bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Hyuga. Bukan tak mau berbesan dengan keluarga kaya itu tapi yang diminta adalah pewarisnya, yaitu Gaara. Sedangkan Rasa sudah berjanji bahwa kebahagian Gaara adalah yang utama.

Bila ia menolak tanpa alasn yang jelas, makan sudah dipastikan bahwa Hyuga tidak akan berpihak padanya. Jadi dengan meminta Gaara datang dengan sang kekasih akan membuat Hyuga paham.

Ada senyum yang terukir disana, namun Gaara bukannya senang tapi malah bimbang. Ia diam, bagaimana harus membawa Hinata keacara makan malam keluarganya, sedangkan apa yang baru terjadi pada mereka kemarin.

Lalu ia harus minta tolong pada siapa?

...

Hari-hari berlalu, dan Gaara tak ada pilihan lain selain datang untuk meminta tolong pada seseorang yang memang ia tau cukup baik dan bisa diandalkan. Seseorang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Dan ya, kini seorang Sabaku Gaara sudah berada di depan rumah bergaya minimalis itu pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan sebelum toko bunga Yamanaka buka ia sudah bersandar pada body mobil menunggu seorang gadis keluar dari rumah didepannya.

Namun alisnya berkerut, kala yang ia lihat keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka bukanlah gadis yang ia tunggu, melainkan seorang pria tua seumuran dengan ayahnya.

Mungkin itu adalah tuan Yamanaka, ayah Ino. Tumben bukan Ino yang membuka tokonya, apa gadis itu belum bangun. Itu adalah segala macam pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Karena tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan tak mau lebih penasaran dan bertanya-tanya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Sebuah deheman pelan untuk menjaga sikap gugupnya. "Permisi?" Sapanya lembut pada pria yang kini memandanganya dengan heran.

Pelangan kan? Pikir Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Ino." Terang Gaara langsung pada intinya tanpa harus berbasa basi. Karena ia memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbasa basi.

"Oh." Sampai hanya itulah yang mampuh ditunjukan oleh kepala keluarga Yamanaka itu.

"Masuklah, dia belum bangun." Setelah cukup lama diam dalam pikirannya, Inoichi membawa Gaara kedalam dan mengatakan pada sang istri yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar, akhir-akhir ini dia memang suka bangun siang." Jelas Inoichi memberitau.

Gaara hanya menunjukan senyum kecil.

Sedangkan sang nyonya Yamanaka, segera naik ke kamar putrinya untuk membangunkan.

Ketukan pintu tiga kali, terdengar menganggu tidur sang gadis. Ia mengeliat pelan dalam selimut tebalnya. "Ya ma?" Suara paraunya.

"Ada temanmu yang datang, ayo bangun." Kata sang ibu.

Spontan ia langsung bangun. Teman? Siapa? Sasuke- _kun_ kah? Tidak ia tidak mau menemui Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi mamanya tadi tidak mengatakan Sasuke kan yang datang tapi seorang teman. Siapa?

"Ya, aku akan turun."

Peduli setan dengan penampilan bangungidurnya, ia bahkan tak mau repot pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekenar gosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

Dengan menggunakan piyama tidur bermotif hello kitty ia menemui tamu yang katanya sedang menunggunya. Dan alis _platina_ nya bertaut saat tau siapa orangnya.

"Gaara?" Sulit dipercaya, pemuda berambut merah itulah yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumahnya. "Ada apa?" Dan ia sangat penasaran.

Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, melihat pemandangan yang asing dari seorang Yamanaka Ino pagi ini. Cantik dan ya, gadis itu memang selalu cantik dalam setiap kesempatan. Bahkan setelah bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Tanyanya datar.

Dan Ino menggeleng. Ia masih menatap Gaara penasaran.

"Bisakah kita bicara diluar, di mobilku." Pinta Gaara.

Alis Ino semakin bertambah mengerut. Namun ia mengangguk juga, setuju atas saran temannya itu.

"Jadi?" Ino yang telebih dahulu memecah keheningan didalam mobil yang tak berjalan itu.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Gaara membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di depan toko bunganya, namun pemuda itu masih belum mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ino, kau mau menolongku?"

Ino masih menatap wajah yang sedang berbicara namun seolah tak berani menatap wajahnya. Ya Gaara lebih memilih memandang setir mobilnya.

"Apa yang bisa ku tolong?" Karena menunggu Gaara melanjutkan maksud dari ucapanya itu terlalu lama, dan ia sudah keburu penasaran. Makanya ia buru-buru bertanya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Sepasang _aquamarine_ membola, apa Gaara mengalami over dosis obat penenang sampai ia bicara seperti itu?

Kini, sepasang mata _jade_ , memandangnya dalam. "Ayahku memintaku untuk membawa kekasihku akhir pekan ini. Dan aku tidak tau harus membawa siapa?"

Sepasang mata Ino berkedip. Ya mungkin kini ia tau sedikit maksud temannya ini. "Hinata, kenapa kau tidak membawa Hinata?"

"Kau tau, aku belum berbicara padanya setelah kejadian kemarin."

Ya, Ino sangat tau penyebabnya. Karena ia juga mengalami apa yang dialami Gaara. Meski kecil kemungkinan Hinata juga ikut dalam permainan Sasuke.

Apa hubungan Gaara juga berakhir seperti dirinya, jadi apa Hinata benar-benar pernah tidur dengan kekasihnya itu?

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Hinata?"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun pada Hinata, sebelum dia sendiri yang berani menjelaskannya padaku."

Mereka diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Cukup lama sampai Ino kembali membuka suara.

"Gaara?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh.

"Apa kau percaya, kalau Hinata juga pernah tidur dengan Sasuke?" Sedikit takut ia bertanya.

Dari pertanyaan Ino, Gaara tau seberapa terlukanya gadis ini. Sosok kekasih yang ia cintai dan teman yang ia sayangi menjadi penyebab masalah yang sama. Lalu bangaimana dengan hatinya? Apa ia juga sama terlukanya dengan Ino? Tidak.

Dari awal, yang ia sukai adalah gadis yang duduk disampingnya ini. bukan Hinata, menjadikan gadis pendiam itu kekasihnya adalah karena sebuah tantangan dan hadiahnya yang sangat menggiurkan.

Karena tak mau membuat Ino menunggu jawabanya terlalu lama, ia menjawab. "Yang aku tau, Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang tidak bisa membuat alasan. Jadi ia hanya akan mengatakan apa itu kenyataan." Jeda Gaara ambil untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Jadi kalau sejak kejadian kemarin ia belum berani mengatkan apapu padaku, itu karena ia takut dengan kenyataannya." Simpul Gaara dengan rapi.

Gaara tau, Ino bukan gadis bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud dari kalimatnya.

Ino memilih menunduk mendengar kesimpulan Gaara, tapi memang, Hinata tidak pandai berbohong. Tapi sulit dipercaya bila itu adalah kenyataan.

"Kau mau menolongku kan?" Gaara masih menatap gadis disampingnya berharap Ino mengabulkan keinginanya. "Aku tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada sapa lagi."

Sebelum ini Ino tak pernah melihat Sabaku Gaara memohon seperti ini, Gadis itu tersenyum. "Apa ayahmu ingin menjodohkanmu?" Tebaknya.

Dan Gaara malah mendengus. "Ya, dan aku menolak, aku tak bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." Lawaknya yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan sebelum ini.

Ino terkekek kecil dibuatnya. Orang kaya dan orang penting memang selalu seperti itu bukan. Ingin mendapat kan apa yang sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

"Kau tau, ayahku berjanji tidak akan menjodohkanku apabila aku membawa kekasihku menemuinya akhir pekan ini." Sambung Gaara.

"Aku mohon." Lagi Gaara menambahkan.

"Hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu." Putus gadis bak barbie itu.

Yang langsung membuat bungsu Sabaku itu ikut tersenyum. Karena kalimat yang ia dengar itu artinya, Ino setuju menjadi kekasihnya.

Meski hanya pura-pura.

Sebuah permainan baru kembali mereka rangkai menjadi cerita yang lain. Yang mungkin bisa menjadi lebih rumit dari lingkaran yang tengah menjebak mereka.

Persetujuan dari sebuah perjanjian yang mereka buat, mungkinkah akan membawa kebahagian pada sisa hati yang luka?

 _~To be Continued~_

* * *

 **A/N : Terimakasih atas RnR-nya dan atas semangat yang selalu kalian tulis untuku dan fic ini. Kalian yang tak bosan-bosannya mengingatkaku untuk update. Terimakasi atas segala apresiasinya, saya sangat terharu dan menjadi motivasi buat update. XD**

 **Maaf karena lagi-lagi tak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian tapi sungguh aku membacaya.**

 **Fic ini akan selalu aku update sampai ending meski mungkin akan sangat lelet.**


	8. Chapter 8 The decisions that brought me

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

 _ **A/N :**_ Sebelum kalian membaca chapter 8 ini, kalian harus tau. Chap ini akan penuh dengan moment GaaIno, dan tidak ada moment SasuIno yang mungkin ada sebagian yang tidak menyukai chap ini atau malah ada yang menunggunya. Tapi saya tekankan ' _Complications'_ memang memiliki dua pairing yang sama-sama kuat. Meski tidak menutup kemungkinan hanya akan ada satu pair yang bersatu di akhir. Untuk saat ini tentu saja itu masih rahasia, entah GaaIno/SasuIno. Aku harap kalian mau bersabar.

Balasan review :

Cloesalsabilaahh : Makasih sudah rnr, maaf updatenya lama banget. Untuk Sasuke dan teman-teman Ino yang engga care sama dia itu sebenarnya, masalah antara sungkan dan takut. Kan secara mereka merasa menkhianati sahabat mereka sendiri. Dan pasti move on itu engga mudah tapi siapa yang mau bertahan bila dikhianati dengan kebohongan besar seperti ini? hehehe ditunggu aja ya, nanti Ino sama siapa.

Febri593 : Yups, kalau Gaara bawa Hinata sudah pasti mereka akan menikah, hahaha. Thanks ya udah rnr.

Uchiha ino : Ini lama engga updatenya? XD endingnya masih rahasia, moga mau menunggu ya. Arigatou juga udah rnr.

Azurradeva : Thanks also have rnr this fic, and sthill want to wait. I'm glad if you're happy with this fic. XD

Arsenalady : Hahaha boleh aku ketama dulu kan? Iya chap ini mungkin yang km tunggu, GaaIno moment ada di chap ini. Thanks ya udah nunggu dan rnr.

Xoxo : Iya, saya juga merasa kalau bakalan rumit, karena itulah kenapa muncul judul Complications. Makasih sudah suka. XD

Niall-nyan : Chap ini adalah moment GaaIno. Aku sembahin buat km. Tapi untuk pair akhir itu masih saya rahasiakan. Thanks udah rnr.

Yu shikaino sh : Aku suka Ino, jadi aku akan buat dia berpair dengan cowo-cowo kece seperti Gaara dan Sasuke. Makasih reviewnya.

yamanAka : Maaf membuat telah membuatmu membaca dari awal lagi karena keleletan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini. *bungkuk* dan makasih masih mau membacanya. Saya akan berusaha untuk update cepat.

Aliaros : Hahaha hay say! *Lambai-lambai tangan*aku datang lagi, iya dong harus tetap melestarikan crack pair kesayangan. Untuk cerita aku harap di chap-chap depan bisa terurai ya, akan seperti apa nanti, aku harap kamu masih mau nunggu. *hug jauh* makasih say udah selalu rnr.

Mino04 : Endingnya masih rahasia. XD hahaha iya ini hanya fiktif belaka. Thanks ya udah rnr.

Ino-chan : Heeemmm masalah ending tentu akan terjawab bila fic ini sudah tamat XD . ceritanya memang akan banyak paksaan X'D, maaf engga bisa update cepat. Thanks ya udah rnr.

YI : *Hug jauh* makasih ya udah selalu nunggu dan rnr. Ini udah dilanjut lho dan moga tambah penasaran ya. *ditabok*

Evil Smirk of the Black Swan : Iya, chap ini mulai masuk scen GaaIno. Ditunggu ya kelanjutannya, dan makasih udah selalu rnr :*

Nabila domani : Hai, iya engga papa kalau dari chap 7 kemarin membuat km kecewa dan mungkin chap 8 ini akan makin ngebuat km kecewa. Tapi dari awal pairnya memang SasuIno/GaaIno. Jadi tidak ada yang diganti disini. Tapi makasih udah mau ngebaca dan ninggalin komentar.

Azzura Yamanaka : Yey hidup GaaIno, iya biar Sasuke tau rasa. Ini udap dinext dan moga km suka ya. Thanks...

Gaaino sabaku : Chap ini penuh dengan GaaIno lhoooo... moga km suka ya. Makasih udah rnr.

Juwita830 : Rumit? Iya. Ino bakalan sama siapa? Ditunggu diakhir ya. Makasih udah rnr.

Shikaino shipper : Chap ini adalah chapnya GaaIno, moga bisa bikin kamu seneng ya. Tapi untuk ending itu masih belom bisa jawab. Thanks udah rnr.

Sasuino lovers : Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih semangatnya.

Kwonie Minorichi : Iya, sekarang moment GaaIno. Makasih udah rnr dan moga masih mau nunggu fic ini sampai ending.

Terimakasi atas review dan respon kalian dan masih mau menunggu. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. XD

.

" _ **The decisions that brought me with you"**_

(Keputusan yang membawaku bersamamu)

.

"Hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu." Putus gadis bak barbie itu.

Yang langsung membuat bungsu Sabaku itu ikut tersenyum. Karena kalimat yang ia dengar itu artinya, Ino setuju menjadi kekasihnya.

Meski hanya pura-pura.

Sebuah permainan baru kembali mereka rangkai menjadi cerita yang lain. Yang mungkin bisa menjadi lebih rumit dari lingkaran yang tengah menjebak mereka.

Persetujuan dari sebuah perjanjian yang mereka buat, mungkinkah akan membawa kebahagian pada sisa hati yang luka?

.

.

.

Sepertinya baru kemarin temannya ini meminta Ino untuk jadi kekasih palsunya, tapi sekarang pemuda bersurai merah itu kini sudah berdiri didepanya.

Dengan setelah jas formal, mungkin acaranya akan berjalan kaku, seperti makan malam para orang-orang penting di Negara ini. Jadi begitupun dengan Ino, dirinya juga memakai gaun terbaiknya.

Sebuah gaun musim panas, berwarna biru pudar yang mengambarkan cerahnya langit musim panas. Dengan tatanan rambut yang ia biarkan tergerai indah.

"Kau siap?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang pemuda.

Dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh sang gadis.

Sebuah restoran Italia yang sepertinya menjadi pilihan keluarganya, atau mungkin keluarga dari gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ia tidak tau.

Yang jelas, ia tidak akan menyetujui apapun saran dari keluarganya untuk menikah dengan gadis yang tidak ia suka.

Dengan percaya diri yang memang selalu ia miliki, ia menggandeng tangan gadis yang menjadi kekasih semalamnya. Seolah ingin mengatakan pada setiap mata yang melihat, bahwa gadis cantik yang ada disampingnya ini adalah miliknya.

Tapi ia salah, restoran mewah itu tampak sepi. Tidak ada satupun pelanggan malam ini kecuali keluarganya yang bisa ia tangkap oleh retina mata _jade_ -nya.

Ia mengerutkan alis tak terlihatnya. Bukankah ini akhir pekan, kemana orang-orang yang sering memenuhi tempat-tempat seperti ini untuk tampil eksis memperlihatkan kekayaannya?

Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik, jadi ia tak perlu binggung mencari keberadaan keluarganya. Karena dengan kosongnya restoran itu, ia bisa melihat keluarganya tengah tertawa di tengah meja besar di dalam restoran yang baru ia masuki.

Saat berjalan mendekat, genggaman pada tangan Ino, semakin mengerat dan ia sedikit menghela napas berat.

Semoga drama yang tengah ia mainkan bisa membuat orang-orang itu percaya.

Suara tawa dari kedua pria tua itu terhenti, kala ia melihat orang yang mereka tunggu telah berada didepan mereka.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ucap Gaara, pada ayahnya.

Dengan Ino yang berdiri disampingnya. Tangan yang masih digenggam ia membungguk sedikit saat Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dia Ino, kekasihku."

Saat kata kekasih keluar dari mulutnya, lima pasang mata yang ada disana memberikan reaksi yang berbeda.

Kicho, wanita yang menjadi nyonyah Sabaku itu tersenyum pada Ino, dan langsung berdiri untuk menyambut gadis itu. Membawanya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada.

Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga Sabaku, hanya diam. Meski tak ada tanda-tanda ia tak suka pada gadis yang dibawa putranya itu.

Tentu saja berbeda dengan reaksi keluarga Hyuga. Yang paling terlihat jelas akan perubahan raut wajahnya adalah putri dari keluarga itu.

Hyuga Hinata melotot saat tau, siapa yang datang. Dua orang yang ia kenal dengan baik, tentu saja sebelum skandal diantara mereka terkuak.

Begitu dengan Gaara, pemuda itu sedikit kaget melihat gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Hinata. Yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Setelah menguasai kekagetannya, pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

Sedangkan kedua pasangan Hyuga itu masih diam, jelas terlihat bahwa kepala keluarga Hyuga tak menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Apa-apaan ini? Ia seolah dipermalukan oleh pemuda itu. Bukankah pertemuan mereka untuk membahas perjodohan yang ia ajukan, dan sepertinya Rasa juga sudah tau itu. Tapi kenapa putranya malah datang dengan seorang dadis yang ia bilang kekasihnya?

Apa kepala keluarga Sabaku itu tak mengatakan tujuannya pada sang putra? Atau apa malah tak menyetujui sarannya?

"Dia putraku." Ucapa Rasa memperkenalkan Gaara pada keluarga Hyuga, untuk memecah keheningan.

"Gaara, beliau adalah Hyuga Hiyasi dan istrinya," Kini Rasa menatap sang putra. "Dan putri mereka, Hinata."

Hal itu membetot lamunan Gaara. Begitu juga Ino yang langsung menatap gadis yang duduk diam diantara keluarga besar itu. "Hinata?" Gumam Ino kelewat lirih.

Gadis bermata _aqua_ itu tentu saja kaget. Sangat kaget malah.

"Dia juga sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Tambah sang ayah.

Sejenak Gaara menatap Hinata sebelum kembali menatap sang ayah. "Tidak." Dan jawabnya mantap.

Ino langsung menoleh pada Gaara setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

Seolah tau, apa yang akan diucapkan Ino, Gaara kembali meremas tangan gadis yang ia bawa untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu. Mencoba mengatakan serahkan semuanya padaku.

Dan Ino kembali tenang. Meski ia tak mengerti kenapa Gaara mengatakan itu.

Hana, selaku nyonyah hyuga, tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Hinata memang terlalu pendiam dan pemalu, jadi tidak heran kalau teman satu sekolahnya ada yang tidak mengenalinya." Responnya. "Dan aku yakin Hinata pun tidak kenal dengan Gaara- _kun_." Tambahnya.

Tuan dan nyonyah Sabaku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum medengar kalimat dari sang nyonyah Hyuga.

"Ino- _chan_?" Pangil Kicho.

Ino menoleh.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" Tambahnya.

"Saya, satu sekolah dengan Gaara- _kun_." Jawab gadis itu. Tak lupa dengan tambahan _suffik_ yang membuat Gaara tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah ayu yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Aku tidak pecaya, bahwa kau membebaskan putra putrimu untuk memilih calonnya sendiri." Celetuk tiba-tiba dari seorang Hyuga Hiyashi yang sejak tadi diam.

Membuat Rasa, memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya padanya. "Aku memang membebaskan mereka untuk memilih. Karena kebahagian mereka adalah yang utama." Terangnya.

"Siapa ayahmu?" Kini pertanyaan itu, ia tunjukan untuk Ino.

Seolah masih tak terima dengan keputusan dari partner bisnisnya itu, Hiyashi ingin tau keluarga dari gadis yang menjadi pilihan pemuda yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi pewaris Sabaku itu.

Dan bukankah putranya itu, baru saja datang dari luar negeri? Lalu bisa dengan mudah mengencani seorang gadis dan langsung memperkenalkan pada sang ayah? Yang Hiyashi nilai sebagai tindakan bodoh.

"Yamanaka Inoichi."

Jawban Ino, membuat kepala keluarga Hyuga mengerutkan kening. Yamanaka Inoichi? Siapa dia? Ia tak pernah dengar nama itu dikalangan pembisnis besar ataupun politikus Jepang.

Apa hanya orang biasa?

Lalu bukankah gadis itu tadi mengatakan kalau dirinya juga bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen? Sekolah yang menuhankan uang.

"Aku pikir anda ingin mengenal saya." Gaara memotong pikiran Hiyashi dengan enteng. "Tapi sepertinya anda malah lebih tertarik dengan kekasih saya." Lanjut Gaara, yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari sang kepala Hyuga.

Pemuda itu tau, mungkin pak tua itu ingin menyerang Ino dan menjatuhkan statusnya. Ia sangat paham dunia orang-orang seperti Hyuga dan ayahnya.

Status sosial adalah yang utama.

"Aku mencintainya bukan karena siapa dia," Gaara melanjutkan. "Tapi karena ketulusannya. Yang tidak akan mengkhianati kekasih dan sahabatnya dibelakang." Kini sepasang matanya menatap tajam gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Timbul rasa takut pada diri Hinata. Apa Gaara sebenci itu padanya sekarang? Dan apa benar Gaara dan Ino telah menjadi kekasih sungguhan?

Apa Gaara benar-benar mencintai Ino?

Dan begitupun dengan Ino?

Memang sangat jelas nada sarkas yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Begitupun Hiyashi yang juga menyadarinya. Hal itulah yang langsung membuat ia berdiri dari kursinya tak suka.

"Kita pulang." Ucapnya yang langsung membawa kakinya melangkah pergi. Dia pikir Gaara tidak punya rasa hormat kepada dirinya.

Dan sepertinya Sabaku terlalu membebaskan putranya itu, yang menjadikannya seperti pemuda bar-bar yang tak tau sopan santun dan rasa hormat. Seolah preman pasar saja.

Hana dan Hinata membungkuk, memberikan salam sebelum mengikuti Hiyashi pergi dari tempat.

Kini hanya ada empat orang yang ada di restoran besar bergaya Italia. Makanan yang sudah dipesan pun tak terjamah.

Tangan besar itu masih menggam tangan kecil yang ada dipangkuannya. Gaara yakin, ayahnya pasti akan marah besar padanya setelah ini. Tapi sedikitpun ia tak takut. Dan ia juga sudah siap bila ayahnya marah asal pada dirinya bukan pada Ino.

Namun amukan sang ayah yang tengah ia tunggu tak pernah keluar.

Malah yang ada terjadi kebisuan diantara mereka yang cukup lama. Sampai Kicho bersuara untuk memecahkan suasana mencekam diantara ayah dan anak itu.

"Ino- _chan_?" Panggilnya pada Ino.

Dan Ino kembali menoleh, memberi perhatian pada wanita cantik itu.

"Kau bilang tadi kau dari keluarga Yamanaka?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Apa toko bunga Yamanaka yang terkenal itu milik keluargamu?"

Sebenarnya Ino kaget, saat ibu Gaara tau soal toko bunganya, tapi ia menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Iya, kami mengelola toko bunga keluarga. Nyonya Sabaku tau?" Ia antusias menjawabnya.

"Panggil saja aku bibi." Kicho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ino pun juga mengangguk.

Obrolan dari dua orang perempuan itu mampuh meringankan tekanan diantara dua laki-laki yang ada disana.

Rasa menghela napas panjang sebelum berucap. "Gaara, aku ingin kau segera menikah." Putus sang kepala keluarga yang langsung membuat tiga pasang mata yang berbeda melebar.

"Dan kau," Kini tatapannya ia tunjukan pada Ino.

Ino yang masih syok hanya diam dengan mata yang masih melebar kaget.

"Kau mencintai Gaara kan?" Tambah Rasa.

"Aku-ano-aku,-" seolah kehilangan kata-kata dan binggung harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa, jadinya ia hanya mengangguk kaku.

Semoga aktingnya tak mengecewakan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kalian segera menikah." Putusnya spontan.

Tentu saja Gaara keget dengan keputusan ayahnya, dan ia juga tak memikirkan jawaban Ino yang mencintainya. Jujur keputsan sang ayah yang sulit ia prediksi. Ayahnya itu setuju dengan Ino?

Dan memintanya untuk segera menikah? Tentu saja ia tak keberatan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ino? Gadis itu bukanlah kekasih yang sesungguhnya, gadis itu ada disini karena membantunya. Tapi ia malah menariknya sampai sejauh ini.

Apa mugkin Ino mau menikah dengannya?

Kalaupun Ino mau, apa Gaara siap? Tidak ia tidak siap menikah dengan Ino. Pasti gadis itu hanya menjadikannya pelarian setelah patah hati dengan Sasuke.

Meski Gaara begitu menginginkan Ino, tapi ia tak ingin menjadi pelarian gadis itu.

"Kami masih sekolah." Jawaba Gaara kemudian.

"Kalian bisa tunangan dulu, dan menikah setelah lulus." Terang sang ayah.

"Ayah?" Sepertinya Gaara masih belum menerima keputusan sang ayah, yang seolah mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah membohonginya.

Seolah menguji, bahwa Ino benar adalah kekasihnya.

Gaara diam, bila itu tujuan ayahnya, hanya untuk menguji hubungannya. Maka tak baik bila ia terus membantah.

Maka dari itu dari pada tetap disini dan berdebat dengan sang ayah yang sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya, ia lebih memilih pergi.

Gaara berdiri dan membawa Ino ikut berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Terangnya sebelum pergi dan membawa Ino sedikit menyeretnya tanpa pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Namun gadis itu masih sempat tersenyum dan memberi salam perpisahan pada kedua pasangan Sabaku itu.

.

.

.

Gaara memutuskan menghentikan mobilnya, ditengah kota tak jauh dari taman bermain yang kebetulan masih ramai malam itu.

Ino menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya tanpa bertanya, Gaara sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, telah membawamu kedalam masalahku."

 _Dor... Dor... Dor..._

Suara dari kembang api yang meletus indah di udara, mengalihkan Ino dari pemuda itu. Terpantul jelas kilatan cahaya indah pada wajah ayunya, yang membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam akan pesona gadis itu.

"Indah." Gumam Ino, terpesona. " _Ne_ , Gaara, bagaimana kalau kita turun dan melihatnya sebentar?" Sarannya dengan penuh antusias.

Gaara yang masih belum lepas dari pesona sang gadis hanya mengangguk kecil. Sampai ia baru menyadari bahwa Ino telah turun dari dalam mobilnya.

Gadis dengan penampilan seperti boneka itu sudah mendongak antusias memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang dan cahaya kembang api yang penuh warna menghiasi langit.

"Ayo mendekat?" Kembali Ino mengajak sang pemuda yang masih diam memperhatikannya.

Memang yang dikagumi Gaara bukan meletusnya api yang penuh warna yang menghiasi langit gelap, tapi keantusiasan dari sang gadislah yang mempesonanya.

Padahal hatinya tengah berkabut hari ini, tapi sepertinya Ino memang bagaikan _toxic_ yang mampuh membuat _mood_ nya kembali baik.

Tanganya sudah diseret pelan oleh Ino, saat gadis itu berlari kecil mendekati pusat dari kembang api dinyalakan.

Dia ingat, sekarang adalah musim panas jadi tak heran apabila banyak festival musim panas diadakan. Dan melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk menikmati kembang api dan libur musim panasnya. Membuat mereka tak dapat terlalu mendekat.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir saat keinginannya untuk mendekat, terhalang banyak orang. Gaara dibuat mengerutkan kening akan tindakan Ino, kini pemuda itu dibuat tersenyum akan tingkah sang gadis.

Yamanaka Ino memang mengemaskan. Dan Gaara menyukainya.

Berkali-kali gadis itu meloncat-loncat kecil untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia lihat, tapi sepertinya percuma.

Kini Gaara yang menyeret pergelangan tangan sang gadis, mengajaknya menjauh dari kerumunan dan memilih menuju kedalam taman bermain.

Hal itu tak bisa diterima oleh Ino, gadis itu malah semakin mengerutu. "Gaara kenapa malah kesini?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Namun Gaara enggan menjelaskan. Pemuda itu langsung menuju loket bianglala dan membeli dua untuknya dan Ino.

Tak menunggu lama, kini giliran mereka untuk naik. Ino masih tak mengerti kenapa temannya itu malah mengajaknya kewahana permainan?

Bianglala besar itu, berputar pelan. Dan sampailah pada puncak yang langsung membuat Ino berteriak girang.

" _Wow_!" Antusianya, yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Ia sejenak memandang Gaara yang tengah menyeringai kearahnya. Dan Ino tau, inilah jawaban dari pertanyaanya tadi.

Gaara memang jenius. Ia tersenyum.

Bianglala itu berputar, dan kini putarannya telah membawa mereka keawal. Meski tak lama ia bisa melihat keindahan itu tapi ia cukup puas bisa melihat di atas bianglala dengan jelas dan tentu menambah kesan indah dimata _aqua_ -nya.

Dan bukankah seperti kehidupan, kadang ia mendapatkan keindahan tapi kadang ia harus rela bila tiba waktunya untuk jatuh. Kehidupan, keindahan dan kesedihan itu bersifat sementara dan terlalu singkat untuk dinikmati.

Seperti kemarin, yang baru ia alami. Cepat atau lambat pasti akan berlalu.

Langkah kecil keduanya membawa mereka menjauh dari taman bermain. Berjalan beriringan dan saling diam, sampai Ino membuka suara.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Hinata yang akan dijodohkan denganmu."

Namun Gaara tak memberi respon berarti selain tetap diam dalam langkahnya.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya bagus, kalau kalian dijodohkan?"

Kali ini peemuda bergaya rambut merucing tak beraturan itu berhenti melangkah, hanya untuk menatap gadis disampingnya. Jadilah Ino juga ikut berhenti.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal membatalkan perjodohan kalian?" Ino tetap santai menambahkan pertanyaannya. Tanpa tau perubahan raut tak suka dari pemuda yang kembali berjalan disampingnya. Dan tak satupun mendapat tanggapan dari sang pemuda.

Tapi jangan anggap Gaara tak memperhatikan temannya itu. Meski ia diam dan enggan menanggapi setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Ino, tapi mata _jade_ -nya fokus memperhatikan setiap serak gerik dari sang gadis.

Mungkin pembicaraan yang diangkat oleh Ino tak menarik minatnya, lain halnya dengan gadis itu sendiri. Seperti saat ini, saat kedua tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lengan atas miliknya. Seolah memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang kebetulan menyapanya.

Memang ia kini hanya mengenakan _mini dress_ tanpa lengan. Dan hawa dingin malam sedikit banyak akan menganggunya.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, hanya tersenyum tanpa disadari yang bersangkutan.

Gaara memutuskan berhenti berjalan lagi. Dan cepat direspon oleh Ino, namun sebelum kalimat tanya kenapa berhenti terlontar, Gaara sudah lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk menghadap padanya.

Alis pirang Ino bertaut semakin binggung. Namun tindakan selanjutnya dari pemuda itu membuat Ino diam seribu kalimat.

Setelah Ino menghadap tepat didepan Gaara, ia diam saat melihat pemuda itu melepas jas yang ia kenakan dan dengan santainya memberikan pada pundaknya yang polos, memcoba memberi perlindungan dari rasa dingin.

Tak berhenti disitu. Gaara kembali membuat Ino melebarkan matanya akan tindakan yang dilakukannya. Semburat merah jelas kini sedang menghiasi wajah putihnya saat kedua tangannya digenggam dengan sedikit remasan.

Ia tau itu cara banyak orang untuk memberi kehangatan, mungkin itu sekarang adalah cara Gaara untuk menghangatkannya.

Meski tanpa kata-kata, pemuda didepannya ini mampuh membuat siapapun meleleh akan berbuatannya.

"Kau kedinginan." Ucapnya santai setelah sekian banyak tindakan yang mampuh membuat gadis didepannya itu merona hebat.

Bahkan Ino bukanlah tipe gadis yang mudah merona dengan tindakan picisan seperti ini, tentu saja selain Sasuke yang melakukannya.

Ino masih diam, saat kedua tangannya kembali terpisah. Kini tangan kirinya, Gaara letakkan pada saku jas miliknya yang sedang Ino kenakan, sedangkan yang kanan ada pada genggaman tangan kiri Gaara saat tanpa kata pemudah bermata teduh itu kembali membawanya berjalan beriringan.

Keduanya kini seperti pasangan kekasih yang saling berbahagia dalam romantisme. Tapi siapa yang mengira, bahwa keduanya hanyalah sepasang manusia yang menikmati sisa-sisa dari kehancuran mereka.

Gadis bak boneka itu hanya diam membisu dengan semua perlakuan kekasih palsunya malam ini. Tak menolak atas semua tindakannya, ia hanya menurut dalam diam. Namun saat ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali ia tersenyum menatap punggung pemuda yang berjalan sedikit didepannya lalu kemudian tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Ternyata kau romantis juga ya?" Komentar Ino setelahnya.

" _Hn_." Hanya itu respon Gaara.

Dan Ino kembali diam seolah begitu menikmatinya. Tak lama, Gaara menoleh sedikit kearah sang gadis.

"Apa Sasuke tak seromantis ini?" Sedikit ia menunjukan seringai yang menambah level kekerenannya.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu mendeleng, seolah berpikir. " _Heeemmm_... dia sangat romantis." Jawabnya kemuadian.

Dan Gaara kembali menunjukan senyum miring, saat Ino menambahkan. "Tapi ternyata ia juga romantis dengan semua gadis."

Entah saat ia mengatkan itu, tak terlihat luka yang kemarin Gaara lihat.

Ino-pun tak bermaksud mengorek lukanya yang kemarin. Sebab, pemuda disampinya ini juga sama terlukannya pasti. Bahkan gara-gara itu, Gaara harus merusak perjodohannya, yang kebetulan dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Namun ia tk sedikitpun melihat luka pada diri sang pemuda.

" _Ne_ , Gaara?" Panggilnya.

Garanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh. Kini ia menatap kedepan dimana jalanan yang sedang ia lalui untuk menuju mobilnya yang terparkir jauh.

"Pasti kau tau semua kelakuan Sasuke kan?"

Pertanyaan yang hanya memerlukan jawaban 'ya atau tidak' itu seolah menekannya. Karena memang ia tau semua kelakuan sahabatnya itu, kecuali fakta Hinata dan Sakura juga termasuk didalamnya. Namun ia diam seolah mendukung sang sahabat.

Lalu jawaban seperti apa yang ingin Ino dengar darinya.

"Ya." Itu pilihan Gaara.

Ino diam sejenak, belum juga ia kembali membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Gaara sudah memberi jawaban terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa aku diam?" Ia mengutarakan apa yang mungkin akan ditanyakan oleh gadis itu. Dan ia berhenti berjalan, diikuti oleh Ino.

"Itu karena aku melihat kau sangat bahagia bila bersama Sasuke," Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu diam memperhatikan. "Seolah kebahagianmu adalah Sasuke."

Mulut Ino yang akan terbuka kembali tertutup ketika jari telunjuk Gaara di tempelkan pada bibirnya, sebagai isyarat melarangnya untuk berbicara dulu. " _Sssttt_..."

"Kalau kau bahagia dengan hubunganmu, lalu untuk apa aku ikut campur?" Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya aku mengira kau sudah tau semua yang dilakukan Sasuke." Sebelum kembali melanjutkan, Gaara sedikit menimbang kalimat yang akan ia utarakan pada gadis itu.

"Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Ino menggeleng.

Gaara tersenyum miring lagi.

"Aku menganggapmu seperti gadis-gadis yang setiap malam menemani Sasuke," Ino mengertukan keningnya tak terima, namun ia belum protes karena tau Gaara masih akan melanjutkannya.

"Kau hanya ingin mendapat status sebagai kekasih dari pemuda yang paling diinginkan di Konoha Gakuen dan status Sasuke sebagai pemuda kaya raya. Apa lagi kalau bukan uang."

Sungguh ia bisa mengatakan kalimat panjang yang selama ini ia pikirkan tentang gadis yang ia sukai dengan lancar.

Karena ia bukan tipe yang akan mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tidak pernah sebelum ini.

Sebuah cubitan pada perutnya, membuatnya mengadu kesakitan. " _Aw_."

Ya, Ino mencubitnya.

"Jahatnya." Komentar gadis itu.

Kemudian, "Ya, bermusuhan dengan Sasuke, hanya akan mendapatkan neraka dunia. Tapi aku tidak akan menukar kenyamananku dengan itu. Pengkhianatan adalah suatu hal yang tak bisa aku maafkan." Tambah Ino yang membuat Gaara mengabaikan rasa sakit pada perut _sixpack_ -nya.

Gadis itu menunduk saat mengatakannya.

Gaara dibuat diam akan hal itu. Ia bukan seorang yang pandai menghibur orang lain, juga tidak bisa menenangkan gadis yang sedang bersedih. Jadi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam?

Kediamannya membuat Ino mendongak dan tersenyum setelah melihat Gaara _speechless_. Mungkin apa yang tengah ia rasakan juga telah dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Jadi, mungkin saja Gaara juga tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahan yang satu itu. Karena itulah pemuda itu meminta tolong padanya malam ini. Karena mereka sama.

"Ayo antar aku pulang." Ucap Ino membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

Setelah sadar, gadis itu sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Masuk kedalam mobil yang kemudian disusul oleh Gaara. Ino mengeratkan jas milik Gaara yang kini melekat pada tubuhnya. Sampai mobil kembali berjalan menuju ke kediamannya, tak ada yang kembali bersuara.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan kebisuan.

Sebuah rumah minimalis, menjadi tanda berhenti mobil sport mewah itu. Saat mobil berhenti, Ino memutuskan untuk langsung turun.

Namun Gaara juga ikut turun. Pemuda itu kembali mendekat dimana Ino berdiri. Gadis itu diam, menunggu. Mungkin masih ada yang ingin disampaokan oleh pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku malam ini, dan maaf telah membawamu kedalam masalahku."

Ino paham, masalah yang dimaksud Gaara. Dalam kebohongan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, membuat Ayah pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mereka segera menikah. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat itu.

Sampai membuat Gaara mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Lucu saja menurut Ino, padahal kekasih Gaara adalah gadis yang akan dijohkan dengannya, tapi malam itu Gaara malah membawa kekasih palsunya.

Dan sepertinya membuat kecewa kedua orang tua Hinata, khususnya sang ayah. Dan jangan lupakan wajah Hinata yang malam itu seolah kaget dengan status mereka. Apa mungkin gadis pendiam itu percaya dengan status palsu mereka dan malah berpikir kalau selama ini, Ia dan Gaara telah menjalin hubungan dibelakang?

Ino mengenal Hinata, gadis kalem itu mudah percaya dengan orang.

Dari pada membuat Gaara binggung, kenapa ia tertawa, Ino akhirnya bersuara. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata berpikir yang iya-iya tentang hubungan kita? Seperti, menganggap kita benar-benar berselingkuh dibelakangnya?" Mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

Gaara seolah tak terusik dengan itu, pemuda dengan tato _kanji AI_ dikening itu malah meletakan kedua tangannya pada saku celana yang ia pakai.

"Biarkan dia juga berpikir kalau yang ia lakukan itu salah." Pemuda itu memberi jawaban dengan nada datar.

Ino masih menatap wajah tampan didepannya.

"Dan biarkan Hinata sadar bagaimana sakit hati itu." Gaara menambahkan. "Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri dan kekasihnya." Lanjutnya.

Gadis bersurai _platina_ itu mengedipkan mata birunya dua kali, merespon kalimat temannya itu. Dan kini ia memilih menyilangkan kedua tangannta di depan dada.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sekejam ini?"

Kalimat Ino membuat pemuda itu memperhatikannya. _Turquoise_ dan _aquamarine_ bertemu.

"Aku memang tak pernah baik pada seseorang selama ini." Masih dengan menatap intens _aqumarine_ didepannya ia berbicara.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu masih saling menatap. Mencoba mencari arti dari kalimat yang keluar dan mereka dengar.

' _Apa Gaara sepatah hati itu?'_ Memang disaat terluka tak mungkin hati kan baik-baik saja, seperti dirinya.

Saat kepercayaanmu dikhianati.

Mereka hanya dua orang yang mencoba bertahan dari sisa luka dan kehancuran.

" _Oyasumi_." Ucapan selamat tidur itu terlontar dari bibir Gaara, setelah lama diam dalam kebisuan. Memutar langkahnya untuk menjauh namun Ino menahannya.

Dengan senyum yang terpantri indah pada wajah ayunya, ia menahan Gaara untuk pergi. "Sebentar." Ucapnya kemudian.

Gaara menunggu.

Ino melepas jas ia kenakan, dan dikembalikannya pada sang pemilik. "Aku tidak mungkin menjadikan jas mahalmu ini teman tidurku lagi." Kata lagi yang sengaja ia tekan.

Gaara tersenyum, ia paham karena jaket yang seminggu lalu ia berikan pada Ino. "Jadi kau menjadikan jaketku teman tidurmu minggu lalu?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan seringai jail.

Ino dibuat diam, apa ia salah bicara?

Gaara ikut diam, meski dalam hati ingin terbahak.

"Aku tidak keberatan, kalau kau ingin aku yang menemani tidurmu."

" _Haaa_?" Seolah syok yang dibuat-buat ketara Ino tunjukan.

"Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ya, bila itu terjadi?" Gaara bertanya pada dirrinya sendiri dan dijawab gelengan oleh Ino.

Memang Gaara cukup penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Dan keinginan terliarnya bukan hanya jaket atau jas yang menemani gadis itu tidur tapi dirinyalah yang ada disampingnya saat terjaga.

"Sudahlah." Respon Ino yang tentu saja tak tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh temannya itu. Gadis itu berbalik untuk menuju kedalam rumahnya, membiarkan Gaara masih mematung disana.

Suara pintu tertutup, membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunan liarnya. Pemuda itu mendengus, setelah nyenyunggingkan senyum seolah mengejek dirinya, lalu ikut pergi. Masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya pada halaman rumahnya yang kebetulan siang itu terlalu ramai dari biasanya. Ada mobil yang tak ia kenali terparkir disana.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan hatinya, milik siapa mobil itu dan apakah keluarganya sedang menerima tamu? Ia melenggang masuk lewat pintu utama dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau.

Bagaimana tidak kacau, bila beberapa malam sebelumnya ia habiskan untuk minum sampai mabuk dengan setelan yang sama kacaunya dan ia tidak pulang ke rumah dalam beberapa hari ini. Meski tak mengurangi pesonanya. Jadi jangan lupakan kepalanya yang masih berat dan aroma alkohol tercium darinya.

Suara tawa kecil dari ayahnya, terdengar diruangan itu. Entah apa yang sedang orang-orang itu bicarakan. Namun seketika itu berhenti saat melihat bungsu Uchiha memasuki rumah.

Sasuke akan segera menuju kamarnya, setelah melihat ada beberapa orang dalam ruang tamunya karena itu tak penting untuknya. Namun panggilan sang kakak membuatnya harus berhenti.

"Kemarilah sebentar," Itachi mendekati sang adik. Itu ia lakukan, untuk mengurangi kemurkaan sang ayah, yang sudah bisa dipastikan olehnya. "Kita kedatangan tamu, mereka adalah keluarga Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" Beo Sasuke menatap sang kakak.

Entah kepalanya yang tadinya berat, kini seolah terangkat apapun itu yang menindih kepalanya setelah mendengar nama dari orang yang paling tidak ia sukai.

Itachi menganggung. "Kau mau bergabung sebentar atau kau mau membersihkan diri dulu?" Tanya sulung Uchiha.

Namun belum Sasuke menjawab, sang ayah sudah berdiri dan bertanya. "Kau dari mana?"

Enath pertanyaan yang mana yang akan ia jawab dulu. Tapi pandangan matanya sibuk mencari satu sosok yang ada disana. Dan ketemu, meski matanya sedikit tak jelas karena rasa kantuknya tapi ia cukup jeli menemukan seorang Hyuga Hinata juga ada disana.

Melihat Hinata juga ada diacara keluarga besarnya seperti ini. Itu membuat ia berpikir bahwa acaranya ini bukan sekedar acara bertamu biasa.

"Ada acara apa ini?" Tanyanya yang cukup terdengar oleh beberapa pasang telingga.

"Lebih baik kau rapikan dirimu dulu, lalu bergabung dengan kami." Tanggapan sang ayah.

Itachi sedikit lega, karena sang ayah tidak akan marah didepan para tamunya. Apa lagi tamunya dari keluarga terhormat, seperti Hyuga.

"Kau mengenal Hyuga Hinata?" Itachi masih setia berdiri disampingnya. "Dia juga satu sekolah denganmu." Tambahnya.

"Tidak." Cukup lantang, jelas dan cepat jawaban yang ia berikan. Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia tak peduli dengan acara yang sedang berlangsung dan tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada disana.

Itachi mengerut. Dalam hati, adiknya itu suka sekali mencari masalah. Apalagi membuat ayahnya murka.

Fugaku sudah akan mengejar sang putra, tapi si sulung yang mendahului. "Biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke." Pinta Itachi.

Sesampainya di kamar ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Tujuannya adalah mendinginkan pikirannya yang lagi kacau dibwa guyuran _shower_.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat keluarga Hyuga datang? Dan apa Hinata baik-baik saja setelah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu? Bukankah gadis itu juga ada disana? Maksudnya bagaimana hubungannya dengan Gaara? Kenapa ia sudah ada waktu untuk ikut keluarganya bertamu.

Apa lagi ke rumah salah satu orang yang begitu membencinya. Tidak mungkin Hinata tidak tau, rumah siapa yang akan ia kunjungi, dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau ia tidak tau marga Uchiha yang ada dibelakang nama Sasuke kan?

Otak jeniusnya sedang malas mencari jawab sendiri, ia sedang ingin segera menenggelamkan kepalanya yang rasanya mau pecah pada bantal sekarang.

Dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pada pinggang, ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamarnya yang luas.

Sedikit terdiam, melihat sang kakak sudah berdiri didepan jendela besarnya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

Itachi menoleh, melihat Sasuke telah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau dari mana?" Tanpa merubah posisinya ia bertanya.

Mengabaikan keinginan untuk berganti baju, Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang. "Apa yang membawa Hyuga datang kemari?" Bukannya menjawab, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan yang memang sedang ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja untuk mempererat kerjasama antara Hyuga dan Uchiha." Jeda sejenak Itachi ambil sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih lirih. "Ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Hinata."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan seringai mendengar kata kerjasama dengan cara perjodohan, alasan yang klise. Dan menjadi hening cukup lama diantara kedua bersaudara itu.

Sampai Itachi kembali bersuara, kali ini ia membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati sang adik. "Katanya kau akan membawa Ino ke rumah?" Tanyanya setelah tepat berdiri didepan sang adik.

Sasuke hanya memandang sang kakak sekilas yang menjulang tinggi berdiri didepannya, sebelum kemudian ia menunduk. Pandangan _onyx_ -nya tertuju pada karpet tebal yang kini menjadi alas untuk kakiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Semua orang tau seberapa besar pedulinya seorang Uchiha Itachi kepada adiknya. Karena itu dia paham, dengan perubahan raut muka sang adik. Ia tau Sasuke orang yang pendiam, tapi adiknya itu tidak akan memasang wajah masam seperti ini bila berhadapan dengannya.

Jadi sekarang apabila Sasuke cemberut seperti ini, itu tandanya sedang ada yang tidak beres.

Kini Itachi ikut duduk disamping Sasuke, karena merasa tak mendapat respon disetiap pertanyaannya. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk adiknya bercerita.

Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut bungsu Uchiha. "Karin menghancurkan semuanya." Sebelum sebuah gumaman kecil terdengar oleh sepasang telingga pria dewasa yang ada disitu.

Pria dewasa itu masih diam, tak langsung menjawab. Ia cukup kenal siapa itu Karin, Uzumaki Karin. Sepupu dari sahabat kentalnya Sasuke dan bahkan juga menjadi teman sejak kecil dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi bukankah gadis itu sudah lama menetap diluar negeri?

Sasuke menoleh pada sang kakak.

"Mungkin sekarang, Ino sudah benar-benar membenciku." Ia tak bisa menceritakan semuanya dan yang sebenarnya pada sang kakak, bisa-bisa Itachi malah yang akan marah padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami putus."

Dua pasang _onyx_ saling berpandangan dalam diam.

Itachi menghela napas pendek sebelum memutus tatapannya dan sebuah tepukan halus ia berikan pada pundak sang adik. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan, selain medebak mungkin Karin penyebabnya. Karena sejauh Itachi tau gadis itu menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu meski tak terang-terangan, bisa dilihat dari betapa Karin begitu peduli pada adiknya ini.

"Mungkin saat ini kalian butuh waktu untuk menguji cinta kalian." Ucap si sulung Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Sejak kapan sang kakak jadi mengerti soal cinta dan hubungan? Selama ini yang ada didalam kehidupan Itachi hanyalah pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Karena itulah meski sudah cukup umur untuk menikah dia tetap asik sendiri.

Tapi mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak tersayangnya itu. Ino butuh waktu untuk mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu tak akan lari kemanapun, tidak akan bisa jauh dari dirinya. karena selama ini begitulah kenyataannya.

Meski Itachi tak tau apa yang terjadi yang sebenarnya.

Intinya selama ini, apa yang ia lakukan, kebiasaan bejatnya itu lolos dari pengetahuan keluarganya. Terutama sang kakak yang selalu menganggap dirinya sosok penurut dan patuh padanya meski kadang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa Hyuga tak dijodohkan denganmu saja _Nii-san_?"

Itachi hanya mengerutkan kening dengan pertanyaan sang adik. "Karena aku tidak mau." Sebelum menjawab enteng.

Kening Sasuke yang kini dibuat mengerut. "Dan kau pikir aku mau?" Si bungsu Uchiha segera menjawab lantang.

Kesalahan sebenarnya, ia memutuskan pulang tadi, padahal ia ingin istirahat total tapi di rumahnya malah disuguhi kabar yang menjijikan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke merasa hidupnya tak berjalan sesuai keinginannya?

"Seharusnya kau tidak bisa menolak _nii-san_ , karena kau belum punya kekasih. Sedangkan aku, aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku tidak mau dijodohkan."

Itachi hanya tersenyum dengan kecerewetan Sasuke , karena itu tandanya sang adik telah kembali ke _mood_ biasanya.

"Ya sudah, kita tolak saja kerjasama Hyuga." Enteng si sulung Uchiha.

Sasuke enggan menanggapi. Toh ia tak peduli dengan kerjasama atau apapun itu.

 _Complications_

Sebelum senja menghilang dari garis cakrawala terlihat mersedes benz, berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko bunga yang ada dipusat Kota. Disana tertulis Yamanaka _florist_.

Dan seorang wanita berumur sekitar dua pulu lima tahunan keluar dengan setelan formal yang elegan. Ditambah dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut pirang cerahnya yang ia ikat dua.

Tubuh semampai itu mulai masuk kedalam toko.

Bunyi _cring_ membuat Ino melihat kedireksi sosok yang baru saja masuk.

"Maaf, kami sudah akan tutup." Terang sang gadis pemilik toko sopan.

Tentu saja Ino tak ingin menolak pelanggan, tapi ia memang akan tutup dan ia sudah sangat lelah untuk hari ini.

"Mungkin anda bisa kembali besok." Lanjutnya.

Tapi seolah tuli, sosok itu malah mendekat kemeja kasir yang kebetulan Ino ada disana. sedikit melepas kacamatanya untuk mengamati sosok cantik yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir.

Ino yang tak mengerti hanya menyunggingkan senyum rama untuk setiap pelanggan yang memang biasa ia berikan.

Merasa kalau gadis yang ia amati sedikit risih, Temari segera menanggalkan kacamatanya. Dan ia berucap. "Yah... sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membeli beberapa buket untuk kedua orang tua dan saudaraku."

Rasa kecewa pelanggan itu bisa ditangkap oleh Ino. Namun kini yang menarik perhatiannya bukanlah kekecewaan pengunjung itu, melainkan sosoknya.

"Te-ma-ri- _san_?" Ejah Ino ragu.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tau sosok model terkenal di prancis asal Jepang itu? Sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak kenal dengan sosoknya, apa lagi dikalangan fashionista seperti Ino?

Temari mengangguk. Meski ia sedikit tidak percaya, bahwa gadis ini mengenalnya. Jadi bolehkan ia bangga bahwa di negaranya banyak juga yang mengenalnya.

Dengan menggunakan namanya ia mencoba merayu gadis itu untuk melayaninya. "Jadi bisakan kau membuatkan empat buket untukku?" Mohonnya.

"Baiklah, seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Entah rasa lelahnya hari ini seolah menghilang, digantikan dengan kegembiraan melihat sosok yang ia idolakan itu.

" _Hmmm_... terserah kau saja, mungkin sebuah bunga yang menandakan kasih sayang." Terang Temari yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Ino.

Saat menunggu Ino merangkai bunga pesanannya, mata _jade_ Temari tak lepas dari gadis itu. Cantik memang dan tubuhnya juga indah, ia bisa menjadi model.

Sampai tak menyadari saat Ino telah menyelesaikan pesanannya. Lima buket bunga yang indah telah selesai ia rangkai yang kini tertata rapi di meja kasir.

"Jadi berapa semuanya?" Tanya Temari sedikit telat.

"Semuanya lima puluh ribu yen."

Tak ingin membuat Ino menunggu lagi, segera ia mengeluarkan uang pecahan seratus ribu yen dari dompet bermerk _chanel_.

"Sisanya tips untukmu, _thanks_."

"Ehh? Tapi ini terlalu banyak." Tolak Ino saat hendak memberikan kembaliannya.

Temari tersenyum. "Anggap itu bayaran untukmu karena sudah mau aku repotkan dan aku menyukai bungannya." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya sosok cantik itu melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu Ino berkomentar lagi.

" _Arigatou_." Teriak Ino sambil _berojigi_.

.

.

.

Dengan bersenandung lagu lama berjudul _first love_ milik Utada Hikaru, dengan cukup lantang. Wanita itu memasuki kediaman orang tuanya yang begitu besar. Wajahnya berseri dapat dilihat dari senyum yang terukir disana.

Sampai empat orang yang sedang akan menikmati hidangan makan malamnya, diam saling berpandangan, namun tidak termasuk bungsu Sabaku. Gaara hanya diam melihat tingkah kakaknya yang biasanya tenang dan judes itu.

" _I'm home_." Ucap Temari, saat telah sampai pada ruang makam rumahnya.

Sebuah ciuman untuk ayah dan ibunya ia berikan. Tak lupa dengan buket bunga yang ia bawa. "Ini untuk ayah, ini untuk ibu, ini untuk Kankuro dan ini untukmu." Satu persatu buket itu berpindah tangan.

Meski masih tak mengerti, keempat orang itu menerima buketnya. Meski Gaara, langsung meletakan buket itu tanpa minat setelah menerimanya tadi."

"Ada acara apa Temari?" Tanya sang ibu.

Sulung Sabaku itu, memilih untuk duduk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. " _Hmmm_ , tidak ada."

"Yamanaka _florist_?"

Pernyataan Kankuro membuat Gaara menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Mata _jade_ -nya melirik wanita umur dua pulu lima tahun itu dengan memicing.

"Ya." Temari menganggung."Tadi sebelum pulang, aku mampir kesana." Kini matanya ikut menatap perubahan gerak gerik si bungsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara, yang langsung membuat seluru pasang mata memperhatikannya. Karena ada nada tak suka dari suaranya.

"Tentu saja membeli bunga, cantik bukan bunganya? seperti pembuatnya, kau suka kan?" Goda Temari yang tak merasa terganggu akan ketidak sukaan sang adik.

Gaara semakin memicing menatapnya. Sampai sang ibu yang harus memisahkan perdebatan yang mungkin akan terjadi antara si sulung dan si bunggu keluargannya itu.

Sebenarnya, Temari tau tentang Yamanaka Ino dan toko bunganya dari adik keduanya, yaitu Kankuro. Setelah pulang beberapa minggu lalu dan mengetahui Gaara akan dijodohkan, ia kembali ke Prancis karena pekerjaan.

Sampai gagalnya perjodohan itu karena sang adik bungsu memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Sulit dipercaya oleh Temari waktu Kankuro mengatakannya di telepone.

Dan ditambah, gadis itu adalah gadis biasa putri dari pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka yang ada dipusat kota. Jadi menambah rasa penasaran kakak tertua itu, namun bertanya pada Kankuro tak mengurangi rasa penasarannya, sebab sang adik kedua itu juga tak mengetahui sosok dari Yamanaka Ino.

Jadilah hari ini pas kepulangannya, ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya langsung.

"Jadi seperti apa gadis itu?" Tanya Kankuro yang sama penasarannya. Ia memang penasaran, tapi ia tak senekat Temari untuk mengunjunginya langsung.

" _Hmmm_... dia cantik, dan sepertinya dia gadis yang mendominasi." Ia masih mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari Gaara.

Gaara sebenarnya khawatir kalau saja Temari bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada Ino, sedangkan gadis itu tak mengerti apa-apa. Juga tidak tau bahwa Temari adalah kakanya.

"Dia juga memiliki tubuh yang indah, sangat cocok untuk menjadi model." Temari melanjutkan penilaiannya.

"Dia tidak akan menjadi model dan jangan coba-coba mengajaknya menjadi model." Potong Gaara datar.

Namun Temari mengabaikannya. Ia memang suka menganggu adiknya yang mudah marah ini.

"Kalau dia mau jadi model, kau bisa apa?" Sengaja ia bertanya dengan seringai menjengkelkan yang ia buat-buat.

"Aku kekasihnya, jadi aku akan melarangnya." Entah Gaara yang biasanya selalu tenang, kini malah terpangcing oleh ucapan sang kakak itu.

"Kau yakin bisa mengendalikannya? Aku lihat malah kau yang akan dikendalikan olehnya."

"Temari...?" Lagi-lagi ibunya harus memperingatkan sang anak perempuan untuk tidak membuat _mood_ Gaara buruk.

"Ayah menyukainya?" Kini malah ia membawa orang tuanya dalam perbincangannya. "Ibu juga kan?"

Entah menyukai siapa dan apa yang dimaksud Temari, mungkin gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan atau bunga yang ia bawa. Karena kalimat tanya itu mengandung makna ganda.

Ayahnya tak menjawab, ia sekilas melihat pada si bungsu, sebelum kembali menyantap makan malamnya. Sedangkan sang ibu juga sekilas menatap pada Gaara, namun kemudian beralih pada si sulung.

"Bunganya cantik dan Ino- _chan_ juga cantik." Komentar sang ibu yang membuat Gaara menatapnya. Dan tentu saja disambut senyum sumringah oleh Temari karena ia mendapat respon.

"Jadi ayah dan ibu merestuinya?" Sang ibu tak menjawab melainkan menoleh pada sang suami. Ia takut salah memberi jawaban, karena memang bukan porsinya untuk menjawab.

"Lalu kapan mereka akan menikah?" Ia kembali bertanya, meski pertanyaannya belum juga terjawab.

"Kami masih sekolah Temari." Jawab Gaara tegas. "Dan dari pada kau memikirkan pernikahku, lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu, kau tidak mau disebut perawan tua kan?"

Kalimat Gaara seketika membuat Kankuro yang sedang menikmati makannya tersedak dengang tidak elegan. Dengan masih terbatuk-batuk ia menahan tawanya. Sejak tadi ia memang enggan ikut campur berbincangan kakak dan adiknya itu.

Seketika semua menatap Kankuro, kecuali Gaara. Temari memicing tajam kearahnya seolah adik keduanya itu membenarkan ucapan si bungsu.

" _Ugh_ , kau tenang saja, diluar sana sudah banyak laki-laki mapan yang siap menikahiku kapan saja kalau aku mau."

"Baguslah, dan sebaiknya kau segera menikah." Gaara beranjak dari sana, setelah mengucapakan hal itu. Tanpa pamit ia pergi.

Setelah kepergian Gaara, suasana meja makan menjadi lebih hening.

 _~To Be Continued~_

 _See you next..._


	9. Chapter 9 Sweet Lies

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

.

.

" _ **Sweet lies"**_

Sejak tiga puluh menit ia bangun tidur, Namikaze Naruto sudah mondar mandi tak tenang di ruang tamu kediamannya. Ruangan yang menjadi penghubung antara tangga lantai dua dan ruang makan itu membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang kurang kerjaan dengan apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi itu.

Mungkin bukan karena tanpa alasan, ia bangun pagi. Bahkan sebelum orang tuanya bangun. Biasanya ia lebih memilih tidak ikut sarapan disetiap hari liburnya. Mungkin hari ini menjadi pengecualian.

Sampai membuat ayah dan ibunya berpandangan satu sama lain dipertengah tangga saat melihat putra semata wayang mereka sudah bangun.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya sosok ayah tampan itu.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya berhenti dari mondar-mandinya, lalu menatap seolah binggung pada kedua orang tuannya.

Sang ibu sudah lebih dulu melewati anaknya menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan suami dan anaknya yang masih berdiri disana.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto menjawab, sang ayah sudah lebih dulu mengajaknya menyusul sang ibu ke ruangan dimana makanan untuk sarapan mereka telah tersaji disana.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun Naruto?" Kini sang ibu yang bertanya.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, terlihat mengatasi kebingunggannya untuk memulai. Ia harus memulai dari mana? Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia bangun pagi, dan mondar-mandi sejak tadi. Ia memang sengaja menunggu kedua orang tuanya bangun karena memang ada yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia tidak tau harus memulainya darimana.

Sampai kedua orang tuanya memulai menyantap sarapannya, ia masih bergeming mencari cara untuk menyampaikan kabar yang ia terima awal libur musim semi kemarin.

Sejak saat itu, ia hanya mengabiskan waktunya di rumah dengan bangun siang, karena itulah ibunya mengatakan ia tumben sekali bangun sepagi ini? Meski sebenarnya sekarang sudah tidak pagi lagi.

Kadang juga ia akan menghabiskan waktunya disebuah klub malam dan pulang menjelang fajar menyingsing.

" _Kaa-chan_?" Mulainya.

Wanita yang dipanggil _kaachan_ itu menoleh pada anak satu-satunya.

" _Kaa-chan_ tau kalau Karin, datang ke Jepang?" Dengan membulatkan tekatnya, ia akan mengatakannya hari ini. Naruto tau kalau Karin masih ada di Jepang dan tinggal di hotel yang ia tidak tau lokasinya.

Kushina mengeleng, sebelum ia bersuara. "Kapan ia datang?"

"Kurang lebih sudah satu minggu yang lalu."

Sang ibu, menghentikan makannya, dan berganti mengerutan kening.

"Lalu tinggal dimana dia sekarang?"

"Hotel." Jawab Naruto langsung.

"Hotel?" Beo Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak tinggal di rumah Naruto?" Kini sang kepala keluarga yang memberi tanggapan.

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto melihat sang ayah.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi dia tidak mau."

" _Hmmm_ , anak itu." Lagi Kushina berkomentar.

Setelah komentar dari Kushina, obrolan mereka kembali terjeda cukup lama. Jadi Naruto harus ekstra mencari cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan berita berikutnya.

"Karin bilang, dia hamil."

Seketika Kushina menatapnya horor dan Minato yang langsung tersedak makanannya.

Melihat sang suami batuk-batuk, wanita bersurai _scarlet_ itu memberi perhatian pada sang suami. "Minato kau tidak apa-apa?" Khawatirnya.

Sedangkan Minato langsung memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto." Tanggapan sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Aku tidak tau dia bercanda atau tidak."

Mendengar nada keseriusan dari sang anak, kedua pasangan suami istri itu saling berpandangan. Namun masih diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku juga tidak yakin saat dia mengatakan, bahwa Sasuke-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya." Kini pewaris tunggal Namekaze itu tertunduk diam.

Mata _ruby_ Kushina menyimpit mendengar nama anak dari sahabatnya itu disebut.

"Maksudmu, Uchiha Sasuke?" Namun Minato-lah yang bertanya terlebih dahulu, untuk memastikan.

Naruto menatap sang ayah, sebelum mengangguk lemah.

Disaat mereka masih saling diam, nyonyah Namikaze menarik napas panjang, yang membuat kedua pria itu menoleh padanya. Memang disini yang memiliki ikatan darah dengan Karin adalah Khusina, yang notabene kakak dari ayah gadis itu.

Jadi mereka berdua menunggu kalimat yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir perempuan berambut panjang yang ada disana.

"Dimana Karin tinggal sekarang? Bawa _kaa-chan_ menemuinya."

"Aku tidak tau Karin tinggal dimana. Mungkin Sasuke, dia tau."

"Kalau begitu kita akan ke rumah Uchiha, kita akan bertanya pada Sasuke." Putus sang nyonyah Namekaze.

"Kushina, apa itu tidak masalah? Maksudku," Minato masih terlihat mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk disapaikannya pada sang istri.

Dia tau bagaimana keluarga Uchiha itu, meski nyonya Uchiha adalah sahabat baik dari istrinya dan anak-anak mereka juga bersahabat, tapi tidak membuat Minato tidak segan pada keluarga pembisnis sukses itu.

Ditambah lagi, mereka datang membawa kabar yang tidak enak untuk mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, biar Naruto yang menemaniku.

"Aku tidak mau." Tungkas Naruto dengan cepat.

Sadar kedua pasang mata langsung menatapnya, Naruto menambahkan. "Biar _Tou-chan_ saja yang menemani."

Baru saja sang ibu akan bersuara, kembali Naruto menambahkan dengan cepat. "Aku mau kembali ke kamar." Ia segera beranjak dari sana secepat ia bersuara.

Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk saat ini. Ya, karena alasan yang tentu saja tidak akan ia katakan pada kedua orang tuanya. Andaikan saja kedua orang tuanya itu tau.

 _~ Chapter 9 ~_

Entah apa yang membuat Namikaze Minato, kepala keluarga Namekaze itu mau ikut sang istri bertandang di kediaman Uchiha. Dan sejak tadi ia hanya diam saat sang istri tercintanya, bercerita panjang lebar tentang kabar yang baru ia terima tadi pagi dari sang putra pada kedua orang Uchiha didepannya ini.

Reaksi dari kedua tuan rumah itu berbeda. Kepala keluarga Uchiha hanya diam, dengan memberi pandangan tegas seperti yang sudah dibayangangkan oleh Minato. Sedangkan sang nyonya terlihat kaget dengan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sebenarnya Kushina mengajaknya sudah sejak pagi tadi, tapi ia menyarankan untuk datang sore hari. Dan ya, disinilah mereka sekarang disambut dengan cukup antusias tadi oleh sang nyonyah besar Uchiha, tapi sebelum ia mendengar kabar yang mereka bawa untuk mereka tentang putra bungsunya.

Tapi sejak mereka datang, mata _sapphire_ Minato belum melihat Sasuke. Kalau Itachi, Minato paham, pasti pemuda itu sedang sibuk.

Namun tak selang beberapa waktu dalam kediaman ruang tamu yang diisi empat orang dewasa itu bunyar kala, terdengar langkah-langkah mendekat dengan sedikit perbincangan yang tak terlalu jelas.

Setelah langkahnya semakin mendekat dan kedua sosok itu terlihat jelas siapa, mereka adalah kedua putra Uchiha dengan pakaian kasualnya, dan jangan abaikan keringat keduanya. Entah apa yang baru kedua saudara itu lakukan. Olahraga mungkin.

Itachi dan Sasuke berhenti untuk menyapa mereka, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mengikuti Itachi. Karena pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu sudah cukup lelah.

"Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina, kapan datang?" Tanya si sulung.

Kedua orang yang disapa memberikan senyum, sebelum Minato menjawab. "Sudah sejak tadi, kalian darimana?"

"Berkuda." Jawab Itachi singkat, namun ia segera menambahkan. "Naruto tidak ikut?"

Minato menggeleng, "Tidak." Jawabnya.

Karena Sasuke pikir, sang kakak akan mengobrol lama dengan mereka, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melangkah meninggalkannya.

Namun belum genap tiga langkah, sang ayah sudah menahannya.

"Tetap disini ayah ingin bertanya." Tegasnya sang kepala Uchiha, yang langsung membuat pandangan Itachi beralih pada sang ayah.

Namun tidak pandangan Sasuke, si bungsu tetap diam ditempanya berdiri tanpa menoleh pada yang menahannya. Melihat siapa tamu mereka, sedikit banyak ia sudah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh ayahnya.

Jadi dia memutuskan diam menunggu dengan raut yang dingin. Karena sudah ia pastikan ia tidak akan pernah suka dengan apapun yang akan ditanyakan oleh sang ayah.

Berbeda dengan sang adik, Itachi menunggu dengan wajah datar lembutnya apa yang akan ditanyakan sang ayah pada sang adik membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

"Dimana Karin sekarang?" Itulah pertanyaan sang ayah yang membuat Sasuke memilih menatapnya.

Itachi mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti dan menatap sang adik setelahnya.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke memilih merilekskan dirinya menjadi lebih tenang. "Aku tidak tau."

"Dia hamil, kau juga tidak tau?" Tambah sang ayah, yang seketika membuat atmosfir diruang tamu itu berubah. Khususnya untuk dua putra Uchiha yang baru datang itu.

Benar, Sasuke sudah menebaknya, jadi ia tidak terlalu kaget. Berbeda dengan Itachi, jelas ia kaget atas kehamilan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke dingin yang sudah menghadap sang ayah sepenuhnya.

 _Plak_!

Sebuah tamparan sebagai tanda reaksi sang ayah terhadap kemarahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah mencoreng nama baik Uchiha, Sasuke." Tegas sang ayah, setelah menamparnya.

"Ayah tunggu, ada apa ini?" Tanya Itachi.

Fugaku menoleh pada putra sulungnya itu. "Tanyakan pada adikmu." Jawabnya.

Itachi memilih menarik napas pendek. Bertanya pada Sasuke disaat seperti ini, ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Jadi ia akan lebih memilih bertanya pada kedua pasangan Namikaze itu.

"Bibi, aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Jadi apa Karin hamil?" Tanya Itachi pelan.

Kushina menatap sulung Uchiha itu. "Aku tidak tau kalau Karin dan Sasuke- _kun_ menjalin hubungan selama ini, tapi tadi pagi Naruto bilang begitu, bahwa Karin ada di Jepang, tapi dia tidak pulang ke rumah kami. Ditambah dengan katanya dia hamil." Sejenak ia memberi jeda.

Itachi masih menunggu.

"Kau tau kan selama Karin di Jepang dia adalah tanggung jawabku."

Itachi kembali menghela napas menenangkan diri. Kini ia beralih menatap pada sang adik. Mendengar jawaban dari bibi Kushina dan mendengar cerita yang ia ingat dari Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu, membuat ia harus bertanya tegas pada adiknya itu.

"Benar itu Sasuke, kau tidur dengan Karin? Dan itu penyebab kau putus dengan Ino?"

Sasuke masih diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Jawab aku Uchiha Sasuke?" Tekan Itachi pada namanya.

"Sasuke?" Lagi Itachi bertanya keras.

"Aku tau betul Karin itu gadis seperti apa, kemarin dia menghancurkan dan mempermalukan Ino, bahkan dia juga tega menghancurkan Naruto dan sekarang ia ingin menghancurkanku dengan bualannya?" Sasuke mulai menjawab dengan penuh sarkasme.

Namun bukan itu yang ingin didengar oleh Itachi.

"Aku bertanya apa kau pernah tidur dengannya?" Kali ini pelan namun penuh dengan tatapan intimidasi yang tak pernah sekalipun ia berikan pada adik kesayangannya itu sebelum ini.

"Karin tidur dengan banyak pria diluar sana, dan sekarang dia hamil dan menuduhku begitu?" Sasuke memberi seringai yang mengejek di akhir kalimat tanyanya.

"Dari banyak pria itu apa kau juga pernah tidur dengannya Uchiha Sasuke?" Mungkin kesabaran Itachi sudah habis sejak tadi kalau saja lawannya bukanlah sang adik. Bila jawabannya terlalu berbelit-belit seperti ini.

"Apapun yang akan dilakukannya, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." Setelah penegasannya, ia menatap kedua pasangan Namikaze itu bersamaan dan tanpa pamit ia melangkah pergi.

Melihat kepergiaan Sasuke, Itachi hanya menghela napas lagi.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke." Sambil berojigi Itachi menyampaikan permohonan maafnya pada kedua pasangan itu.

Minato menepuk pahu bidang sang Uchiha sulung dengan seutas senyum menawan dibibirnya. "Kami juga minta maaf telah menggau sore kalian."

Setelah berkata pada Itachi kini kepala keluarga Namikaze itu menatap kepada pasangan Uchiha. "Fugaku, Mikoto, kami permisi." Pungkas pria satu anak itu. Dan melangkah pergi diikuti oleh sang istri.

Dengan kepergian kedua tamunya, Fugaku segera beranjak juga dari sana. Menyisakan sepasang ibu dan anak, yang masih diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sejak tadi Mikoto hanya diam, namun dalam diamnya itu ia menahan tangis atas apa yang baru mereka terima sore ini. Kini ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan genangan pada pelupuk matanya.

Si sulung yang melihat kerapuhan sang ibu, memutuskan mendekat dan memberikan pelukan menenangkan padanya. "Tenanglah bu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ia tau sang ibu begitu menyayangi adiknya.

Namun tak lama ketenagan mereka pecah, karena dilantai atas terdengan teriakan sang ayah kembali.

Itachi dan Mikoto berpandangan sejenak sebelum berlari kesumber suara.

"Kelakuanmu itu mempermalukan nama baik Uchiha, kemarin kau menolak perjodohan dengan Hyuga, sekarang kau menolak bertanggung jawab atas ulahmu sendiri, lalu besok apa lagi?" Fukagu berkata keras.

"Aku sudah katakan, kalau Karin tidur dengan banyak pria di luar sana." Sasuke juga memberi jawaban dengan sama kerasnya.

 _Plak_!

Kali ini Sasuke sampai tehuyung akibat tamparan sang ayah. Itachi yang baru datang dengan sang ibu langsung menahan adiknya itu agar tak sampai jatuh.

"Sayang sudah." Mikoto menenangkan sang suami.

"Ini akibat kalian berdua terlalu memanjakannya." Tuduh Fugaku pada sang istri dan putra sulungnya.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Kalimat Itachi membuat ketiga orang disana menatapnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain bukan? Adiknya itu keukeuh tak mau mengaku dan bertanggung jawab, sedangkan sang ayah pasti akan tambah marah karena itu.

" _Nii-san?"_ Gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau memang Karin mengandung bayi Uchiha, dan ingin Uchiha bertanggung jawab, aku rasa akan sama saja disini. Jadi biar aku saja yang bertanggung jawab."

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mengecewakan." Kembali sang ayah meninggalkan mereka dan disusul sang ibu. Yang memang tak tau harus berkata apa.

 _~Chapter 9~_

Baru saja Ino menginjakkan kakinya dilantai dasar rumahnya, seruan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka toko bunga terdengar.

"Ayahmu ada urusan diluar tadi, jadi bisakah kau membantu ibu?"

Sebelumnya untuk membuka toko bunga Ino tak perlu disuruh, tapi kali ini ibunya sampai memohon padanya untuk hal yang sebenarnya cukup ia sukai.

" _Hmm_..." Ia mengangguk setelah meminum susu hangat untuknya dimeja, yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang ibu. Ibunya tengah sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan ini mungkin sudah jam delapan pagi

Toko yang dikelilingi oleh dinding kaca itu pintunya langsung ia buka, sebelum menata bunga-bunga yang ada didalam keluar, setelah membuka pintu ia menyempatkan diri untuk merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Rasanya beberapa minggu ini ia merindukan bangun pagi seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat melewatkan waktu untuk kegiatannya, ia baru sadar bahwa ada sosok yang tengah menatapnya. Sosok yang tengah bersandar pada body mobil mahalnya itu berada tak jauh didepannya.

"Gaara?" Gumamnya pelan. Ino buru-buru menurunkan tangannya yang masih ia tarik keatas karena kegiatan merenggangkan otot tadi.

Dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang ia ikat asal. Namun sebelum ia menghampiri pemuda itu, Gaara sudah lebih dulu berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku harap, aku tidak mengganggu waktu liburmu." Ucap Gaara.

Gaara terlalu sadar, akan pesona sosok didepannya ini. begitu kuat sampai disaat bangun pagi seperti ini mampuh membuatnya merona. Mungkin semburat merah pada wajahnya akan terlihat andai saja ia tak pandai mengendalikannya. Namun semua itu Gaara tutupi dengan ketenangannya.

Dari pada menanggapi ucapan Gaara, Ino lebih memilih mengutarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali, dan sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Lirik Ino ketempat dimana sosok temannya itu tadi berdiri.

Gaara mengikuti arah pandang gadis didepannya. "Mungkin satu jam yang lalu." Lalu ia menjawab.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" Tentu saja ia penasaran apa yang membawa sosok bersurai merah ini mendatangi rumahnya, bahkan disaat tokonya masih tutup.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Ia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, tapi ia ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu apa gadis itu akan sibuk atau tidak hari ini. "Seperti menjaga toko mungkin?" Tambah pemuda itu.

Ino mengangguk sekilas, "Ya, aku baru saja akan membuka toko dan mungkin aku akan mengantikan mama sampai sore hari ini." Ia menjedanya sejenak dengan mengawasi wajah didepannya. "Kau ada perlu denganku?" Ia menambahkan dengan nada penasarannya yang kentara.

" _Hn_ ,"

Ino bersiap mendengar kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda didepannya ini dengan diam.

"Kedua kakak-ku ada di rumah, mereka datang kemarin." Sungguh Gaara tak pernah segugup ini untuk mengutarakan sesuatu. Ia sampai harus menghela napas hanya untuk mengatakan maksud kedatangannya pada gadis ini.

Dalam pikiran Ino, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa temannya ini memiliki kakak.

"Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Sabaku Gaara.

Diakhir kalimat Gaara, Ino mendelengkan kepalanya untuk merespon kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. "Bertemu denganku? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Untuk melihat calon adik iparnya."

Ino seolah tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia baru sadar apa yang tengah ia mainkan bersama pemuda ini didepan keluarganya.

"Ibu yang memberitau mereka." Lagi Gaara menambah penjelasan, bahwa bukan dirinya yang mengatakan pada kedua kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Tidak, Gaara tidak akan pernah bercerita apapun pada mereka.

"Maaf, telah membawamu dalam masalah keluargaku."

"Sekarang? Aku akan bilang pada mama dulu." Tanpa peduli ucapan maaf dari Gaara, Ino segera memotongnya dengan cepat. Karena ia tau perannya.

"Tidak, ibu ingin kau datang disaat makan malam nanti."

" _Haa_?" Kekagetannya ia buat-buat. "Lalu kau tidak perlu datang sepagi ini kan Gaara?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin memberitaumu mendadak, aku takut kau keberatan." Jelas sang pemuda.

Ino tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat, kita sudah terlanjur membuatnya seperti itu."

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan?"

Ino menggeleng. Sebelum mengajak Gaara masuk. "Ayo masuk." Ia sudah berbalik berjalan menuju kedalam toko bungannya dan diikuti dengan Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Kau bilang tadi akan membuka toko kan?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

" _He'emm_." Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu." Tambah Gaara, yang langsung membuat Ino berbalik menatapnya.

Gaara hanya bertanya lewat tatapan matanya. Dan Ino tak menjawab, ia hanya kembali menunjukan senyum secerah fajar yang mendamaikan.

 _~Chapter 9~_

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan sulung Uchiha itu dari novel yang tengah ia baca. Mata _onyx_ -nya menangkap siapa sosok yang baru masuk kedalam kamarnya. Uchiha Sasuke, adik kesayangannya.

Tak heran kalau adiknya itu akhir-akhir ini lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, semenjak ia mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Yamanaka Ino berakhir. Dan seharian ini adiknya ini ada di rumah.

Saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau dirinya telah putus dengan kekasihnya, Itachi tak pernah menyangka bahwa kejadiannya akan serumit ini. Dan semua ini adalah ulah sang adik yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Ucap Sasuke yang kini telah duduk diranjang sang kakak.

Itachi yang telah kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya tak menjawab tapi tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan sosoknya.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Karin kan _nii-san_?"

Kedatangannya ke kamar sang kakak, adalah untuk membahas perihal yang negganjal pikirannya. Yaitu, tentang keputusan kakaknya itu.

Namun kalimatnya tak ada satupun yang Itachi jawab. Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu, kau mendengarku kan _nii-san_?"

Sebuah helaan napas panjang dari Itachi sejenak sebelum ia menatap sang adik.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Sebuah pertanyaan sebagai respon Itachi.

Sasuke juga ikut menarik napas pendek. "Aku mengenal Karin, bukan pertanggung jawaban yang dia inginkan. Percayalah."

Itachi masih diam memperhatikan Sasuke bicara. Ia memang tak meragukan Sasuke yang begitu mengenal gadis Uzumaki itu.

"Dia hanya menginginkanku, merusak hubunganku dengan Ino. Dia tidak akan mau menerima pertanggung jawabanmu."

Itachi masih diam, bukan menunggu kelanjutan pejelasan Sasuke. melainkan ia tak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Bukankan semua sudah terjadi karena ulah adiknya itu dan kalaupun Karin menolak tentu saja tak masalah baginya, karena paling tidak ada etiket baik keluarga Uchiha menerima kehamilannya.

Dan ia memang tak ingin membuat ayah mereka semakin marah akan kelakuan adiknya. Bagi Itachi adalah kebahagian Sasuke yang utama.

"Kalau kau tidak ada keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Karin, lalu kenapa kau tidur dengannya? Kau bilang, kau mengenalnya dengan baikkan?"

Begitu panjang pertanyaan konyol yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut sang sulung Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau tidak memaksa Ino untuk tidur denganmu saja atau mungkin menghamilinya." Pertanyaan kedua yang tak kalah konyol kembali terdengar diruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang pemuda itu.

Sasuke memang tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan pertama sang kakak, maka dari itu ia membiarkan kakaknya itu melanjutkan. Tapi kali ini, kalimat kedua yang ia dengar berhasil membuat sepasang mata hitamnya menatap mata yang sama dengannya tajam.

"Jangan bercanda _nii-san_ , kau pikir aku sebrengsek itu?" Jelas ada nada tak suka dari kalimatnya.

Ya mungkin ia memang brengsek telah mengkhianati Ino berkali-kali tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu. Ia tak bisa menyakitinya secara terang-terangan.

Keputusan gadis itu adalah tujuannya, itulah prinsip Sasuke.

Mungkin saja semua akan baik-baik saja, andai saja Karin tak membuat semuanya jadi rumit.

Itachi memang tak pernah tau sebrengsek apa adiknya itu, jadi ia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Kalau kau melakukannya untuk melindungiku, lebih baik lupakan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Kembali Sasuke bicara dengan sarkas.

Senyum menawan dari seorang Uchiha Itachi tersaji disana. "Bukankah kita adalah _partner in crime_?"

Namun berbeda dengan sang kakak, Uchiha Sasuke meberikan pandangan datar. "Jangan bilang kau menyukai Karin?" Penasaran Sasuke, kenapa sang mau bertanggung jawab.

Sebuah tawa yang jarang diketahui banyak orang, dari sosok Itachi membahana di kamarnya saat itu.

"Aku malah lebih menyukai Ino." Tanggapannya, yang semakin membuat Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Obrolan keduanya sudah tak lagi sekaku seperti diawal.

"Aku mau tidur disini." Putus Sasuke yang langsung seenaknya memonopoli ranjang sang kakak. Untuk membalas ucapan kakaknya itu.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Ino terlalu percaya diri mengikuti setiap rencana seorang Sabaku Gaara, menjadikannya sebagai kekasih palsunya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengiyakan ajakan pemuda itu untuk bertemu dengan kedua kakak pemuda itu malam ini.

Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Gaara kualaan seorang diri, karena dari awal mereka telah sepakat. Ya, anggap saja Ino butuh sesuatu untuk dapat melupakan masalah hubungannya dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah merasa ingin segera pulang. Padahal baru saja ia sampai dan langsung disambut hangat oleh nyoyah Sabaku, membawanya bertemu ayah dari Gaara yang sudah menunggu mereka diruang makan.

Namun disana tak hanya ayahnya saja, melainkan ada sosok pria yang mirip dengannya namun terlihat jauh lebih muda. Ya, mungkin pria itu adalah kakak Gaara yang dimaksud.

Tunggu bukankah Gaara bilang, bahwa ia memiliki dua orang kakak? Jadi dimana yang satunya?

" _Wah_... tamu kita sudah datang ya?"

Baru saja Ino memikirkannya dan mencari keberadaannya, ia sudah muncul dari arah tangga dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih santai dari yang ia kenakan malam ini.

Dan jangan lupakan wajah tanpa _makeup_ nya yang terlihat _familiar_.

Belum sempat Ino berhasil mengingat wajahnya, sosok itu sudah lebih dulu mengingatkannya.

"Tunggu, kau...?" Temari berlaga mengingat. "Gadis yang aku temui di toko bunga Yamanaka kan?" Tebaknya yang sebenarnya ia sengaja.

Ino segera mungkin melebarkan mata birunya. "Kau Temari- _san_?" Setelah mengucapakan keterkejutannya ia langsung menoleh pada Gaara yang duduk disampingnya. "Jadi Temari- _san_ , kakakmu Gaara?"

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kenyataan Temari adalah kakaknya, meski mereka tak sepenuhnya mirip. Karena Gaara lebih mirip ke sosok ayahnya di fisik sedangkan kedua kakaknya itu lebih condong ke ibunya. Mungkin.

" _Hn_." Karena tak tertarik membahas lebih lanjut Gaara hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah deheman.

"Apa dia tidak pernah cerita padamu, bahwa dia mempunyai kakak seorang model yang terkenal?" Temari yang malah menanggapi dengan antusias.

Begitupun dengan Ino yang juga cukup antusias karena kembali bertemu dengan orang yang mungkin ia idolakan secara _live_.

Jadi kenapa tadi ia tak bisa langsung mengenali Temari, karena perempuan itu tampil tanpa _make up_ seperti biasanya yang sering Ino liat pada setiap penampilannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kalau Gaara mempunyai kakak."

Temari tersenyum. "Baiklah, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan, aku Temari. Seperti yang kau tau dan kau?"

"Yamanaka Ino, senang mengenalmu Temari- _san_." Gadis bermata biru itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku juga, dan ini adikku, kakaknya Gaara juga. Kankuro." Kali ini Temari menunjuk pria yang duduk disampingnya.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

" _Ne_ , Ino apa kau tidak tertarik menjadi model?" Pertanyaan Temari didengar dengan jelas oleh Gaara meski pemuda itu masih tenang mengunyah makan malamnya.

Gaara juga penasaran menunggu jawaban gadis Yamanaka itu.

Ino menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Padahal tubuhmu cukup mendukung untuk itu." Tambah Temari.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak akan mampuh dan tidak seprofesional Temari- _san_." Terangnya yang langsung membuat Temari tertawa cukup keras.

Namun buru-buru ia mengendalikan tawanya dengan berdehem setelah melihat sang ayah yang pasti tidak akan suka bila ia tertawa sepenrti bar-bar.

"Kau bisa saja. Aku bisa membantumu, tapi sepertinya ada yang tak mengingikanmu menjadi model." Mata _jade_ Temari melirik sosok adiknya yang masih tenang dengan makanannya.

Dengan seringai jahat, Temari tau kalau dalam hati Gaara tak setenang itu. Ia berani bersumpah.

Ia tak tau siapa yang tak menginginkannya menjadi model. Ino juga tidak peduli tentang itu. Toh setelah lulus sekolah nanti ia ingin segera menikah sebenarnya, mejalani kehidupan sebagai ibu rumah tangga itu keinginan sederhananya. Tapi mengingat hubungannya yang kandas dengan kekasihnya yang sangat ingin ia nikahi membuatnya berpikir akan berkarir dulu setelah lulus nanti.

Ia tidak akan pernah kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke, ia memaafkan segalanya, semua kesalahan yang pemuda itu perbuat. Tapi tidak dengan perselingkuhan dan kebohongan sebesar ini. Apa lagi mantan sahabatnya telah mengandung bayi dari pemuda itu.

Sebrengsek apa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke itu dibelakangnya?

Obrolan dari kedua gadis itu tak sepenuhnya terabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan Gaara juga cukup diam malam itu, bukan diam karena sifat alaminya yang memang pendiam dan tenang, melainkan dia berpikir tentang sejauh mana ia bisa berbohong pada keluarga tentang hubungan yang sebenarnya dengan gadis yang sepertinya telah disukai oleh keluarganya itu.

Diam-diam Gaara berpikir tentang pesona gadis itu yang langsung bisa mendapat tempat di keluarganya. Termasuk Temari yang Gaara tau, kakak perempuannya itu sangatlah angkuh menurut Gaara.

Tapi ia bisa langsung menyukai Ino, bahkan seperti begitu antusias dengan sosok kekasih palsunya itu membuat Gaara meresa lega.

Juga kecewa. Karena kenyataan Ino hanya menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan.

"Gaara?" Lamunanya pecah kala sang ayah memanggil namanya.

Ia menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Setelah makan, temui ayah di ruang kerja."

Setelah menyampaikan maksudnya, ia beranjak pergi. Kepala keluarga Sabaku itu memang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Begitu pun dengan yang lain. termasuk Gaara sendiri.

"Ino sebentar, aku akan menemui ayah dulu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Pamitnya pada kekasih palsunya itu.

Ino menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan. " _Uh-uh_."

Setelah kepergian kedua ayah dan anak itu, ruang makan hanya menyisikan empat pasang mata.

Kicho selaku nyonyah Sabaku berdiri lebih dulu. "Ino, tunggulah Gaara diruang keluarga bersama Temari dan Kankuro. Biar bibi membersihkan meja makannya."

Perempuan itu sudah mengangkat dua miring kotor miliknya dan sang suami, setelah mengatakannya. Namun Ino tak serta merta menurut, gadis itu malah mengikuti tindakan sang nyonyah besar.

"Biar aku bantu." Putus gadis itu.

Sedangkan Temari dan Kankuro langsung melenggang keruang keluarga dengan menikmati tanyangan televisi. Mengabaikan sang ibu dan tamunya.

Tapi memang mereka tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh pekerjaan rumah. Pikir mereka, kenapa harus repot disaat di ruamhmu memiliki banyak pembantu.

.

.

Diraung kerja dari seorang perdana menteri itu terlihat sunyi, meski kenyataanya diruangan itu ada dua orang disana. Ruangan yang cukup luas, dikelilingi oleh rak dengan isi banyak dokumen dan buku-buku.

Sebuah sofa dan meja kerja lengkap dengan kursi.

Dan sudah sejak kedatangan, menyusul sang ayah ke ruang kerjanya ini ia hanya melihat ayahnya itu fokus pada buku yang ada pada pangkuannya. Dan ia masih menunggu apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan.

"Apa kau benar-benar mecintainya?" Kalimat dari ssang ayah memecah kesunyian diruangan itu.

Lalu pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir sang ayah yang ia dengar. Meski fokus sang ayah tak lepas dari buka yang sedang ia baca.

Mata _jade_ Gaara menatap pria yang mirip dengannya itu namun lebih tua darinya, lama sebelum memberi jawaban. "Ya." Cukup singkat.

Wajah tua itu masih datar, namun kini ia memandang sang putra. "Apa ini hanya perasaan sesaatmu untuk menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Hyuga?" Tambah sang ayah yang langsung membuat perubahan pada raut pemuda _stoik_ itu.

"Mungkin saja ini hanya perasaan sesaat. Dan aku juga tidak tau sampai kapan perasaan itu akan bertahan." Sebuah perubahan dari sudut bibirnya yang ditarik keatas menampakan sebuah senyum mengejek akan kalimatnya terlihat jelas pada wajah Sabaku Gaara.

Ia jarang berekspresi, hampir tak pernah bahkan. Tapi malam ini wajah _stoik_ itu mudah sekali dikenali perubahannya.

"Tapi benar, aku menyukainya dan aku bahagia saat bersamanya." Ia masih melanjutkan. "Bukan sekedar alasan untuk menolak perjodohanku dengan Hyuga Hinata."

Mungkin status hubungannya adalah kebohongan, tapi tidak dengan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Kau berniat menikahinya?"

Pertanyaan itu Gaara rekam dalam otaknya. Tanpa perlu berpikir dalam, ia menjawab singkat. "Ya."

Kedua sudut bibir sang ayah tertarik simetris. Sepertinya ia puas dengan setiap jawaban dari putra bungsunya itu. "Maka pertahankan dia, dan segeralah menikah."

Gaara tak pernah merasa obrolannya dengan sang ayah semenyenangkan ini. Ia memiliki banyak obrolan berkwalitas tapi ia tak pernah benar-benar nyaman saat berbicara dengan ayahnya seperti saat ini.

" _Hn_." Tanpa perlu memperpanjang obrolan mereka. Karena ia masih harus mengantar Ino pulang. Gaara rasa cukup untuk malam ini dengan sang ayah, ia beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki sejak tadi.

"Aku akan mengantar Ino pulang." Kalimat terakhir sebagai tanda usainya pembicaraan sepasang ayah dan anak itu.

Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara senang dan kecewa. Senang karena sang ayah mendukung pilihannya, meski ia tau hubungannya adalah kebohongan terbesarnya tapi tidak dengan perasaannya terhadap Ino. Gaara memang menyukainya.

Dan kecewa karena kenyataan yang ada. Gadis itu tak lebih hanya sebagai penolongnya dari perjodohan. Kecewa akan status palsu yang tengah mereka jalani.

Sejak kepergian sang putra dari ruangannya. Rasa mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak pada meja didepannya, mencari kontak dan terlihat sedang mengubungi seseorang.

Tak lama sambungan telepone itu diangkat.

' _Hallo?'_ Suara dari seberang.

" _Hn_ , Bagaimana kabar nyonyah?" Ayah tiga orang anak itu langsung mengutarakan maksudnya setelah terdengar teleponenya tersambung.

' _Nyonya sehat, apa Rasa-sama ingin bicara dengan nyonyah?'_ Lagi suara diseberang telepone menjawab dan bertanya.

"Tidak. Katanya saja padanya bahwa putranya telah mendapatkan kebahagiannya."

Setalah kalimat terakirnya obrolan melalui telepone itu ia akhiri.

.

Gaara sampai diruang keluarga, namun ia tak menemukan keberadaan gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya disana. Ruang keluarga dengan televisi menyala itu hanya ada dua orang, yaitu kedua kakaknya.

Lalu dimana gadis itu?

"Dimana Ino?" Segera ia menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu.

Kedua orang berbeda _gender_ itu memperhatikan Gaara dari kegiatan awalnya. Kankuro yang asik dengan televisi dan Temari dengan majalah _fashionn_ ya. Kini keduanya menatap adik bungsu mereka.

"Di dapur." Jawab Temari singkat dan langsung kembali membukan majalah dipangkuannya lagi.

"Di dapur?" Beo Gaara dengan mengerutkan keningnya. "Sedang apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Temari tak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Sedangkan Kankuro mau tak mau harus memberi penjelasan karena sifat kakak perempuannya itu. "Dia sedang membantu ibu."

Bertambah lagi kerutan pada kening bertato _kanji ia_ itu, mendengar penjelasan dari kakak laki-lakinya.

Tak perlu bertanya lagi, Gaara memilih berjalan menuju ruang besar yang disebut dapur oleh kakaknya tadi.

Setibanya disana, ia bisa melihat gadis yang ia cari sedang mencuci piring, bekas makan malam keluarganya. Ia juga melihat ibunya telah merapikan meja makan dibantu oleh benbantunya.

Melihat itu tentu tak membuat Gaara senang. Ia marah.

"TEMARI?" Teriaknya cukup kencang.

Membuat telinga yang mendengarnya berkedut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino?" Tanganya sudah menghentikan setiap kegiatan gadis itu.

Ino mengerutkan kedua alis pirangnya, kala tangan yang sedang memegang piring itu dihentikan mendadak. Bahkan hampir saja piring yang sedang ia cuci lolos dari gengamannya. Dengan berpikir apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

Sedangkan Temari yang merasa diteriaki cukup kencang saling berpandangan dengan sang adik yang duduk disampingnya seolah betanya, 'ada apa lagi sekarang dengan Gaara?' tapi karena tak mau semakin penasaran perempuan berumur dua pulu delapan tahunan itu bergegas menuju sember suara.

"Ada apa?" Dengan cukup tenang Temari bertanya, setelah sampai di dapur. Dan menarik perhatian sang ibu dan bembatu yang memang ada disana.

"Ada apa kau bilang?" Gaara kembali bertanya dengan _sarkas_ , seakan kakaknya itu sudah tau maksudnya tapi pura-puta tolol. Karena Gaara yakin kakak modelnya itu tak sebodoh kelihatannya.

"Kau membiarkan ibu dan Ino sibuk di dapur, sedangkan kau bersantai seperti itu?"

Temari tak menjawab, ia hanya melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Gaara- _kun_ , sudah. Mungkin kakakmu lelah." Sang ibulah yang menengahinya.

Namun Gaara tak mengindahkan kalimat sang ibu. "Seharusnya kau yang membantu ibu, bukan malah tamu yang membantunya." Ia kembali menyuarakan keberatannya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh Ino, membantu disini." Temari mengklarifikasi.

"Iya Gaara, tidak ada yang menyuruhku. Aku sendiri yang ingin membatu bibi." Kali ini Ino yang membenarkan pernyataan Temari.

"Kau tamu disini Ino, sedangkan tuan rumahnya malah bersantai." Kini mata _jade_ nya beralih kembali menatap kakak perempuannya. "Kau harus tau Temari, wanita malas sepertimu tidak akan berguna di Jepang. Dan ini Jepang bukan New York ataupun Paris."

Semua orang yang disana diam akan ucapan sang bungsu, termasuk Kicho.

Ino sedikit takut. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Gaara bisa semarah ini, hanya karena ia memutuskan membantu ibunya?

"Kenapa ibu juga tidak melarang Ino melakukan pekerjaan pembantu seperti itu?" Kini Gaara menatap sang ibu yang masih diam. Pertanyaannya lebih halus, karena Gaara tak mau menyakiti hati sang ibu.

"Maafkan ibu Gaara-kun." Hanya itulah yang bisa diucapkan oleh nyonyah Sabaku.

"Gaara sudah, aku biasa melakukan ini di rumah, jadi aku rasa tak masalah membantu ibumu sambil menunggumu kan?"

Seharusnya Gaara bisa mengerti dengan penjelasan Ino itu. Ya, gadis itu memang selalu melakukan segalanya sendiri. Di rumahnya tidak memiliki pembantu jadi ia berkerja bergantian dengan san ibu. Lalu apa yang salah dengan ia membantu ibu dari pemuda itu?

Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak mau tau dengan penjelasannya. Karena Gaara masih belum tenang.

"Aku tak mau melihat Ino melakukan pekerjaan pembantu di rumah ini, dan tidak ada yang boleh memperlakukan miliku seenaknya. Ini berlaku untukmu Temari."

Entah apa yang membuat Gaara sampai menekankan seperti itu. Mungkin ia hanya merasa kaget saat Ino menyibukan dirinya di dapur bersama para pelayannya, sedangkan sang kakak yang seharusnya memberi kenyamanan pada tamunya malah masa bodo dengan bersantai didepan televisi.

Apa lagi status Ino yang hanya sebagai penolongnya. Gaara tak mau membuat gadis itu repot dari ini. Gaara sudah mendapatkan status dari Ino secara gratis dan gadis itu malah diperlakukan seenaknya di rumahnya.

Karena merasa tak enak, juga tak sukanya terhadap apa yang ia lihat tadi membuatnya marah.

Padahal sebelumnya, saat melihat Temari dan Kankuro bersantai ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi saat sosok kekasihnya yang malah membantu sang ibu di dapur membuatnya memuncak.

"Ada apa ini?" Sang ayah yang baru datang langsung bertanya.

Semua mata menoleh pada sosok tuan Sabaku itu, termasuk Gaara. Hanya sekilas, sebelum Gaara memegang pergelangan tangan gadis yang berdiri disampingnya itu. "Ayo aku antar pulang." Ucapnya kemudian menjadi pemecah kesunyian di dapur tersebut.

Tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. Begitu pun Gaara yang langsung menyeret Ino melewati ayah dan kakaknya.

Ino _berojigi_ sekilas, tanpa suara ia pamit. Mengikuti pemuda yang menyeretnya.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diisi kesunyian. Ino terlalu malas bertanya, karena dipikir Gaara keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa temannya itu semarah itu hanya karena hal sepele.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, sampai ia tak sadar kalau mobil yang membawanya itu telah berhenti didepan rumahnya.

"Maaf." Suara Gaara yang membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu menoleh.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih Gaara? Bagaimana kalau tadi piring-piring itu pecah?"

Ino rasa ia perlu penjelasan dari pemuda itu pada akhirnya.

Gaara memilih tak menatapnya.

"Lupakan piring-piring itu, aku tak peduli." Masih tetap memandang kearah depan. "Aku tak suka kau melakukan itu." Klarifikasinya.

Ino hanya menarik napas panjang. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan aku menyentuh barang-barangmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis disampingnya, Gaara langsung menoleh. Sepasang mata berbeda warna saling berpandangan.

Biru laut bertemu dengan hijaunya hutan terdalam. Menenangkan untuk Gaara, entah bisa membuat kemarahannya menguap. Ino sudah seperti _mood booster_ nya. Ini terlalu berlebihan dan tak tau sejak kapan hal itu terjadi.

Ino-lah yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata itu. "Apa kau takut aku mengacaukan barang-barang di rumahmu?"

Gaara berkedip sekali lalu kembali menatap kedepan. "Bukan seperti itu." Ucapnya kemudian, canggung akan perasaannya yang mudah sekali hanyut terhadap sosok disampinya ini.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu Ino. Dan kau tak sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh keluargaku." Terang Gaara panjang lebar.

Mendengarnya malah membuat Ino tertawa. "Kau berlebihan."

Komentar Ino yang cukup singkat itu membuat Gaara kembali menatapnya. Namun kali ini gadis itu tak balik menatapnya. Wajah ayu itu memandang kedepan dengan tangan yang ia silangkan pada dada.

"Keluargamu memperlakukanku dengan baik, kau tau?" Tambah Ino.

Ya, keluarga orang berpengaruh di Negaranya itu cukup baik memperlakukannya. Mengingat sosok perdana mentri yang banyak dihormati dan disegani. Namun Ino bisa dengan santai masuk kedalam keluarga itu. Dan tak ada perlakuan diskriminasi yang ia alami.

"Kau mengerikan saat marah." Komentar Ino setelah diam beberapa saat.

Gaara masih diam memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari gadis Yamanaka. Ia benra-benar mengagumi sosok disampingnya ini.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini." Balas Gaara yang cukup didengar oleh Ino.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu tak perlu berkata lagi, ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun dari sana.

Bergegas masuk kedalam rumah setelah melihat mobil temannya itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Malam yang cukup berwarna yang ia dapat dimusim panasnya. Mengenal keluarga perdana menteri terpilih, melihat sosok lain dari seorang Sabaku Gaara dan yang paling mengejutkan Temari adalah kakak dari temannya itu.

Tak terlalu buruk, permainan yang tengah mereka mainkan. Apalagi sebagai obat pelupa akan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

" _T.B.C"_

 ** _Maaf telah membuat menunggu dan see you next... X)_  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Every Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

.

 _Every Hearts_

.

Senin pagi dihari liburnya, Sabaku Gaara kali ini lebih memilih menikmati sajian berita pagi dengan ditemani secangkir kopi. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan segala macam berita. Apa lagi berita tentang politik, namun kali ini berita yang telah tersiar di televisi itu telah menarik perhatiannya.

Berita soal kemenangan sang ayah. Ya, Sabaku Rasa kembali terpilih menjadi perdana menteri Jepang.

Sebenarnya yang menarik perhatian bungsu Sabaku itu bukan kemenangan yang didapat sang ayah, melainkan pertanyaan dari seorang reporter dalam acara jumpa _pers_ kemarin yang diadakan sang ayah.

Pertanyaan yang pernah ada yang tak pernah bisa dijawab oleh kejeniusannya.

Tentang kabar yang menyatakan bahwa ia pernah menikah, dimasa lalu?

Ia hanya menjawab 'semua punya masa lalu' dengan senyum sebelum mengakhiri acaranya.

'Hal ini memang sudah ia tebak akan terjadi, karena tak sedikit orang yang tidak menyukainya yang kembali terpilih. Pasti banyak musuhnya akan mencari berbagai skandal untuk menjatuhkannya.' Itu adalah yang dipikirkan oleh Rasa kemarin.

Berita yang tersaji itulah yang juga menyita perhatian sang bungsu. Ayahnya tidak mengklarifikasi apapun tentang pertanyaan itu selain hanya memberi jawaban yang ambigu. Itu adalah acara kemarin sore yang disiarkan langsung beberapa saluran televisi dan pagi ini telah menjadi topik hangat dibeberapa berita.

Ayahnya benar, semua orang mempunyai masa lalu. Termasuk ayahnya yang Gaara akaui sebagai sosok perfeksionis yang tegas. Namun ini juga menjadikan rasa penasarannya, tetang masa lalu itu.

Seolah mendukung recananya, sang ayah mendatanginya dengan sebuah koran ditangan. Rasa duduk pada sofa yang berbeda dengan Gaara.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan simple yang ayahnya ajukan sebelum memulai membuka koran hari ini dan membacanya.

Gaara tak langsung memjawab. Ia memang lagi-lagi tak bisa tidur tadi malam, jadi ia memutuskan bangun dan menikmati kopi. Namun keadaan rumahnya sepi pagi ini.

Ia tau kemana orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya itu sepagi ini. Ibunya sedang sibuk di dapur, karena beliaulah yang membuatkan kopi untuknya, sedangkan kedua kakaknya mungkin sedang sibung dengan dirinya masing-masing. Dan sang ayah, Gaara hapal, ayahnya pasti sedang jalan-jalan menikmati udara pagi, karena itula rutinitas sang ayah setiap pagi.

Rasa hanya memberi lirikan terhadap putranya, karena tak kunjung menjawab, namun pria dengan tiga anak itu kembali fokus kekoran pagi.

Gaara masih fokus pada televisi yang kini menyajikan berita lain, yang tidak lagi menarik untuknya.

"Ayah?" Panggilnya lirih.

Rasa kembali meliriknya.

Dan Gaara memandanganya. "Jadi bagaimana kebenaran dari masa lalu itu?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Rasa menoleh pada televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita pagi. Seolah tau dari pertanyaan yang diajukan sang putra ia kembali menatap Gaara.

"Apa yang ingin kau tau?" Sebuah helaan napas sebelum menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa ayah memang pernah menikah? Dan apa ibu tau tentang ini?" rasa ingin taunya kini bertambah, saat melihat sang ayah masih tenang.

Apa ini hanya cara seseorang untuk menjatuh ayahnya?

Cukup lama tak ada jawaban dari sang ayah, membuat Gaara jenuh menunggu. Karena melihat sang ayah tak kunjung menjawab, malah tetap tenang dengan koran yang sedang ia baca, membuat Gaara melupakan pertanyaannya itu.

"Ya, dan dia adalah ibumu." Jawaban lirih dari bibir sang ayah yang masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran, membuat Gaara menoleh cepat.

Sampai terasa lehernya sakit karena terlalu cepat ia menoleh saat mendengar jawaban sang ayah.

 _Complications_

Suara dari muntahan yang kesekian kalinya, terdengar didalam kamar mandi sebuah kamar hotel yang sudah sejak awal musim panas ia sewa.

Uzumaki Karin telah mengalami _morning sickness_ yang biasa dialami oleh wanita hamil disaat kandungannya berkembang dalam perut kecilnya.

" _Shit_."

Juga tak lupa dengan suara umpatan yang mengiringinya. Setelah membasuh mulutnya yang terasa tak enak dengan air pada _wastafel_ , wanita berdarah Jepang-Amerika itu menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar dihadapannya.

Raut cantik yang kacau itu terlihat air mata yang mengalir pada pipi tirusnya. Melihat kekacaunya sendiri Karin menarik sudut bibirnya, ia memberikan senyum mengejek untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang apa yang kau dapat setelah semua ini Karin?" Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Setelah kau hamil dan memberitau tentang kehamilanmu pada semua orang, apa Uzumaki Karin, apa yang kau dapat?" Teriak frustasi dengan suara yang parau membahana dalam kamar mandi pagi itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara selanjutnya adalah suara isakan darinya.

Tangisan yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapa saja yang mengenalnya. Antara penyesalan dan lega dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dalam semalam ia telah menghancurkan banyak hati, yang mungkin telah lama mereka bangun. Yang terasa tidak adil untuknya.

Kenapa seorang Yamanaka Ino mendapat banyak cinta dari Uchiha Sasuke?

 _Every hearts_

"Hinata- _chan_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Teguran dari ibunya, membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Suasana pagi di kediaman Hyuga berlangsung hikmat beberapa waktu lalu. Kini hanya menyisakan sepasang ibu dan anak disana. Karena kepala keluarga Hyuga sudah pergi setelah sarapan.

Sebuah anggukan gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu berikan pada sang ibu.

"Kemarin, ibu sudah bicara pada ayahmu." Sebuah senyum tulus ia berikan untuk sang putri sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang sang ibu maksud dengan bicara pada ayahnya? Jadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Untuk tidak lagi menjodohkanmu Hinata."

Putri satu-satunya keluarga Hyuga itu, memberi pandangan lama pada sang ibu.

"Ibu mendukung ayahmu, karena ibu tau siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Tapi setelah melihat kejadian kemarin, mungkin kau tertekan. Maafkan ibu."

Tangan halus itu menyentuh tangan kecil putrinya. "Mungkin kau juga sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai, maukah kau cerita pada ibu?" Kembali Hyuga Hana memberi senyum tulus.

Hinata hanya buru-buru menunduk mendengar kalimat terkahir yang ibunya ucapkan. Seseorang yang ia sukai? Tentu saja ada, bahkan seorang kekasih. Seandainya ibunya tau bahwa Sabaku Gaara adalah kekasihnya. Tapi bercerita pada ibunya? Tidak ia tidak ingin bercerita pada sang ibu.

Bagaimana ia bisa bercerita tentang, bagaimana dirinya menghancurkan hati dua orang, meski tidak semua adalah kesalahannya.

Dan tidak sepenuhnya yang diucapkan Karin itu benar, karena Hinata belum sepenuhnya tidur dengan Sasuke.

Semuanya ini adalah kesalahan Uchiha brengsek itu dan bagaimana ayahnya kemarin ingin menjodohkan Hinata dengannya? Karena _image_ seorang Uchiha tidaklah sebaik itu.

Meski Hinata juga tidak bisa memungkin pesona yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke, karena ada rasa kecewa saat Sasuke malah meninggalkannya dan tidak meneruskan apa yang pemuda itu mulai dulu. Karena itulah ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ditambah ia tak berani menjelaskan pada Gaara apa yang terjadi, sampai saat ini, ia membiarkan masalahnya berlarut. Seolah membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu.

Bagaimana ia berani mejelaskan pada Gaara, sedangkan menatap pemuda itu saja ia sudah takut. Ya, ia adalah seorang pencundang menyedihkan memang.

 _Complications_

Haruno Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, saat melihat sang ibu masih di rumah. biasanya kedua orang tuanya itu sudah tidak ia temui saat bangun tidur. Kemana lagi kalau tidak sibuk berkerja.

"Mama masih di rumah?" Katanya.

Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang ia baca, dan menoleh pada putri semata wayangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Melihat penampilah Sakura yang sudah rapi. Dengan setelah kaos dan _jeans_ dilengkapi dengan _boot_.

"Aku mau pergi." Jawabnya malas.

Tentu saja Mibuki tau, kalau putrinya itu akan pergi. Bukankah putrinya itu memang jarang bisa betah di rumah.

Karena ia sudah paham, kemana putrinya itu akan pergi, kalau tidak jalan-jalan, belanja atau menghabiskan waktunya di salon dengan para sahabatnya.

Haruno Sakura adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga kaya, jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan keuanganya.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna _pink_ yang menjadi _favoritenya_ telah berjalan halus meninggalkan garasi rumah mewahnya.

Bukan jalan-jalan, belanja atau menghabiskan uang lainnya, kali ini ada yang ingin ia temui. Ia harus bicara dengannya.

Namikaze Naruto harus mendengar penjelasannya.

 _Every Hearts_

Entah seberapa besar rasa kecewa Gaara terhadap apa yang baru ia dengar. Kenyataan bahwa wanita yang paling ia hormati di dunia, ia sayangi dan yang ia panggil ibu adalah orang yang hanya berperan menggantikan status ibu kandungnya.

Entah mimpi apa ia semalam, tapi bukankah semalam ia tidak bisa tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa ia seolah terbanggun dari mimpi indahnya.

Sejak ayahnya memberitau bahwa wanita yang dimaksud adalah ibu kandungnya, emosinya masih stabi. Bahkan ia masih bisa bertanya dengan tenang tentang wanita itu dan wanita yang ia panggil ibu selama ini.

Penjelasn dari sang ayahlah yang membuat ia kecewa.

"Dengarkan ayah dulu Gaara," Rasa masih tetap bicara meski raut marah telah putranya tunjukan. "Ibumu sakit, karena itulah ayah mengirimnya kesana."

"Sakit?" Gaara membeo pernyataan ayahnya.

Rasa mengangguk. "Karura depresi, ia mengalami gangguan mental, karena itu ia tidak bisa merawatmu." Jelas sang ayah lirih.

Diruangan besar itu menjadi sunyi setelah beberapa waktu lalu terdengar suara yang saling bersautan antara dua orang.

"Jadi ibu kandungku gila?" Pernyataan Gaara akan penjelasan sang ayah.

Entah sejak kapan Kicho sudah ada ditengah-tengah mereka, nyonyah Sabaku itu mendengar perdebatan keduanya dari dapur, karena itu segera ia kemari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Namun pria dewasa itu diam. Tak ada jawaban.

Gaara melirik kearah wanita yang selama ini ia panggil ibu. Melihatnya membuat hati Gaara sakit. Ia begitu menyayangi wanita itu, rasa sayangnya begitu besar untuknya. Tapi apa kenyataan yang ia dapat?

"Bawa ibuku pulang, atau aku yang akan membawanya pulang." Putus Gaara sebelum ia pergi dan menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Dengan penampilan seadanya ia pergi entah kemana.

Dengan kepergian Gaara, kedua orang dewasa yang masih tersisa itu masih saling diam. Sampai Kicho bersuara.

" _Anata_?"

Rasa sempat menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa dan menghela napas disana.

"Gaara sudah dewasa, aku rasa dia sudah waktunya tau semuanya." Terang sang kepala keluarga.

Ya, karena cepat atau lambat, Rasa akan memberitau yang sebenarnya pada putra kesayangannya itu. Meski sekarang yang didengar Gaara belum sepenuhnya. Karena Gaara pasti masih sangat marah padanya.

Ada waktunya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Saat putranya itu mulai tenang dang menerima kenyataan yang ada.

 _Complications_

"Sakura _-chan?"_

Kushina tersenyum cerah saat melihat siapa tamunya siang itu.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura, gadis itu juga memberikan senyum cantiknya.

" _Koniciwa_ , Kushina- _basan_."

" _Koniciwa_ , sayang. Ayo masuk." Ajaknya

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengikuti sang nyonyah rumah.

"Apa Naruto ada?" Setelah mereka ada didalam rumah mewah Namikaze, Sakura bertanya.

Bukan sudah bisa ditebak, kedatangan gadis cantik itu pasti mencari putranya. Karena Kushina tau hubungan keduanya.

"Dia sedang main game, sejak pagi ia belum keluar kamar." Terang Kushina.

Sakura sedikit bersukur, karena yang ia cari ada di rumah. Meski ia sempat melihat mobil mewah kekasihnya itu masih terparkir di halaman tadi, ia sedikit khawatir Naruto sudah menghilang.

"Naruto? Ada yang mencarimu. Ayo turun!" Teriak wanita cantik berambut merah panjang itu.

Mesara tak ada wajaban, kembali Kushina meneriakinya dari lantai bawah.

"NARUTO?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, dan karena ia mendapat perasaan tak enak dengan panggilang mengerikan dari sang ibu, Naruto mengumpat pada permainan _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Karena fokusnya tebagi ia kalah dan umpatanlah ia keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari posisi nyamannya.

Beberapa anak tangga terlewati dengan malas menuju sang ibu, sebelum mendengar suara yang menyeramkan lagi yang mungkin akan ia dengar dari ibunya itu.

Namun pada saat sampai di lantai dasar kediamannya, lankahnya semakin malas dan ia menyesal telah turun kali ini. karena yang ia lihat yang ada disana bukalanya sang ibu seorang melainkan gadis yang enggan ia temui untuk saat ini.

Melihat putranya sudah turun, Kushina kembali masuk kedalam, kearah dapur mungkin.

"Hai, apa kabar Naruto?" Sapa Sakura lebih dulu.

Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak merindukan gadis yang ia cintai itu, tapi karena mungkin rasa kecewalah yang membuatnya malas mnemuinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Memang benar, Naruto sangat mencintanya, tapi pria bodoh mana yang tak kecewa dengan pengkhianatan?

"Kau terlihat kacau," Kali ini sakura mengomentari penampilannya.

Ya, kapan Naruto pernah sekacau ini dalam berpenampilan saat bertemu kekasihnya? Sebelum masalah dalam hubungan mereka muncul, saat ada Sakura atau saat akan bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia akan langsung meloncat menuju kamarnya, paling tidak merapikan dirinya dulu.

Tapi sekarang terlihat berbeda, karena hatinya juga sudah berbeda untuk menyikapi gadis yang kini ada didepannya ini.

Dengan kaos oblong dan _boxer_ melekat pada tubuhnya Naruto berani menemui Haruno Sakura.

Karena merasa ia tak mendapat tanggapan dari pemuda didepannya, Sakura kembali bersuara. "Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicaralah." Seru Naruto cukup singkat dan jelas terdengar menyakitkan dihati Sakura.

Sakura tidak tau sejak kapan pemuda ini begitu cuek terhadapnya? Apa Naruto sekecewa itu padanya?

Ia tak tau, harus memulainya dari mana, karena itu Sakura masih diam, meski Naruto menyuruhnya untuk bicara. Ia tak ingin bicara disini sebenarnya, tidak adakah tempat lain untuk mereka bicara selain di rumah pemuda itu?

"Hmm, so-soal yang dikatakan Karin, aku dan Sa-Sasuke."

Naruto diam menatap tanpa ekspresi gadis didepannya.

"A-aku ra-aku rasa, kami sama-sama mabuk Naruto." Sakura menunduk.

Tanpa Sakura tau, rahang Naruto sudah mengeras.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan Karin, kau tidur dengan Sasuke? Padahal aku berharap itu hanya omonmg kosong." Pertanyaan yang membuat mata _emerald_ itu langsung menatapnya dengan sayu.

Namun Sakura masih diam.

"Iya atau tidak Sakura?" Meski lirih, jelas terdengar penekanan pada nada bicara Naruto.

"Maaf."

Entah maaf untuk apa, Naruto tak mengerti ucapan gadis didepannya.

Sebuah helaan napas Naruto ambil untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Kau tau, kau bukan hanya membuatku kecewa Sakura, tapi kau juga menghancurkan perasaan Ino. Dia sahabatmu kan?"

Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Kau mungkin tidak peduli dengan perasaanku, tapi paling tidak kau pikirkan perasaan sahabatmu itu."

"Tidak Naruto, tentu saja aku memikirkan perasaanmu, dan Ino." Lirih ia menyela. "Tapi percayalah aku dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak sadar." Dan menambahkan.

Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi senyeramkan ini dedepannya?

"Kami bertemu di bar, dan minum begitu banyak disana." Ia menjelaskan dengan penuh kehati-hatian yang cukup lirih. "Kami mabuk dan tak sadar dengan apa yang kami lakukan." Meski kenyataannya tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu.

"Aku dengar kau sempat menyukai Sasuke."

Pernyataan Naruto itu membuat rahang Sakura mengeras, ia sebisa mungkin untuk tidak jatuh menangis. Ia terluka melihat perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya tapi memang semua ini kesalahannya.

"Apa kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian karena tak bisa mendapatkannya dan pertemuan kalian di bar kau manfaatkan?"

Mata hijau cerah milik Sakura melebar mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa berubah menjadi sekejam ini?

"Naruto kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi. Karena ini menyakitkan untukku." Pemuda Namikaze itu mengambil langkah memutar, untuk berbalik. Sebelum melangkah pergi ia menambahkan. "Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi." Putusnya disertai dengan air mata yang menetes tanpa ia sadari.

Begitupula dengan gadis yang ia tinggalkan diruang tamu rumahnya seorang diri. Air matanya pun jatuh, dan hatinya tak pernah merasa sesak dan sakit seprti ini belumnya mendapat penolak dari orang mencintainya.

Dulu setaunya Naruto begitu mencintainya bukan? Apa rasa cinta pemuda itu telah habis untuknya? Tapi kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini?

Ada banyak hati yang terluka dan menangis hari ini. Entah karena perasaan yang tersampaikan atau malah yang tidak tersampaikan.

Setiap hati merasakan apa itu sakit dan air mata penyesalan.

 _Every Hearts_

Dengan secangkir kopi yang terlihat masih panas yang ada diatas meja sebuah _cafe_ terbuka. Bukan tanpa tujuan pemuda Sabaku itu berada disini, bukan sekedar membunuh waktunya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang saat perjalanannya kemari ia hubungi lewat sambungan _telephone_.

Pandangan pemuda itu menerawang jauh, entah kemana. Mungkin memikirkan kenyataan yang baru ia terima.

Dalam lamunannya, sayup ia mengdengar seseorang menyapanya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama Gaara- _sama_." Dengan sedikit membungkuk pada pemuda yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Silakan duduk Baki- _san_."

Tak ada senyum, barang setipispun yang mungkin dilihat oleh Baki, pada raut wajah pemuda didepannya.

Putra kesayangan dari bos-nya itu menghubunginya beberapa waktu lalu, dan meminta untuk menemuinya disebuah cafe yang telah ia sebutkan ini.

Karena tadi Baki sedang berada di rumah, jadi sedikit memakan waktu untuk sampai.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat pemuda didepannya ini. Mungkin Gaara adalah bungsu dikeluarga Sabaku, tapi sang ayah menaruh harapan besar terhadapnya.

"Jadi, ada apa anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?" Merasa Gaara masih diam sejak kedatangannya, ia yang harus membuka obrolan.

Iris hijau Gaara menatap pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu datar. Sebelum ia mejawab lirih. "Aku ingin, kau mengurus keberangkatanku ke Belanda nanti malam."

Sebuah perinta yang membuat seorang Baki mengerutkan alis.

"Anda akan menghabiskan libur musim panas di Belanda?" Tebaknya sedikit penasaran.

Pandangan Gaara ia alihkan pada cangkir yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. "Aku ingin menenui ibu kandungku." Terangnya lirih.

Gaara tau sedekat apa ayahnya dengan orang didepannya ini, jadi mungkin sedikit banyak pasti Baki tau tentang ayahnya.

"Jadi bisakah kau mengurusnya." Merasa Baki masih diam, Gaara menekankan kalimatnya.

Masih belum sepenuhnya paham, meski ya, memang tau tentang istri pertama dari sang perdana menteri ada disana. Tentang ibu kandung dari pemuda di depannya ini. jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa pemuda ini sudah tau semuanya?

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi setelah menghela napas, Baki mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya akan mengurusnya." Seperti yang ia ucapkan, pria itu segera beranjak dari hadapan Gaara tanpa perlu bertanya dan penjelasan yang lain.

Setelah kepergian Baki, Gaara masih betah ditempat itu. Ia enggan beranjak. Mungkin ia memutuskan akan menunggu orang yang ia suruh itu disini. Karena memang ia tak tau tujuannya akan kemana.

 _Complications_

Sasuke baru saja membersihkan dari pada siang itu. Dengan piyama mandi yang masih membungkus tubuhnya, pemuda tampan itu berjalan kearah beranda kamarnya. Sejak pagi ia bangun ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya dengan sarapan di beranda kamarnya.

Karena ia merasa malas sarapan di ruang makan. Ia malas bertemu dengan sang ayah. Karena itulah ponsel pintarnya juga ada disana.

Tangannya menggapai ponsel berwarna hitam didepannya, sejak tadi ia sudah memainkan tanpa tujuan ponselnya itu karena bosan. Maksud hati ia ingin menghubungi sahabatnya, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya malah melayang pada sosok gadis pirang yang beberapa minggu ini tak menghubunginya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, Sasuke jelas tau penyebabnya. Bahkan ia ragu hubungannya baik-baik saja setelah gadis itu ia buat kecewa.

Tapi persetan dengan itu, toh ia yakin cepat atau lambat pasti Ino akan kembali padanya. Mungki saat liburan musim panas ini berakhir dan mereka kembali ke sekolah, maka gadis itupun akan kembali padanya. Sasuke berani bertaruh tentang hal itu.

Jarinya menggeser galieri photo pada ponselnya, menampakan senyum cantik milik Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cerewet yang keras kepala juga gadis ceria yang baik hati. Yang selalu membuat dirinya netral.

Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengukir senyum akan pikirannya sendiri.

Bila nanti gadis itu tak kembali padanya, mungkin ia bisa memikirkan saran Itachi.

 _Every Hearts_

Baki sudah kembali menemuinya dengan membawa sebuah tiket pesawat ke Belanda. Memang ia hanya perlu membeli tiket untuk tuan mudanya ini, karena paspor dan visa tentu saja Gaara sudah memilikinya. Jadi ia tak perlu lagi mengurusnya.

"Keberangkatan jam sepuluh malam, dan mungkin anda akan sampai jam tujuh pagi waktu setempat di bandara Intenasional Schiphol." Terang Baki pada pemuda diepannya.

" _Hn_ , terimakasih." Respon Gaara singkat.

"Setelah di bandara Schiphol anda akan dijemput seseorang disana. dia adalah orang kepercayaan ayah anda." Kembali Baki memberi penjelasan.

Gaara tak memberi jawaban, karena ia tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Setelah ucapan terimakasih keluar dari mulut pemuda didepannya, Baki kembali pamit dari hadapan pemuda itu.

Kini tiket tujuannya ada ditangan, ia masih ragu untuk pergi.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya itu?

Kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan pertama kali saat bertemu dengannya?

Gaara bukanlah sosok yang pandai memulai percakapan, bukan pula sosok yang bisa menciptakan suasana menyenangkan.

Mata _jade_ -nya menatap cukup lama kertas ditangannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini?

Dalam pikirannya yang kalut, terlintas satu nama yang bisa melakukan semua itu dengan muda.

Yamanaka Ino.

Mungkin gadis itu bisa membantu Gaara sekali lagi.

Tapi apa mungkin Ino mau ikut dengannya?

Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, karena ia tau Ino adalah gadis baik.

Tak butuh waktu lama, untuk ia segera beranjak dari tempat ia menghabiskan waktu siang harinya. Untuk bergegas menemui gadis yang namanya seolah berlarian dibenaknya.

 _Complications_

Ino baru saja membuat makan sore untuknya, dengan ditemani obrolan lewat sambungan telephone dengan sang ibu yang kini sedang berada di Okinawa.

Ya, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untk berlibur ke Okinawa untuk beberapa hari. Dan Ino menolak untuk ikut. Jadi kini ia hanya seorang diri di rumah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti mama. Jaga diri mama dan papa, baik-baik disana."

Baru saja sambungan telephone ia putus, dan meletakan ponselnya disebalah piring makan didepannya, suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Perhatiannya teralihkan.

Kaos putih dan _hotpants_ melengkapi penampilan sore itu dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Ia meninggalkan makanannya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Untuk melihat siapa tamunya.

"Gaara?" Setelah pintu ia buka, orang yang namanya ia sebut itulah yang ada didepannya.

Sedikit dibuat mengerut akan kedatangan temannya itu, meski Ino segera menyuruhnya masuk.

Penampilan Gaara-lah yang mencuri perhatiannya. "Kau darimana?" Setelah kaos dan celana _training_ menandakan penampilan bangun tidurnya. Meski tak mengurangi pesona pemuda itu.

Namun Gaara tidak menjawab. Membuat Ino juga ikut diam. "Ada apa Gaara?" sampai ia kembali bersuara.

"Ino ikutlah denganku." Ajaknya yang masih belum Ino tau ikut kemana.

Seperti itulah Sabaku Gaara, yang tidak bisa mengawali percakapan dengan baik.

" _Haaa_?" Tanda tanya besar kini melintas dikepala gadis bersurai pirang itu. "Ikut denganmu?" Ino kembali memastikan. "Kau mau kemana?" tambahnya pelan.

Gaara masih berdiri diam didepanya. Seperti ia juga binggung ia harus memulai dari mana. Disaat seperti inilah ia meras tolol.

"Menemui Ibuku."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara membuat Ino tak setegang tadi, tapi juga membuatnya penasaran. "Memangnya bibi Kicho kemana?"

Gaara tau, Kicho-lah ibunya yang diketahui Ino.

"Ibu kandungku Ino." Meski ia menjawab dengan penuh ketenangan, tapi ada nada bergetar yang cukup lirih dari suaranya.

Ino melebarkan mata _aqua_ miliknya. "Maksudmu?" tak sampai hati ia bertanya, ia takut pertanyaannya akan menambah luka yang mungkin pemuda ini rasakan.

Meski ia tak begitu paham apa yang terjadi.

"Dia bukan ibuku, orang yang paling aku hormati dan aku sayangi bukanlah ibu kandungku."

Penjelasan yang lirih namun masih bisa dipahami oleh Yamanaka Ino.

"Dia hanya sebagai pengganti ibunya yang gila yang kini diasingkan di Belanda."

Entah apa yang membuat Gaara begitu percaya mencurahkan apa yang terjadi padanya pada gadis ini. Sebelumnya Gaara tak perna menaruh rasa percaya yang cukup besar pada siapapun.

Mungkin karena ia yakin, Ino bisa membuatnya tenang.

Dan Ino tak pernah tau akan rahasia sebesar ini ada pada keluarga Gaara. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka pemuda ini, setelah dikecewakan oleh kekasih dan sahabatnya kini ia telah dikecewakan oleh keadaan tentang ibunya.

Seolah bertubi-tubi kesakitan yang pemuda itu alami.

Luka yang Ino alami akibat ulah Sasuke masih bisa Ino rasa perihnya, apa lagi luka Gaara yang belum sepenuhnya kering dan kini seperti ditambah dengan menyiram air cuka pada lukanya.

Ino berjalan mendekat untuk meraih tubuh tegap temannya itu. Mencoba menenangkan meski ia tak bisa mengobati, paling tidak ia tak ingin membuat Gaara bertambah kacau.

Gaara tak menolak saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Mungkin ayahmu mempunyai alasan untuk itu." Ucap Ino mencoba mencari kalimat dengan hati-hati agar tak memperkeruh keadaan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku. Ikutlah denganku, karena aku tak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan disana seorang diri." Dengan posisi yang masih dalam pelukan, Gaara mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Ino masih belum bisa menjawab.

Gaara mendonggak melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata sebiru lautan didepannya.

"Aku yang akan meminta ijin pada orang tuamu, dan akan mengirim orang untuk membantu menjaga toko bungamu."

Kalimat panjang yang kelewat cepat itu membuat Ino tertawa kecil.

"Kebetulan orang tuaku sedang berlibur ke Okinawa, jadi aku rasa tak masalah aku ikut denganmu."

Jawaban Ino membuat Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya senang. "Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Gaara mungkin terkenal angkuh tapi ia bukan orang yang tak tau terimakasih.

"Pesawatku terbang jam sepuluh nanti, bisakah kau bersiap sekarang?"

"Apa, sekarang?" Ino dibuat kembali melotot.

Gaara yang ganti mengangguk.

Ino hanya menghela napas sebelum berkata, "aku akan menghubungi orang tuaku dulu."

Setelah mengirim sebuah pesan, Ino bersiap untuk ikut dengan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul dihidupnya dengan membawa hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Mereka saling ketergantungan satu sama lain, oleh luka yang sama yang mereka berdua rasakan dari dua orang yang sama pula. Mereka dipertemukan dan disatukan oleh berbagai kesakitan dan skandal yang dibuat oleh orang-orang disekeliling mereka.

Setelah kepergian Ino dari hadapannya, Gaara terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Urus satu tiket lagi ke Belanda untuk malam ini Baki, atas nama Yamanaka Ino." Perintahnya dari sambungan telephon.

Setelah mendapat kesanggupan dari lawan bicaraya, Gaara mendambahkan. " _Hn_ , dan temui aku di rumah. aku akan pulang dulu setelah ini."

Sambungan telephone ia tutup sebelum Ino kembali dengan setelan kaos dilengkapi dengan _cardigan_ dan celana _jeans_ panjang dipadukan dengan sepatu _vans_ yang senada dengan kaos putihnya.

Tak lupa dengan sebuah tas tangan dan koper berukuran sedang.

Gadis itu tak perlu memikirkan paspor dan visa, karena ia sudah memilikinya. Dan soal tike ia akan menanyakan pada Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah membeli tiketnya?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengurusnya."

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan penampilasn seperti itu?" Kembali Ino penasaran dengan penampilan Gaara.

Pemuda itu sekilas nampak mengamati penampilannya, sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, kita akan pulang dulu ke rumahku belum pergi."

Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

 _Complications_

Sebelumnya Baki sudah memberitau Rasa soal kepergian Gaara ke Belanada, dan Rasa pun juga sudah menjelaskan pada orang kepercayaannya itu tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Gaara- _sama_ , tidak pergi sendiri."

Setelah melaksanakan perintah Gaara yang kedua kalinya untuk hari ini, Baki langsung datang ke kediaman pemuda itu seperti yang di katakan. Tapi seprtinya Gaara belum sampai di rumah.

Jadi kini ia bisa berbicara dengan sang perdana menteri dan sang istri.

"Dia memesan satu tiket lagi untuk Nona Yamanaka." Ia memperlihatkan tiket yang ia bawa dan menjelaskan akan kedatangannya malam ini.

" _Hn_."

Melihat sang perdana menteri masih tenang dan tak nampak keberatan, ia mulai paham. Dan memang ia sudah tau tentang sosok Yamanaka Ino karena orang didepannya ini sendirilah yang menceritakannya.

Meski ia belum melihat secara langsung sosok yang menjadi kekasih dari sang bungsu Sabaku.

"Syukurlah, kalau dia membawa Ino."

Hanya itu komentarnya dan Baki hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam.

Tak lama, orang yang mereka bicarakan pun datang juga.

Meski tanpa bersuara, setelah menerima tiket dari Baki, Gaara segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Dan meninggalkan Ino bersama tiga orang berbeda itu.

"Aku senang kau mau ikut."

Rasa adalah orang yang pertama membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Kenalakan dia Baki, orang kepercayaan keluarga kami." Ia menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari Ino berdiri.

"Baki mengatakan, Gaara membeli tiket untuk dua orang, yaitu kau Ino. Terimakasih sudah mau ikut."

Sedangkan dua orang yang melihat tuan sabaku berbicara terlalu banyak, yang tidak seperti biasa, hanya diam memperhatikan.

Terutama Kicho, nyonyah Sabaku itu masih diam dibelakang sang suami. Mungkin ia sudah merasa bahwa Ino sudah tau yang sebenarnya, karena gadis itu akan ikut kemana Gaara akan pergi. Pasti Gaara sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Baki, juga diam. Benar menurutnya, gadis yang diceritakan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu cantik. Jadi tak heran bila tuan mudahnya begitu mencintainya.

" _Ano_ , maaf-"

Belum juga Ino menyelesaikan kalimat yang entah ia berani bertanya atau tidak tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena ayah Gaara sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, disana Gaara akan menemui ibu kandungnya. Kau akan tau yang sebenarnya nanti ." Kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku yakin Gaara membutuhkanmu, dia orang yang kaku dan labil, aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikannya." Diakhir ia mengulas senyum yang jarang terlihat.

Ino semakin dibuat binggung dengan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

Namun ia tak dibuat berpikir untuk menjawab, karena Gaara sudah datang dengan setelan yang rapi meski tak formal. _T-shirt_ dan jaket dipadu dengan jeans dan sepatu. Tak lupa dengan ransel yang bertengger indah pada punggungnya.

Setelah sampai didepan empat orang yang menunggunya, Gaara berhenti sejenak meski tak ingin bicara.

Sebuah amplop coklat persegi besar, ayahnya sodorkan.

"Semua keterangan tentang ibumu ada disitu." Terang sang ayah.

Meski Gaara tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya begitu enteng bercerita yang sebenarnya, setelah bertahun-tahun menutupi rahasia yang ada.

Namun ia enggan untuk sekenar membuka suara saat ini, apa lagi untuk bertanya pada ayahnya.

Ia menerima amplop itu segera. Dan tanpa pamit pun ia menggenggam tangan gadis disampinya, dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Panggil sang kepala keluarga, yang membuat langkah Ino terhenti, begitupun juga langkah Gaara, meski pemuda itu tak menoleh seperti Ino.

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Setelah mendengar kalimat singkat dari sang ayah, Gaara kembali menyeret temannya itu tanpa pamit.

 _Every Hearts_

Setelah menghabiskan berjam-jam dalam perjalanan pesawat menuju salah satu negara di Eropa, Gaara dan Ino tiba di bandara Internasional Schiphol, Belanda.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi waktu setempat. Disana pun telah ada orang yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Seorang pria yang lumayan tua, namun wajahnya menunjukan ras Asia. Sedang mengankat tinggi nama Sabaku Gaara dengan huruh kanji yang jelas.

Meski alisnya sedikit mengerut, namun akhirnya Gaara mendekatinya juga. Karena ia sedikit ingat wajah orang yang membawa tulisan namanya itu.

Sejak dalam perjalanannya tadi, ia tak berhenti melihat dan membaca apa yang ada di amplop. Salah satunya tentang pria tua yang sekarang berojogi didepannya.

"Saya Sabaku Gaara." Gaara memperkenalkan diri.

Isi dalam amplop yang diberikan oleh ayahnya adalah tentang Ibunya, bernama Karura, potret wanita yang melahirkannya itu, juga tempat tinggalnya dan orang-orang yang bersamanya.

Salah satunya pria yang memeperkenalkan dirinya bernama Shira.

"Mari!" Ajak Shira.

Gaara tak perlu bertanya, soal siapa yang memberitau kedatangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk memjempunya di bandara. Sebeb pasti ayahnya orang yang melakukannya. Dan bukankah Baki kemarin juga mengatakan, akan ada yang menjemputnya.

Dan benar, dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman sang ibu, didalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh si penjemput. Orang itu berceletuk.

"Selamat datang di Belanda, tuan muda, kemarin tuan besar memberitau rencana kedatangan anda."

"Hn, terimakasih." Balas Gaara sekenannya. Karena ia masih dalam kekalutannya, jadi ia sedikit enggan untuk menanggapinya lebih. Meski dalam otaknya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Sampai detik ini pun ia masih belum mengerti kenap orang-orang ini masih bersikap santai setelah terbongkarnya rahasi yang mereka tutupi selama ini? Apa hanya dia yang bodoh karena terlambat mengetahui?

Apa ini kesengajaan, apa ayahnya memang ingin ia mengetahuinya sekarang?

Dalam perjalanan mobil yang diisi tiga orang itu, berjalan lancar tanpa suara.

Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah rumah, bergaya Eropa. Jauh dari kesan bahwa yang mendiami rumah itu adalah orang Jepang.

Keseluruan bangunan tidak ada yang memperlihat negara Matahari terbit itu sedikitpun. rumah gaya khas Belanda dengan halaman luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau terawat.

Saat memasuki rumah itupun tak jauh dengan kesan negeri orang. Gaara tak cemas akan hal itu, sebab ia bertahun-tahun memang besar di negara orang. Tapi Ino, mungkin ini adalah kunjungannya pertama ke Eropa.

"Selamat datang Gaara- _sama_." Dengan ber _ojiogi_ yang khas, ditambah wajah dan bahasa orang Jepang, seolah meyakinkan bahwa rumah ini adalah memang milik negaranya. "Dan selamat datang nona Yamanaka."

Gaara dan Ino, pun ikut ber _ojigi_.

"Saya Chiyo, dan yang menjemput anda putra saya, Shira."

Pemuda itu masih diam, meski wajahnya datar, berbeda dengan pikirannya. Kecemasan saat memikirkan akan sosok ibunya.

Berbeda dengan Gaara, gadis bak barbie itu memberikan senyum ramahnya. Ia sedikit tersanjung bahwa orang-orang baru yang ia temui sudah mengetahuinya.

Jauh dari kata angkuh dan individualis seperti halnya orang Jepang, mereka terkesan ramah. Mungkin karena mereka tinggal di luar Jepang jadi mereka ikut budaya mereka. itulah kesan pertama Ino.

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda?"

"Dimana ibuku?" Sebuah pertanyaan bukan jawaban. Karena Gaara tak ingin basa-basi lagi.

Chiyo tersenyum, "Beliau ada di taman belakang, mari saya antar."

Gaara dan Ino mengikuti nenek yang terlihat berumur sudah tua itu.

Disana mereka disapa lagi oleh seorang wanita, yang umurnya jauh dibawa sang nenek. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat yang terikat. Gaara sudah membaca tentang wanita itu dalam keterangan yang ada di amplop. Dia adalah Akeno putri dari nenek Chiyo.

"Karura- _sama_ , lihat siapa yang datang."

Wanita yang bernama Akeno itu langsung membawa wanita yang sedang duduk pada kursi roda, menghadap dua orang asing yang baru datang itu.

Sosok bersurai sebahu dengan warna coklat pasir. Dan tatapan mata indigo yang sayu. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang putih pucat, namun tak mengurangi kecantikan wanita itu.

Gaara masih diam memandang wanita itu. Seperti yang telah ia duga, bahwa ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya.

Dalam sunyi, Chiyo bersuara. "Dia putra anda, Gaara," Terang sang nenek.

Mata indigo itu tak lepas menenatap wajah rupawan didepannya, meski bibirnya masih terkatup.

Ino menoleh pada pemuda didepannya, dalam pikirannya temannya itu benar-benar payah untuk memulai, karena sampai saat ini Gaara masih diam membisu.

"Aku tidak memiliki putra."

Akhirnya bibir pucat itu bersuara. Meski bukan itu kalimat yang ingin Gaara dengar. Ino pun sama kagetnya dengan Gaara. Ia yang tengah mengamati perubahan raut wajah pada temananya, menyadari perubahan itu.

Gaara itu kerasa kepala, pemarah dan labil. Bisa saja Gaara tersinggung akan ucapan sang ibu. Tapi mungkin saja ibu Gaara tak tau tentang putranya, sama dengan Gaara yang baru mengetahui tentang ini.

Tangannya mengenggam tangan Gaara yang mengantung bebas pada sisi tubuhnya. Mencoba memberi ketenangan.

Gaara bilang ibunya sedang sakit bukan?

"Akeno, bawa aku berkeliling taman sekarang." Dengan suara kecil ia kembali bersuara.

Namun yang dipanggil masih terlihat diam. Mungkin karena merasa tak enak dengan sang tuan muda.

"Akeno?" Panggilnya lagi yang kini sedikit keras.

"Ha-hai'."

Namun sebelum Akeno bergebas, ucapan Ino sudah mendahuluinya.

"Biar aku saja," Gadis bermata biru laut itu tersenyum. "Bolehkan? Biar aku yang membawa Karura- _sama_ jalan-jalan."

Hal itu membetot seluruh perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Tak terkecuali Gaara yang langsung menoleh cepat kearah sang gadis.

"Silakan." Akhirnya Chiyo mengijinkan.

Segera Ino, membawa kursi roda itu untuk keluar, tujuannya adalah taman belakang. Dan tanpa didugapun Karura hanya diam melihat gadis pirang itu membawanya.

Memang beberapa hari yang lalu, Chiyo, orang yang merawatnya telah mengatakan bahwa putranya akan segera menikah, ia juga bilang bahwa putranya itu telah menemukan kebahagiannya.

Mungkin gadis inilah kebahagian putranya.

Cantik itu menurut Karura. Apa hatinya secantik wajahnya? Ataukah pernikah ini hanya perjodohan?

Ia mengenal keluarga Sabaku itu seperti apa. Jadi biarkan dia yang menilainya sendiri sekarang. Dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tak ada hati yang tak senang akhirnya bisa melihat putra yang ia lahirkan. Tapi rasa kecewanyalah yang mencegahnya tadi. Dimata semua orang ia hanya seorang wanita yang sakit jiwa dan tak bisa apa-apa.

Dalam perjalanan berkeliling taman belakang dengan sebuah kursi roda yang didorong oleh gadis yang ia tau adalah kekasih putranya, ia menangis dalam diam.

 _To Be Countinue_

* * *

Terimakasih telah setia menunggu sampai chapter 10. Dan maaf karena engga bisa update cepet, tapi pasti aku usahain bisa selalu up. Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya. XD

Semua review aku bales disini ya?

 **Cloesalsabilaahh** : Oke, aku ketawa ngakak baca review kamu. Sad ya tapi, ada yang bilang, kalo cowo diawal putus itu seolah bisa lupain kenangan, dan galaunya pasti belakangan XD beda sama cewe yang galaunya diawal. Jadi pasti Sasu entar berjuang kok, tinggal tunggu aja. Thanks udah rnr ya?

 **AkaiYuki0511** : Tarraaa... udah terjawab disinikan, siapa yang di telephone sama papa Rasa? Thanks udah rnr. XD

 **Meenyaaw** : Maaf ya, telah ngebuat km nunggun lama, dan bikin kecewa karena merasa di PHP ama fic abal ini. Tapi pasti aku usahakan untuk selalu up kok. Thanks

 **Febri593** : Penasarannya udah terjawab di chap ini kan? Semoga udah engga penasaran lagi. Iya Itachi jangan melakukan itu, mending sama aku aja. Thanks Febri-chan udah rnr.

 **ShiroeIno** : Hahaha ia aku juga bosen meski dalam hati engga ada bosen sama orang nyebelin tapi keren macam Sasuke. semoga Ino dapat yang terbaik ya. Makasih udah rnr.

 **Xoxo** : Milihnya nanti aja, engga usah keburu. Fic ini masih lama kok tamatnya. XD thanks udah selalu rnr.

 **Himewulan** : Hehehe *ikut lari* Makasih budah rnr. :*

 _ **Aliaros**_ : Makasih ya kak Alia, eh boleh kan panggil gitu? X) Kita tunggu Sasuke tersiksa ya, tapi sabar dan makasih udah selalu rnr.

 **Azzura yamanaka** : Ehhh... apa penasaran udah terjawab di chap ini? momen romantisnya Gaara ditunggu aja ya, pasti abang Gaa bakalan lebih romantis lagi pasti hehehe. Thanks.

 **Ino-chan** : Apa beneran rela bahwa Ino dihamilin Sasu? Ugh jangan donk. Thanks ya udah rnr Ino-chan. :*

 **Evil Smirk of the Black Swan** : Ini udah Update, dan semoga rasa penasrannya bisa berkurang di chap ini ya. Thanks udah rnr.

 **Kwonie Monorichi** : DOTS ya? Heeemm sayangnya aku engga pernah ngikuti drama Korea hehehe. Jadi engga tau itu adegannya seperti apa, itu hanya menurut apa yang diimajinasikan oleh otak saya. XD Nyonyah baru, udah terjawab disini. Dan pasti nanti cerita mereka akan kembali dimulai, ini kan masih awal sabar ya. Thanks udah rnr.

 **Safana Erin.F** : Ditunggu aja ya, Ino udah move on apa belum. Thanks udah rnr.

 **Rizumo Hitoyara** : Ikut teamGaaIno. *dideathglareteamSasuIno. Thanks udah rnr.

 **Fahrina** : Ini udah update next chapternya. Thanks udah mau menunggu.


	11. Chapter 11Tulip Oranye

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

 _ **"Tulip oranye"**_

"Berhenti."

Setelah beberapa saat berkeliling taman bungan yang cukup luas, yang ada di belakang kediamannya tanpa suara. Kini untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka suara.

Suara monoton yang Ino dengar langsung membuatnya berhenti dari mendorong kursi roda tersebut. Namun setelah berhenti, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selain diam.

"Apa Karura- _sama_ lelah?" Cukup tenang Ino bertanya. "Apa Karura- _sama_ ingin kembali ke rumah?" Pertanyaan pertamanya belum ada jawaba, Ino menambahkan satu pertanyaan lagi.

Namun sepertinya, wanita yang ia ajak bicara tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

Karena Ino tau keadaan yang sedang diderita oleh ibu dari sahabatnya itu, jadi ia hanya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari pada itu ia lebih memilih untuk melihat kesekelilingnya. Ada banyak sekali bunga tulip dengan warna yang sama. Ingatkan dia kalau dia lupa, ada dimana dia sekarang.

Belanda, negara asal dari bunga tersebut.

Taman yang cukup luas dengan bunga tulip disepanjang mata memandang. Dikeliling dengan jalan setapak yang cukup nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia yang sejatinya memang menyukai bunga, tentu saja merasa senang dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Dalam hati ia jadi bertanya, apa ibu Gaara juga menyukai bunga? Terutama bunga tulip oranye?

Lamunannya menguap ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Nona Yamanaka?"

Ino menoleh karena suara itu. Ia melihat nenek yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Chiyo lah yang mendatanginya.

"Pasti anda lelah, biar saya saja yang menemani Karura- _sama_." Ucap nenek tua itu.

Ino tak perlu kesusahan akan bahasa karena semuanya menggunakan bahasa asalnya, Jepang.

" _Iie_ , tidak papa Chiyo- _baasan_." Segera Ino menambahkan " _Ano_ , tidak papa kan aku memanggil anda seperti itu?"

Chiyo tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, saya senang kalau anda juga mau memanggil saya _baasan_."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Akeno sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk anda, istirahatlah." Chiyo kembali mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Ino tau siapa Akeno. Wanita yang sempat ia temui tadi yang katanya adalah putri dari nenek Chiyo, jadi ia tak perlu bertanya lagi soal sosok itu.

Gadis pirang itu kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Saya senang berada disini. Taman yang indah." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada area luas taman yang dipenuhi bunga tulip. "Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat bunga tulip di negara asalnya." Kembali ia menatap wanita tua yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya.

"Anda menyukai bunga?" Tanya sang nenek menanggapi.

"Ya, saya menyukai bunga. Bahkan di rumah keluarga saya membuka toko bunga."

"Wah, jadi anda banya tau soal bunga?" Terlihat kaget dengan keterangan yang diutaran oleh gadia Jepang itu. Karena melihat dari penampilan luarnya yang jauh terkesan _glamour_ dan manja, yang pasti akan enggan berkutat dengan perkebunan.

Tapi tak terduka kalau keluarganya memiliki bisnis bunga. Pasti Ino tak jarang membantu di tokonya bukan?

Pembicaraan tentang hal yang cukup ia sukai, membuat Ino semangat. "Tentu."

Sedangkan wanita yang duduk di kursi roda yang ada didepan mereka hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan keduanya.

"Jadi apa anda sendiri yang menanam dan merawat bunga tulip disini?" Ino bertanya.

"Tidak," Nenek Chiyo menjawab cepat. "Akeno yang melakukannya, tapi Karura- _sama_ -lah yang meminta bunga tulip yang ditanam."

"Benarkah? Jadi Karura- _sama_ menyukai bunga juga?" namun buru-buru Ino meralat pertanyaannya. "Maksudku, menyukai bunga tulip oranye?"

Chiyo mengangguk.

"Kenapa oranye?" Ino menambahkan, ia sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan bunga oranye yang ditanam, kenapa bukan warna merah atau yang lainnya.

Warna yang memiliki arti harapan. Apa itu sebegai perwakilan dari harapan yang ada didalam hati sang nyonya besar?

"Karura- _sama_ menyukai warna oranye. Menurutnya hangat, seperti senja." Wanita yang telah beruban itu tersenyum saat menerangkannya. "Tapi, memangnya apa arti tulip oranya?" kemudian ia bertanya. Memang ia tak tau arti-arti bunga. Dan bertanya pada gadis disampingnya ini adalah tepat.

"Semangat, ceria seperti matahari dan harapan untuk agar bahagia."

"Arti yang indah, untuk bunga yang indah." Komentar Chiyo.

Karura, tersenyum dalam diamnya. Tentu saja ia tau artinya kenapa ia memilih tulip oranye. Meski ia bukan ahli bunga, tapi kebanyakan wanita tau artinya bukan.

Semangat, keceriaan dan kebahagian adalah harapannya.

Tapi itu semua telah hilang dan tak kunjung ia dapatkan kembali.

Kembali?

"Nenek-Chiyo?" panggil Karura pelan.

" _Hai'_?"

"Bawa aku ke kamar." Pintanya.

Sebelum membawa sang nyonya besar pergi dari tempat itu, Chiyo menatap gadis disampingnya dengan senyum.

"Istirahatlah." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

Ino mengangguk dengan senyum.

Setelah kepergian keduanya, tak lama Ino menyusul meninggalkan taman yang penuh bunga itu.

Sosok Gaara yang menyambutnya saat ketika baru saja ia menginjakan kaki di dalam rumah yang sempat tadi ia tinggalkan.

Ino tersenyum, namun pemuda didepannya masih diam dengar wajah datar. Tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Membuat sang gadis bertanya binggung. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Ino semakin binggung dengan jawaban sang pemuda. "Tentu saja, aku baik-baik saja."

" _Hn_." Setelah merespon dengan khasnya, Gaara membalikan badan menjauh. Memilih sofa sebagai tujuannya.

Ino menyusul temannya itu.

"Dibelakang, ada taman yang cukup luas." Ino memulai obrolan setelah ia ikut mendudukan diri pada sofa yang ada. "Taman bunga tulip." Tambahnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bunga indah itu langsung di negara asalnya, jadi menambah kesan indah." Ucapnya dengan antusias pada temannya itu.

"Kau tau Gaara, apa arti dari tulip oranye?"

Sang pemuda hanya diam dalam pikirannya. Merespon cerocosan Ino sedikitpun saja tidak. Tapi Ino tak merasa diabaikan karena ia tau sosok yang duduk disampinya ini memang pendiam dan datar seperti itu.

"Aku pikir, sosok Ibumu yang anggun akan lebih menyukai tulip ungu, tapi ternyata tidak."

Sang pemuda segera menoleh untuk bertanya. "Memangnya apa arti tulip oranye?"

Iris kedua anak manusia itu saling berpandangan. Dari warna mata yang berbeda memiliki harapan berbeda dalam pandanga keduanya.

"Semangat."

Bibir dengan warna _peach_ , itu tak luput dari pandangan mata hijau teduh sang pemuda.

Ino adalah sosok yang menyukai bunga, jadi tak heran bila ia tau banyak arti bunga ditambah dengan toko bunga yang diliki keluarganya. Gadis cantik, yang penuh semangat, ceria seperti matahari baik hati dan indah seperti bunga.

Bahkan sebanyak bunga yang memenuhi taman yang luas tak mampuh mengalahkan keindahan gadis didepannya ini. Tentu saja itu menurut Gaara yang terlalu hiperbolis.

Keasikan mereka berdua yang tentu saja keasikan mereka berbeda. Ino yang asik bercerita tentang bunga dan Gaara yang asik memandang wajah gadis itu. Terganggu dengan suara seseorang.

"Gaara- _sama_ , Yamanaka- _sama_ , sarapan untuk kalian sudah siap. Mari." Akenolah yang menyelanya.

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh. Ino tersenyum menanggapi sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

 _~Complications~_

Didalam kamar yang cukup luas, terasa sunyi meski cukup terang dengan jendela kaca besar yang langsung mengarah pada taman bunga. Disana, sosok Karura dengan kursi rodanya dan Chiyo yang menemani sang nyonyah berdiri dalam hening.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, nyonyah besarnya itu memang meminta untuk diantar ke kamar dan Chiyo pun mengantarnya. Namun perubahan pada sang majikan itu membuat orang yang telah merawatnya bertahun-tahun itu khawatir.

"Ada apa Karura- _sama_? Apa anda tidak senang dengan kedatangan putra anda?"

Ia ingin tau apa yang menganggu pikirang sang nyonyah, bukankah keinginan dari nyonyah-nya itu adalah bertemu dengan putra yang ia lahirkan?

"Dia putra anda, Sabaku Gaara. Dia sudah besar dan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan juga memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik." Terang wanita yang telah banyak terpahat bukti tua pada wajahnya.

Air mata yang telah ia tahan bertahun-tahun, akhirnya jatuh membasahi jawab pucatnya.

"Aku takut dia membenciku seperti keluarga Sabaku yang lain, aku hanya dianggap wanita yang tak berguna." Suaranya parau, sang pelayan setia tau kalau ia sedang menangis tapi Chiyo enggan mencegahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Nyatanya setelah tau Kicho- _sama_ bukanlah ibu kandungnya, ia mencari anda."

Karura menatap wanita yang telah banyak membantunya itu dengan lelehan air mata diwajah. "Begitu banyak yang aku ingin tau tentangnya, aku ingin mendengar suaranya, aku ingin mendengar ceritanya dan aku ingin memdengar ia memanggilku ibu."

Chiyo pun tak bisa mencegah air matanya ikut jatuh. Melihat wanita yang telah ia rawat itu serapuh ini. karura adalah wanita yang tegar dan kuat, seberapa besar penderitaannya yang selama ini menimpanya, sekalipun Chiyo tidak pernah melihat air mata dan suara keluhan keluar.

Seberapa besar perlakuan buruk keluarga Sabaku padanya ia tak pernah mengeluh. Tapi Chiyo tau sang nyonyah hanyalah berpura-pura tegar terhadap masalahnya.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya, tapi bagaimana aku menunjukannya kalau yang dia tau aku hanyalah wanita gila."

Ia tidak tau, apa Gaara sama juga menganggap ibu kandungnya gila seperti yang selama ini keluarga Sabaku katakan?

Wanita yang gagal, wanita tak berguna, wanita depresi dan gila. Itula nama-nama yang dialamatkan padanya. Ironis bukan, karena pada kenyataannya Karura tidaklah gila.

Semua itu hanyalah ulah orang-orang yang membencinya.

"Rasa- _sama_ mengatakan, bahwa Gaara- _sama_ akan menikah, dan sekarang dia datang dengan membawa kekasihnya. Itu tandanya ia ingin mendapatkan restu dari anda." Chiyo berpendapat untuk membuang pikiran wanita itu akan pikiran buruk tentang putranya.

"Restu dariku?" Jeda sebelum menambahkan. "Dia gadis yang cantik juga banyak tau tentang bunga, sepertinya ia juga menyukai bunga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bukan kah yang paling penting Gaara- _sama_ mencintainya?" Pendapat dari sang orang tua.

Bukankah semua itu tentang cinta. Karena cintalah kebahagian akan datang. Mungkin.

"Cinta tidak akan cukup." Balas Karura.

Pendapat yang sama sekali tak bisa diterima dan tak lagi bisa Karura percaya. Mungkin cinta bisa menyatukan mereka, seperti pernikahannya dulu. Kurang besar apa cinta sang suami padanya, dulu?

Tapi pada akhirnya cinta bukanlah syarat yang utama untuk dirinya diperlakukan dengan baik.

Sebuah tuntutan yang harus terpenuhilah syarat utamanya.

"Nenek?" setelah keheningan diantara keduanya, Karura kembali memanggil penjaganya itu. "Entah kenapa aku merasa, Gaara datang hanya untuk melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini." Dengan suara bergetar ia menyuarakan ketakutan hatinya

Masih memandang hamparan bunga tulip ditaman miliknya dari jendela besar kamarnya. Mata _indigo_ yang hangat itu sarat akan gambaran perasaannya. Kesedihan yang selama ini ia tutupi dibalik wajah pucatnya.

"Apa anda tidak senang, putra anda datang?" Chiyo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa dia benar-benar menganggapku ibunya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan untuk menjawab pertanyan, mereka saling bertanya tanpa ada jawaban.

Chiyo tau semua penderitaan sang nyonyah, semua masalah yang wanita itu hadapi. Tapi ia tak pernah tau perasaan sesungguh seseorang. Meski ia telah bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Apa lagi perasaan dan hati sosok yang baru ia temui hari ini.

"Yang saya lihat, dia bukan orang bodoh yang hanya ikut-ikutan tanpa berpikir." Chiyo memberi jeda. "Dan karena anda ibunya, pasti ia memiliki hati seperti anda."

"Terimakasih."

Chiyo tersenyum. Dirinya begitu yakin bahwa wanita ini tidaklah sakit jiwa.

"Apa Sasori tidak pulang lagi minggu ini?" Kembali Karura besuara.

Akasuna Sasori, cucu nya yang selama ini sudah dianggap sang majikan sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Chiyo tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajah cucunya dengan putra kandung sang majikan hampir mirip, sayangnya wajah Gaara yang tegas jadi terlihat congkak dan kaku.

"Entahlah, dia belum menelphone hari ini."

Pembicaraan keduanya beralih ketopik yang lebih tenang.

Jangan bertanya kenapa Chiyo membawa semua keluarganya ikut tinggal bersamanya disini.

Karena itu adalah perintah dari sang tuan besar Sabaku Rasa. Dulu sejak ia ditunjuk untuk merawat Karura yang sedang sakit untuk mebawanya ke Belanda. Sang tuan itu juga menyuruh seluruh keluarganya pindah kesana untuk ikut serta.

Tujuan Rasa mengirim sang istri ke luar negeri waktu itu karena tak ingin membuat Karura semakin tertekan akan desakan seluruh keluarganya. Tapi kesehatan Karura semakin bertambah buruk sejak saat itu.

Tapi Chiyo yakin bahwa tuan besarnya tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti wanita ini.

Terbukti bukan, setelah menikah selama bertahun-tahun dengan Karura dan ketidak bisaan sang nyonyah hamil tidak membuat Rasa serta merta menyetujui desakan keluarganya untuk bercerai dan menikah lagi.

Karena memang Chiyo tau betapa besar rasa cinta tuan besarnya itu pada sang nyonyah.

Tuntutan yang semakin menekan dari hari kehari, membuat Rasa mengambil tindakan. Yaitu menikah lagi dengan wanita yang dipilihkan oleh keluarganya tapi dengan syarat tidak akan menceraikan Karura.

Jadi itulah jalan yang diambil oleh sang majikan, sejauh Chiyo tau kejadian dimasa lalu itu.

Itulah kenapa anak cucunya juga ikut bersamanya. Meski yang sejatinya pelayan adalah dirinya dibantu dengan menantunya Akeno. Sedangkan putranya, Shira adalah seorang polisi di negara kincir angin itu. Lalu cucunya sedang menyelesaikan _study di Amsterdam University of Arts_ Belanda.

~ _Complications_ ~

Sekitar pukul empat waktu setempat, Yamanaka Ino telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Musim panas di Belanda jauh lebih dingin dari pada di Jepang. Jadi ia lebih memilih menikmati shower air hangat disore harinya setelah bangun tidur tadi.

Setelah sarapan dan menata barang bawaannya, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat. Setelah bangun dan melihat jam pada ponselnya yang kala itu menunjukan pukul tiga. Segeralah gadis cantik itu turun dari ranjang, membawa pakaian ganti menuju kamar mandi.

Peralatan mandinya telah tersedia disana, tentu saja selain yang ia bawa.

Mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu merapikan penampilannya. Ino tak perlu memakai makeup karena ia cukup percaya diri tampil tanpa bedak dan semacamnya.

Baru ia keluar dari kamar, dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah di rumah itu, suara nenek Chiyo terdengar dari dapur yang tak jauh dari ia berdiri.

Ia memutuskan mebelokan langkahnya ke ruang keluarga yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan yang menghadap langsung pada taman bunga tulip dan tak jauh dari dapur.

"Selamat sore?" Sapa sang gadis dengan _dress peach_ tanpa lengan diatas lutut. Sedangkan rambutnya ia ikat tinggi.

Penampilan yang menarik dua pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Chiyo dan Akeno segera membalas sapaan sang tamu dengan senyum.

"Wah, apa nona Yamanaka mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Gaara- _sama_?" Kini Chiyo berspekulasi saat melihat kedua orang yang baru datang tadi pagi itu sudah terllihat rapi.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Sebelum ia melangkah ke dapur ia memang sempat melihat temannya itu sedang menikmati kopi di ruang keluarga. Tapi ia sengaja tak menyapa Gaara.

"Memangnya Gaara mau pergi jalan-jalan?" Ia balik bertanya.

Suara dari keduanya mengalihkan kegiatan Gaara dari ponsel pintarnya. Pemuda bermata _turquoise_ itu menoleh pada ruangan makan, yang memang kini nenek Chiyo dan Ino sedang mengobrol disana.

Penampilan Ino cukup sederhana, memang seperti pakaian yang biasa ia pakai di rumah. tapi cukup cantik dimata Gaara untuk gadis itu.

"Gaara- _sama_ suadah siap dari tadi, saya pikir sedang menunggu anda untuk jalan-jalan menikmati kota Assen, pemandangan sore hari di kota ini tak kalah indah dengan Tokyo." Wanita yang telah berumur lanjut itu, sejenak berhenti dari kegiatannya meracik sebuah teh pada poci.

"Oh benarkah?" Ino penasaran sekaligus antusias, tapi ingat kedatangannya ke Belanda bukanlah untuk berlibur dan jalan-jalan. Apa lagi kedatangan temannya itu. Gaara datang untuk menemui ibunya.

Tapi sejak mereka datang tadi pagi, ia belum melihat Gaara menghampiri wanita yang katanya adalah ibunya.

Apa Gaara masih tertekan akibat penolakan sang ibu tadi? Tapi bukankah Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah terbawa perasaan. Bahkan saat di sekolah Gaara adalah salah satu manusia yang tak berperasaan.

"Kau akan pergi jalan-jalan Gaara?" Setelah melihat sang sahabat sedang menoleh kearahnya, ia bertanya.

Pemuda itu menjawab datar dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain. "Apa kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku?" Seolah memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi. Ino membeo pertanyaan Gaara. Lalu ia menggeleng.

Meski ia ingin jalan-jalan tapi tentu saja ini bukalan waktu yang tepat. Mengingat tujuan kedatangan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan mengantar teh untuk Karura- _sama_ dulu. Dan ini teh untuk nona Yamanaka." Chiyo menyelah diantara keduanya.

"Nenek Chiyo?" Panggil Ino sebelum yang dipanggil menjauh. Dan sebelum yang dipanggil bertanya sang gadis menambahkan. "Biar aku saja yang mengantar teh untuk Karura- _sama_ , tidak papa kan?"

Sang nenek dibuat terdiam dengan nampan yang masih ditangan ia memandang tanpa kedip gadis yang kini telah berdiri didepannya.

Begitupun dengan pemuda yang ada disana. Gaara juga diam memandang keinginan Ino. Gadis itu begitu gencar mendekati sang ibu, tetapi dirinya, apa yang ia lakukan. Bila melihat sosok yang duduk pada kursi roda itu membuatnya sakit.

Ibu kandungnya, mengidap gangguan mental yang tak bisa merawatnya, karena itu sang ayahlah yang merawatnya dan kini setelah Gaara tau yang sebenarnya dan menemui sang ibu, wanita itu menolaknya. Apa ibunya tidak merindukannya?

Nampan yang berisi poci teh hangat dengan dua cangkir itu kini, telah berpindah ditangannya. "Terimakasih, tapi dimana letak kamar Karura- _sama_?"

Chiyo menunjuk sebuah pintu tertutup tak jauh dari ruang keluarga yang sofanya sedang Gaara duduki.

Ino menunjukan senyum tulus. "Satu lagi, panggil saja aku Ino." Satu kerliangan jail gadis itu berikan yang membuat sang nenek tersenyum karena ulahnya.

Sejak Ino memasuki sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari Gaara bersantai, mata hijau teduh itu hanya memandang dalam diam.

Sampai Chinyo yang semula menatap pada sang gadis, kini tatapan mata tua itu ia alihkan pada sang tuan muda. Ia mendekat.

"Gaara- _sama_ tidak ingin ikut melihat ibu anda?" Tanya Chiyo, yang membuat mata hijau itu beralih menatapnya.

.

Semula pintu yang tertutup itu, Ino ketuk pelan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pemilik kamar, langkah gadis itu memasukinya.

"Permisi?" Dengan mengucapkan salam, ia membuka pintu dan menenggokan kepalanya kedalam.

Dari pintu ia bisa melihat orang yang ia cari. Karura sedang duduk pada kursi rodanya yang menghadap jendela kaca besar.

Gadis bermata _aqua_ itu berjalan mendekat, dari posisinya ia bisa melihat indahnya cahaya senja yang langsung menyorot pada posisi Karura.

Rupanya sang ibu dari temannya itu sedang menikmati pemandangan senja. Bukankah nenek Chiyo bilang, bahwa sang nyonyah ini begitu menyukai senja?

Ia juga ikut terpana dengan pemandangan indah yang bisa ia lihat dari dalam kamar luas itu. Cahaya senja dengan pemandangan taman bunga tulip oranye, seolah menegaskan keindahan yang dimilikinya.

Warna mata _nila_ itu, melirik sosok yang berdiri diam diampingnya. "Ada apa?" Sampai suara lembutnya mengalun, Ino masih diam akan terpanaannya.

" _Eh_ , pemandangan yang indah." Komentar Ino setelah ia tersadar dari apa yang ia lihat. "Saya membawakan teh, untuk Karura- _sama_." Dan kemudian ia segera menambahkan, dengan maksud kedatangannya.

Namun sang nyonyah tak menjawab. Focus pandanganya masih pada senja dan taman bunga.

Senja musim panas.

Nampan yang sejak tadi ia bawa, kini ia letakkan pada meja kecil tepat didepan Karura.

"Karura- _sama_ , mau saya tuangkan teh sekarang?" Ino masih cukup sopan dan sabar menghadapi orang yang tak meresponnya itu.

Bahkan mata orang yang diajaknya bicara itu tak sedikitpun menatap padanya.

Tapi karena Yamanaka Ino adalah orang yang santai, ia jauh dari kata sakit hati dan menyerah. Karena ia tau orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara adalah orang yang sedang sakit.

Jadi ia hanya bisa ikut diam dengan memandang pemandangan yang ada didepannya. karena pergi dan menyerah itu bukanlah dirinya.

Dalam pikiran Karura, bahwa gadis itu akan pergi dari kamarnya setelah ini, tapi ternyata ia salah. Karena dalam kesunyian yang cukup lama di kamarnya, gadis itu tak kunjung beranjak juga.

Menurut Karuna, Ino cukup cantik dan ia bisa melihat begitu percaya dirinya gadis yang kini berdiri disamping depannya itu. Untuk ukuran pendamping ia cukup cocok mendampingi putranya.

Tapi meski ia tau Gaara adalah putra kandungnya, ia tak pernah tau seperti apa putranya itu.

Yang ia tau semua Sabaku memiliki sifat yang sama. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan putranya juga. Karena Gaara dibesarkan oleh keluarga sang ayah.

Karura juga tak yakin, soal sang putra yang telah menemukan kebahagiannya bersama gadis ini. Mungkin saja mereka dijodohkan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, perjodohan?" Celetuk sang nyonyah besar didalam kebisuan mereka selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gadis Yamanaka dibuat menoleh akan suara itu. Mata yang berbeda warna itu saling memandang.

Sorot mata teduh dan tanpa senyum diwajahnya memandang intens pada mata yang penuh semangat kekaguman dengan seutas senyum diwajah ayunya.

Tak lama Ino menggeleng atas pertanyaan Karura.

Gelengan yang membuat mata _nila_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah senja kembali.

"Jadi karena memang kalian sepasang kekasih?" Ia menambahkan tanpa menoleh kearah Ino.

Seolah tersihir membuat Ino menjawab lirih. "Ya." Mungkin karena wanita didepannya ini mau berbicara padanya. Membuat Ino tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah ayu wanita dewasa itu.

Otot-otot wajah paru baya yang semula seperti tak hidup kini ia melihat guratan pada wajahnya seolah tertarik dengan setiap kata yang terucap. Cantik dan hidup.

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kau mencintainya? Kau sudah tau seperti apa dia? Keluarganya?"

Pertanyaan beruntun yang membuat Ino tersenyum. Cinta untuk sahabat dari sisa kesakitan pengkhianatan yang sama-sama mereka alami dari orang yang sama. Dan Ino juga tak mengenal Gaara sebaik ia mengenal Sasuke. Keluarganya apa lagi. Jadi bagaimana Ino harus mnjawab?

Gadis bak boneka itu berjalan dua langkah mendekat, lalu ia berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan orang yang bertanya yang sedang duduk pada kursi berroda itu.

Senyum diwajah ayunya tak memudar lalu ia mulai menjawab. "Yang aku tau, kita saling mencintai, kita bersama karena kita tau dikhianati itu rasanya menyakitkan."

Ya, itu adalah jawaban dari hatinya, yang tengah ia rasakan dan juga Gaara rasakan.

Benar, dikhianati itu menyakitkan dan itulah yang pernah Karura juga rasakan. Tapi, "Saling mencintai saja tak cukup untuk membuat kalian bisa terus bersama."

Ino diam.

Bukankah dulu ia dan Rasa juga saling mencintai, tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Cinta bukanlah syarat utama untuk kau bisa diterima dikeluarga Sabaku." Ini adalah tentang ceritanya.

"Aku tau, tapi selama cinta itu masih ada, selama cinta Gaara masih ada untukku, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku peryaca padanya."

Jawaban yang membuat Karura terdiam. Sebesar itukah cinta gadis ini pada putranya? Jawaban yang tak pernah ia pikirkan.

Kepercayaan?

Dulu saat tekanan-tekanan datang ia hanya ingin cepat mengakhirinya dan menyalahkan banyak pihak. Terutama dirinya sendiri dan sang suami.

Karena ia tak bisa percaya denga pria yang dicintainya.

"Tapi aku bisa apa bila cinta itu bukan untukku lagi?"

Ya, seandainya Karura tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya malah terjebak pada kondisi yang semakin memperburuk keadaannya seperti ini. Mungkin akan ada cerita lain.

"Menurutku cinta bukanlah satu-satunya jalan untuk setiap pasangan kekasih bisa bersatu."

Senyum merekah Ino berikan pada wanita yang tengah memandangnya dalam diam. Bukankah ia jago sekali berekting. Bukan maksudnya untuk menambah kebohongan dalam setiap ucapannya, tapi ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti dan membuat kecewa orang didepannya ini.

Tapi memang itulah yang akan Ino lakukan pada pasangannya. Mungkin hubungannya dengan Gaara adalah kebohongan tapi tidak pada kalimat yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Tangan pucat itu Ino genggam, memberikan tambahan kehangatan disenja hari pada wanita didepannya. Dan seolah meyakinkannya dengan cara itu.

"Karura- _sama_ tak perlu khawatir, aku dan Gaara adalah orang yang _modern_."

'Modern? Hm, ya seseorang bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu bukan? dan ceritanya itu terjadi saat dulu kala.' Suara hati Karura bermonolog.

"Apa kau juga menganggapku gila?" Karura mulai berani bertanya apa yang membuatnya terganggu akan pikiran kedua tamunya itu.

Ino tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Orang gila tidak seperti anda." Terangnya bukan hanya untuk menyenangkan wanita itu.

Mungkin ia bisa maklum tadi, karena berhadapan dengan orang gila, tapi ia sekarang sedikit menampik pikiran bahwa wanita ini gila. Menampik apa yang telah Gaara katakan tentang ibunya.

Mendengarnya membuat Karura senang dalam hati dan mulai mengagumi sosok gadis bak boneka itu.

"Apa kau mau memanggilku ibu?" pintanya kemudian.

Itu bukanlah suara hatinya, tapi langsung ia utarakan pada gadis yang baru saja ia kagumi kepribadiannya.

Ino melebarkan senyumnya, "Bolehkah?" Ino spontan memastikan dengan antusias.

Karura tak menjawab, melainkan hanya memberikan senyum kecil. Senyum yang entah sudah berapa lama telah hilang dari wajahnya.

 _Complications_

Di luar kamar, tepatnya diruang keluarga, Gaara dan Chiyo juga tengah bercerita.

Sejak sepeninggalan Ino memasukin kamar sang ibu, Gaara yang tau ikut seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Chiyo.

"Kenapa anda tak Ikut?"

Gaara tak menanggapi, ia malah kembali berkutat pada ponsel dan kopinya.

"Apa anda juga membenci Karura- _sama_?"

Lagi Gaara tak menjawab.

"Dan apa kah Gaara- _sama_ juga menganggap Karura- _sama_ itu gila?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat mata hijau teduh itu menatap kesumber suara.

"Bukankah dia memang gila?" Jawab Gaara sekenanya.

Chiyo tersenyum. Ia memakluminya. Tapi seandainya sang ibu mendengar ini mungkin kekecewaannya akan semakin bertambah.

"Ternyata anda tak bisa melihat dan membendakan orang gila dan orang yang katanya gila."

Gaara kembali tak menanggapi, ia kembali focus pada yang sebelumnya.

"Karura- _sama_ tidak pernah gila."

Tangan Gaara berhenti men _scroll_ ponselnya dan memasang pendengarannya dengan baik.

"Tekanan dan keadaanlah yang memposisikan dia gila. Dia benar-benar wanita yang sehat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara telah dibuat penasaran akan kalimat yang disampaikan oleh pelayan tua itu.

Kini ia benar-benar memposisikan wajahnya menghadap pada Chiyo.

"Saya sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya tapi bukan berarti saya berpihak pada Karura- _sama_ , tidak. Saya adalah pelayan setia Sabaku terutawa pelayan pribadi ayah anda dari kecil sampai dia sendirilah yang meminta saya untuk merawat Karura- _sama_ sampai saat ini" Jeda sejenak untuk menghela napas.

Untuk memulai cerita yang mungkin cukup panjang.

"Dulu, kedua keluarga tidak ada yang setuju dengan hubungan keduanya. Saya juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi yang jelas keluarga ibu anda adalah keluarga bangsawan yang pastinya juga menginginkan seorang bangsawan juga. Bigitupula dengan keluarga Sabaku, keluarga kaya. Yang pasti bukan Karura- _sama_ lah yang menjadi kreteria menantu mereka."

"Tapi, karena cinta keduanya begitu besar. Akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Meski Karura- _sama_ harus mengorbankan keluarganya."

"Maksudmu?"

Mata wanita tua itu sayu menatap pemuda didepannya.

"Karura- _sama_ meninggalkan keluarganya dan ikut Rasa- _sama_."

Gaara terdiam, menangkap setiap kalimat yang ia dengar. Apa sebegitu besarnya cinta sang ibu pada ayahnya?

Begitu pula dengan Chiyo yang antara lanjut bercerita atau menyudahinya. Sebab disinilah permasalahan bermula.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Gaara- _sama_?"

" _Hn_." Pemuda rambut merah itu mengangguk lemah. "Lanjutkan." Perintahnya kemudian.

Setelah mendengar kalimat perintah, Chiyo mulai melanjutkan.

"Dulu waktu saya mengenal Karura- _sama_ , beliau adalah sosok ceriah yang penuh semangat, baik hati dan ramah. Sungguh berbeda dengan kaum bangswan pada umumnya." Wajah tua itu tersenyum, kala mengenang sekelebat bayangan wajah seorang wanita ayu yang senang tersenyum.

"Namun tak lama setelah itu, saya tak pernah melihat sosok itu lagi." Kini ia menampakan raut sedih.

"Karena keluarga Sabaku, masih tetap tak bisa menerima kehadirannya. Tekanan demi tekanan selalu ia terima. Satu pesatu masalah membuatnya menjadi sosok seperti sekarang ini."

"Bermula dari ketidak bisaannya Karura- _sama_ hamil seperti yang selalu diharapkan oleh keluarga Sabaku. Kesehatan jiwanya memburuk karena itu. Sampai tekanan untuk Rasa- _sama_ menceraikannya."

"Kesehatannya semakin hari semakin memburuk. Ditambah dengan tekanan lain, yang meminta Rasa- _sama_ menikah lagi."

"Saya percaya bahwa Rasa- _sama_ begitu mencintai Karura- _sama_ , karena itulah, Rasa- _sama_ memilih menikah dengan wanita yang diinginkan keluarganya, yang akan anda panggil ibu, yaitu Kicho- _sama_."

Terlihat rahang Gaara mengeras.

"Kicho- _sama_ wanita yang dinilai mandiri dan tegas, tidak manja dan lemah seperti Karura- _sama_. Itu menurut keluarga Sabaku."

"Dari situlah, saya melihat kehancuran ibu anda. Rasa kecewaan dan rasa cintanyalah yang membuat Karura- _sama_ seperti mayat hidup seperti yang selalu orang-orang katakan tentangnya."

"Tapi hati siapa yang tidak kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ia percayai. Bahwa laki-laki yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Telah membuangnya jauh dari kehidupannya dan lebih memilih menikah lagi dengan wanita lain."

Kini tangan Gaara telah mengepal erat.

Chiyo tersenyum kecut.

"Rasa- _sama_ meminta saya membawa Karura- _sama_ ke Belanda. Saya tau tujuannya bukan untuk membuang wanita itu, tapi untuk menenangkan dan menyembuhkan wanita yang dia cintai."

"Agar Karura- _sama_ tidak melihat dan mendengar apapun yang mungkin terjadi, yang membuat kesehatannya semakin bertambah parah nantinya. Tapi hal itu dimengerti lain oleh Karura- _sama_."

"Yang Karura- _sama_ tau suaminya telah mencampakannya. Pikiran itu jugalah yang membuat sakitnya bertambah parah. Meski Rasa- _sama_ selalu mengunjungi Karura- _sama_ setiap bulan. Bahkan sesering yang ia bisa, tapi itu tak membuat kepercayaan karura- _sama_ utuh kembali padanya."

"Bahkan, kenyataan Kicho- _sama_ telah memberinkan ayah anda seorang keturunan perempuan, yaitu Temari- _sama_ , sampai Kankuro- _sama_ lahir. Itu membuat kondisi Karura- _sama_ semakin bertambah buruk."

"Namun disaat keputusasaannya diujung, Karura- _sama_ dinyatakan hamil namun tak membuat keadaanya membaik sampai anda dilahirkan."

Jeda untuk mengamati wajah pemuda yang kini telah meneteskan air matanya.

Gaara tanpa terasa telah menangis.

Mendengar cerita tentang ibunya yang telah menderita selama ini. Karena ayahnya?

"Karena kondisi ibu anda yang tak baik, Rasa- _sama_ memutuskan untuk mengambil anda, merawat dan membesarkan anda seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun di Amerika. Karena beliau bilang, yang terbaik untuk pewarisnya."

Nenek tua itu tersenyum.

Ya selama ini, ia tak pernah bertanya kenapa ia bisa tumbuh di negara asing. Seorang diri? tidak sepenuhnya sendiri, ada orang keprcayaan ayahnya yang menjaganya di negara tersebut.

"Tapi, lagi-lagi tindakan yang dilakukan oleh ayah anda diartikan lain oleh ibu anda. Kondisinya tidak lebih baik. Kekecewaan dan kebencian juga cintanya menjadi satu semakin besar yang merusaknya perlahan."

"Karena kepercayaan itu telah hilang untuk suaminya."

"Tapi saya percaya ayah anda begitu mencintai Karura- _sama_ dan juga anda. Karena beliau telah membuktikannya sekarang, beliau telah mengutamakan kebahagiaan anda."

Gaara berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Bukankan yang diinginkan adalah keturunan, lalu kenapa setelah aku lahir, ayah tetap bersama i-ibu Kicho?" suaranya bergetar kala nama orang yang ia beri kasih sayang seorang ibu secara utuh itu terucap.

Namun ia salah.

Yang membuat Gaara harus menganggap wanita itu ibunya, memangil dan menyayangi Kicho seperti ibu kandungnya. Sedangkan ibu kandungnya malah menderita disini.

Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi kenapa hak warisnya semua jatuh ketangannya.

"Saya tidak tau pasti, tapi yang saya tau, karena Kicho- _sama_ adalah kerteria yang cocok mendampingi seorang pemimpin. Apa lagi setelah ayah anda menyalonkan diri ke kursi politik. Yang pasti membutuhkan pendamping yang tidak menjatuhkan kehormatannya, bukan?"

"Sejak saat terpilihnya itulah, nama Kicho- _sama_ yang dikenal sebagai istri seorang perdana menteri dan nama Karura- _sama_ telah lenyap."

Kenapa sebuah rahasia besar seperti ini, tak ada yang memberi taunya? Kenapa hanya dia yang tak tau soal ini?

"Maafkan ucapan Karura- _sama_ pada anda tapi pagi, ia hanya tidak ingin semakin terlukan bila melihat putranya juga mengangapnya gila."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemuda. Gaara lebih memilih diam dengan pikiran yang kacau. Lamunannya tak buyar dengan suara Chiyo.

Sedangkan acara mereka berdua terjeda dengan datangnya Akeno.

"Bu, makan malamnya sudah siap." Ucap sang menantu.

Chiyo menoleh dan mengangguk sebagai respon.

Lalu ia kembali menghadap pada sang pemuda yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Gaara- _sama_ , silakan kemeja makan, saya akan memanggil Karura- _sama_ dan juga Ino- _chan_."

Namun Gaara enggan beranjak dari tempatnya, ia malah kembali menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa yang tadi sempat ia duduki. Rasa laparnya telah hilang, digantikan dengan berbagai pikiran dan kemarahan pada ayahnya. Kecewa juga rasa marah.

Chiyo mengabaikan keadaan sang tuan muda, karena ia tau bagamana yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu sekarang. Dan Gaara harus tau yang sebenarnya, karena ia sudah besar dan sudah cukup penderitaan Karura selama ini.

Kini ia melangkah menuju kamar sang majikan. Namun belum genap empat langkah, Chiyo harus menghentikan langkahnya saat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan keluar dari sana sang majikan dengan kursi rodanya yang telah didorong oleh seorang gadis yang ia kenal.

Empat pasang mata memperhatikannya.

Ino memberikan senyum cerahnya. Senyum yang membuat hati menjadi hangat.

"Kami datang, karena ibu bilang sekarang waktunya makan malam." Terang sang gadis, yang sukses membuat semua orang melebar dan terdiam.

Ibu?

Namun kekagetan Chiyo tak berlangsung lama, nenek itu segera menyambut sang gadis dan majikannya.

"Ya Ino- _chan_ , mari." Ajaknya menuju meja makan.

Yang menyisakan Gaara dengan kediamannyan. Pemuda itu masih diam melihat dan mendengar panggilan Ino untuk ibunya. Gadis itu tadi memanggil ibu juga?

Dan kalau seandainya Gaara memperhatikan wajah ayu sang ibu tak sedingin waktu mereka datang tadi pagi.

Chiyo terlalu mudah menyadari akan hal itu. Perubahan wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan dari sosok Karura telah ia lihat lagi kini.

Mungkinkah karena gadis pirang itu?

Dan apakah ini pertanda baik?

Semoga. Doa Chiyo dalam hati, malam itu.

 _To Becontinue_.

* * *

A/N : Maaf baru bisa update karena terlalu banyak hal yang membuat terhabatnya cerita ini. Semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk membacanya. Dan maaf gak bisa bales review satu persatu, yang pasti terimakasih atas read and reviewnya XD.


	12. Chapter 12 Heart of gold

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **RATE: M**

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC,** **DRAMA DAN YANG PENTING, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI. TETAPLAH PADA JALUR MASING-MASING, KARENA AKU HANYA MENCOBA MELESTARIKAN APA YANG AKU CINTAI DAN AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI APA YANG MEMBUATKU SENANG.** **^_^**

.

.

 _ **~Complications~**_

" _Heart of gold"_

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Ino telah selesai membawa Karura berkeliling mengitari bunga tulip yang ada di taman belakang kediamannya. Kini keduanya telah bercerita banyak hal tentang bunga dan kehidupan si gadis pirang.

Karura hanya menanggapi dengan senyum dan sesekali mengusap wajah ayu didepannya. Sepertinya sang nyonyah sabaku itu sudah terpukau dengan paras dan kepribadian gadis yang dibawa oleh puntranya sebagai calon istri.

Tapi sungguh tak ada yang tau hubungan sebenarnya yang mereka jalani. Pun juga sang ibu yang menerima kebohongan status mereka.

Tak ada niatan untuk berbohong, tidak Gaara maupun Ino. Semula mereka hanya sepakat untuk membantu, menyelamatakan Gaara dari perjodohan yang ternyata dengan gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya sendiri.

Sungguh setelah tau siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dihati Gaara telah menggagalkannya.

Dan setelah kebenaran tentang diri Gaara, siapa ibu kandungnya terkuak, Ino semakin terseret kedalamnya dan entah apa mereka bisa mengembalikan keadaan semula. Status mereka yang hanya sebagai seorang teman atau akan semakin rumit lagi.

Kini dari posisi Gaara yang sedang menikmati kopinya ia bisa dengan leluasa memandang sang ibu yang terlihat begitu menyukai sosok Yamanaka Ino. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan seandainya gadis itu memang benar kekasihnya, tapi setelah semuanya yang ada Gaara semakin kalut.

Melihat sang ibu yang teleh menunjukan perubahan sejak pertama mereka datang dan sekarang karena sosok sang gadis. Lalu bagaimana apabila ibunya tau yang sebenarnya? Bisa jadi sakitnya akan tambah para. Dia juga tak mungkin meminta Ino untuk terus membantunya.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar dari Gaara.

Ia tersenyum ngejek dirinya sendiri, sebab kedekatan Ino dengan sang ibu berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Karena pada saat ini pun ibunya masih dingin terhadap dirinya. sedangkan libur musim panas mereka akan segera berakhir.

Tapi tak apa, paling tidak ia telah melihat ibu kandungnya dan setelah ini berakhir ia berharap akan kembali normal. Meski dalam hati ia begitu ingin membawa pulang sang ibu ke Jepang hidup bersamanya dan bisa melihanya setiap hari. Tapi keinginanya itu seolah hanya berakhir diujung lidahnya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambun _maroon_ itu menghela napas.

Sampai terdengar suara seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam rumah mengalihkannya.

" _Tadaima_!" Seru sosok itu.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna, _Jade_ dan coklat saling bertemu. Menatap satu sama lain seolah mencari jawaban siapa sosok didepannya kini.

Sosok yang masih berdiri itu tersenyum kecil.

Namun Gaara malah memicing menampakan wajah dinginnya.

"Sasori, kau sudah sampai?" Tanya Chiyo yang datang dari arah dapur dan mendapati cucu satu-satunya telah tiba di rumah.

Sasori melebarkan senyumnya kala mendapat sapaan. "Bagaimana keadaan nenek?" Sapanya kemudian.

"Aku baik." Jawaba Chiyo singkat.

"Dimana ibu dan ibu Karura?" Tambah Sasori, mengabaikan sosok Gaara yang tengah mengamati sosoknya.

"Ibumu sedang memasak, dan Karura-sama ada ditaman belakang."

" _Hm_." Angguk Sasori paham. Namun sebelum ia beranjak dari sana neneknya menambahkan kala mata tuanya melihat ketidak mengertian Gaara.

"Oya, ayo ikut aku." Ajak sang nenek melangkah mendekati pemuda rambut _maroon_ yang sejak tadi ada tak jauh dari mereka.

Setelah ia membawa langkahnya mengikuti sang nenek yang berdiri tepat pada sofa dimana sosok pemuda yang baru ia temui saat memasuki rumah sepanjang hidupnya.

"Gaara- _sama_ , kenalkan dia cucuk saya, Sasori." Chiyo memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda yang baru ia dengar namanya. Gaara?

Sepertinya namanya tak asing dan lagi neneknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sama_. Apa dia orang penting disini? Dalam hati ia bergumam.

Tanpa repot berdiri dan memasang senyum, Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Pun juga tak perlu bertanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Karena ia memang tak suka basa-basi.

Yang mungkin akan menimbulkan kesan arogan dimata orang, dia sedikitpun tak peduli. Dia juga tak pernah mengingikan pandangan baik dari orang, dia tak membutuhkan pencitraan untuk membuat orang menyukainya.

Karena memang dirinya seperti ini.

Sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi objek perkenalan tersenyum tipis dan sedikit _berojigi_. Meski ia besar di Belanda ia tak pernah melupakan dari mana ia berasal. Karena dalam lingkungan keluarganya mereka masih menggunakan bahasa Jepang dalam keseharian, namun lain lagi bila ia sudah di luar itu.

"Dia adalah putra dari Karura- _sama_." Terang Chiyo yang membuat Sasori memicing.

Rambut merah? "Oh..." responya kemudian. Pantas nama dan cirinya sepertinya tak asing.

Namun sepertinya ia berbeda dengan sosok ibunya dan lebih merip dengan sang ayah. Dingin dan arogan. Karena ia beberapa kali pernah bertemu sang tuan besar itu saat beliau masih sering mengunjungi istrinya disini.

Ia berpikir tambah miris dengan keadaan Karura, karena dikelilingi orang-orang seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Jadi tak salah bila wanita malang itu menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Perkenalan singkat yang penuh kediaman itu kemudian dipotong oleh pertanyaan Sasori.

"Dimana ibu Karura? Aku ingin menemuinya."

Ucap sasori yang langsung menimbulakn reaksi pada Gaara.

'Ibu?' Batin Gaara.

Kenapa orang asing bisa selancar itu menyebut ibu, sedangkan dirinya saja masih kaku memanggil ibu pada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Alhasil ia hanya tersenyum miring.

"Dia ada di taman belakang."

Setelah mendengar jawaban neneknya, ia langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Namun langkahnya memelan saat melihat sosok gadis rambut pirang yang tengah berbicara dengan antusial pada wanita lemah itu. Sasori kembali merubah wajahnya, siapa lagi sosok ini dalam hati ia bertanya.

Namun sosok itu tak membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menebak lebih lama, karena pasti ia akan tau jawabannya nanti.

" _Ohayou_...?" Sapa Sasori setelah ia sampai diantara dua orang itu.

Ino mengdongak melihat dan mengamati sosok yang baru datang itu. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan sosok berambut merah, seperti sosok temannya namun lebih terang.

Sosok itu tersenyum Ino pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sasori?" Gumam Karura yang membuat fokus Sasori dan Ino beralih padanya.

'Sasori? Jadi nama pemuda ini Sasori?' Pikir Ino dalam hati.

Senyum cerah sasori berikan pada wanita yang menyapanya itu. Ia menundukan badannya untuk sejajar dengan Karura yang duduk pada kursi rodanya. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat pada pipi kanan wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari Gaara sejak tadi telah mengamati Sasori dan tindakannya itu membuat Gaara semakin memicing karenannya.

'Ibu?' pikir pemudah yang notabene adalah putra kandungnya. Statusnya pun tak membuat ia selancar itu menyebut kata ibu. Dan sejak saat itulah Gaara memutuskan membenci pemuda yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

Ia tak perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskannya. Alasannya simple karena Sasori adalah tipe yang tidak ia sukai.

"Kau baru datang, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Karura begitu lugas bertanya pada sosok bersurai _magenta_ itu.

Seolah Karura yang seperti mayat hidup telah lenyap. Karena wanita ini tidak pernah menjadi manyat hidup hanya ia yang menginginkannya seperti itu.

Tindakannya pada Sasori membuat Ino berasumsi, bahwa pemuda dengan rambut merah wajah khas orang asia mengingatkannya pada putra kandungnya, Gaara.

Ya mungkin saja seperti itu.

"Maaf minggu lalu aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa pulang. Aku sangat lelah dengan kuliahku." Terang pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Seolah Sasori mengeluh pada ibunya sendiri.

Sejenak Ino tersingkirkan.

Iris coklat itu melirik sosok gadis yang diam tak jauh darinya. "Dan dia ini siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Karura menoleh. "Dia Ino." Terang wanita cantik itu.

Ino tersenyum dengan mengangguk kan kepalanya pelan.

Namun cara Sasori berbeda, tangannya terulur.

"Sasori." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Yamanaka Ino." Mau tau mau, Ino harus menjabat tangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau bisa berkebun?" Sasori menambahkan, saat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh gadis itu.

Obrolan ketiga orang itu tanpa sadar membuat seseorang marah. Meski tak bisa dilihat dari perubahan raut wajahnya yang selalu datar, namun Chiyo yang melihat hal itu sudah bisa paham.

"Gaara- _sama_?" Panggil wanita yang akrab dipanggil nenek itu.

Namun Gaara enggan menoleh, meski ia mendengar panggilannya, merespon panggilannya pun tidak.

Membuat ketiga pasang mata menoleh kesumber suara, karena memang jarak posisi mereka tak terlalu jauh.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan kediaman sang ibu, ia tak tau kemana tujuannya. Saat memutuskan pergi tadi, ia hanya berharap agar hatinya tenang. Kenapa sekarang semuanya seolah sulit, Tuhan telah mengejeknya. Ibunya sendiri menolak kehadirannya dan hari ini ia melihat bahwa sang ibu yang katanya gila ataupun tidak gila itu, entah yang mana yang benar, telah menunjukjan kasih sayangnya pada pemuda lain.

Senyum sarkas menghiasi wajah datarnya.

Musim panas dibelahan bumi barat terasa tak asing dengannya, ya karena ia besar di Amerika dan Belanda tak jauh berbeda dengan negara tersebut. Dan ia selalu sendiri selama ini. Apa hal ini membuatnya sedih? Sama sekali tidak.

Menghabiskan musim seorang diri selama hidupnya, yang ia tau hanya orang tuanya yang jauh, dan tak pernah kekurangan uang. Mencari teman sangat mudah untuknya selama ia memiliki teman. Itu dulu dan telah menjadi kehidupannya.

Tapi kali ini ia merasa setimentil dengan keadaan?

Menbawa kakinya menyusuri jalan yang dikelilingi kanal kecil. Entah sudah sejauh mana ia berjalan?

 _Sweter_ dan celana kain yang ia kenakan membuat kesan bangun tidurnya ketara. Dan sepertinya ia engan kembali untuk sarapan.

Sampai ia menemukan sebuah caffe pagi, tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama, ia segera menuju kesana. Yang memang sedang tak ramai pengunjung.

Memesan kopi dan sebuah _sandwich_ untuk sarapannya pagi ini. dan ia memutuskan disinilah ia akan menghabiskan waktunya kali ini.

Menghiraukan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berdering dan ia tau siapa yang menelphonenya. Dan benar Ino, temannya itulah pelakuknya saat ia melihat nama kontak yang muncul pada display ponselnya.

Gadis itu memang sangat pandai beradaptasi dan pandai membuat orang jatuh hati, berbeda dengan dirinya. Jadi tak heran bahwa Ino-lah mudah dekat dengan ibu kandungnya yang seperti mayat hidup dan pemuda yang baru datang tadi pun sepertinya juga.

Tak herankan, wajah yang cantik dan pembawaanya yang menyenangkan. Siapa yang tak ingin memilikinya? Bukankah Gaara juga sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertanya kali melihatnya?

Konyol.

 _Complications_

Berkali-kali Yamanaka Ino telah menghubunginya, namun tetap saja teman rambut merahnya itu tak mau menjawab. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Sabaku Gaara, meninggalkan rumah sejak pagi tak ikut sarapan dan makan malam, bahkan waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih, pemuda itu belum pulang juga.

Bukankah Gaara kemari memiliki tujuan, bukan untuk berlibur?

Lalu apa yang Gaara lakukan sejauh ini untuk tujuannya?

Tidak ada.

Pemuda itu terkesan diam dan dan acuh dengan keadaan. Meski Ino tak tau apa yang ada dipikiranya.

Namun sungguh Ino tak habis pikir, kenapa Gaara tak berusaha mencoba bicara dengan ibunya?

Memang tak akan mudah bicara dengan orang yang telah menilai buruk tentang kita. Tapi cara Gaara seperti ini juga tak akan lebih baik.

Sudah hampir tiga hari mereka disini sedangkan libur musim panas akan segera berakhir yang itu tandanya mereka harus kembali kerutinitasnya kembali. Yaitu pulang ke Jepang dan bersekolah.

Meninggalkan Belanda, yang artinya juga meninggalkan ibunya Gaara.

Lalu apa tujuan Gaara menemui ibunya kalau sperti ini?

Apa hanya ingin melihat keadaanya saja? Apa hanya itu cukup?

Ino juga tidak tau apa yang membuat Gaara tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah tadi pagi dan belum kembali sampai saat ini.

Pemuda itu memang sulit untuk beradaptasi dan memulai bicara, Ino sudah paham itu, tapi menghidar tak membuatnya lebih baik.

Helaan napas panjang Ino ambil. Gadis pirang itu masih memandangi ponsel pintarnya. Duduk sendiri di ruang keluarga bertujuan menunggu sang teman yang belum datang.

Jam makan malam telah lewat dua jam yang lalu dan penghini rumah yang lain telah beristirahat menyisakan dirinya seorang diri.

Begitupula dengan sang nyonyah Karura. Setelah makan malam, Ino telah mengantarnya untuk istirahat ke kamarnya.

Berkali-kali menghela napas tak membuatnya lebih baik.

Sampai suara seseorang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Akasuna Sasori, pemuda yang datang tadi pagi.

Wajah _baby_ yang menyembunyikan umur aslinya itu tersenyum kearahnya. Tak lupa dengan mengangkat sebuah botol _sampanye_ dan dua gelas bening.

"Kau minum?" Lanjutnya bertanya setelah mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu sofa.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Ino, saat satu gelas tersodor kearahnya.

"Apa tunanganmu itu belum pulang?" Kembali Sasori membuka suara.

Ia sudah menebak bahwa gadis ini adalah kekasih Sabaku Gaara alias putra kandung dari nyonyah rumah ini, sejak Sasori melihatnya pagi tadi.

Namun ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa hubungan kedua remaja ini lebih dari itu. Tunangan atau calon istri. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda seperti Gaara bisa berkomitmen, karena Sasori tak bisa melihat itu padanya.

Dirinya yang lebih dewasa dari mereka saja masih enggan berpikir untuk menikah muda.

Kecuali kalau mereka dijodohkan. Siapapun bisa beranggapan seperti itu. Apa lagi dengan kesan dingin Gaara dengan gadis ini dan ibunya. Tapi kembali lagi Sasori tidak pernah tau yang sebenarnya dan ia juga tak mau tau.

"Entahlah, aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya." Kembali menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Dia memintaku ikut dengannya untuk menemui ibunya tapi sejak menginjakan kakinya disini aku belum pernah tau Gaara berbicara dengan ibunya." Tambahnya panjang lebar.

"Dia seperti ayahnya." Celetus Sasori setelah menyesap minumannya.

Ino menatapnya. Tidak salah jawabnya dalam hati.

"Sasori- _san_?" Panggil Ino.

"Hm?"

"Kau besar disini, benar?" Sasori mengangguk. "Tapi kau masih bisa sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Sasori tertawa sebelum menjawab. "Bukankah semua keluargaku orang Jepang dan disini kita selalu menggunakan bahasa ibu. Kecuali saat diluar dan dikampus." Terangnya.

Membuat Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan kau sendiri, kau seprti bukan keturunan Jepang asli, _hafu_ kah?"

Kali ini, Ino yang ganti tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja ayah, ibuku asli Jepang." Mata birunya menatap Sasori yang sedang berpose berpikir. "Untuk wajahku anggap saja ini anugrah." Tambahnya dengan senyum mengejek kearah sang pemuda.

Sasori lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Ya, anugrah terindah yang pernah ada. Maka dari itu aku ingin menciptakan sebuah seni yang paling indah yang pernah aku buat. Agar bisa dikenang dan dienak dipandang."

"Kau seorang seniman, apa kau bisa melukis?" Kini Ino tambah antusias.

Obrolan mereka membawa waktu semakin larut tanpa mereka sadari.

"Seni apa yang ingin kau buat, patung, lukisan atau hal lain?"

Cerocos Ino tanpa henti.

Dan Sasori selalu dibuat tertawa akan hal itu.

Orang Jepang tidak selamanya kaku.

Sampai sebuah deheman dari seseorang mengintrupsi obrolan asik mereka.

Pukul sebelas malam, Gaara baru saja pulang dan melihat keduanya sedang bercanda. Mata dari kedua orang yang berbeda itu menatapnya.

Dan apa yang dilihat matanya membuatnya tidak senang. Ia tak tau pasti tapi sekali lagi ia merasa cemburu dengan pemuda asing itu. Tanpa basa basi ia ingin kembali melangkah meninggalkan keduanya.

Namun suara Ino menghentikannya.

"Gaara kau dari mana?" Tanya gadis pirang.

Sebelum menjawab Gaara melirik Sasori. Pemuda yang lebih tua dari mereka itu seolah paham akan lirikan tidak suka dari sang Sabaku muda.

"Baiklah, aku mau istirahat dulu." Sasori memilih beranjak dari duduknya. "Senang mengobrol denganmu Ino- _chan_." Tambah Sasori sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

Bukannya ia takut akan Gaara, tapi ia memang tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang dan lebih memilih menghindari perdebatan yang tak penting. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah tamunya.

Tujuannya memang ingin menemani gadis itu menunggu tunangannya yang pergi entah kemana tadi. Dan sekarang pekerjaannya telah selesai karena yang ditunggu telah datang.

"Terimakasih atas minumanya" Ucap Ino merespon dan tersenyum.

Kini ia kembali menghadap temannya yang baru datang beberapa detik yang lalu. Masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Namun sebuah pertanyaan lain yang malah keluar dari bibir sang pemuda.

Bukankah sudah jelas seperti yang terlihat. Ino masih disini, belum tidur karena menunggunya yang entah darimana.

"Kau dari mana Gaara?" Kembali Ino mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Meski sebenarnya enggan menjawab pertanyaan gadis didepannya, tapi pada akhirnya bibirnya bergerak untuk menjawab.

"Jalan-jalan." Singkatnya.

Ino menghela napas dan kembali menghenpaskan pantasnya pada sofa. "Kau tau tujuanmu datang kemarikan?" Ino kembali bertanya disela memutuskan menuang kembali _sampanye_ pada gelasnya.

Hal itu membuat Gaara memutuskan mengikuti Ino duduk pada sofa yang ada.

"Maaf." Ucap Gaara kemudian. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tau kenapa ia langsung memutuskan pergi tadi dan malah pulang sampai larut seperti ini. Dan malah meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi penolongnya sendiri.

Mungkin karena kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri membuat ia langsung memutuskan membenci pemuda yang bernama Sasori dengan cepat.

Bukankah dia seperti anak kecil?

"Liburan kita akan segera habis," Ino kembali memulai berbicara, meski wajahnya tak menatap pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau lihat kondisi ibumu?" Kali ini wajah ayu itu menoleh, menatap sang pemuda.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bicara padanya?" Kini kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap.

"Dia menolakku kan?" Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Sabaku Gaara.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya lagi?" Jeda sejenak menunggu jawaban. "Kau tau apa yang aku lakukan, beliau bukanlah siapa-siapaku Gaara dan seharusnya ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku berusaha untuk dia menerimaku." Lanjut Ino yang menunggu Gaara tak kunjung bersuara.

"Apa kau keberatan menolongku?"

Celetusan Gaara membuat alis pirang nya mengerut.

"Tentu saja bukan masalah keberatan." Jeda kembali Ino ambil. Entah pertanyaan Gaara membuat terdengar ia bukan orang yang tulus. "Tapi bagaimana kalau ibumu tau yang sebenarnya?"

Tak ada komentar dari sang pemuda selain hanya memberi tatapan datar kearahnya.

"Tau kalau kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Kita telah membohonginya, sedangkan ibumu sedang sakit. Apa hal itu tidak membuanya bertambah parah?"

Terang gadis bersurai pirang itu panjang lebar.

Ino tidak salah, saat mengatakan ibunya sedang sakit. Tapi entah Gaara malah tak bisa menerima hal itu. Cukuplah ayahnya dan keluarga Sabaku yang beranggapan ibunya gila.

"Jadi kau juga menganggap ibuku gila?" Kali ini Gaara memilih menyuarakan pikirannya.

Dan Ino kembali dibuat mengerutkan alis pirang pucatnya. _Ahh_ , sudahlah. Mungkin temannya ini lelah. Percuma bicara dengannya. Toh Ino paham Gaara tak pandai berbicara. Dia tau betul tipe pemuda seperti apa Sabaku muda itu.

Setelah menghela napas pendek, Ino kembali bersuara. "Sudahlah, kau mungkin lelah, aku juga mau istirahat." Setelahnya gadis beriris _aqua_ itu beranjak dari sana.

Pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang masih diam ditempatnya, menuju kamar yang ia tempati selama ia berada di Belanda.

Tanpa mereka tau sosok yang sejak tadi melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Ruangan itu memang tak terlalu terang, karena hanya beberapa lamu saja ya dibiarkan menyala dan cahaya dari layar televisi.

Jadi sosok yang duduk pada kursi rodanya itu tak terjangkau oleh kedua pasang mata remaja terebut.

Karura yang tak bisa tidur memutuskan keluar kamar untuk mencari udara segar di teman belakan yang memang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Namun baru saja ia keluar dari pintu kamarnya ia melihat televisi menyala dan dua orang yang ia kenali. Putranya dan sang tunangan.

Bukan bermaksud menguping pembicara sepasang kekasih itu, tapi sungguh terdengar jelas pada telingnganya apa yang menjadi topik obrolan keduanya.

Kecewa. Kata itulah _devinisi_ untuknya saat ini.

Jadi ini semua hanya omong kosong?

Wanita paru baya itu tersenyum.

Dan dia juga bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Gaara saat ini. Putranya itu menendang meja kaca didepannya, untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Apa yang ada dipikiran sang putra, Karura tak pernah tau.

Putranya dididik seprti apa, tumbuh menjadi pemuda seperti apa, ia juga tak pernah tau. Bahkan sifat dinginkanya membuat Karura ingat akan sosok ayahnya.

Wanita satu orang anak itu memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Heart of gold_

Sudah hampir pagi Gaara memutuskan kekamarnya namun disana pun ia tak kunjung mengantuk. Dan tau-tau suara Chiyo telah memangunkannya untuk sarapan.

Langkahnya memelan saat melihat Ino sedang mendorong kursi roda ibunya menuju ke tempat makan.

Gadis itu sudah bersikap biasa. Dan nanti ia akan meminta maaf pada temannya itu. Gaara tau dirinya yang salah, karena terus menerus menghidar dan malah membuat gadis yang ia sukai itu berjuang sendiri.

Setibanya di tempat makan, Ino segera menyodorkan gelas berisi susu pada Karura. Namun tindakannya itu ditolak sang wanita.

"Apa ibu mau makan dulu?" Pikir positif sang gadis bertanya. Dan lagi tak ada jawaban seperti sebelumnya.

Chiyo mengenali perubahan raut wajah sang majikan.

Sasori yang juga ada disana sedang menikmati kopinya juga ikut menatap wanita yang telah ia anggap ibu.

Sedangkan Gaara yang tak menyadari apapun perubahan sang ibu, memilih menyeret satu kursi untuknya duduk. Kursi yang berdekatan dengan kursi Ino. Disana sudah terhidang kopi untuknya dan sandwich.

"Nenek Chiyo aku ingin makan di kamar." Terang Karura kemudaian, mengabaikan tawaran Ino padanya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja? Biar aku antar."

Namun lagi-lagi Karura malah memanggil Chiyo. "Nenek Chiyo?"

Merasa tak mendapat respon seperti kemarin, membuat Ino mengalah saat nenek Chiyo memutar kursi roda sang nyonyah dan tersenyum kearahnya dengan tulus.

Chiyo sangat paham nyonyahnya ini dalam keadaan kecewa. Tapi ia belum tau apa yang membuatnya kecewa. Apa yang membuat Karura kembali berubah?

Ino membalas senyum nenek Chiyo sekilas sebelum memutuskan menghela napas diawal paginya.

Sasori ikut tersenyum dengan tingkah gadis Jepang itu. Menyodorkan susu pada sang gadis. Namun Ino menolaknya dan memilih menyesap kopi.

"Kau suka kopi juga?" Tanya Sasori melihat tindakan Ino.

Ino mengangguk.

"Pantas kau begitu kurus, aku pikir kau memiliki pekerjaan sebagai model." Celetuk Sasori yang membuat Ino tertawa kecil.

Gaara mengabaikan segala obrolan dua orang tersebut. Ia diam dengan sarapan didepannya, tak ada suara sampai ia telah menyelesaikan. Dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursi tanpa suara.

Tindakannya membuat dua pasang mata memandangnya diam.

Ino tak berkomentar, Sasori pun juga tak ingin memberi penilaian karena ia tau seperti apa Sabaku itu kan seharusnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Gaara melangkah menuju kamar ibunya. Ia bukan seorang pecundang sebelum ini, yang takut akan sebuah penolakan. Bukan, karena memang sebelumnya ia tak pernah tertolak.

Dan seharusnya ia tau kenapa ibunya menolaknnya. Mungkin saja ibunya juga kecewa padanya dan seharusnya Gaara lebih mengerti itu.

Ia melangkah kedalam kamar yang hanya disinari mentari pagi. Mengabaikan Chiyo yang juga ada disana.

Gaara mendekat dan langsung suara Chiyo menyapanya.

"Gaara- _sama_ sudah selesai sarapan?"

" _Hn_." Jawaban datar Gaara berikan.

Chiyo hanya mengangguk mengerti, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar sang nyonyah.

Setelah kepergian nenek Chiyo, kamar itu diisi dengan kesunyian kembali. Tadi sebelum pemuda itu datang, Karura sedang bercerita tentang apa yang ia lihat kemarin pada nenek Chiyo.

Wanita itu sungguh tak mengira bahwa putrannyalah yang akan masuk ke kamar. Ia pikir malah gadis pirang itu yang akan mendatanginya.

Namun beberapa saat waktu terlewat Gaara masih belum membuka suara. Karura pun juga diam menikmati kesunyian yang ada. Ia paham bagaimana sifat alami putranya itu. Pendiam dan dingin jadi biarkan Gaara menyelesaikan apapun yang akan ia mulai.

Ia tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh putranya itu mendatanginya.

"Mari ikut aku pulang ke Jepang." Suara ajakan yang terdengar mencekap itu mengalun kedalam telinga tuanya.

Karura membentuk senyum miring. Namun tak menanggapinya.

Gaara menghela napas,. "Aku tak pandai bicara." Jelasnya, karena mata _jade_ itu menatap intens sosok ibunya yang tak sedikitpun melihatnya.

"Aku tau ibu mendengar apa yang kukatakan." Tambahnya lagi. Kali ini dengan panggilan ibu yang membuat Karura diam.

"Aku tak pernah tau yang sebenarnya," Kini air mata telah lolos dari mata teduhnya. "Maafkan aku." Ucapan maaf yang keluar ia barengi dengan berlututnya Gaara yang sejak tadi berdiri. Memberi pelukan pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mengangis dan tak pernah ia menunjukan air matanya pada orang lain. Tidak sebelum ini dan tidak akan pernah.

Tangan lemah itu mengusap surai merah yang sedang menunduk. Ia seharusnya menyadari bahwa putranya tidak bersalah, dan tidak tau apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kembali lagi ia hanya bisa menyalahkan semua orang dan membuat ia bertabah terpuruk dengan keadaannya.

Air matanya pun ikut jatuh.

"Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan apa yang telah hilang dari ibu." Celetuk Gaara disela isakannya, mata yang telah dipenuhi air mata itu saling berpandangan.

Karura menggeleng. "Aku sudah tak menginginkan semua itu lagi."

"Apa ibu membenciku?"

Karura kembali menggeleng. "Semua orang menganggapku gila."

Kini Gaara yang menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, tinggalah bersamaku di Jepang." Ajaknya lagi.

Sang ibu masih diam dengan tawaran putranya.

"Besok aku harus kembali ke Jepang, karena aku mempunyai kehidupan baru disana. ikutlah denganku pulang."

Tangan pucat itu merangkum wajah tampan sang putra. "Apa kau bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu? Apa ayahmu menekanmu?"

"Tidak." Langsung ia menjawab. "Mengetahui ini rasanya menyakitkan." Lalu menambahkan.

"Maafkan ibu yang tak bisa memberimu kebahagian." Sebuah helaan napas kecil terdengar. "Aku sudah meninggalakn semuanya di Jepang, tidak ada lagi yang ingin ibu dapatkan lagi disana."

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku ingin sekali tinggal bersamamu, tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan Jepang." Gaara kembali menyuarakan hatinya.

"Karena gadis itu?" Sang ibu bertanya.

Pemuda bermata _Jade_ itu tak serta merta menjawabnya. Ya, mungkin itu salah satu alasannya. Bukankah memang gadis yang ia sukai tinggal disana?

Melihat Gaara yang diam, sang ibu menambahkan lagi. "Siapa sebernarnya Yamanaka Ino itu?" sebelum Gaara menjawab, buru-buru Karura menambahkan. "Ibu sudah mendengar semuanya tadi malam."

Mata hijau teduh itu sedikit melebar. Semuanya? Tentang kebohongan yang ia dan Ino lakukan? Hubungan mereka? tapi ibunya masih baik-baik saja. Dan apa karena ini ibunya tadi menolak gadis pirang itu?

Segala pikiran Gaara berkecambuk.

"Gaara, kau menyukainya?" Karura kembali bertanya.

"Apa karena ini, ibu menolak Ino tadi?"

Karura tersenyum, dan menjawab. "Kebohongan yang dia buat membuatku senang."

Gaara diam.

"Bukankah semua orang senang mendengar kebohongan selama tidak tau kebenarannya?"

"Maaf, telah membohongimu."

Sekarang apa lagi yang harus ia tutupi dari wanita ini. Kalau sang ibu telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Padahal aku sudah dibuat kagum olehnya." Komentar sang ibu. "Dan percaya dengan hubungan kalian, tapi sayang sekali." Bibir pucat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hubungan kami memang kebohongan," Jeda sejenak. "Tapi tidak dengan perasaanku padanya." Kalimat Gaara mampuh membuat mata Karura menatap sang putra dalam.

"Dia gadis yang bisa dengan mudah membuat semua orang jatuh cinta." Gaara memberi tambahan. "Hatinya seolah terbuat dari emas, dia mengalali kekecewaan dalam hidupnya tapi ia masih bisa membuat orang tesenyum."

Dan ibunya menyadari itu. Menyadari begitu besarnya cinta putranya pada sang gadis pirang. Dan Karura juga membenarkan kalimat yang baru ia dengar lolos dengan datar.

"Kau mencintainya?" Karura akhirnya bertanya.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling memandang. Jejak air mata masih membekas disana.

"Ya." Jawab pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu akhirnya. Tak ada yang perlu ia tutupi dari sang ibu, tentang semua dan ia juga tak ingin menambah kebohongannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak berusaha untuk menjadikannya milikmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Apa ibu menyukainya?" Sebelum mendengar jawaban Karura, Gaara menambahkan. "Apa ibu mau menerimanya sebagai menantu ibu?" Bukan sebuah keterangan bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintainya, karena Gaara yakin bisa menjadikan Ino miliknya dan yang paling penting adalah sang ibu menyukainya

Wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah memberikan senyum pada siapapun, untuk waktu ini ia berkali-kali mengukir senyum pada wajah ayu pucatnya.

Putranya ini sangat seperti ayahnya, dan tentu saja berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini. Tapi pertanyaan yang diajukannya lah yang membuat wanita berumur hampir setengah abad itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau bersedia bila dijodohkan?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai." Terang Gaara. "Apa ibu tidak menyukai Ino?" Tambahnya polos.

"Buat ibu bahagia dengan cara melihatmu bahagia Gaara." Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Bila Ino adalah kebahagianmu, maka raihlah." Jeda sejenak. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan seringlah berkunjung kemari dengannya." Tutup Karura dengan senyum dan air mata pada wajahnya.

Karena rasanya cukup berat harus kembali berpisah dengan sang putra.

Mendengarnya membuat Gaara menyimpulkan, ibunya tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang. Dan mungkin itu lebih baik untuk saat ini.

Dan kebahagiannya adalah kebahagian ibunya.

 _Heart of gold_

Sehari setelah pengakuan Gaara pada ibunya, liburannya pun selesai. Kedua pasangan itu kembali ke negaranya, dan akan memulai kembali rutinitas setelah libur musim panasnya berakhir.

Setelah mereka kembali yang tentu tidak akan sama dengan sebelum ini.

Ino pun tak pernah tau, bahwa ibu dari sahabatnya itu telah mengetahui statusnya yang sebenarnya. Waktu berpamitan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, gadis bermata _aqua_ itu masih menunjukan sikap peduli dengan asik berbohong. Tanpa sadar tiga orang telah tau yang sebenarnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kehobongan itu. Termasuk Gaara yang lebih tenang saat ibunya mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Saat mobil mewah yang mengantarnya itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah minimalisnya, Ino menghela napas sebelum memutuskan untuk turun.

"Terimakasih telah membantuku." Gaara yang berada dibelakang kemudi membuka suara. "Dan sampai jumpa di sekolah besok."

Setelah sampai di bandara Narita, Gaara tak perlu repot untuk meminta seseorang menjemputnya. Karena pemuda itu membiarkan mobil mewahnya berada di parkiran bandara kemarin..

Ino mengangguk. Ya, besok mereka memang sudah kembali ke sekolah lagi, setelah libur panjang. Dan mereka tak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi disekolah besok dan hari-hari selanjutnya.

Saat Ino turun, Gaara juga ikut turun untuk membawakan koper milik gadis itu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Ino."

"Aku senang mengenal keluargamu." Sebuah senyum terukir disana.

Setelah insiden pertengkaran mereka di Belanda malam itu, tak lama, ia melihat perubahan ibu Gaara dan Gaara sendiri. Gaara yang telah memanggil ibu dan Karura yang telah menerimanya. Tentu itu menandakan bahwa temannya ini telah berusaha cukup keras. Dan mungkin berhasil. Sayangnya ia belum sempat bertanya soal ini pada temannya itu.

Ino percaya Gaara pasti bisa melakukannya.

Perpisahan mereka di senja hari di musim panas.

Mungkinkah akan membawa harapan baru, hati yang baru dan perasaan yang baru, dan yang belum mereka tau.

Mobil yang dikendari sang pemuda telah berjalan meninggalakan jangkau matanya, dan Ino membawa kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kediamannya.

" _Tadaima_."

 _To Be Continue..._

Akg... akhirnyaaaa...

Maaf telah sangat sangat sangat lelet sekali untuk bisa melanjutkan chapter ini. *sembahsujud.

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca, menunggu dan meninggalkan jejak di fic acakadul ini.

Aku balas review untuk semua yang meninggalkan jejak disini.

 **Cloesalsabilaahh** : Hai Cloe-san, mungkin chap depan Sasuke mulai galau. Kan chap depan mereka bakalan balik ke sekolah, Tungguin ya dan makasih deh udah rnr. XD

 **Ms. Hatake Yamanaka** : Cerita ketiganya masih berlanjut. Sabar ya... tungguin chap depan. Makasih udah rnr.

 **Kwonie Minorichi** : Hy... dichap ini masih belom ada Sasuke, maaf ya. Mungkin di chap depan. Thanks udah rnr.

 **Hid-chan** : Makasih udah rnr ya Hid-chan, semoga masih mau baca dan nunggu next chap ya.

 **Xoxo** : Aku juga rindu. Makasih xoxo-san udah selalu dan selalu rnr. *hug

 **Fahrina** : Maaf ga bisa update cepet. Tapi ini usaha biar bisa update. Makasih ya udah rnr.

 **Sasuino351** : Yup bener banget, apa lagi bagi orang-orang yang malas buat bicarain masalahnya. Semoga chap ini memuaskan, tapi maaf dichap ini masih belum muncul Sasuke. terimakasih ya Sasuino-san atas semua doanya, maaf menunggu lama, ini sudah up kok dan moga bisa puas.

 **Febrichan2425** : Yuhu... karena Karura dianggap mandul. Semoga bisa diterima ya sama febri-chan. thanks udah rnr.

 **Kyudo Y** I : XD Di chap ini Karura udah tau, tapi belom untuk Rasa. Hihihi untuk Sasuke mungkin di chap depan, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Thanks udah rnr.

 **Noor wahdah** : Ya akhirnya topeng Karura lepas X). Semoga chap ini bisa diterima ya, maaf membuatmu menunggu.

 **Aliaros** : Hay kak alia... jeng jeng di chap ini juga masih tentang GaaIno. Makasih udan selalu baca dan ninggalin jejak buatku, makasih juga sudah menunggu. :* love you.

 **Frutarian addict** : Hahaha sabarnya nanti dapat siapanya ada di ending. Makasih udah rnr.

 **Azurradeva** : Kangen juga, maaf updatenya lelet. Makasih udah rnr.

: Makasih, makasih, makasih. Iya pasti dilanjut kok dan maaf baru bisa update.

 **Inochan** : Ok maaf sebelumnya siapapun anda yang mengunakan nama Inochan, dan apapun yang anda lakukan, saya tidak pernah menyuruh anda untuk membacanya fic Complications. Dan sudah jelas di awal cerita saya sudah memperingatkan dengan warning cukup besar untuk dibaca, " **JANGAN PERNAH MEMBACA APAPUN ITU YANG MEMBUAT MATA ANDA IRITASI."** **Jadi kalau membaca ini membuat mata anda iritasi jangan mengulanginya lagi. Nanti perih. Makasih ya udah rnr.**

 **Sasuino351** **: Hmmmm... makasih Sasuino-chan, yang mau repot-repot menjawabnya, aku jadi merasa terbela. Bahaha... kadang semua orang tak sepengertian km padahal sudah jelas di warning kan? Pokok iloveyou full :***

 **Miss cry** **: Hahaha makasih ya udah rnr. Dan makasih gue suka kata-kata km :***

 **Luna** **: Makasih sudah rnr Luna-san. aku juga suka ino tersakiti tapi nanti dapet bahagian diakhir XD. Ini sudah dilanjut. :***


End file.
